The RWBYverse is Infinite
by yoshi3000
Summary: A collection of snippets, challenges, omakes, and the works showing the infinite situations of the world of RWBY. This will pieces that can be reacted to, so RWBY React writers are welcome. Reviews cherished. Pairs will vary from piece and piece along with the AUs. Genres also vary. Some will be Jaune-centric. There will be crack and madness because this is INFINITE! Review this!
1. Beware the Arc and the Bunny

(Insert long disclaimer here)

 **The RWBYverse is Infinite**

* * *

A/N: This isn't really a series, but a collection of short ficlets. Considering all the react RWBY fanfiction out there, I wanted to create material for them to show. Each ficlet will be tagged and so forth. Think of this as a sister fic to **Infinite Possibilities in the Multiverse. This ficlets are made in the mind they can be react. If you wish to use one for a RWBY react, by all means, go on ahead. Continuing them to form your own tales? Do PM me for that.**

* * *

 **Snippet 1**

 **Beware the Arc and the Bunny**

 **Genre: Humor/Horror**

 **Pairs: Jaune/Velvet (minor), Cinder/Emerald (one-sided)**

 **Parody: American Dad**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

 **Tags: Beware the Nice Ones, Team CDRL are real scummy, Cinder and Emerald are all over the place, Murderous!Jaune, Murderous!Velvet**

-(Play)-

It was obvious that to be a huntsman, you needed to have resolve. That was something Jaune Arc had. You also needed money, and sadly Jaune did not have much of it. Money may have been the root of all evil at times, but you needed lien to survive. So, Jaune took up a job as a limo driver, but it was a thankless job…

-Late Evening, An Apartment in Vale-

Jaune did not want to get out of the bed for many reasons, but the young brunette snuggling him was the top of those reasons. Her rabbit ears were so cute, as he could gaze upon them for hours. The two were resting up after a stressful week at Beacon. Begrudgingly, he shook her awoke gently as her brown eyes fluttered.

"Vel, we got work." Jaune said.

Velvet sighed and said, "I really wish you didn't have to work that lousy job. I could support you. You know I'd gladly do so."

Jaune could smile mirthfully at her. She was the light of his life and he would fight through a horde of Grimm for her. They had been dating for close to year, but Jaune was adamant of supporting himself. Velvet did have money to spoil Jaune, but Jaune wanted to prove his worth like every Arc before him.

"I know, but I can't let you support me like that." Jaune said springing up out of his bed.

All the training Pyrrha, Velvet, and the rest of Team CFVY did wonders for his body making him a fit tapestry of muscle. Velvet got up as well stretching her body a bit. The apartment was a rather small and compact one, but Jaune did not complain about it. The price was good, and it was a rather quiet area of Vale. Jaune looked like the window to the streets of Vale. One woman on bicycle ending up gawking at Jaune before crashing into a pile of trashcans. Jaune closed the blinds remember he was still naked and needed to get dressed. He looked over at Velvet taking her sweet time to get dressed and Jaune was appreciative of every bit of her body. But he could not waste time, and thus got on his chauffeur's outfit. The atypical black suit with yellow tie, and the driver's cap. Velvet's chauffer outfit was quite similar to the likes of Mercy Graves; a short black dress buttoned up on the left side, black flats, gray pantyhose, and the hat with holes for her ears. The two had left to get to work.

As Jaune drove the limo with Velvet in the passenger seat, the two were having a quiet night. Jaune hoped for this as he pulled aside to get frisky with his lover. Sadly, the carphone rang interrupting them.

"Damn it." Jaune and Velvet muttered as he picked up.

They had a job tonight. Apparently, they were going to drive seven people around as a favor to the boss's son. Some lost bet apparently.

Jaune drove up to Junior's and lowered down the window only to pale at who he was carting. Cardin and his team were waiting for them and fairly drunk. Cardin had made Jaune's life a living hell in Beacon from his bullying and tugging on his girlfriend's ears. The lowest point came when Jaune was being blackmailed by him and Pyrrha offered herself up to spare Jaune. Jaune could not look at Cardin in the eye with the things they had her do.

Velvet really wanted to just have Jaune drive away from them. Jaune noticed they had company. Cardin, and Sky had a girl with their shoulder around. Jaune recognized them as the Haven transfers, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai. The third member of the Haven team was standing on her own, Neopolitan.

"Well, if it ain't Jauney boy and his pet rabbit." Cardin said with a snigger.

"Just shut the fuck up and get in, I don't have all night." Jaune thought, but he said, "Good night, sir. We're arrived to take you to your destination."

The seven piled in and Velvet took the complimentary photo with a camera only to get belched in the face by Russel.

"Wonderful." Velvet said dryly.

As they drove away with the happy seven, Jaune and Velvet were considering if this was worth the pay. While Velvet had to deal with Russel tugging her ears, Jaune had to grind his teeth at the practical orgy going on the backseat. It seems that, under the influence, Cinder was a lot more open as Cardin and Sky double teamed her.

"Cinder, you better watch out. I'll be next." Emerald thought fingering herself to this "lovely" scene.

Neopolitan might have been the only pleasant passenger as at least she stabbed Russel's shoulder to get him to stopping pulling on Velvet's ears.

"Thank you, miss." Velvet said as the mute nodded.

By the time, they reached the destination, the limo was a mess. Puke, liquor, and genital fluids were all over the leather seats and windows. Jaune and Velvet were crying in the inside as they knew they had to clean that up. Cinder was adjusting back on her dress and Emerald was on cloud nine.

"Now that the moment is over, that'll be…." Jaune said before Team CDRL along Cinder and Emerald bolted out of the limo. "…..fuck!"

Neo at least left money before vanishing, but it was not enough to calm the boiling rage Jaune and Velvet had.

They looked up to see Cardin walking away from the hotel that the group were supposed to go to. With twisted grins, Jaune hit the gas and mowed Cardin down before driving away leaving his mangled body behind. Velvet had taken up that photo he took and marked Cardin's face with an X.

(A Few Days Later)

It was a cloudy day of apathy as mostly everyone from Beacon showed up to attend Cardin's funeral. Ozpin was only there because he was the headmaster, but he really did not care for the funeral as he would rather be at home. Teams RWBY, NPR, SSSN, and CFY were seated as Cardin's team, Cinder, and Emerald carried the casket with his body.

"I can't believe Cardin's dead." Sky said a bit sadly.

'I can't believe you banged Cinder on top of the casket before we walked it out." Russel said.

"I can't believe I watched." Emerald said.

"Oh, you did more than watch." Sky said suggestively.

Mercury was sitting in the crowd with the others actively flirting it up with Yang Xiao Long. Oum was letting him have a little luck, as he was the only one not to go on that night out.

"Where's Jaune?" Nora thought.

 _A loud blaring Dixie horn broke the quiet,_ as out of nowhere, a familiar limo speeds up running over both Russel and Sky. Sky had his throat crushed while Russel had his legs crushed under the wheel. Nora was laughing over this and while everyone had mixed reactions. The casket shattered sending the body on top the driver's window. Jaune coolly activated the wipers to remove the trash off his windshield before Velvet revved the engines sending blood splatter all over the place before taking off.

Neo looked down at those corpses and decided that maybe she could get the hell out of Vale for a while. _Roman did say he had a cousin in Patch who runs a spa_ , she thought.

(A Few More Days Later)

At a local restaurant, Cinder and Emerald were having lunch. Emerald was terrified and shaken up after all this. The last of CDRL was killed just yesterday in an unexplained death.

"Listen Cinder, I'm freaking out. I don't want to die." Emerald said fearfully.

Cinder slapped her.

"Calm down. Remember, we have a plan. If we are to succeed with the invasion with Salem, I can't have you acting cowardly." Cinder said in a low tone. "Now get your shit together."

Emerald got up to use the restroom. As she sat to use the toilet, she heard a noise that should not be in the ladies' room, the squeak of a car tire. She looked down see a wheel of a car roll up alongside the stall door and it was stained in blood.

Emerald's eyes widened in horror. It was a good thing she was already on the toilet because her bowels pretty much emptied themselves in fear. Then the car went on its way getting Emerald to sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank Oum." Emerald said getting up to hike her pants up before flushing.

She could have questioned it, but she opened the door. She was a deer caught in headlights as car light shined on her. _The horn blared again as the limo drove up crushing her lower body against the wall smashing the toilet._ Death was swift for Emerald as her blood poured down the drain in the stall intermixed with the filthy toilet water. Velvet marked another X.

(A Few Hours Later, TEAM CENM's Room, Beacon Academy)

It may have been late at night, but Cinder was packing her bags. No way, she was staying here any longer. Salem be damned. She frantically packed her clothes completely ignoring Mercury playing video games with Yang. She ran for the bullhead to Vale before getting to the nearest airport. She paid for her ticket and boarded before the plane took off. Leaning back on her comfortable seat, she thought she got away scot-free. She looked the window not expecting anything at all, but her hot blood ran cold at she saw. On the wing of the plane WAS THE LIMO! She could see Jaune and Velvet waving at her before blaring that horn both having slasher smiles that would convince Salem to take a few steps back. The limo was speeding towards Cinder as she frantically tried to get her seatbelt off to run. She did not get far as the limo drove through the plane mowing her down in the process as she screamed in agony. The passengers screamed frantically before the plane blew up a massive explosion ironically putting out the half Maiden. Unknowingly, Velvet and Jaune had saved Amber's life.

Floating down were a happy Jaune and Velvet who had parachutes. Velvet had Jaune cross out the last face leaving only Neo left.

"We got our revenge. Now what?" Jaune remarked.

Velvet had a dirty look on her face.

"You. Me. On the kitchen table." Velvet thought.

It goes to show you, beware the nice ones. When they snap, they snap hard.

 _Owari._

* * *

A/N: I did expect such a strong response from the community. Fifteen favorites for one chapter alone is a high roll in my book. It's kind of sad my more story-driven fanfiction isn't receiving that level of success. **(Edit: 6/28/2018 – Finalized again.)**


	2. Like a Jaune Out of Hell (Challenge 1)

**(Snippet 2) - Challenge 1**

 **Like A Jaune Out of Hell**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama**

 **Pairs: Jaune/Harem? / Nora/Ren**

 **Parody: (The setup is a bit of a reference to Family Guy, Naruto, and the Count of Monte Cristo.)**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

 **Tags: Tough!Jaune**

* * *

It was supposed to be a good day for Beacon as Jaune was returning from prison. A mix up led to Jaune getting arrested and accused of murdering a prominent faunus rights activist. Thus, his fake transcripts were exposed in the process leading him one a trip to the infamous Blood Prison in Atlas. He was shunned by all, but it come to a shock by everyone when it turned Jaune was innocent. The real murder had turned out to a White Fang member who framed Jaune for the whole thing. This lead to a mess of politics and confusion. They did get Jaune out of that hellhole…but it took three months. To twist the knife further, a mistrial got the real murderer to walk away scot-free.

(Now)

All the students were gathered in the cafeteria setting a party up for Jaune. Pyrrha was readying the cake hoping her beloved liked the flavor.

"I bet Jauney's still a total wimp." Cardin snickered.

BAM! The doors were kicked open and in walked Jaune. Jaune no longer looked the same. His blonde hair had dyed bits of black, his Pumpkin Pete hoodie now sleeveless revealing the tribal mark tattoos on his arms, and a dead-eyed expression on his face.

"I'm back, and y'all my bitches now!" Jaune said bitterly.

"Uh…ok." One student said.

"Jaune, what happened to you?" Nora said in a pained tone.

"Prison made me a bitch, so I made prison my bitch in return. The Blood Prison craved me into a fucking Ursa." Jaune said sharply.

"What, were you a prison wife to some inmate?" Russel jeered.

Jaune turned to glare at Team CDRL and had a twisted smile on his face.

"I need to ask. Who's the biggest, toughest guy in the room?" Jaune asked.

"I don't need to brag, but I…gahh!" Cardin said Jaune smashed a lunch tray over his hand.

Jaune viciously pummeled at Cardin, breaking his jaw and crushing his cojones with his heel. For extra measure, he set Cardin's teeth on the edge of table before jumping down on him breaking down the bully's teeth.

"Nora, as team leader, I have a decree. You are allowed free reign to break Cardin's legs or anyone who pisses me off." Jaune said as he emptied Cardin's wallet.

"Woohoo!" Nora said getting out her precious hammer. "It's leg breaking season!"

"Nora no!" Ren warned.

"I gave an order, Ren. Last time I checked, I am the leader. I call the shots, and I say Nora can break legs." Jaune said fiercely. "The kid gloves on these four are off."

Jaune turned to the rest of Team CDRL.

"Empty your wallets." Jaune said. "Now."

The three complied and Jaune put half of the lien in Velvet's hands.

"Go treat yourself." Jaune said to her. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't shank that asshat earlier."

"T—thanks." Velvet stuttered.

Jaune actually showed a warm smile for once before walking back to his group. Weiss was horrified by the new Jaune, but Yang was eyeing the Jaune with interest. The party went on Jaune telling tales of being in prison. Blake had to hide her nose bleeding at some of the scenes Jaune described.

"Jaune, I didn't know what to say. It sounds like you've been through hell." Weiss said.

"But it shaped me. Hell, I befriended a now former White Fang member while I was there. He helped me out in my first few months. He died getting shanked to save me." Jaune said with a tear running down his face. "He asked me to do two favors for him when I got out. Mail a letter to some woman called Sienna Khan, and visit an island called Monte Cristo."

"What? Did it have a small fortune?" Blake asked.

"Just like in the book. I'm swimming in it." Jaune said with a smirk. "And I'm going to become the hunter to uphold the Arc name."

"Ah least, your record's clean." Ruby said innocently.

"But I won't be the same. My family is reeling still, but we can heal." Jaune said stuffing a few more slices of cake down his mouth.

He savored the flavor just glad he could have sweets again. The first thing Jaune had asked for when Qrow got him out of prison was the biggest bowl of Pumpkin Pete cereal. Jaune turned to Pyrrha and got up. Unlike the Jaune of old, he realized Pyrrha had the hots for him. And unlike months ago, he did not want to waste any time.

"Jaune, what are you….mmph?!" Pyrrha said before being pulled a heated sloppy kiss from Jaune.

Jaune's arms coiled around her waist pulling her close as their tongues danced. They broke up with the redheaded Spartan a blushing mess.

"Yes, Pyrrha, I'm aware of your feelings and I intend to make up for lost me. Our Room. 10 Minutes." Jaune said being rather blunt.

Jaune walked up leaving the cafeteria leaving everyone stunned stupid.

"Did Jaune just offer a booty call?" Yang said too shocked to make a pun.

Pyrrha's brain had to reboot before she realized what just happened. She ran for her room hoping and praying that was not a dream.

Things at Beacon were going to change as unknown to all at the moment, Jaune had a goal in mind, get revenge on the man who put him in jail.

* * *

 **(Pilot** **Edited and Finalized – 3/16/18)**

(Challenge Rules)

Jaune can still have Crocea Mors as a main-line weapon. However, Jaune would have gained skills in hand-in-hand and knifeplay.

Jaune and Cardin's dynamic changes.

If you're going the harem route, keep the harem down to 4-5 girls.

Have fun doing this.


	3. How Blake Quit the White Fang (Short)

**Snippet 3**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Angst**

 **Pairs: Implied Animal Abuse (Blake/Adam)**

 **Parody: Family Guy**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

 **Tag: Drunk!Blake, Promiscuous!Blake**

* * *

 **How Blake Quit the White Fang**

* * *

Simply put, Blake Belladonna had enough of Adam. His methods turned the White Flag is a savage version of what it once was. Seeing the massacres, they did nearly drove her to drink, but Adam giving her a black eye for questioning him on killing all those innocent people was the catalyst. She packed her things before downing a lot of scotch whiskey. Nice and drunk, she got herself a baseball bat. She found Adam in their shared bedroom with him sitting in bed reading a book with his reading glasses on. Blake stumbled a bit whistling a tune aiming her bat.

"Oh, Adam, honey. I want to apologize for questioning you." Blake said in a singsong voice.

Adam put the book down to get a grand slam to the face shattering the glasses on his eyes. Blood spurted out his corneas as he gripped his eyes.

"Oh Oum!" Adam screamed falling out of bed.

"By the way, I've seen fucking the panther faunus who delivers our food! He's twice as big as you and isn't a quickshot like you." Blake said putting her foot down on his balls getting him to squeal. "I've also fucked Sienna too!"

After a few more strikes, Blake drunkenly cracked the bat over his head rendering him unconscious.

"Lastly, I quit." Blake said slurring her speech as she left.

Adam would awake in a hospital to which the doctors told him that Blake's attack blinded one of his eyes and she had a threeway in his car leaving him a mess to clean up.

* * *

(A/N: Short, but anyone who gets the reference to Family Guy knows why. **Edited and Finalized – 3/16/18** )


	4. What if Salem Pulled a Cell? (TFS)

(A/N: Warning, the following contains TFS references. You were warned. **Edited and Finalized – 3/16/18** )

 **Snippet 4**

 **Genre: Humor/Horror**

 **Pairs: Knightshade**

 **Parody: DBZ**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tag: Empowered!Salem, Unhinged!Salem**

 **What if Salem Decided to Pull a Cell?/What if she was more like Cell?**

* * *

Cinder Fall was simply a pawn for her mistress. Practically a patsy for Salem's goal, she was about to learn what that goal was. In fact, she, Mercury, and Emerald were at a sleepover with Teams RWBY and JNPR. They were all gathered in the AV Room flipping through television channels. Ozpin and Glynda were in the back row watching along. In fact, the group were watching a live action martial arts exhibition as two women were in an intense match.

 _"This match is ov…" One of the fighter said as light starts erupts from the ground. "Huh?"_

The floor explodes and shows Salem rising up from below the instructor getting Ozpin to spit out his coffee and getting everyone's attention. Even Cinder was frightened by this. The martial artists fall to the floor as Salem floats up to the next floor.

 _"Nice ass!" One of the cameraman says lustfully._

"Quick, change the channel!" Ozpin yelled coming down to the front row with Glynda.

Ruby changed the channel to see Salem rising through a cooking channel, and then a soap opera. Ruby changed the channel only to see Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged on.

"I love this show! Leave it here!" Nora cried out.

"Nora." Jaune said sternly.

"Oh fine." Nora pouted as Ruby changed the channel again.

It was on the news.

 _"And so, in closing, the White Fan….gahhh!" The news reporter as Salem rose up to have his neck in her grip._

She lifted the tubby man into the air.

 _"The following contains violence, coarse language and adult situations not suitable for minors. Viewer discretion is advised." Salem said snapping the reporter's neck on live TV._

"Damn!" Mercury said pitying the guy.

Cinder wanted to know what the hell was going on as this wasn't a part of Salem's plan at all. Cinder had a bad feeling about this.

 _"Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, and that technicolor rainbow in-between, I am Salem. You may remember me from all the Grimm attacks that I cause. Yes, I am the mistress all things Grimm. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make an announcement!" Salem said excitedly._

"What is it? Going to leave the planet and let us have peace?" Ozpin thought sarcastically.

 _"I will be leaving the planet with all the Grimm!" Salem remarked._

Ozpin spat out the coffee, Cinder face-faulted, and Ruby cheered.

"Woohoo!" Ruby cheered.

 _"After I blow up this planet." Salem said._

"Oh shit!" Half of the group said.

 _"Unless." Salem said as the world wheezes. "One of your young hunters and huntresses-in training can best me in one-on-one combat."_

"So, anybody not from Team CDRL?" Nora sniped.

"They're not even here." Pyrrha said to the pancake lover.

 _"I am officially hosting a once-in-your-lifetime event! A tournament so grand, it will leave you breathless! I hereby dub it...the Grimm Games! Be part of the conversation on Twitter at #GrimmGames!" Salem said holding up a scroll._

"Son of a bitch is trending!" Ozpin said checking his scroll.

 _"For all of you familiar with your adorable little Vytal Festival, I'll be borrowing the rules. No brackets this time, however. Yours truly will be your only opponent. And much like Yang and Ruby's mothers, (winks) I will accept all comers." Salem said mirthfully._

Yang's eyes flickered red and Ruby's silver eyes seem to burn brighter. Cinder was panicking on the inside.

"This wasn't the plan!" She repeated in her thoughts.

 _"But before I make closing statements, I must thank Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus. Unknowingly, they gave me a power sweeter than the Maidens or the Relics could ever be. Thus, I no longer need them." Salem said as her eyes glowed red. "With this power, I could even torch the entire planet if I wanted."_

Everyone turned to glare at Cinder who looked more and ready to shrink. Unknown to Cinder, Salem lied. Salem just wanted to make sure none of Cinder's "allies" was in no position to stop her.

 _"The location of this marvelous event will be at Vale's Beacon Academy. If you don't know where that is, you're an idiot. The games will start at noon two weeks from today. That should give you plenty of time to prepare. Or for those not participating, time to connect with loved ones, get your affairs in order, or maybe just kill your boss! Get a purge going! Live a little! Because in two weeks' time..." Salem said with chuckle. "Well, to give you an idea."_

Raising her arm, a red energy sphere formed in her hand growing larger. Salem launched it tearing through the walls of building before blowing up a chunk of Atlas.

 _"So, keep that in mind, and I'll see you next Sunday! Also, feel free to pray to Oum..." Salem said with a smirk. "But spoilers-he won't be listening."_

Salem flies out of the hole in the studio as the CRWBY look in shock and fear at the static in the TV.

"We're so screwed." Emerald remarked.

Ruby changed the channel to a porno channel to everyone's shock.

"She said one week! I'm using it!" Ruby said. "Everyone out, so I can lose my innocence!"

Blake dragged Jaune to an empty closest before they fiercely began kissing each other. Both did not want to die a virgin, of course. They were originally going to wait, but Salem triggered the heat of moment between them. Outside of the closest was Pyrrha who was listening in and enjoying herself. Jaune's grunts and Blake's moaning were loudly coming out of closest, and Pyrhha was wishing it was her in there.

"Maybe I should just ask Jaune to sleep with me…it is going to be the end of the world." Pyrhha thought lost in pleasuring herself.

Blake's mewls were slipping out as well. As for Cinder, she was crying her eyes out terrified at the fact Salem planned to destroy the planet and felt used. Adam had it worse as Sienna Khan mauled him to death. All over the world, everyone was panicking. Raven was drowning her sorrows at the nearest bar making a promise to visit Taiyang (for one last roll in the hay) and Yang (to apologize). Qrow and Winter were doing the latter seeing it was essentially the end of the world. Roman did not feel like robbing anything and Neo was drowning her own pain in ice cream. People realized the situation's bad when the White Fang put aside its crusade to join forces with everyone against Salem. But would it be enough? Only time will tell.

* * *

(A/N: I had to. Salem as Cell would be comedy gold. Plus, the idea of Cinder and the White Fang having to join forces with the heroes to stop her sounds intriguing.)


	5. Jaune Wins Doing Nothing, Almost

**Snippet 5**

 **Genre: Humor/Parody**

 **Pairs: Implied**

 **Parody: Spongebob Squarepants/TFS/Mario Party**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tag: TerrifyingSemblance!Jaune, Two-Semblance!Jaune**

 **Jaune Wins by Practically Doing Nothing. (For the Most Part)**

* * *

Beacon Academy had seen better days. Only parts of the grounds were on fire, the top of Beacon Tower was gone, and a dragon Grimm circled the school spawning creepers as he flew. Salem stood in the courtyard alongside Cinder Fall and Adam Tarsus, there was a dust cloud a few feet away. When it cleared it was revealed Ozpin, Blake, Yang, and Jaune where standing in it. Pyrrha was on the ground a few feet away bleeding out from being stabbed.

"Well Jaune, my arms are busted. Blake's close to pissing herself, and Ozpin's too winded from dealing with teleporting cunt, Neo." Yang stated. "Please tell me you got a plan!"

"Yup. One that will stop them." Jaune said confidently. "I will win by doing absolutely nothing."

"You must be suicidal." Adam said with a chuckle.

"No. Suicide is what you're doing right now." Jaune said crossing his arms looking smug.

It was a flash, but an invisible uppercut viciously tore Adam's head clean off his body which slumped to the ground. Jaune had not moved an inch, but Adam was already dead. Cinder looked horrified and Salem looked amused.

"No, wai- ", Cinder said she was slapped by that force hard enough to brake her jaw.

A barrage of backhanded slaps hit her left and right with enough force to shatter her jaw. Everyone except Jaune and Salem held their jaws in sympathy. When the slapping stopped, she was hit with a blow to the head only to be swung around like a child playing with an action figure. She was dragged on the ground through corpses and through the dirt. Her head was repeatedly smashed into the dragon Grimm's thick skull. Dazed and trying to get up, the invisible force punches her back down the ground to position her ass high in the air.

Ruby had arrived on battlefield only to get her eyes covered by a blushing Yang.

"What the hell are you doing Jaune?" Yang said glaring at Jaune.

"I'm about to discipline a bitch." Jaune said with no complete filter.

Cinder found her undergarments yanked down by his invisible force and it started to spank her. The gesture was met with mixed opinions. Some found it stupid, some found it funny, and Blake found it kinky. Cinder wanted to attack, but the force had tied her up and gagged her. Too bad, Mercury and Emerald were already out cold to see this.

"Why can't I fight back?" Cinder screamed in her mind.

As for Salem, when Jaune turned his gaze on her, she laughed. She was the queen of Grimm and the bane of all humankind! He'd have to be crazy to fight her, she thought. WHAP! Salem looked down to see that Jaune had moved…to throw a dog treat at her face to the shock of everyone else.

"Wha.." Salem had gotten out another dog treat hit her face…from Ozpin of all people.

"Did you just throw a dog biscuit at me?! A dog biscuit! You insolent daft bastard! You will feel the earth fall out from under you, your world shatter! As I... WILL... why can't I feel my everything." Salem said realizing she was just a head now. "WHAT? HOW?"

Salem's body topples on the ground after being decapitated by Jaune.

"You were distracted." Jaune said.

Salem looked in horror.

"This is the end of the road... The end for me... I-I wonder... Will I dream...?" Salem thought.

Ozpin hit her face with another dog treat.

"Ozpin, you fucker!" Salem spats out.

SPLAT! Jaune crushed her head as the invisible force dragged Cinder away despite her begging for help. Yang was confused and had so many questions. Alas, she decided it was best not to ask them. As for Cinder? Well…let's just say Jaune had plans for her. Pyrrha needed a maid to help her back on her feet, and he had the means to force her to do so.

* * *

(A/N: Weirdest piece, I've done by far. But man was it funny. **Edited and Finalized – 3/16/18** )


	6. TSFF (Challenge 2)

**Challenge 2/Snippet 6**

* * *

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family**

 **Pairs: (Up to challenge taker's choice, but I prefer Knightshade)**

 **Parody: Teaching Feeling**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Fall of Beacon is optional)**

 **Tags: Papa!Jaune, Fatherly!Jaune, Faunus!Slyvie**

* * *

 **Teaching Skills, Feeling Fatherhood**

* * *

Jaune Arc always did find himself in odd situations as the universe seemed to like kicking his face in. Whether it be Cardin doing it or his own issues, Jaune struggled. However, he found himself in a situation he never thought of. Jaune Arc had no idea why he was down in the docks on his own at nearly ten in the night. He had gotten a mysterious call from his scroll to come here, and Jaune was beginning to regret not telling Nora to come with him.

"You're here. That's good." A lone voice said.

 **(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST - Ivory Fiber (5min version))**

Out of the shadows came a woman, specifically a snow leopard Faunus with the evident ears, she wore black business suit with a long coat. Her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were an arctic blue. This was Cameli.

"Arc, it's good to see you again. You wouldn't remember me, but simply put, you saved my life years ago when you were a child." Cameli said.

Jaune looked her over and remember that faded memory. He had gotten a Faunus woman he had ran into a nail file and some food when she collapsed at his feet.

"I remember." Jaune recalled.

"Allow me to explain a bit more. My name is Cameli Éclair, and I was a former White Fang. The reason why you ran into me was because I had broken out of prison. I was put in prison because that gutless stain Adam let me take the fall for him blowing up an orphanage ran by an old neighbor. Thanks to you, I was able to escape and eventually prove my innocence." Cameli remarked. "However, I doubt Atlas will welcome my face."

Jaune was drinking all this in.

"Either way, I discovered that an old neighbor of mine recently died. People claiming to be government agents, collectors, and friend came to raid the place. I managed to get my hands on the leftovers. So, I have three things for you." Cameli said handing Jaune an envelope. "In this envelope is a key to a safe he had stored in the bank of Vale. I don't what him in it, but it's yours. Also, in there is enough lien cards for you to never have to work for the next four years."

Jaune beamed at thought of being able to get himself new weapons, stuff to improve Crocea Mors, and a new wardrobe. Jaune had been seeking to better himself for his team's sake and get back at Weiss, whose insults were fraying on his nerves.

"The last gift I have for you will be a bit more troublesome." Cameli warned. "To put it blunt, that said flame was a huge racist against Faunus and pretty much everyone who wasn't born in Atlas. Like real disgusting…enough to make the SDC look like a saint. I'd keep this one, but I can't. The life I live wouldn't fit."

Jaune asked what she does for a living.

"I produce porn." She said bluntly. "Faunus porn is on the rage, specifically feline Faunus themed ones."

"Oh…." Jaune said nervously thinking about Blake.

Jaune was shown the last gift. Jaune was shocked to see the last gift was a person. A little Faunus girl who appeared to be around 10-12. She was quite short, have sliver hair, and dull blue eyes. She had the signs of being a squirrel faunus, but had horrible acid burn scars over her arms, legs, under her left eye. They were faded scars, but it made for a tearjerking sight. She had obvious signs of malnutrition and she only wore a twin brown gown.

"Monty Oum." Jaune said horrified.

"Yeah. The old fucker tortured her and messed her up. He sealed her aura apparently which is why those scars never healed. I unsealed it, but they're now that faded color. At least, they don't hurt her anymore." Cameli explained.

Jaune was speechless at all this but looking into her eyes there was an emptiness and pain within.

"Hell, she's so despondent. I don't know if anyone could fix…" Camelia said only for Jaune to suddenly say, "I'll try. I give my word as Arc."

The air of serious on Jaune's face cracked a look of hope in Cameli.

"Kid, you're too nice for your own good. Her name's Slyvie. She's no family or any relatives. Hell, I don't think she has a paper trail." Cameli said. "Best of luck."

Cameli had left leaving the two behind.

"Are you my new master?" Sylvie asked.

For Jaune, this is going to be a long road ahead of him.

* * *

(A/N: Didn't except this, did you? Let's just say that the original game is pretty messed up. But, I realized if I didn't go too far with the messed-up angle, it'd make for a good Papa Jaune story. **Edited and Finalized – 3/16/18** )

* * *

Challenge Rules:

 _If you have played the original game, don't follow the plot of the game. I'd rather not see Jaune's character ruined like that._

 _Who plays the mother role is up to you to choose. (Personally, I prefer Blake, Yang, or Velvet)_

 _What's in the safe is up to you to decide as well._

 _Cameli coming back to appear again is a must._

 _The Fall of Beacon (whether it happens) is optional._

 _Sylvie's goal is similar to her original counterpart (wants to be a nurse to help others)._

Have fun doing so.


	7. How Cinder Saved Remnant! (Short)

**Snippet 7**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Implied but not really important**

 **Parody: RWBY Chibi**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: AccidentialHero!Cinder, Fail!Cinder, Troll!Summer**

* * *

 **How Cinder Saved Remnant**

* * *

 **[Cues: The Fanatics-FFVI OST]**

Beacon Academy was in trouble. Parts of the grounds were on fire, the top of Beacon Tower was gone, and a dragon Grimm circled the school spawning creepers as he flew. Salem stood in the courtyard alongside Cinder Fall and Adam Tarsus, there was a dust cloud a few feet away. When it cleared it was revealed Ozpin and the rest of the Beacon Heroes. Cinder Fall's crew had arrived as Cinder went straight into a hammy evil laugh. The situation looked bleak as somehow Salem got the relics and all the maidens in one spot. Then again, had Raven decided not to be a feathery bitch to Yang for two seconds, she wouldn't have been captured.

"You fools have failed. Now with this book, I can unleash the brother gods' power. I will bring a new age!" Cinder said dramatically cracking the book open. "Now prepare yourselves, this is the end for you!"

"If I have one last thing to say, you _Raven_. You were a waste of time for me to chase. You used me, and you killed the last Spring Maiden to save your own ass." Yang said with tears streaming her eyes. "But that's all your damn good for! Saving your own ass!"

Cinder opened the aging book, but Ozpin remained calm focusing on bracing for the worst. Ozpin had warned her that book that untold power, but Cinder decided to not to listen.

 **"Auferte malum in hoc mundo, et spem in eo!"**

Cinder also did not bother to translate what she just read. She thought it would end the world and grant her and Salem untold power.

 **[Cues: Awakening-FFVI OST]**

The dark clouds became to clear around Beacon much to Cinder's confusion. Soft music played as the Grimm started to turn into white ash! Salem took a step back in horror as it the world was FIXING itself up. Buildings had fell apart were repairing themselves. People who have died during this were suddenly back among the living.

"No, what's happening? I said the words!" Cinder said flustered.

Neo had tears of joy as Roman Torchwick was revived.

"What spell did you read?" Salem said snatching the book.

"My own!" A familiar voice to Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Raven said.

Floating down from before was Summer Rose, once again upon the living. She looked to Cinder and thanked her. The words were a simple trigger to effectively neuter the Grimm, banish Salem out of Remnant, and revive most of the Grimm's victims.

"The thing is, it would only work if a Maiden had read it while having the other Maidens and the relics in the same place." Summer said with a cheeky grin. "All a part of my plan that Cinder was in on!"

Ozpin knew that Summer was lying to piss off Salem and started laughing as white flames consumed Salem. Salem screamed in agony before looking at Cinder with hateful eyes.

"Curse you, Cinder!" Salem said before being immolated.

Adam met a similar fate, leaving Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder dumbfounded at what just happened.

"NOOOOOOOO! My nefarious puh-lans!" Cinder said wailing dramatically.

Thus, the world of Remnant was at peace all thanks to Cinder's hastiness.

* * *

(A/N: I think will do two more versions of this idea. **Edited and Finalized – 3/16/18** )


	8. World Peace At Last (Short)

**Snippet 8**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Implied but not really important**

 **Parody: RWBY Chibi**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: AccidentialHero!Cinder, Devious!Taiyang, Raven-Bashing**

* * *

 **World Peace Has Been Achieved**

* * *

All over the kingdoms, people were celebrating the fact that World Peace had been achieved. Salem was stripped of her powers by Ruby and imprisoned by Ozpin. The Grimm were reduced to a minimal threat without Salem. Even the White Fang was defanged thanks to Blake snapping Adam's neck and taking over. All thanks to Cinder Fall.

Cinder really should have realized that mixing Salem's powers with the Maidens and Relics without caution was the stupidest thing a villain could do. Cinder stood blank-faced watching the heroes celebrate. Jaune and Pyrrha were able to finally start their relationship. Yang was able to savagely beat up her mother for abandoning her and nearly killing Ruby to save her own skin. Taiyang and Qrow were having drinks to celebrate. All and all, it was a joyous affair…mostly.

Roman was just happy he was alive and was okay with having world peace. He could always start a career in film with Neo. Mercury and Emerald were rolling in lien that they got their "deeds" in causing world peace. Cinder sat in the pile of lien right in the middle of it only to starting bawling.

"NOOOO! MY NEFARIOUS PLANS!" Cinder called out as tears poured down her face.

Ozpin had used all those tears to make his next cup of coffee as it was the sweetest cup he had today.

"Ironwood, you need to try this." Ozpin suggested.

"Ozpin, that's disgusting." Ironwood remarked being disappointed in him. "I'd rather hit her with this baseball bat!"

CRACK! Cinder's skull was split open as she laid bleeding on the ground with her aura slowly healing her.

"Shouldn't we stop Yang?" Qrow asked Taiyang in concern.

"HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF OUM!" Raven said limping away from Yang only to get tackled by her daughter.

Yang had somehow ended up as the new Fall Maiden after Cinder failed to end Beacon, and she was going to use that power upside her mother's head. Taiyang could have stepped in to stop Yang but did not remembering an important detail.

"Hey Raven, are you going to pay the child support you owe?" Taiyang asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes, I'll pay! Just get her off me!" Raven said as Yang threw her around like a ragdoll.

Raven relearned a valuable lesson that day that Taiyang was the nicest guy but was a sadistic bastard to you if crossed him.

* * *

(A/N: Yup. Making Cinder a failure is oh so fun for me! **Edited and Finalized – 3/16/18** )


	9. Cinder Fall From Grace (NSFW-warning)

**Snippet 9**

* * *

 **Genre: Horror/Tragedy (Slightly NSFW)**

 **Pairs: Implied but not really important**

 **Parody: Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: AccidentialHero!Ruby/Cinder, BadEnding!Cinder, MagnificentBastard!Ozpin**

* * *

 **Cinder Fall From Grace**

* * *

Cinder had wound up overwhelmed by the cheap ass pull power of Ruby's Silver Eyes. She had seen silver and then darkness. She did not get her chance to kill Pyrrha nor Amber and that was Cinder's dawning thought before being knocked out. When she awoke, she felt a pain in her face and realized she was in a room somewhere. She saw she was on a bed and tried to get herself up only to realize she was cuffed…and naked.

"Well, the former False Maiden has awoken." A male voice said.

Cinder adjusted herself to see Ozpin's smug face with a mug of coffee. Cinder tried to call up her semblance but felt nothing come up.

"Don't worry. We've sealed up your aura to prevent that and thanks to Ren's moxibustion techniques made any attack you throw much weaker than it should be." Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"You, old pervert! What the hell?!" Cinder screeched.

"Rude." Ozpin said simply. "But if you want to know what happened? When Ruby awakened her powers and you stupidly clashed your maiden powers with the relics, you did something wonderful. You cut the Grimm down by half, and completely ruined your master's plan."

Cinder went wide-eyed.

"Salem's been captured, and her powers were completely disabled all thanks to you." Ozpin said. "We treated your injured body and had people with special semblances peer into your mind. That's how you got captured along with your team."

"What happened to them?" Cinder said with fear evident in her voice.

"We gave Arthur, Hazel, and Tryian cement shoes. They are most likely at the bottom of the ocean off Menagerie. Adam was crippled by Blake and put in prison with the White Fang falling apart at the seams. Roman and Neo turned on you in exchange to not end up like you, Emerald, and Mercury." Ozpin said while downing more of his coffee. "Roman's a wealthy man now."

"That ginger motherfucker!" Cinder spats out viciously.

"Rude. Either way, you'll be serving the rich and wealthy from now on. You're be paying us back for the damages you and Ruby caused." Ozpin said leaving the room.

Men and women of wealth piled into the room and with the lustful looks on their faces got Cinder to gulp. Her restraints were removed only to be put down on the ground with her hide in the air by none other than Jacques Schnee.

Outside of the room, the door was soundproof to block out Cinder's screams of agony and pain. In another room, Emerald was going through a similar nightmare. Mercury was forced to watch this time at the request of the rich bastards. And then there was Salem, who had it the worst of all.

Ozpin waltzed into his office to see a sweet sight, Salem in a cage in an outfit that made Leia's slave outfit look modest by comparison.

"Ozpin, you're a sick bastard." Salem snarled.

"I learned that from you. You did say you'd humiliate me when you defeated me, so I returned the favor." Ozpin said leaning back in his chair. "Life is good."

"Curse you, Ozpin!" Salem screamed before Ozpin hit the button to put the soundproof barrier over the cage.

Elsewhere, Ruby was being hailed as a hero and Summer's successor. However, Ruby was unaware that the money she was given a few weeks later for as a thank you on behalf of Vale was made all of the asses of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Blissfully unaware. Of course, everyone else knew, but did not have enough of a damn to bother tell her.

Bad End (But Hey, Pyrrha Lives!)

* * *

(A/N: I've been mean to Cinder lately, but she is a total prick. So is Salem! Next time, I may do something a little different. **Edited and Finalized (again ^^;) – 3/23/18** )


	10. RWBY Reacts To Snippet 1

**Snippet 10**

RWBY Reacts to…

(A/N: Here's something special I would figure I would do. Every ten or so chapters, I'll do a RWBY React chapter to the snippet with the most reviews out of the previous nine snippets. The time as I wrote this, it was a tie between **Snippet 1 – Beware the Arc and the Bunny** and **Snippet 5 – Jaune Wins By Practically Doing Nothing (For the Most Part)** with six reviews down the middle. So, I'll having the first one reacted to. Note: I won't really be doing this unless I do feel I pull one off again.)

* * *

Within the atypical white void between worlds, a lone young man in a cloak sat keying at his laptop on his desk before looking to the audience.

"Let's get this started." He remarked keying a command at his computer before executing the program.

A black portal formed in the air as several familiar faces fell out of it into the pillows on the floor. Ruby was first to get up.

"What the heck is going on?" Ruby said getting up.

"We're doing this again….this is the sixth time. Well at least, he's following Void's example in bringing Jaune with us." Ozpin said dusting himself.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune said confused.

"Oh, just us reacting to other worlds. Seems this "god" is letting Ozpin and I remember." Nora said helping the team up.

"I'm not a god, for I am merely the extended thought of a man from Earth. One fueled by creativity." He said tossing off his cloak revealing his full appearance. "And a power to manipulate reality itself."

He was a dark African male about 5'9" and in his late teens-early twenties with black hair and brown eyes. He wore green wireless headphones around his neck, a striped white and black scarf, a blue shirt under a black tattered trench coat with green endings, green belt with matching pants, and dark green boots. He carried a katana on his side and had a thunderbolt marking on his right eye.

"So, going to keep us here like the rest?" Nora asked.

"No. I'll summon for you when I reach a point. That's the cast is limited. I am Kai Mirai Yoshi but call me Yoshi." Yoshi had said with a bow.

"Well, at least you're polite unlike that drunk." Glynda said with a sigh.

"Allow me to check, Team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, and Glynda. Perfect." Yoshi said as the room materialized in the style of a movie theater. "Now, allow to me to make this comfortable for you all."

All the walls and the floor were painted black, and the lack of windows would leave the place quite dark were it not for the small lamps that looked like stars on the ceiling – a very high ceiling too. There were three doors: two on the left, one on the right. On the wall directly in front of them, they could see a big TV screen massive and towering over them all. And a few feet away from this, there was a table filled with snacks and pastries of all kinds also with a coffee machine.

"Snazzy." Yang said whistling in appreciation.

"I aim to please, dragoness." Yoshi said mirthfully.

"Pancakes!/Cookies!" Nora/Ruby said attacking the snack table.

Yoshi was glad he stored their weapons in a glass case in his "office" for now. Beanbag chairs emerged of varying colors all themed after them to which they all took their seats. Yoshi stood center stage as a spotlight shone down on him.

"Allow me to say that the RWBYverse is infinite, full of different possibilities. Some good, some bad, and some perverted. With every good ending, there's a bad one. Here, you'll see works formed by yours truly. I am but one of the writers adding to the Infinite number of stories. But, why do I do this? Because of a motto I've adopted." Yoshi said with a bow. " _Somebody give us a story, narrate of places that we'll never see, Give us a haven for imagination so at least in our minds we can attempt to be free."_

Blake, being the avid reader, clapped earnest for this quote as Yoshi stepped down.

"So, you'll seeing the first story, Beware the Arc and the Bunny." Yoshi said walking away. "Have fun!"

With a snap of his fingers, a white door appeared on the wall to which Yoshi exited through before the door vanished. With him gone, the screen whirred to life.

"Might as well get comfy." Ren said sipping some tea.

 **It was obvious that to be a huntsman, you needed to have resolve. That was something Jaune Arc had. You also needed money, and sadly Jaune did not have much of it. Money may have been the root of all evil at times, but you needed lien to survive. So, Jaune took up a job as a limo driver, but it was a thankless job…**

"So, Jaune drives people around in a limo? Doesn't sound that bad?" Ruby said innocently.

"Trust me, I've ridden in limos and my dad is always rude to the driver." Weiss said sadly. "I have to tip high to keep the driver from strangling my father."

"You think Jaune will strangle someone?" Yang asked.

"Yang, I wouldn't!" Jaune remarked hotly.

"Different universe, different rules." Ozpin said sipping at his coffee. "We don't know this Jaune."

 **-Late Evening, An Apartment in Vale-**

 **Jaune did not want to get out of the bed for many reasons, but the young brunette snuggling him was the top of those reasons. Her rabbit ears were so cute as he could gaze upon them for hours. The two were resting up after a stressful week at Beacon. Begrudgingly, he shook her awoke gently as her brown eyes fluttered.**

"Damn Jaune, you scored well." Yang commented.

"Me and Velvet?" Jaune said choking on his popcorn.

Over the loudspeaker, Yoshi spoke out, "Do remember that in every universe. Everybody has a different partner! Let that sink in at this point, everybody has done everybody!"

Jaune had a nosebleed at this while the rest decided to try not to think too hard on it.

"I wonder if there's one with me and him." Blake thought curiously.

Pyrrha was simmering on the inside of seeing Jaune and Velvet in bed together.

 **"Vel, we got work." Jaune said.**

 **Velvet sighed and said, "I really wish you didn't have to work that lousy job. I could support you. You know I'd gladly do so."**

 **Jaune could smile mirthfully at her. She was the light of his life and he would fight through a horde of Grimm for her. They had been dating for close to year, but Jaune was adamant of supporting himself. Velvet did have money to spoil Jaune, but Jaune wanted to prove his worth like every Arc before him.**

"Yup, that totally sounds like our Jaune." Nora said patting her leader on the back.

"I feel I'd be a bit zealous if I did that, Nora." Jaune remarked.

"You do have your team to support you and your friends." Pyrrha alleged being the support he need.

 **"I know, but I can't let you support me like that." Jaune said springing up out of his bed.**

Yang covered Ruby's innocent eyes, and the rest face faulted. Jaune was feeling uncomfortable with eyes on both him and his counterpart. Pyrrha snapped a photo using her scroll for the memories…and for the spank bank. Weiss was slowly regretting rebuffing the dork knight's flirting.

"Hot damn." Yang thought.

Glynda was fighting looking at the images, and Ozpin kept sipping his coffee.

 **All the training Pyrrha, Velvet, and the rest of Team CFVY did wonders for his body making him a fit tapestry of muscle. Velvet got up as well stretching her body a bit. The apartment was a rather small and compact one, but Jaune did not complain about it. The price was good, and it was a rather quiet area of Vale. Jaune looked like the window to the streets of Vale. One woman on bicycle ending up gawking at Jaune before crashing into a pile of trashcans. Jaune closed the blinds remember he was still naked and needed to get dressed. He looked over at Velvet taking her sweet time to get dressed and Jaune was appreciative of every bit of her body. But he could not waste time, and thus got on his chauffeur's outfit. The atypical black suit with yellow tie, and the driver's cap. Velvet's chauffer outfit was quite similar to the likes of Mercy Graves; short black dress buttoned up on the left side, black flats, gray pantyhose, and the hat with holes for her ears. The two had left to get to work.**

Jaune could not help but whistle in appreciation for how Velvet looked in that outfit.

 **As Jaune drove the limo with Velvet in the passenger seat, the two were having a quiet night. Jaune hoped for this as he pulled aside to get frisky with his lover. Sadly, the car phone rang interrupting them.**

Yang found it safe to free Ruby's eyes, and Pyrrha felt bad for alternate Jaune. Ren could sympathize having a hate for when a moment is interrupted.

 **"Damn it." Jaune and Velvet muttered as he picked up.**

 **They had a job tonight. Apparently, they were going to drive seven people around as a favor to the boss's son. Some lost bet apparently.**

 **Jaune drove up to Junior's and lowered down the window only to pale at who he was carting. Cardin and his team were waiting for them and fairly drunk. Cardin had made Jaune's life a living hell in Beacon from his bullying and tugging on his girlfriend's ears. The lowest point came when Jaune was being blackmailed by him and Pyrrha offered herself up to spare Jaune. Jaune could not look at Cardin in the eye with the things they had her do.**

The group wondering what had happened between them. Nora wanted to break Cardin's legs and Ozpin was seriously thinking over how his school dealt with bullying. Blake was disgusted with Cardin and mentally chided herself for not sticking for Velvet. Jaune was in the same boat.

"Jaune, can I please break Cardin's legs?" Nora pleaded with puppy eyes.

"As you leader, I must refuse." Jaune said getting Nora to pout.

"However, if you kick him in the balls, I will look the other way." Jaune said with a wink.

Glynda was surprised to hear this from Jaune of all people.

 **Velvet really wanted to just have Jaune drive away from them. Jaune noticed they had company. Cardin, and Sky had a girl with their shoulder around. Jaune recognized them as the Haven transfers, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai. The third member of the Haven team was standing on her own, Neopolitan.**

 **"Well, if it ain't Jauney boy and his pet rabbit." Cardin said with a snigger.**

"Is it just me or is Cardin even more unlikeable here?" Ruby said munching on some strawberries.

"It's not you." Nora and Ren said unison.

 **"Just shut the fuck up and get in, I don't have all night." Jaune thought, but he said, "Good night, sir. We're arrived to take you to your destination."**

Ruby had Jaune put a dollar in the swear jar she had.

 **The seven piled in and Velvet took the complimentary photo with a camera only to get belched in the face by Russel.**

"Gross." Weiss whined.

"That's just disgusting and rude." Glynda mused as Ozpin sipped more of his coffee.

"And they have to endure it…" Ozpin said pitying them.

 **"Wonderful." Velvet said dryly.**

 **As they drove away with the happy seven, Jaune and Velvet were considering if this was worth the pay.** (Jaune: Totally not worth it.) **While Velvet had to deal with Russel tugging her ears, Jaune had to grind his teeth at the practical orgy going on the backseat.** (Yang had to cover Ruby's eyes, but she could not shield her ears from the sounds of it.) **It seems, under the influence, Cinder was a lot more open as Cardin and Sky double teamed her.**

"Dear Oum…"Jaune said with a hung jaw.

"If I was Jaune's position, I'd be pissed these guys are screwing in my backseat. That'd be like doing it on the back of Bumblebee!" Yang said with her eyes flaring red.

 **"Cinder, you better watch out. I'll be next." Emerald thought fingering herself to this "lovely" scene.**

 **Neopolitan might have been the only pleasant passenger as at least she stabbed Russel's shoulder to get him to stopping pulling on Velvet's ears.** (Everyone except Yang: Thank you!)

 **"Thank you, miss." Velvet said as the mute nodded.**

Yang was still sore on getting her ass whopped by the cute mute to thank her for that kind deed.

 **By the time, they reached the destination, the limo was a mess. Puke, liquor, and genital fluids** (Glynda: Good Oum!) **were all over the leather seats and windows. Jaune and Velvet were crying in the inside as they knew they had to clean that up. Cinder was adjusting back on her dress and Emerald was on cloud nine.**

Yang uncovered Ruby's eyes and she gagged at the messy limo. Jaune looked absolutely steamed as even he had his limits. Pyrrha was sharpening her spear glaring at the screen.

 **"Now that the moment is over, that'll be…." Jaune said before Team CDRL along Cinder and Emerald bolted out of the limo. "…..fuck!"**

"What a bunch of assholes!" Ruby roared. "They messed up his limo and left without paying!"

Ruby then put another dollar in her swear jar.

 **Neo at least left money before vanishing, but it was not enough to calm the boiling rage Jaune and Velvet.**

Yang found it ironic that the crazed mute was nice enough to pay Jaune. What was CDRL's excuse?

 **They looked up to see Cardin walking away from the hotel that the group were supposed to go to. With twisted grins, Jaune hit the gas and mowed Cardin down before driving away leaving his mangled body behind. Velvet had taken up that photo he took and marked Cardin's face with an X.**

The group were in shock that Jaune and Velvet just up and killed someone, even if it was Cardin.

"I can't believe I'd see a world where Jaune is capable of murdering another person in such a gruesome fashion." Glynda said feeling bad for Cardin.

"It's always the nice ones, Glynda. They snap the hardest." Ozpin said. "But I'm more curious to how the rest are going to die."

Everyone looked at Ozpin with horror on their faces except Jaune who was curious to see how this played out. Nora was cheering.

 **(A Few Days Later)**

 **It was a cloudy day of apathy as mostly everyone from Beacon showed up to attend Cardin's funeral. Ozpin was only there because he was the headmaster, but he really did not care for the funeral as he would rather be at home. Teams RWBY, NPR, SSSN** (Weiss: But they didn't go to Beacon! /Blake: They transferred, maybe?) **, and CFY were seated as Cardin's team, Cinder, and Emerald carried the casket with his body.**

 **"I can't believe Cardin's dead." Sky said a bit sad.**

 **'I can't believe you banged Cinder on top of the casket before we walked it out." Russel said.**

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws hang loosely.

"You're joking, right?" Yang asked.

"I don't think so." Blake said shaking her hand.

 **"I can't believe I watched." Emerald said.**

 **"Oh, you did more than watch." Sky said suggestively.**

"They need to die." Yang said bluntly. "These guys don't even care their leader was killed. They fucked on his casket!"

Even Ozpin felt that was utterly low of them, and Ruby took a dollar from Yang for the jar.

 **Mercury was sitting in the crowd with the others actively flirting it up with Yang Xiao Long.** (Yang: Isn't he one of the Haven transfers?) **Oum was letting him have a little luck, as he was the only one not to go on that night out.** (Yang: Oh, well he's spared my hate.)

 **"Where's Jaune?" Nora thought.**

"Did I not check in with my team?" Jaune asked.

"Considering you're focused on revenge, you probably did not." Blake said.

 **A loud blaring Dixie horn broke the quiet, as out of nowhere, a familiar limo speeds up running over both Russel and Sky. Sky had his throat crushed while Russel had his legs crushed under the wheel. Nora was laughing over this and while everyone had mixed reactions. The casket shattered sending the body on top the driver's window. Jaune coolly activated the wipers to remove the trash off his windshield before Velvet revved the engines sending blood to splatter all over the place before taking off.**

Nora was laughing over seeing this as the death was played over the top. Jaune was even chuckling darkly alongside Ozpin.

"They missed Cinder and Emerald." Ren said only for Weiss to point out that the tale is not over yet.

 **Neo looked down at those corpses and decided that maybe she could get the hell out of Vale for a while. _Roman did say he had a cousin in Patch who runs a spa_ , she thought.**

"50 lien says she lives." Ruby says as everyone takes that bet.

Yang was betting that Neo is killed letting her distaste for the cute mute cloud her judgement.

 **(A Few More Days Later)**

"So, did I go to classes or did I skip them?" Jaune asked.

"I don't even think that matters." Ozpin said eating a donut.

 **At a local restaurant, Cinder and Emerald were having lunch. Emerald was terrified and shaken up after all this. The last of CDRL was killed just yesterday in an unexplained death.**

"Aw, we don't get to see Dove's death." Nora said with a pout.

 **"Listen Cinder, I'm freaking out. I don't want to die." Emerald said fearfully.**

"It's sad that all this could have been avoided if they had paid Jaune and Velvet." Weiss said a bit saddened. "Was being cheap worth it? No."

 **Cinder slapped her.** (Glynda: I'm doing to some investigating on our Cinder.)

 **"Calm down. Remember, we have a plan. If we are to succeed with the invasion with Salem** (Ozpin spat out his donut.) **, I can't have you acting cowardly." Cinder said in a low tone. "Now get your shit together."**

 **Emerald got up to use the restroom. As she sat to use the toilet, she heard a noise that should not be in the ladies' room, the squeak of a car tire. She looked down see a wheel of a car roll up alongside the stall door and it was stained in blood.**

"Wait, how did Jaune and Velvet get a limo in a bathroom?" Weiss questioned.

"Should you really be questioning that?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **Emerald's eyes widened in horror. It was a good thing she was already on the toilet because her bowels pretty much emptied themselves in fear.** (Ruby: Ha!) **Then the car went on its way getting Emerald to sigh in relief.**

"So, she's not dying?" Nora asked. "That's a shame."

 **"Oh, thank Oum." Emerald said getting up to hike her pants up before flushing.**

 **She could have questioned it, but she opened the door. She was a deer caught in headlights as car light shined on her. _The horn blared again as the limo drove up crushing her lower body against the wall smashing the toilet._ Death was swift for Emerald as her blood poured down the drain in the stall intermixed with the filthy toilet water. Velvet marked another X.**

"And there was only Cinder." Ozpin said. "I have a feeling this last one will trump this one."

"How are they getting away with this?!" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, stop overthinking it." Jaune said eating off a slice of pizza.

 **(A Few Hours Later, TEAM CENM's Room, Beacon Academy)**

 **It may have been late at night, but Cinder was packing her bags. No way, she was staying here any longer. Salem be damned.** (Ozpin: Ha. Seems your errand girl is cutting and running.) **She frantically packed her clothes completely ignoring Mercury playing video games with Yang.** (Yang decided to ignore that.) **She ran for the bullhead to Vale before getting to the nearest airport. She paid for her ticket and boarded before the plane took off. Leaning back on her comfortable seat, she thought she got away scot-free. She looked the window not expecting anything at all, but her hot blood ran cold at she saw.**

"What, Jaune and Velvet on the edge of the plane?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

 **On the wing of the plane WAS THE LIMO!** (Weiss: HOW?!) **She could see Jaune and Velvet waving at her before blaring that horn both having slasher smiles that would convince Salem to take a few steps back. The limo was speeding towards Cinder as she frantically tried to get her seatbelt off to run. She did not get far as the limo drove through the plane mowing her down in the process as she screamed in agony. The passengers screamed frantically before the plane blew up a massive explosion ironically putting out the half Maiden. Unknowingly, Velvet and Jaune had saved Amber's life.**

"So, is anyone going to bring up the fact that Jaune and Velvet murdered everyone on that plane?" Pyrrha asked.

"How did it stick on the plane's wing?" Weiss screamed.

"With gravity dust?" Ruby suggested.

Weiss's eye twitched and she dumped a roll of lien bills into Ruby's swear jar before cursing a storm.

 **Floating down were a happy Jaune and Velvet who had parachutes. Velvet had Jaune cross out the last face leaving only Neo left.** (Ruby: Neo lives! /Yang: Damn it!)

 **"We got our revenge. Now what?" Jaune remarked.**

 **Velvet had a dirty look on her face.**

 **"You. Me. On the kitchen table." Velvet thought.** (Jaune blushed and Pyrrha fell over.)

 **It goes to show you, beware the nice ones. When they snap, they snap hard.** (Ozpin: Called it.)

 ** _Owari._**

The TV went black and Yoshi came up asking how their experience was only to nearly get decked by Weiss.

"Now, I will send you back for now. For now, you all probably should kill Cinder Bitch considering the bit about her working for Salem and being half a Maiden is a constant." Yoshi said handing Jaune and Ruby a special firearm. "Cinder happens to be the reason Pyrrha and Penny will die in the future. So, I recommend you return the favor by blowing her brains out."

"With pleasure!" Ruby and June said darkly.

"Well, be seeing you all. Your weapons will be returned to you when you return!" Yoshi said as the portal formed on the side of the wall."

"Thanks for the good time." Blake said as the group exited through the portal.

Yoshi was alone in the empty theater and turned to face the viewers.

"Thank you all for sticking around for this miniseries. Don't expect this often as the idea of doing this and the One Piece one is scary. No, this is not my job to do. I only hope someone else does this justice." Yoshi said with a sigh. "College is really rough."

A pile of textbooks fell on top of him as he groaned out in mild discomfort.

"Textbooks…my only weakness." The swordsman groaned.

To Be Continued…?

* * *

(A/N: Here's to 10 Snippets and to 10 more!)


	11. Song For a Lost Love (Songfic)

(A/N: No, I won't be doing the react to Snippet 5. Why? Asdfguy432 has taken up my offer to host my tales for his RWBY react fic, **The Endless Possibilities Of Jaune Arc.** So, here's a songfic he requested along with a little bonus.)

 **Snippet 11**

 **Genre: Hurt &Comfort/Tragedy/Angst/Romance**

 **Pairs: (Former Arkos/Currently Dragonslayer)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Takes place after the fall of Beacon, I'd say some time after team RWBY reunites.)**

 **Tags: Slightly Angsty!Jaune, Musician!Jaune, WAFF, Sad at First/Heartwarming at End**

 **Song For a Lost Love**

* * *

Jaune Arc had another rough day, but, considering that cunt Cinder ruined the world, he was trying to get used to it. He had not truly gotten over his partner's death even though he found love in the arms of another. Jaune had loved Yang dearly, but the regret of losing Pyrrha still haunted him. In the cabin the team was staying in, he could not sleep despite the blonde bombshell asleep snuggling next to him.

"I need to vent." He said to himself.

He pecked his sleeping lover before slipping out of bed leaving her to sleep in peace. He'd rejoin her in due time. He got his guitar having got himself an ax-themed one which doubled as a weapon. A bit of a secondary weapon to Crocea Mors. Going out onto the roof of the cabin, he strummed his guitar having a photo of Pyrrha stuck near the turners. Jaune began to play his heart out as his minds drifting to bittersweet memories.

 _Sad memories the gathering rain brings  
I loved her, but I'll never see her face again  
Clouds raise their heads in the morning_

The rain began to trickle with a light downpour through Jaune's callbacks. He had flashed back to when they had first met all those months.

 _The way I once walked on by  
But now she's gone  
And I'll never raise my face again  
Raise my face again._

The memories darkened as they drift to the conclusive end, Pyrrha's demise at Cinder's hands.

 _White horses dragged my lover from me (white horses)  
The clouds rushed in and drowned my sorrow with the rain  
With the rain_

White horses dragged my lover from me (white horses)  
The clouds rushed in and drowned my sorrow with the rain  
With the rain

The rain had poured down a bit harder with very dense, but Jaune kept singing and strumming away. He was not going to stop for some rain. He winds up thinking of how Ren and Nora tried their damnedest to pull him out of his funk.

 _My friends try to lift me  
They understand how I'm feeling  
But the truth held me down  
She came and went with the rain_

Pyrrha kissing him goodbye before sending off in the lockers was the last he saw her, and it hurt to recall it.

 _I watched her walk into the rain [2x]_

The weather, wanting to wash away the angst, poured harder on Jaune as he kept playing and singing his song.

 _White horses dragged my lover from me (white horses)  
The clouds rushed in and drowned my sorrow with the rain  
With the rain (2x)_

 _Now always the storms come...  
Raindrops run down my windows  
All that's left is her picture _(Jaune takes a good long look at that picture) _  
But someday it too will  
Wash away...  
Wash away..._

The water droplets lick the photo and came off with ease in the rain. The rain did well for hiding the streaming bitter tears coming down from Jaune's eyes.

 _I watched her walk away,  
With the rain_

White horses dragged my lover from me (white horses)  
The clouds rushed in and drowned my sorrow with the rain  
With the rain

White horses dragged my lover from me (white horses)  
The clouds rushed in and drowned my sorrow with the rain  
With the rain

Jaune had finally finished and the rain seemed to clear up at last. Jaune felt like a weight came off his chest looking up to the night sky. Pyrrha would not want him to mope…she'd want him to fight to save what's left of this world.

(Cues: JJ the Genius – Park Theme)

"It's not fair to Yang…that I act like an angsty emo. That's not me." Jaune said sliding down off the roof and reentering the cabin. "For Pyrrha, I'll forge ahead to save this world and move on with Yang."

"Good to hear you finally say that." Yang said rubbing her eyes. "But you'll probably want to dry off."

She wore just sleepwear with a robe having tired but warm eyes. She tossed him a towel to let him dry off, and Jaune had a thoughtful look on her face remembering she was going after her mother. He decided that tomorrow, maybe he'd ask to come along. It was the most he could do for _her_ after all.

* * *

(A/N: Aww… I'll be a bit blunt, I'm not the biggest Arkos shipper, but even I felt bad for Pyrrha being shoved in the fridge like that. Honestly, if you look over the series as a whole, they overpowered Cinder for most of the volumes. Ruby's Silver Eyes power-up seems to up and come out of nowhere. It actually reminds me of Conqueror's Haki, but here's the difference. In the first episode of One Piece onward, they _properly_ built up Conqueror's Haki! In RWBY, it's a mere line from Ozpin and it's rarely brought up. But enough of my musing, I want to thank asdfguy432 again for recommending this song. I thought about making this White Knight, but I figured that Dragonslayer felt more fitting for this.)


	12. One Piece of Remnant (Challenge 3)

**Challenge 3/Snippet 12**

* * *

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Pairs: Summer/Taiyang/Raven (jilted), Qrow/Makino, (the rest are up in the air)**

 **Parody: One Piece**

 **AU-Type: The world of Remnant is based off the World of One Piece. The world is more spread out, and there are islands from the One Piece world. None of the main crew or characters are in this one, as their roles will be filled in. While some characters from OP will appear, that all depends. (More details in the rules.)**

 **Tags: Marine!Salem, Pirate King!Ozpin, Lore Expansion, References to Anime all over the place, Alive!Summer Rose, Dead!Raven**

* * *

 **Remnants of One Piece**

* * *

 _Wealth, fame, power... Ozpin D. Branwen, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to seas._

 _"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

 _These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!_

* * *

(Red Trailer)

The island of Patch, an island famed for the lovely Dawn Kingdom and its varied landscape. Our focus shifts to the village on the other side of where the humble village of Littleroot when one who think it was a peaceful place to raise a family. It would the hometown of someone who was going to start their journey.

"Today's the day I'll go to become King of the Pirates!" A cheerful voice yelled out.

"Ruby, don't you mean Queen of the Pirates?" A humble barmaid said to her with her.

"Makino, King or Queen, it doesn't matter." Ruby said good-naturedly. "I want to be the freest person in the seas!"

New Pirate Rookie, Ruby D. Rose, was a seventeen-year-old upstart who wanted to be just her big half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, who ran off four years prior to become a pirate. She was a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, mess hair that gradates to dark red at the tips with a small ponytail in the back. She stood at five feet seven and a half inches which to this world was somewhat considered _short_. She wore short, black trousers with cuffs, sandals, a sleeveless red vest, and a ruby red cloak laced with different kinds of dust to act as a shield. She also had a straw hat on her head which was a gift from her uncle and one of the Yonkos of the sea, Qrow D. Branwen of the Black Crow Pirates to return when she became Pirate Queen. Many would say she had a scrawny looking appearance, but she hid a rather built body under her clothes. She was slowly catching up to her sister in body and bust in due time.

The mayor of the village was among those who wanted to see her off as she entered her small fishing boat with her backpack and a few supplies.

"Well, this is it. Today, I sent out to become the Ki…I mean Queen of the Pirates!" Ruby shouted. "Goodbye everyone!"

"Well go on then! Break your dad's heart, just like Yang did. He wanted you two to grow up to become Marines!" The mayor shouted with tears in his eyes. "He spent time to train you!"

"I can't be a Marine, there's too many rules." Ruby said simply. "He'd understand why."

Ruby set sail only for a massive Sea King to come out of the water. Ruby glared at it as it was the reason Qrow nearly lost his arm to save her. Decided to reserve her powers and her weapon, Ruby gave the Sea King a backhand send it flopping miserably on shore.

"Go ahead and cook it up. Eat well and remember this day! The day the Future Queen of the Pirates set sail!"

Ruby was in for a journey of adventure, madcap insanity, and the stuff of good dreams and frothing nightmares.

* * *

(Yellow Trailer)

Unknown Island, New World

Yang was packing her own things to leave on a journey of her own. She had sailed as a captain of her own crew for a year before sailing under the Whitebeard Pirate for three years joining his banner. She was practically the first woman "fighter" crewmate under Whitebeard. She had proved her stones all those years ago by boldly fighting Whitebeard when she and her crew, the Dragon Pirates, had encountered the Whitebeard Pirates. She had lost the fight, but she had impressed him enough to let her join working her way up to be his second division commander. She was the gateway to bringing in a few more women combatants. She too had changed since her beginning. Yang D. Xiao Long was a woman who towered over the average woman at six feet two and at about twenty-one years of age. She had long and curled blonde hair, that she considered her treasure and murder anyone who dared to shave it and had fair skin with lilac eyes that burned rage in her rage. She wore a revealing yellow and black bikini halter top with her emblem on it, black tight-fitting cargo pants with an eyelet-studded yellow belt, black and gold biker boots, and a gold colored leather jacket with studs. She also had a short second belt with a large red "Y" on the silver buckle over her right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of her pants. A dagger in a yellow sheath hung at her left hip and her gauntlets were clipped to her side for to slip on and off. A notable feature of hers were her tattoos, having on her upper left bicep a mark that spells "YWANG" vertically. The "W" crossed out is a tribute to Weiss who she believed to be deceased.

She had finished packing her things and got on her hunting hat and her aviator sunglasses on before walking out of her room. She was one of the islands that Whitebeard had claimed as his turf as he protected many islands from other Pirates.

"So, you've leaving already?" Whitebeard said coming up.

Peter Port, better known, as Whitebeard was a feared man despite his old age, but a giant of a man and with powers to boot.

"Yeah, Grandpa Port, today my little sis starts her pirate career. And I made a promise to her that I'd go and help her become Queen of the Pirates. Though I wanted to help you become that. Plus, I got to hunt down…that former "uncle" of mine, Taurus, and execute him." Yang said with her tone darkening in the end.

Whitebeard treated his crew like his family calling them his sons and daughters, but Yang had called him Grandfather due to already having a father. Adam D. Taurus was the black sheep being the only "disowned" son of Whitebeard due to beating the fourth commission commander to death over the Yami Yami no Mi that the commander that found. Adam had wanted the fruit and had been hunting for it only for that commander to find it. So, he killed him and took his woman with him as he fled.

"Be careful, hunting Blackbeard, he's crafty as a snake. If he proves too much, that's no shame in fleeing to live another day." Whitebeard lectured.

Yang rolled her eyes and got to her boat, Bumblebee. A waterproof, one-man, yellow raft shaped like a eastern dragon. It has an engine in the back, two paddle-wheels on the sides, and a small sail in the back. Everything is linked to the main seat in the middle of the raft. The boat could collapse into size of a grapefruit for easy carrying. Yang tossed her things in her backseat before getting on.

"Hey, grandpa. Thanks for letting me come aboard your crew. Tell the Dragon Pirates, I love them all. And I want to pass my position to Banshee. She'll keep them in line!" Yang said using her flames to power the boat. "I bid you goodbye!"

Whitebeard watched her go with a tear streaming down his face. He had hoped that this Ruby kid had better be worth her salt.

* * *

Challenge Rules

1) What roles the characters play is completely up to you, but there are some requirements be following this pilot.

2) Salem has to be Akainu, Triyan has to be Kizaru, Winter has to be Akoji, Taiyang has to be Garp, Raven would be Portgas D. Rouge, Weiss would be Sabo, and Summer would be Monkey D. Dragon.

3) Semblances can exist in this world, but they are sidelined to Devil Fruits and Haki

4) Ruby starts off her journey trained in the Six Powers in the very least.

5) One Piece canon doesn't have to be completely followed.

6) Using One Piece characters to fill up the blanks is fine.

7) Fishman, Minks, and other humanoids would exist in this version of Remnant. In this world, Faunus and Humans have no real beef with each other as its Fishman who get the short end of the stick.

8) Have fun with said challenge.

9) As for the pairings, try not to focus on them too much. What's important is the adventure.

10) Profit.

* * *

(A/N: I want to thank merendinoemiliano for giving me this idea. I had a lot of fun writing this. Totally worth pushing Maelstrom of Stardew back a day or two. I do hope someone takes this challenge. It'd be fun to see what they could do. Stay tuned for more snippets!)


	13. Interdimensional Cable Box (Challenge 4)

**Challenge 4/Snippet 13**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Parody**

 **Pairs: Not really important, implied ships (Ren/Nora ensured)**

 **Parody: RWBY / X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Peaceful World Canon-eqsue AU (Based off the events of Snippet 8, taking place shortly after in)**

 **Tags: Reactfic!Challenge, Peaceful World!AU**

* * *

 **Interdimensional Cable Box**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was trying to her damnedest to find something on television to watch. She, her team, and JNPR were lounging around their shared apartment in Vale. With world peace being a thing and Grimm attacks being down, they had a lot more downtime to live life. The teams were on reserve leave for now for a month as other teams were dispatches to other kingdoms to assist in other threats. Being that Vale had so few Grimm, it may as well be a vacation.

"I'm so bored!" Yang cried out. "And it's only 10 in the morning…so no clubs."

Ruby sat on the couch idly brushing Zwei, Blake was reading smut written by Jaune with Pyrrha intensively, and Weiss was considering borrowing Ren from Nora for a booty call. Jaune was on his computer keying the next transcript for his next volume of his adult book series, "Shades of the Silver Samurai". Nora was napping on Ren's lap while he was reading Jaune's book. A knock on the door interrupted them all getting them to groan.

"Someone, get the door!" Blake whined. "Yang, you get it."

"Screw you. You go get it." Yang snapped.

"I'll get it." Ruby said springing up to answer the door.

Opening it, there was Penny carrying a box greeting as she usually did. Ruby was always excited to see her robotic companion. Ruby welcomed Penny in. With world peace a thing, Penny was able to semi-retired from the Atlas Military to work with Team RWBY as their combat medic.

"Hey guys, Penny's here." Ruby said cheerfully.

"And I got something super rare for no monetary payment at all from this nice guy I met passing through town today." Penny said putting the box on the coffee table. "It's a cable box that can connected to different dimensions. It's an Interdimensional Cable Box."

Weiss laughed at her saying that a device that think was mere science fiction and she got scammed.

"Uh…you do know you're talking to a robotic that's so human, so she as may be a cyborg, right?" Nora said to Weiss. "Didn't that used to be science fiction?"

Weiss facepalmed and Penny plugged in the fancy new cable box with Blake citing it looked like a mad scientist built it. Once hooked up, Penny took up the remote for it and turned it on. What they knew shocked the teams. It was a television show where it was Jaune as a Samurai fighting monsters. She flipped through a few channels and Weiss was never gladder to be wrong.

"So, infinite channels, huh? I think things are going to a lot more interesting. And the best part, I don't have to pay for it!" Yang said taking up the old cable box. "So long, cable bill!"

Yang throw the old box out of the window and they were all several stories up. Down on the ground level, Cinder was walking out of a bar drunk already for the morning. She may have gotten rewarded for her "hand" in destroying Salem, but it was nothing but hollow. Her evil plans were ruined, and Ozpin would come over to her place just to collect her tears for his cups of special coffee.

"This suc-"Cinder said before the discarded cable box slammed into her face.

"So, Penny? What did you pay for this?" Blake asked. "I assume you had to pay something for this."

"Well, all he asked for was that I bring it to all of you." Penny said innocently.

Meanwhile, the guy who gave her that box was heading home having seen that the eight got the cable box before fading into an open portal.

* * *

Challenge Rules:

Essentially, this starter is for people who want to make their own RWBY react fic, but don't have a way to start it off. Simply, they are much rules for this challenge other than don't really on the pairs on the reactors as it's not really that important. Plus, considering this collection has plenty for writings to start off with, you have ample material.


	14. Service with a Smile Omake(CouerAl'Aran)

**Snippet 14**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Not really important**

 **Parody: RWBY/Camp Camp**

 **AU-Type: This snippet is based a RWBY fanfic "Service with a Smile" by Coeur Al'Aran, specifically my take after the end of Chapter 17**

 **Tags: You Don't Mess with Jaune, You Done Fucked Up, Camp Camp Cameo**

* * *

 **How the Hell was He Supposed to Know Jaune Had Connections?**

* * *

Cream Cuppa paced around his home office. The CEO of Café Prima was sweating bullets. How the hell did he supposed to know that Jaune had connections to both Beacon, the SDC, and the criminal underworld?! He was just a damn kid!

"How did you even have connections to both?!" Cream yelled.

With Jaune being on the hospital in the news, Weiss came out calling for people to support and being she was a Schnee, people poured money. Riots near his locations were raising as people pointed the finger at his company thanks to disgruntled Beacon students. His locations were being robbed by Norman and Emerald with its staff murdered by Neo, Mercury, and Cinder. Pyrrha freaking Nikos with Team RWBY rampaged through Vale looking for Jaune's family sword teaming up with the Malachite Twins of all people. Cream was calming down. He was waiting for that chopper who he could leave Vale with his money and live in peace in Atlas like a king. Nothing would stop him! His door was opened by his teenage daughter who he secretly despised for being a spoiled brat.

"Hey dad, one of my selfies went viral!" Tabii (with two IIs) said cheerfully.

Cream rolled his eyes not bothering with the picture. Tabii's picture was her posing with Crocea Mors and the shield saying "Check out my sweet new sword and shield! #CroceaMors". And Tabii had close to a million followers, with a couple who were Nikos fans.

* * *

Pyrrha was in combat class but was in no mood to fight. She sat on the sidelines looking depressed and mopey along with Russel, Velvet, and Team RWBY. Glynda had tried to break them out of their funk, but Pyrrha hissed at her wanting to be left to mope.

"I don't why you're all so depressed. It's just a restaurant." Cardin said insensitively. "And some lousy sword."

Velvet got up to grab Cardin by the ear dragging him to a wall before throwing him into it headfirst. With her long and powerful legs, she kept kicking Cardin's face in for a good while under her left foot was stained with his blood and Cardin had a boot print on his face. Pyrrha was on her scroll as one of her managers texted her a link saying it was important and some address. The moment she opened it, the room got quiet. Pyrrha calmly reblogged the link adding a message, "This bitch got Jaune's sword and shield.". She even added the address to her post before hitting send. Tabii Cuppa was fucked. That

* * *

Pyrrha's tweet reached places. Roman, Cinder, and Junior saw it and felt the need for "justice". Cinder put aside her mission with Salem just for this and the criminals teamed up to go to Cuppa Manor. By the time they and their allies got there, Pyrrha had torn the gate out of its hinges with her semblance and marched in.

"Oh ho ho, this is going to be even sweeter." Roman said deviously as he watched Jaune's employees, Nora, Ren, and Team RWBY go in after Pyrrha.

Tabii, unluckily, was in the front yard sun-tanning blissfully unaware as she was surroundeded.

"Hey, move it, your blocking my fu-AHHH!" She said as Yang backhanded her right out of her lawn chair. "What the fuck?!"

"You have something that doesn't belong." Pyrrha said in a low tone. "And I want it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tabii claimed only for Russel to raise his scroll to show her the picture. "That thing. My dad got out some guy. Something about a robbery."

And there was the nail in the coffin.

Using pieces of gate, Pyrrha used her semblance to bind Tabii in piece while the rest went inside to chat with daddy dearest. When the criminial came in after the "good guys" have left, they found a cowering Cream a bit shaken, but unharmed. That would be going to change.

* * *

Jaune had no idea how Roman got him ten million, but he decided it was best not to ask. He was surprised to see the Café Prima store down the street had closed up. Jaune was actually watching the news was cleaning his returned Crocea Mors when they mentioned Cuppa's murder. Jaune paid it no mind until they said that millions were stolen from him as well. Jaune thought about it for a moment wondering if Roman had any hand in that.

"Nah. It's not my problem." Jaune said to himself.

Jaune was not going to bite the hand that just threw him money.

* * *

(A/N: This was meant to be a bit silly. I mean no ill will to Coeur. I really had a humorous outlook to how they would overreact to this. I assume the real chapter will be less over the top. ^^;)


	15. The Ricked Adventures (Part 1)

**Snippet 15**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Sci-Fi/Adventure**

 **Pairs: Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Playboy Bunny (Jaune/Velvet)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Rick and Morty**

 **AU-Type: Basically, a mix of the two verses. Starts off shortly in the later parts of Season 1, and the teams are formed. And Jaune did not fake his way into Beacon.**

 **Tags: Rick!Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet are basically his "Morties", Jerry!Weiss, a bit of Weiss bashing, Anti-White Knight, Clever Bastard!Ozpin, Jackass!Jaune, Summer!Yang, Pervert!Blake, ButtMonkey!Weiss, ButtMonkey!Goodwitch**

* * *

Ozpin had chosen Jaune to lead Team JPNR not for his leadership but for his genius. His semblance expanded his aura to ridiculous degrees and had an effect on his body and mind. Essentially, Jaune was a mad genius. Ozpin knew full well he'd probably wind up experimenting the other students. Just last week, he turned Weiss into a vibrator for an insensitive remark about Nora's manner asking if her parents raised her in a barn. Poor Weiss was traumatized when Jaune gave it to Blake telling her it was a special one for me to use all day shoved inside her. Didn't help that Blake used it. Weiss was turned back to normal but was completely mortified by the experience. But that was then, now begins the real adventure.

(Cue the Rick and Morty Theme!)

 ** _Jaune, Velvet, and Pyrrha: The Ricked Adventures (Part 1)_**

Pyrrha was peacefully asleep in Team JNPR's dorm room and was actively dreaming of something of her standing on top a pile of Grimm corpses looking all dramatic. Jaune kicked opened the door stumbling in drunk. Jaune had worn the same thing as his counterpart except he had an armored white coat and an electric blue scarf around his neck. He flipped on the light revealing that Ren and Nora were busy with each other in the same bed currently venting out their hormones.

"Pyrrha! You gotta come on. Jus'... you gotta come with me." Jaune said shaking Pyrrha awake. "We need to go."

"Wha…Jaune? Where have you been? You missed Goodwitch's class today." Pyrrha said getting up to rub her eyes.

"Out, experimenting! I found something that force Grimm away from a certain spot, Pyr. We need to go, right now!" Jaune said dragging her out of bed.

Pyrrha was beginning to regret wearing that new red transparent nightie she bought having to grab a pair of a panties, a bra, and her weapons.

"Nora, Ren, we're leaving!" Pyrrha said as Jaune dragged her out the door.

Ren had his mouth of full of Nora to say goodbye, but Nora bide them goodbye however. Velvet Scarlatina was waiting for the two and smartly used the time he had to get her to get fully dressed. Jaune led outside where they flew off from Beacon in a space cruiser.

"What do you think of this... flying vehicle, ladies? I built it out of stuff I found in Atla's military dump. Those dumbasses threw away some good shit." Jaune said before belching again.

"Is this the surprise, Jaune?" Pyrrha said excitedly.

"It's cool, but not something you wake people up 3a.m. in the morning for." Velvet said with a sigh.

"I had to. Ozpin told me that I had to make a bomb." Jaune stuttered.

"What?!" The two screeched.

"Yeah, I gotta drop it on Haven. He knows Lionheart is secretly in line with the Grimm, so we have to drop it off along with the academy." Jaune said drunkenly. "We're gonna drop it down there just get a whole fresh start!"

Behind them, the bomb was glowing causing panic in Velvet's eyes. Velvet fought Jaune for the wheel before he landed the ship right on top of Junior's. Jaune stumbled out with hundreds of cans, bottles, and flasks of booze spilling out. Pyrrha quickly disarmed the bomb, and Jaune had a goofy smile on his face.

"You did it! You passed the test!" Jaune said slurring his speech. "Just an elaborate test to make you more assertive!"

Before Velvet could say anything, Jaune passed out snoring peacefully. That's where the bomb blared it was armed. This was their life now.


	16. Things Fell Apart (Cinder's Fall 2)

**Snippet 16**

 **Part 2 to Snippet 9(Cinder's Fall From Grace)**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Tragedy**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard(Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence)**

 **Tags: AccidentialHero!Ruby/Cinder, BadEnding!Cinder, MagnificentBastard!Ozpin, Underlying Bad End, Deconstruction, Woobie!Cinder**

* * *

Things Fell Apart and Nothing's the Same Anymore

Three years had passed since Cinder's fall from top villain to bottom bitch. Three years of being a sex toy for men and women alike. Cinder had hopes that Salem would turn things around and she'd be back to be the feared evil one. Keyword being that she had hopes. Two years in, she had learned a fact that broke her. Salem had married Ozpin. However, this was not completely a marriage out of love as more of a low-key surrender. Salem did not want to be a mind-broken toy for Ozpin, and, with the rise of a Grimm controller, she decided to side with him. Cinder secretly saw the signs that Salem was enjoying whatever Ozpin and the hopes died completely. But the day finally came that Cinder had not thought of.

Cinder was in the underground yet lavish shared cell with Emerald and Mercury all idly having breakfast. They all had not really changed physically over the years other than looking a bit ragged and tired.

"It's nice that we all got a bit more freedom." Emerald said trying to break the silence.

"At least the clients have decreased." Mercury said wistfully.

Cinder groaned. The clients had grown on her a bit…at the least the ones that decent and borderline loving. Apparently, she had fans and it was a bit of a guilty pleasure to indulge them. The cell door opened getting their attention, and in walked, who Cinder called Bitch and Bastard under her breath, Salem and Ozpin.

"Good morning, you three. I got an announcement to make." Ozpin said.

"What? Is Salem pregnant with your spawn?" Cinder snarked. "Do you need to use me as your midwife?"

"Firstly, we already have a kid. He's already one." Salem said with a sigh. "No, today is the day for your release."

Spoons clattered on the table as Mercury and Emerald looked up hopeful. Cinder's face was more of confusion and shock as she never thought the day would come.

"You'll have your aura re-enabled, your weapons returned, and in Mercury's case, cybernetics unlocked." Ozpin said with a grin. "Along with a tenth of the profits you three made. Be ready by the afternoon."

The two turned and left with the door closing behind them. Cinder was stunned silently.

"Finally." Emerald cheered as she hugged Mercury.

"So, you two seem close." Cinder said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, me and Emerald became a thing over the time we've been in here. We planned if we ever got out of this hell, we'd marry." Mercury admitted. "We were planning on telling you eventually, but better now than then, I guess."

Cinder did not even know what to feel at this point only having an empty numb feeling inside. Even in this hell, they endured Emerald and Cinder moved on. Time only seemed to drag and before long, Cinder found herself standing outside Beacon Academy with her duffel bag and her aura back. It was bittersweet. Emerald and Mercury had their things as well and the trio headed to the airship docks when a familiar face awaited them.

"Roman." Cinder said coldly.

The former thief stood to face them wearing an expensive black suit under his usual white trench coat and bowler hat.

"Well, well, if it isn't Cinder Fail, I mean Cinder Fall." Roman said with a smirk.

"What do you want Roman?" Cinder spat venomously at him.

"Why? I've come to give you a ride into Vale." Roman said feigning innocence. "As my way of thanking you."

"That's nice of you." Emerald said nervously.

Reluctantly, they board Roman's custom airship which was painted orange with jewels all over it. Neo sat at the pilot seat still the silent woman she was years ago for the most part. As the airship, Cinder learned what she missed. Essentially, the world was not as peaceful as she thought it would be with her and Salem out of the picture. Menagerie and Atlas were close to war, Human/Faunus relations were barely better, and Grimm were increasing. Her defeat only gave them a short while's peace. Unceremoniously, they were dumped into Vale before Roman took off with Neo to roll in their money back home.

[ _Cues: Jinsang - Summer's Day [Version 2]_ ]

"Well, first stop, the courthouse." Mercury said walking hand in hand with a beaming Emerald.

Cinder trailed behind with her hands in her pockets of her jacket with her amber eyes scanning around the city. She noticed posters for Amber, the Fall Maiden she nearly killed. Apparently, she was a famous rock star with a band, the Seasonal Sisters. Cinder had a hope that things would not change too much, but she knew in her mind she was wrong to even think that. Her eyes widened to see Ruby Rose, all grown up, being surrounded by admirers, reporters, and the like nearby.

"Miss Rose, how does it feel to beat Miss Nikos?" A reporter asked.

"Miss Nikos learned that her days were over the moment I walked in. Don't mess with the silver-eyed champ!" Ruby said fist pumping the air.

The crowd ate it up, and Cinder could not believe that Ruby, of all people, grew up to have an ego that matched hers back in the day. Cinder felt repulsed by this now seeing that her own ego leads her to being bent over a table. Cinder, in her glaring, caught Ruby's eyes as she took off her shades.

"Oh Oum, Cinder. So, you're out of jail now." Ruby said smugly. "You look like shit."

"No, duh. I was in prison." Cinder snarked.

"Well, obviously. Good luck living in the streets, Cinder." Ruby said purposefully bumping into Cinder as she walked off with her entourage. "And don't worry, if you're lucky, maybe you'll find a nice gutter to sleep in."

"Man, what a bitch!" Emerald thought.

"Well, Ruby's certainly no longer innocent." Mercury said to himself.

The trio made it to the courthouse where before long Mercury and Emerald were walking down the steps a married couple with a bit of joy on their faces. Cinder still have her scowl on her face and her mood did not improve when the clouds rumbled with rain in a torrented downpour.

[ _Cues: Apollo Brown- Warm Rain_ ]

"Fuck me." Cinder thought as steam formed off her body from her semblance.

Mercury and Emerald had put most of their cash towards getting themselves wedding rings, and Cinder could not help but feel left out and disconnected. Her friends were merely happy to be together and out of that hell, but Cinder felt so empty. The three were back on the streets deciding on what next only to notice a crowd of Faunus was gathering around them.

"Well, if isn't the Fake Maiden! Thanks to you, Adam, and that cowardly Belladonna, the White Fang is history! All what we worked for is ruined!" A mouse faunus said with a snarl.

"First off, it's been three years. Secondly, Adam was a total hypocrite to the cause and you all knew that. Thirdly, doesn't the White Fang have a high leader." Cinder asked in a deadpan tone.

"Had." That same faunus said brandishing a knife. "You ruined us, and we're going to ruin you."

So, that's how Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were running for their lives with an angry crowd of Faunus wanting them dead. They'd fight, but they only just got their aura back and were not at 100%. Through streets and alleyway, the three tried their damnedest to put distance away from the mob. Cinder spotted an out of the way diner and shoved her friends and herself inside. They were wet and exhausted, and hoping to Oum that the mob would lose them. Of course, they had lost them only to walk into a small dinner owned by people who had every reason to want them dead.

 _Ut Autem Perseverabat_

* * *

(A/N: Yes, that bit of Latin was my way of saying this will be continued another day. This was getting a bit too long. If anything, Cinder's Fall from Grace could easily be its own tale. But, I prefer to make a mini-managing of things. If something wants to make their own take on this, just PM me about it. But what happened to the rest of Team RWBY and JPNR?! Next time!)


	17. The Ricked Adventures (Part 2)

**Snippet 17**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Sci-Fi/Adventure**

 **Pairs: Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Playboy Bunny (Jaune/Velvet)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Rick and Morty**

 **AU-Type: Basically, a mix of the two verses. Starts off shortly in the later parts of Season 1, and the teams are formed. And Jaune did not fake his way into Beacon.**

 **Tags: Rick!Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet are basically his "Morties", Jerry!Weiss, a bit of Weiss bashing, Anti-White Knight, Clever Bastard!Ozpin, Jackass!Jaune, Summer!Yang, Pervert!Blake, ButtMonkey!Weiss, ButtMonkey!Goodwitch**

* * *

Ozpin had chosen Jaune to lead Team JPNR not for his leadership but for his genius. His semblance expanded his aura to ridiculous degrees and had an effect on his body and mind. Essentially, Jaune was a mad genius. Ozpin knew full well he'd probably wind up experimenting on the populace. Just last night, accidently caused a mutation in all Faunus giving them "heat cycles". Poor Cardin was humped so hard that his pelvis was busted, and his anus needed treatment. But that was then, now continues the real adventure.

(Cue the Rick and Morty Theme!)

 ** _Jaune, Velvet, and Pyrrha: The Ricked Adventures (Part 2)_**

The gang was all gathered in Glynda Goodwitch's class except for Jaune, where Pyrrha and Velvet were sleeping in class much to Goodwitch's annoyance. Ruby tried to shake the two awake.

"Miss Nikos, Miss Scarlatina, why are you two so tried?!" Glynda said cracking her riding crop.

"Last night, dealing with Jaune's flying invention." Pyrrha said numbly before passing out on the bleachers.

"Jaune! I swear Arc barely attends my class at all!" Glynda said growling. "Yet, somehow he has the highest grade in this class!"

The doors to the gym were kicked open as Jaune trudged with a flask of a mixture of liquor.

"That's because no rational person will fight me. The only person who would is either extremely stupid or has a death wish like Salem." Jaune said winking at the audience.

"That's ridiculous." Glynda claimed before asking if anyone would like to be Jaune's opponent.

Glynda looked to Cardin who was shaking and begging not to be picked. The former bully's later attempt of bullying Velvet, and Jaune had wanted to get even. Velvet had gotten herself a rather pricey dress that she saved her to go out. Jaune silently approved, but Cardin had his team throw pudding on it to stain it. Jaune decided he had to get involved by turning Cardin into…a pickle. It took days to repress that the memory of what happened while he was a pickle, but Cardin knew picking on Jaune and crew was suicide. Like a little bitch, he ran out the classroom with his team.

"I believe this means I get another A, Goodwitch." Jaune said laughing at her.

Glynda's eye twitched in disbelief as it seemed that no students wanted to fight Jaune, and she realized she had to sweeten the deal. She offered to any students who could beat Jaune to rise their lower grades for her class up to 'A's. Nobody stood except one person dumb enough to try. Weiss.

"I will take on the dunce." Weiss said readying Myrtenaster.

"*urps* Snow Bitch, do you really want to get your ass handed to you?" Jaune said taking a swig of his flask.

"Weiss, as your leader, I am recommending you don't do this. She turned you into a dildo, and Cardin into a pickle." Ruby said worriedly.

"Cardin's pickle ass ruined my salad." Blake groaned. "I had to toss it."

"If you're going to be a coward like Blake, then your advice is meaningless to me, dolt!" Weiss snapped as she stormed into the ring.

Jaune strode in with his sword and shield at the ready if he was to unleash them. The marquee was set and Glynda called the match with the usual rules.

"Are you ready to lose, Jaune?" Weiss said raising her blade.

Jaune's response was to laugh and Ruby sweetly asked Jaune not to turn Weiss into a dildo or at least make the match.

"Only because you asked, Rubes. I can't say no to you." Jaune said kindly.

"Begin!" Glynda said as Weiss made her charge to attack first.

Weiss unleashed a wave of fire from Myrtenaster to which Jaune lazily let his aura slap it away. Weiss came in close to slash at him only to reveal the Jaune standing there was an illusionary clone. Before Weiss could think on that, she was grabbed by her hair and slamming into the arena costing her some aura. Jaune lifted her up by her hair glaring at the ice queen.

"Give up." Jaune ordered.

"Screw you!" Weiss spat.

"Why would I need to? I could be a clone, controlled by Penny, controlled with a special headset that the real me is wearing while I'm fucking your mother!" Jaune roared.

"My mother would never!" Weiss said Jaune used hand to hand on her.

"She would and does! She cheats on your father all the time because he's a gelded parasite! He's not even your biological father." Jaune ranted before punching Weiss in her stomach and using his knee to bash her face which broke her nose.

Weiss staggered back only for Jaune to slap away her rapier and paralyze her with a wrist laser from his watch.

"Now Weiss, apologize for calling Ruby a dolt, or else." Jaune said being unpredictably petty.

"Or else what?" Weiss asked as Ruby facepalmed at her comment.

"I could alter your DNA and make you into a rat Faunus." Jaune said with a wild smirk. "Or into a mindless grimm. Give me an excuse, Schnee. I already turned your dad into a chicken Faunus this morning for kicks!" Jaune spewed clearly showing the signs of being a bit drunk.

Weiss, in fear for her safety, surrendered and Jaune tossed her out of the arena. Jaune walked up to his assistants injecting them with both with a syringe to revitalize them both as he could not have them sleepy.

"Thanks, Jaune." Coco said with a weary sigh.

"I can't have them too drained." Jaune said quietly.

Ozpin had come to collect Jaune claiming it was something of the upmost importance. Ozpin acted like it was life or death and Jaune caught on by acting like he was concerned.

 _It was all an act._

Ozpin just wanted Jaune to lace his coffee with the alien drug known as Hopeful, so he could veg out and relax. The two sat in Ozpin's coffee laced and high as kites.

"So, Ozpin? Where are we going to deal with Salem?" Jaune said completely relaxed.

"We'll wait under Cinder comes to Beacon. I need to make sure Lionheart did this, so I can deal with him personally." Ozpin said a bit loopy. "So, how's Miss Schnee?"

"Still banging her Faunus lover. I wonder when we should tell Miss Schnee's she part snow leopard faunus thanks to that lover of hers." Jaune said. "And the only reason she and Winter don't show any traits was thanks to the seal you made."

"Thanks to your grandfather. How is he?" Ozpin asked.

"In another universe enslaving Salem." Jaune said waving it off.

Unknown to Jaune and Ozpin, Winter accidently stumbled upon the Schnee family's secret. She looked in the mirror to see a second set of snow leopard ears, a tail, and her eyes shifting.

"Well shit." She said.

 _Ut Autem Perseverabat_

* * *

(A/N: More Ricked Adventures! Yes, if you're a Rick and Morty fan, you'll get some of references and lines. As you notice, Ozpin is a bit more of an ass than in canon. However, this Ozpin is a bit brighter though. Stay tuned for more!)


	18. OC Team Introspective: Team YUKI

**Snippet 18**

* * *

 **Genre: Family (A bit of an introspective piece)**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue.**

 **Tags: SecondPersonView!Story, OC!Protagonist**

* * *

Meet Team YUKI

Your name is Yūki Azure, a student of the illustrious Beacon Academy in Vale, the last of the Azure family, and leader of Team YUKI. Your team was rather a group of misfits who, like you, were orphans of different shades. You had the convenience of never knowing your parents, but your teammates clearly have it worse. Kelly Usagi was a former Atlasian heiress for some company that produces rapiers disowned for refusing the affections of Whitley Schnee. At least that's how much she told you as she seemed rather intent on keeping most of the details vague. Whatever it is, the murderous glare she gave Weiss on a near daily basis meant it had to be bad. Lapis Lazuli Kristal was an orphan as well as you two grew up on the streets of Vale during the both of your teenage years. She was from Mistral and you two met just when you were both twelve. She had the deepest ocean blue eyes you'd seen and the hair to match. And lastly but not least, there was Ivory Viridian from Mistral. She was an orphan as well, but like Kelly, her folks were still alive. You could never forget the fact that her parents tossed her out due to her loss against Pyrrha Nikos in the tournaments years ago along with the fact that she came out as pansexual. True to form, you were all a pack of unwanted people who found a family in each other. A twisted one, but one nevertheless. Sure, Kelly was a vicious and vapid on her bad days, Lapis was near murderous, and Ivory was a "lovable" sex manic, but you would not trade them for the world. Not that you could…

* * *

(A/N: A bit short, but it's more to introduce an OC team that I may use in future tales. If you see a Team YUKI tag on any future snippet, they're in it someway and somehow. I may even expand on this as this was just a taste of what's to come.)


	19. You Had to Piss off Jaune

**Snippet 19**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Parody**

 **Pairs: Implied ships**

 **Parody: RWBY/Everybody Hates Chris**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue.**

 **Tags: Metahumor, Deconstruction, Fourth Wall Breaking!Jaune, Jaune Flips His Shit!**

* * *

 **You Just Had to Piss off Jaune**

Being the leader of JPNR was no easy task being that Nora would drive any rational person nuts. Jaune was under a lot of pressure. Glynda was on his case for his losses against Cardin taking pleasure in harshly putting the knight down. Jaune had to put up with Cardin bullying him on a daily basis making his life in Beacon a living hell. With Cardin having connections to get away with his bullying, Jaune was in a vicegrip. Didn't help that Ozpin was obviously grooming Pyrrha for something adding to his worry. With Lie Ren being the quiet supporting one, he would be Jaune's moment of peace before Nora did something chaotic. Lastly, there was Weiss, the girl of his dreams…who spat in his face and despised him. Sadly, he was blinded by pathetic puppy love for her despite their literally having more desirable and attractive options (*cough* Yang, Blake, Nora, Ruby, and plenty of other girls *cough*). All this lead to Jaune being close to snapping, as the students piled in for breakfast at the cafeteria. What could be the catalyst to Jaune's explosion? Weiss? Cardin? Not exactly.

Jaune managed to somehow look rational thanks to having a strong cup of coffee in the morning and dragged himself up to the counter to get some only to find…none left.

"No…no…I can't function without my coffee! Who took the last one?!" Jaune said barely above a whisper. "What am I going to do without my coffee?!"

PANIC.

Jaune screamed in a mixture of fear, anger, and frustration loud enough to get everyone's attention as he tore out the table from the wall with the coffee maker and hurled it. The hot coffee pot smashed right into Weiss's face with the table sailing past Team RWBY's heads. Jaune's eyes had shrank and he had a feral look to him through this unpleasant mental breakdown. The rest of JNPR were all blissfully in their beds unaware of the hell the rest of the students were about to endure.

"WHO TOOK THE LAST OF THE FREAKING COFFEE?!" Jaune screamed in a dark and angry tone. "Well, who was it?!"

Cardin boldly said it was him expecting Jaune to deflate. What he did not expect was Jaune come up to him, grab him by his collar, smashed his face into the wall repeatedly, before throwing him into RWBY's table.

"Listen you one-dimensional douchebag! Do you know what it's like to put up with Nora every day?! Huh?!" Jaune shouted strangling Cardin. "You have to put up with their one-note stereotypes! I have poorly developed people passing off as fully developed characters. I can't even get a feel for my own character. It's like I'm someone's onahole to shove ideas in!"

"Jaune, are you all right?" Ruby meekly asked.

"Obviously, something's wrong! Here's a better question! Shouldn't you be asking Ozpin what's so damn special about your silver eyes? Or your mother? It's so obvious they have godlike power and you're doing nothing about it and that your mother is important yet we never bring her up." Jaune said with a bit of twisted laugh. "The writers clearly suck at their jobs. Can't even show faunus discrimination right?"

"What are you rambling on about? Faunus are being treated poorly." Blake touted.

"Says the island princess. For fuck's sake, Velvet has more reason to complain then miss spoiled princess. You literally could be sipping drinks off the beaches of Menagerie which is lovely this time of year. The only reason you left because you let the White Fang stroked your damn ego and your fucking daddy issues. We don't even know if even you murdered anyone in your White Fang!" Jaune said crazily. "Or were you fucking Adam while he slaughtered?"

Cardin was scared at the raving madman and Ozpin walked into the cafeteria with his fresh cup of his special coffee. Poor Ozpin didn't the freight train that ran him over and stole his coffee.

"Sweet coffee at last!" Jaune said drinking the entire glass down.

And just like that, Jaune was his nice self once again as the rest of team JNPR waltzed in.

"What the hell happened here?" Ren asked seeing the mess all over the cafeteria.

Jaune shrugged as Ozpin got up asking what hit him. That day, everyone would learn a simple lesson. Jaune NEEDS his coffee to stay sane. They made sure to get him a cup every morning, and Jaune found himself much better for it.

* * *

(A/N: Asdfguy432 requested this one. I'll be more likely to take a request if you take one of my works to react to. ;) Thanks to NigmaShady, who reminded me of this piece which got me to fix it up.)


	20. Shattered Dreams and Teams (CFfG 3)

**Snippet 20**

 **Part 3 to Snippet 9(Cinder's Fall From Grace) and Snippet 16 (Things Fell Apart and Nothing's the Same Anymore)**

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Tragedy**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake), former Green Knight (Emerald/Jaune)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence-Fall from Grace!AU)**

 **Tags: AccidentialHero!Ruby/Cinder, BadEnding!Cinder, MagnificentBastard!Ozpin, Underlying Bad End, Deconstruction, Woobie!Cinder**

* * *

Shattered Dreams and Teams

Jaune Arc lived quite the life as a huntsman. No one expected him to graduate top of his class with high honors of his year. He was not supposed to, but with the fall apart with Team RWBY caused that. The near fall of Beacon caused plenty change for him and his team. Despite having the degree that could take him all over, he returned to Vale with his team in tow. All four of them were jaded from the Grimm, Salem, and Ozpin. They had enough of all three of them especially learning seeing what they did to team RWBY. So, Jaune opened a small café, The Coeur Al'Aran, as a place where weary people can grab a bite to eat as he did always like cooking. However, even he was thrown a loop to see three old faces dash into his store fearing their lives. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury had escaped the mob right into the fire.

"So, you three are finally out of jail?" Jaune said twirling his knife. "It's been a long time since I've seen your face, Fall."

Cinder paled.

"Oh…hey Jaune….it's been a long time." Emerald said sheepishly.

Jaune would have been glad to see his ex, but he had an eye roll for her. Their relationship would have gone further had Emerald had turned on Cinder earlier. As if Cinder couldn't catch a break, Pyrrha walked out from the kitchen with a butcher's knife. The sight of Cinder got her blood pumping and her hands reaching for her weapons. A near manic grin on her face as the person who nearly killed her was in arm's reach.

"Welcome to the Coeur!" chirped a new voice.

A little boy wearing a server's uniform with a mop of strawberry blonde hair and innocent blue eyes had a roll of paper towels. He offered it to the tree to dry off.

"Oh, thank Oum she's a mom!" Cinder thought as Pyrrha relaxed.

"Friase, that's nice of you." Jaune said glad he came up. "Show them to a table…and Nora will take the orders."

"No, I insist I do it." Pyrrha said slamming the knife into the counter.

Friase showed them to a table before scurrying off. The young Arc had a feeling his mother was going to explode. The three-year old could feel something in him telling him to go hide under a rock. He settled for near the arcade machines. Pyrrha came up to the shaking trio.

"Look, I know you have every right to be royally pissed at us. But I…we served our time and we're ready to move on. Mercury and I are even married now." Emerald said nervously raising her ring clad hand. "I see you and Jaune have that adorable scamp of yours."

Pyrrha wanted to get madder, but the sight of these three had her deflate. They were not the cocky jackasses of three years ago.

"If it's any consolation, we were chased here by an angry mob of faunus. Though, I'm surprised they said Belladonna was to blame along with Adam." Cinder said.

"That's because the moment the day was saved, there was heavy repercussions." Nora said coming out of the kitchen sounding weary.

Nora looked the same as Cinder remembered, but her hair grew out and had a small scar on her cheek. Her aqua eyes hardened at the sight of the three and, for Cinder, she appeared a lot more terrifying. Maybe it was because she immediately summoned Magnhild to her arm and sparked electricity over her body.

"It's not even worth it, Nora. They don't even have Salem to string them along anymore." Ren said from the back.

Nora put down the hammer and got out a small flask with hidden vodka within much to Jaune's displeasure. She took a swig glaring at Cinder.

[ _Cues: Black Lagoon Ost 06 - A Cold Wind in My Mind_ ]

"After Ruby handed you your ass, after the dust settled, Team RWBY broke up and all four would end up leaving Beacon. I don't blame you for it happening because it was only a matter of time. Team RWBY was a team that only worked when the world was danger or had a common threat. Without that, they fell apart especially with what happened." Nora said bitterly taking another swig before continuing. "Adam had attacked Yang, and Blake's cowardly ass fled to save herself. The chickenshit had the nerve to leave Yang to nearly bleed out from her injuries. After Adam was taken down, Blake had returned to cripple him before he was put in prison in an attempt to save face with Yang, but it didn't work. The whole team was split on it, Weiss took Yang's side and Ruby took Blake's. I can't exactly go into much detail, but from the end of it, they all left Beacon within the week. Ruby ended up famous after beating Pyrrha becoming the rich bitch she is today. Weiss runs her dad's company. Blake's M.I.A., and, from what I heard on the rumor mill, she isn't welcome back in Menagerie. Yang ran off to chase after her mother…haven't seen her in years."

The door flew open and in walked Ruby with four reporters clung to her like flies to a bulb.

"Ah yes, hello Jaune. I'll have my usual order." Ruby said tossing a roll of a thousand lien on the counter.

Jaune rolled his eyes thinking she would not see him do that through those expensive sunglasses Ruby always wear.

"Miss, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Friase asked.

"Kid, I'm wearing them because my future's bright that I need them to see." Ruby said smugly as Nora groaned.

Even Mercury groaned, getting Cinder flashbacks. Ren and Jaune had her order ready, a case of cookies of all flavors. Both hated to admit that despite Ruby being a complete asshole, that she was the reason that they had holiday bonuses.

"Cinder, I keep running into you." Ruby said rolling her eyes. "Trying to get your bearings together after realized that you've been knocked off your high horse and into the dirt."

Cinder would have retorted, but she knew she had that coming.

"Seeing you wallow brings great joy, but I'm no monster. Jaune, treat this trio to a meal and put it on my tab or at least use the change from what I just paid you." Ruby said before turning and leaving with a huff.

[ _Music Ends_ ]

Of course, Jaune had no problem letting Cinder and her friend order a buffet course. A bit of payback was always on the knight's mind. Cinder would walk out with a full stomach and a few deserts in to-go plates. Now, came the next issue, where to stay?

[ _Cues: Naruto OST - Evening_ ]

The night sky over Vale brought a sense of quiet and gentle breeze over the air. To Emerald, this was a mere comfort in itself. She had always lived on polluted air back in the days before.

"So, where exactly are we heading Cinder?" Emerald asked.

"One of Torchwick's old warehouses. I hope it's still there because that redheaded prick isn't going notice us hiding us there while we make a plan for our next move." Cinder said. "Plus, I rather not risk a hotel room for the staff to try and poison us in our sleep."

Mercury was feeling nostalgic seeing the warehouse where Torchwick said he clashed with Blake and Sun long ago. Emerald had picked the lock, and they entered the warehouse where there was an odor of tuna, milk, and sweat.

"It smells like someone's been rubbing one out while eating tuna and drinking milk with their cat." Cinder said as they looked about.

The warehouse had an area that hid barracks for hiding the White Fang members in Vale. Within the dark warehouse, Cinder fumbled around before finding and flipping on the light switch. On the floor were a few empty tuna cans among the crates.

"Gross." Cinder muttered to herself punting one of the cans away from her feet.

However, it hit someone.

"Fuck!" A familiar voice spat. "Who's there?"

Jumping up to the top of the crates was Blake Belladonna looking worse for wear. She wore a tattered and slightly dirty long white tailcoat with dark gray lining, an orange studded collar, and a black tube top. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted hot pants. She also had a pair of pistols on her sides, Gambol Shroud on her back, and a hidden knife within her boat. The tailcoat's sleeves were slashed up, as she still had that scar on her left abdomen. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. Blake had a more weary and shifty look on her.

"Well this is a laugh." Cinder said with a chuckle.

"Cinder." Blake said nervously. "What brings you here? Roman didn't send you, did he?"

"No." Emerald remarked.

Blake relaxed.

"Oh, whatever then." Blake said jumping down from those crates.

"So, how's team RWBY?" Cinder said coldly getting a rise from Blake.

"How was prison?" Blake jeered.

"Look, we're all pretty much homeless. Let's just share this place for now." Emerald said trying to keep the peace.

Cinder sighed, and Blake led them to the barracks only because she was not in the mood for fighting three people tonight.

"Ugh, good Oum. It smells like our old cell." Cinder said getting flashbacks to her holding in Ozpin's prison.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't afford a maid!" Blake snapped plopping down on her bed. "Booze and books are expensive."

"Then why does it smell like sex?" Mercury asked.

Blake did not want to say why or how she's been getting away with hiding here for years after everything went down. She did not want to admit to being Roman and Neo's…bitch. Blake hated herself for letting her cowardice and hypocrisy leading her down to ruining a team she considered family, getting the White Fang remnants to want her head, being considered a coward by all of Vale, the drinking, the stress eating, getting disowned by her parents, the things she had to just to get by, and her thievery leading to getting in debt to Roman and Neo. As Cinder laid on that bed, a haunting question had come to her. One she feared for so long while in that prison. _Now what?_ She looked over at Mercury and Emerald who were already asleep in each other's arms.

"Damn it…" Cinder cursed.

If only she knew that she was doomed to be fail, she would have betrayed Salem years ago. Unknown to her, a camera was watching them all. Roman did have his old warehouse wired and was watching this new development.

"Interesting." Roman said before turning to Neo. "Neo, we have a chance to have Cinder Fall under our heel for once."

Neo could only manically grin. _Cinder Fall was in for it once again._

 _Ut Autem Perseverabat_

(Bonus Scene)

All around Beacon Academy that night, all was quiet except Goodwitch's office where her desk shook.

"GRIMMM PUSSY FEELS GOODDDD!" Ozpin said thrusting deeper into Salem.

Both were in the heat of a tryst with it being Salem's idea to have her fucked on every single desk on this school. The two were in the heat of the moments with clothes scattered all over Goodwitch's office. As for Goodwitch herself, she sat on her office chair watching this affair with a cup of brandy. Now she understood why Qrow drinks more now than ever.

"I want a new desk and a pay rise." Glynda said blankly. "Because I don't paid enough for this shit."

"Acceptable." Ozpin said mid-thrust.

"Care for a turn, Glynda? I'm fairly close." Salem said between her moans.

Glynda would accept that offer after a couple more glasses of brandy. She wanted to be good and drunk to forget what happened that night.

* * *

(A/N: And we found out what happened to Team RWBY. I was inspired by Naruto fics that point out that Team 7 really has the same problem in that they don't really work as a team. This segment was my longest one to make mostly due to personal reasons, but I hope you enjoyed. Next time, more RWBY/TFS! Here's to 20 Snippets and here's to 20 more!)


	21. Salem Gives Up Evil! (Challenge 5)

**Snippet 21/Challenge 5**

 **Salem Gives Up Evil?!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Implied Bitch and Bastard**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: It sucks to be Cinder, Anti-Villian!Salem, Trollem, Ozpin is confused, Peaceful?Remnant, ButtMonkey!Adam, It sucks to be in the White Fang**

* * *

Cinder Fall, Mercury, and Emerald were at a sleepover with Teams RWBY and JNPR. They were all gathered in the AV Room flipping through television channels. Ozpin and Glynda were in the back row watching along having nothing better to do.

"Ugh, what happened to television? All the animated shows so far are either reboots or complete trash." Glynda whined having seen one of her favorite shows as a child rebooted.

"This is why I go online for anime." Nora mumbled flipping past Loafwinners using the remote. "Maybe the news has a cool documentary or something

On the news, Lisa Lavender was going on about a White Fang riot, but the reporter was about have an unexpected guest. The door to the studio was kicked open as Lisa looked to see a scary sight.

"I…uh…." Lisa said spooked.

The camera was turned to reveal Salem, the Queen of the Grimm.

"Oh, don't lose your nerve now, my dear." Salem said with a smirk.

Cinder's jaw dropped, and Ozpin spilled his coffee on Blake's head. Salem strode plopping down in the chair next to Lisa.

"Who and what the hell are you?" Lisa said shuddering.

"Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, and that technicolor rainbow in-between, I am Salem. You may remember me from all the Grimm attacks that I cause. Yes, I am the mistress all things Grimm. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make an announcement!" Salem said making her introduction.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat wondering what was going to happen.

"As many don't know, I've been at war with Ozpin and his huntsman for years. Many lives lost and the like. I'm here to say that I'm done." Salem said flatly. "I tire of this war. Making Grimm, commanding my followers, killing huntsman. It's boring to me."

Cinder looked mortified.

"Wait, so you're not going to make any more Grimm?" Lisa asked.

"Well, the Grimm can breed to produce more." Salem waved off.

"So, why else are you leaving this war?" Lisa inquired curiously.

"My followers are driving me nuts! Ozpin at least has hundreds of people at his side to swap out. I have to have the most annoying people in my group. Tyrian's crazy and tends to please himself using my underwear while watching me shower, Hazel whines about his sister and how Ozpin's responsible, Dr. Watts is obsessed with his mustache, Adam's a hypocritical nuisance thinking the White Fang working with me will get them Faunus rights, and Cinder's a freaking brownnoser acting a supervillain from a cheap Saturday morning cartoon!" Salem ranted clearly stressed out.

RWBY, JPNR, Ozpin, and Glynda promptly glared at Cinder who was sweating.

"I swear she acts like I'm going to make her my right-hand woman when I'd rather surrender to Ozpin than do it." Salem ranted sipping at her flask.

Cinder was heartbroken.

"Besides, I had goals and other aspirations before I even started this pointless war with Ozpin. I could be doing better things with my time. Besides, Ozpin full well knows he won't be able to please the gods if he doesn't beat me in battle. So, I'm purposefully throwing the towel." Salem said as Ozpin twitched.

"That….she….just…she can't just!" Ozpin stammered.

"Woohoo! The world is at peace now!" Ruby cheered innocently.

"NOOOO!" Cinder wailed. "My plans…my beautiful plans!"

"But before I announce my future plans, I personally want to apologize to Sienna Khan of the White Fang. Personally, all the murders of Faunus and men Adam was not all on me as he was under Cinder's employ." Salem said earnest.

Blake gave Cinder the look that said that she was going to get mauled. Adam would meet a similar fate when Sienna Khan came crashing into his hideout.

"Now for my future plans, I've decided to follow an old passion of mine and….

* * *

(Challenge Rules)

Regardless of Salem's choice, Cinder Fall and Adam must end up the butt-monkey of all of this.

Salem is actually giving up being evil for reals, but she's also trolling Ozpin doing so.

Pairs are up to you, but to avoid clichés, I'd rather not do White Rose or Bumblebee.

Blake gets called out by Sienna on her actions.

Ozpin must be wary of Salem's "heel-face turn" before realizing it is legit.

Have fun doing this.

* * *

(Here's a few examples that you can use.)

Ending A – Ice Creamery

run an ice creamery!" Salem said cheerfully.

"What." Cinder said with her eye twitching. "She wants to give up evil to run an ice cream shop!"

"FUCK YES!" Neopolitan screamed out in joy.

The cute mute's screams could be heard all over Vale, and many were shocked that Neo was speaking. Weeks later, Grimm Ghoul Cones had opened in Vale which Salem deciding to troll Ozpin by making it free for huntsman of Beacon Academy for the first day. Thus, said huntsman were in line. Ruby was excited for free ice cream as so much as Neo.

"Oh, my Oum, look." Blake said pointing out someone in a goofy ice cream costume handing out flyer. "It's Cinder!"

Cinder, after getting kicked out Beacon and blacklisted, was stuck taking the job of mascot by Salem. The hours were long, the pay was lousy, and costume was silly. Cinder balked to see WBY laughing at her misery. Emerald could only snicker with a bit of pity as Salem made the jade theif a manager and given Mercury the job of being security. Finally, the doors were open, and everyone piled inside. The place was decorated as a haunted and foreboding castle. Blake was surprised at Adam in a uniform at the counter.

"Adam?" Blake asked.

"What do you want, Blake? Don't you see I'm working?" Adam complained.

After the beating he got from Sienna, she had him kicked out of the White Fang along with everyone else in his sect.

"So, the mighty Adam is stuck in a creamery?" Blake sniped smugly.

"Don't get so smug. Sienna's coming for you too soon enough. I made sure to tell her you were my second in command. Sienna will be paying you a visit real soon." Adam said in a low whisper.

He snapped back to an eerily chipper tone asking for her order, and Blake lost the will to enjoy some ice cream. That did not stop Neo from shoving her aside and making her order. One by one, the line dwindled until it was Ozpin. Salem decided to take his order personally.

"So, Ozpin? How does victory taste?" Salem asked cheekily.

"Hollow." Ozpin growled.

"Aw don't have an issue, here's a tissue." Salem said handing Ozpin a tissue. "Now, what can I get you?"

"I'll have coffee and rocky road." Ozpin growled slamming lien on the counter. "Please tell me I can add alcohol to it."

"Not until noon." Salem teased going off to make his order.

Ozpin wanted to scream.

* * *

Ending B – Huntsman Academy?!

run my own Huntsman Academy!" Salem said enthused.

"Are you shitting me?!" Cinder and Ozpin yelled at the same time.

It would be a month later before the Grimm Hunter Academy was formed right in Vale…next to Beacon Academy. Ozpin swore she was mocking her and was actually getting students to join her school, including his own. Jaune's fake transcripts wound up exposed and Salem swooped in with an offer to join her school to save his dream. Thus, he was now a student of her. Insult to injury was his team going over with him. Ozpin now had a renewed rivalry to deal with her and he was going to need brandy in his coffee this time.

* * *

(A/N: This idea has leeched in her head for weeks, and I had to make him. The idea of Salem doing this was too good to keep to myself.)


	22. Author's Commentary 2

**Snippet 22**

 **Author's Discussion 2**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor/Commentary**

 **Tags: Questions will be raised for the viewers to answer, Retrospective, A bit of an Author's Words**

 **(A/N: The reason why this is numbered 2 is because this is to replace Island Hell. As for why it was removed, this is a bit of a personal issue and delivering that some of the kinks in it are apparently heavily offensive. I had no idea until recently, and I decided to remove Island Hell. I just could not keep it up….without inwardly cringing.)**

* * *

 _Mirai looks tried and groaned looking a bit pale._

 **Sorry for my appearance. New information came up and it's thrown me for a loop. So, I'll be replacing them with some RWDE posts I did for Tumblr recently. So, for all the blows I give RWBY for its characters, yes, I do have characters I like. So, I'll be giving you a list of my top 5 characters I don't completely hate. There's just one rule, they had to appear in more than one episode.**

 _The marquee flashes #5 on the screen._

 **Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black**

 **Those two may not be my favorite villains, but they have something over most. Backstory! Mercury's is lined of tragedy leaving him a jaded assassin for hire. Emerald was a mere thief. I enjoy their designs as well even if the outfit for Emerald is a bit…silly. For weapons, Mercury's got some of the better ones, and I do like the anti-Yang motif. He's a scumbag you can hate, but enjoy. (Not like Cinder) It's depressing they got shafted in favor of Cinder, and it's why they are at the bottom of the list.**

 _The marquee flashes #4 on the screen and the number explodes._

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **She was the first RWBY character I saw, and she got me hooked. Yang was a fun character, and I grew to relate to her being I'm an older sibling. She was my favorite of Team RWBY. I don't really hate her now, but I'm more rolling my eyes at the writing for her. She does crush an innocent man's balls and wreck his club for simply not having information she needed. I had ignored it back then, but I don't know. Yang's character was all over the place in Vol 1 before grounding it in the next. Still, she's a fun character that I do enjoy her deep moments to let her mask slip. However, she would be number 5 on this list, but her prevalence on the show justified being over Merc and Em. I really do like Yang's designs, but the one thing that I could get is…for a person who is strong enough to be thrown into a pillar and uses a close-combat style…why isn't she built...kind of like Tifa?**

 **Logically, she should be as jacked as Sun. It's my like for Yang's character and desire for her to get a better hand then what she was give which is why I detest Bumblebee as a ship (plus it's reeks of lowkey Oedipus to me.) Let Yang be jacked, dang it!**

 _The marquee shows #3 on screen with cat ears._

 **Kali and Ghira Belladonna**

 **If it's one strike against Blake for me in the early seasons is she acts as if she has no one to back her up. Yet somehow, she has the most supportive and loving parents. That alone was enough to get them on the list. Considering most parents in writing are either dead (Ruby and Ren's), never seen and will never be important to bring into the spotlight (Nora's and Weiss's mother), abusive shits of garbage (Yang's mother and Weiss's father), or written poorly (Ruby and Yang's father). Kali and Ghira are a breath of fresh air! Helps, they are both have good designs, great VAs, and somehow are not messed up by the writing. T-T' We need more of that kind of writing…**

 _The marquee shows #2 that's completely frozen._

 **Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee**

 **It's funny that I used to think Qrow was better than her. As stated before, I hated Weiss at first, but she grew to be what I was looking for in Blake. Unlike Blake, Weiss has to suffer to come out a better person. She lost everything, where Blake did not have to lose anything. Weiss is a bit overrated, but at least she gets development even if it's rushed beyond all belief. Her and Winter's family semblance was personally interesting to me and I really wanted its origins to be explored. Too bad, the writers royally suck at that. Weiss is my example of "underdog" (with better motivations this the show's underdog, "Joke Arc") as the odds are stacked against her in combat and even with the writers. (They literally have Jaune harass her and people wonder why people hate Jaune and the White Knight ship.) And then there's Winter…**

 **After the recent episodes with Qrow, I've come to appreciate Winter. She may be uptight, but given the crap world that is Remnant, you'd trust her to protect you better than Qrow. (Look at Amber for example. Bet you if Winter was guarding Amber, Cinder would have failed in her plan.) I also like her relationship with Weiss as you understand why she's hard with her. Once again, Remnant's a crappy place to live in and Winter knows this. She wants Weiss to be strong and survive. Huh…as I write this, I realize something, she's similar to Raven in a contextual way. Similar means of how they view strength, strong fanbases for them, and sword-wielders. But there's one difference, Winter has much better writing and isn't a spineless twit.**

 **Of course, both the Schnee sisters sport great designs. ^w^ Let's hope they don't ruin Winter like Qrow in Volume 6.**

 _The marquee flashes the words, "Honorable Mentions", as Mirai flips his hair before taking a quick sip of water to clear his throat._

 **Before I give Number 1, some honorable mentions.**

 **Sienna Khan as I loved her design and voice. Her personality was also very interesting, but sadly unexplored. She's introduced and soundly killed with ease by…Adam. Sure, the Adam character short counts and I could put her on the list, but it's pointless. What a waste of a character. The voice actor did Bulma, and they barely use her.**

 **Amber has Same problem as Sienna Khan except it's worse. They had episodes to develop her and they did nothing but waste her. You have Laura Bailey, the voice of Chun-Li, and you under-use her too! What? Did all your money to go to Vic Mignogna, RT? I know he voices Broly, but he's overrated for a reason and so's Qrow.**

 **Miltiades and Melanie Malachite are two character that I enjoy and adore this two in concept, but I just could not put them on this list. Potential rivals for Yang but were shoved aside. I don't even know why they're in the Vol. 2 intro when they don't really get involved in the main point.**

 **Lie Ren is rather underrated, but he's been dancing between this and my worst list sadly. I do like him, but not enough to get him on his list.**

 _The marquee shone a golden #1 with a familiar bowler cap._

 **So now for Number 1!**

 **Roman Torchwick and Neo**

 **The rest of the villains should take notes from these two. I don't think I have to go into why these two are my favorites considering most agree they are the best villains. I'm so hoping Neo axes Cinder….even if it'll Ruby's silver eyes and Raven look like chump change. Too bad, they decided to have Neo TEAM UP with Cinder instead?! WHY?!**

* * *

 **(A/N:** If you care to see my worse list, that's soon to come. **)**


	23. Guest Writer Theater 1

**Snippet 23**

 **Guest Writer Theater 1**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor/Family**

 **Tags: Raven's a butt monkey, Taiyang is a better parent than canon, Yang is avenged, These pieces I requested**

 **(A/N: I've started taking in guest writers to replace the Island Hell story. These snippets were done by Green of Good-RWBY-AUs on Tumblr, go give him some love and request an AU Piece like I did.)**

* * *

In the multiverse, Mirai Yoshi, the oracle was visiting another oracle, Green the Pleasant. He excitedly wanted to see his work as he had a rep about oracles focusing on the worlds of RWBY. Mirai Yoshi finally sat down with him who was rather interested in Mirai.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mirai." Green said. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask if you want to star in my RWBY clip show? Your work would make a better replacement than Island Hell." Mirai said sheepishly.

"What did happen to that verse?" Green asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was blown up in the battle between forces I rather not say." Mirai said quietly.

"Well, I suppose I can take part." Green said cheerfully. "Let's do it!"

"Then, we're live now!" Mirai said pointing to the camera. "Shall we begin?"

Green got up and swished his green cape as they readied themselves.

"So, I ask Green, what if " ** _Taiyang actually sued Raven for child support?_** "" Mirai remarked. "And here's what he had to show?"

Green snapped his fingers as screen flashed up as he worked his skills to show a potential.

 ** _Taiyang's Revenge_**

 **Raven: Bold of you to do so, what pay for all 18 years of her life I missed?**

 **Taiyang: No just some major expenses.**

 **Raven: Can't be that bad**

 **Taiyang: Let's see there's Yang's braces, all the insurance I had to get placed on her hair, countless destroyed hair salons, her dance lessons, her saxophone lessons, and her horseback lessons.**

 **Raven:…..Damnit…**

 ** _Raven's Broke_**

 **Raven: Agh! 18 years of plundering down the drain!**

 **Vernal: Come on Boss, I'm sure we could find a way to get things back in order.**

 **Raven: Hn, Vernal get some horses. We're robbing a bank.**

 **Vernal:…..Actual horses?**

 **Raven: ….Ok fine steal a car if you wanna do this the easy way.**

 ** _We Tried Robbing a Bank! How Were Supposed to Know Everyone's Armed?!_**

 **Raven: Well looks like we're in a Vacuo standoff.**

 **Vernal: No shit….I told you it would have been easier if you just broke in and portal-ed the money back home….**

 **Raven: That's the coward's way!**

 **Qrow: Ugh I just had to pick today to check on my 401k.**

 **Glynda: You and me both Qrow. *she surprisingly has a gun***

 **Raven: Ah Glynda still mad you weren't the festival Queen?**

 **Glynda: I know you cheated Branwen!**

The image fizzles out to reveal a sweating Green as Mirai hands him a towel before giving a bow.

"A short on the short side, but we'll be back at it soon enough. Right, Green?" Mirai remarked.

"Oh, most definitely!" Green said only for the door to kick open to reveal…Biess Schnee!

"Green, who's your friend?" Biess said raising an eyebrow.

"Considering the possibilities." Mirai remarked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

(A/N: That's another chapter replaced. You can PM a review if you have to in case. The writing for this one is a bit loose. I needed to correspond about a design for Oracle Green. I have one in mind though.)


	24. Jaune, the Summoner

**Snippet 24**

 **Jaune the Summoner**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Lenora**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Summoner!Jaune, Jaune's a bit shaky on it, Slapstick aplenty, Cardin bashing, Weiss is going to be looking at Jaune quite differently by the end, Pyrrha's parents partly care for her, Minor Huniepop cameo**

* * *

Jaune Arc wanted nothing more than to be a good huntsman and had the adding pressure of being the leader of a team. It did not help that Pyrrha's parents came to visit Beacon and dragged Jaune into an empty room threatening to castrate him and Ren if anything happened to their "investment/pride and joy". So, at the dead night, Jaune snuck to Vale to see a certain someone. Junior's Club was the meeting point, and the young Arc sat with a strawberry sunrise in his hand nervously nursing the drink.

"So, you're here, my boy? How's Beacon? I heard my handiwork you in." A familiar voice to him said.

"It did, Miss Sugardust." Jaune teased only to have a backhand to the back of his head.

"Don't call me by my last name!" She snapped. "I can still get you out of Beacon."

"Yeah fine, Kyu." Jaune said downing the drink. "I need your help again, but let's not talk here."

Kyu was a woman of slender physique with curved hips and small breasts. She had green eyes that contrast her pink, pig-tailed hair which extends to just above her shoulders. Her hair also has two decorative silver antennae. She wore dark pink baggy trousers, combat boots, and a skin-tight neon blue top. She has large, butterfly-like, translucent fairy wings that are patterned in pink. This was Kyu Sugardust…a fairy faunus?

In this universe, Jaune came to her by chance and got forged transcripts from her. She was a merchant of sorts. Jaune had followed Kyu to her home…which was a warehouse she owned.

"All righty, Jaune. I know you're not here for a booty call, so spill." Kyu said with a mojito in hand.

"I need abilities to help me to be a better huntsman. Anything you can do?" Jaune asked earnestly.

"Hmm…there's something I could give you." Kyu said rummaging through one of the crates. "Here it is."

Kyu got out a dusty old scroll that looked ancient and Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"The thing looks as old as you." Jaune snarked.

"Didn't stop you from sticking your dick in me, didn't it?" Kyu said giving it to him. "This thing here is a Summoning Scroll, mark that bastard with your blood and you'll become a summoner to get people to aid you in battle."

"Is there a catch?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"You can't choose the people you get until you meet and befriend them. Once you get their favor, you can not only summon them, but gain some of their skills." Kyu remarked.

"Awesome!" Jaune said taking the scroll, opening it, and signing it in his blood. "How much?"

"You, me, bed." Kyu said lustfully.

Jaune rolled his eyes, but he was not going to not "pay the price". Jaune would return to Beacon in the morning clearly having the look that he got laid with lipstick kisses on his neck, hickeys, and Kyu's underwear in his pocket. Jaune was in such a good mood that he blatantly waltzed into combat class not even bothering to fix himself up. Glynda had to do a double take alongside Pyrrha while others had dropped jaws.

"Morning everyone, I'm ready for the first fight of the day. So, bring it!" Jaune said excitedly flipping onto the arena with his sword and shield ready.

Glynda needed a second before lambasting Arc on being late and being in such a state.

"Sorry Goodwitch, she wanted me to stay for breakfast before I left for Beacon." Jaune remarked.

"SHE?!" Most said surprised.

"Regardless, I hope you can deal with the challenge." Glynda said as Cardin got in the arena.

The match began and Jaune gave it his best wanting to use his boost of confidence to keep Cardin on his eyes. However, Cardin was still the brute with strength to boot.

"Well Jauney, look like you're getting knocked off your high horse. Maybe you should give me the number of that girl you've been screwing and let me show her a real man." Cardin sneered.

"Sorry, Cardin. I fill that role, as you are merely a walking trope. Now, Summoning!" Jaune said as his hands glowed white.

A floating kanji appeared meaning infinite as a portal to which Jaune made his first summoning. Out of the portal came…a little girl. She was about four feet eleven with brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She wore a pink hoodie with a green undershirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a fuzzy orange hat on her head.

"Hi! You must be my summoner! I'm Molly Hayes from Marvel Earth-12131!" Molly said cheerfully.

"What the fuck is this?" Cardin said grabbing her by the scruff of her neck. "You summon little girls to help you? You got to be joking."

"Let me go, you big ape!" Molly said struggling.

Cardin slapped the brat before getting a punch to the face from Jaune freeing Molly who fell on her face.

"That jerk!" Molly screamed as her eyes glowed hot pink.

Jaune was trying to fend off Cardin when Molly stomped over and punched the bully where her superhuman-strength enhanced fist could reach…his balls. If not for his aura, Cardin's balls would have surely exploded. Instead, Cardin screamed a cacophony of sound as his aura shattered. The bully would fall when Jaune give him an uppercut. Molly kept punching and kicking Cardin with her strength mashing his body which was not protected by aura. Glynda tried to step in only to get a blow to her lady parts. She made the smart decision of hobbling away from the arena until Molly was done and panting.

"Do you deal with that jerks like him all the time?" Molly asked Jaune.

"Yeah, he's just one of the uglier ones." Jaune said as Molly panted.

"Well, he's done. You seem cool and all, so you have my permission to summon me specifically. Just say my name while you're summoning. I could probably teach you something cool, but for now, I'm beat." Molly said yawning. "Later!"

The portal came, and Molly returned into it. Jaune had won, the class was shocked, Glynda needed a doctor, and Cardin's balls were busted beyond repair…

* * *

(A/N: Molly Hayes, everyone! That universe I mentioned is a real one, it's where the events of the Marvel's Avengers Alliance game took place. I used to play it, and it's a shame that the game is no longer active. Either way, vote on the poll, and I'll decide who is next to be summoned! Don't forget to request my work be reacted to! ;))


	25. Jaune, the Summoner 2

**Snippet 25**

 **Jaune the Summoner 2**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Lenora, possible other ships**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Summoner!Jaune, Jaune's a bit shaky on it, Slapstick aplenty, Cardin bashing, Weiss is starting to respect Jaune, Pyrrha's parents partly care for her, Minor Huniepop cameo, Masochist!Sky**

* * *

(A/N: Before I start this, I want to thank everyone for supporting this collection. This one hits 25. I admit I have ignoring my LH collection, but that one is mostly used for the offshoot of Pokémon/Loud House ideas now. I want to thank asdfguy432 for being the first one to give my works a shot in being reacted to. Here's to you! As for the poll, it'll be an ongoing thing for a while.)

Weiss had to give Jaune a bit of a thought concerning the fiasco that was yesterday. The one he thought of as merely a dunce was now a summoner. Unlike her, he had no control over what new summon he would bring and he had to befriend the summon to get their "blessings" to call them again. She winced seeing Glynda get hit, but the ice princess felt Goodwitch's idea of confronting Molly was not too bright. As least, Glynda was able to recover. Cardin was not so lucky as he had broken arms, legs, and testicles. His aura was able to recover some of the damage, but he would not able urinate in a straight shot or even bed a woman for a year or two in cause of Molly's manhandling.

Team RWBY was already at breakfast where JPNR rolled in with Molly in too. Seeing the pint-sized girl was enough for Glynda to run under the tables shaking like a leaf. She wanted to have kids someday, damn it!

"So, you brought back Molly?" Weiss asked.

"For training, she's been drilling me on her powers that I can use now. Watch." Jaune said easily picking up the ice princess by the back of her dress with ease.

"That's it? Weiss isn't exactly the heaviest thing here. Ruby has more meat on her body than her." Blake said unimpressed.

Weiss flipped Blake off for that, and Jaune's response was hold off all of Team RWBY on his arms.

"So, fatass. Got any words for him now?" Weiss said glaring at Blake.

"Least, I have an ass." Blake mused.

"I don't get it at all." Molly said in confusion.

"Me neither." Ruby said with a shrug.

Jaune put the four down before dismissing Molly who vanished back into the portal. Jaune and his team joined for breakfast as Cardin's lacke…teammates came up to them.

"What do you pricks want?" Jaune remarked.

"Payback for what you did to Cardin, you bastard." Russel said heatedly.

Jaune got up and his hands glowed again.

"Ok, here's my response! Summoning!" Jaune said as he produced a portal.

Out of it came out a woman, one was a tall, slender woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has eyes with dark, wide blue pupils with brownish tint. She also has a long, thin, and defined nose. She had light with skin limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities and overall height of 188 centimeter (6'2.5" feet). She wore down her hair to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit consists of a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped navy-blue leather vest with a V-neck line that ran deep and a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, a pink backpack, and sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead. This was Nico Robin.

"So, you're the summoner?" Robin said facing Jaune. "I'm Nico Robin, the Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR. Short, sweet, and the ladies love it!" Jaune said as Robin snickered.

"So, what's with the call?" Robin asked.

"I have those three pricks who want to kill me because I stood up to their dick of a leader." Jaune said gesturing to Sky, Dove, and Russel.

"Hmm, I can deal with that. But if you expect me to aid you further, I will have to test you." Robin said seriously.

"Of course." Jaune said with a nod.

"Hah, what's this chick going to do? Read us to death." Sky jeered.

Most would consider taunting the woman to be not a good idea, but walking tropes needed to be walking tropes.

"Seis Fleur." Robin said as two pairs of arms sprouted on the legs of DRL.

"What the hell?" Glynda said watching as she got out of under the table.

"I ate the Hana-Hana no Mi or the Flower Flower Fruit which gives the power to sprout limbs off almost anywhere." Robin explained. "Now…CLUTCH!"

Robin closed her hands and her sprouted hands clamped on DRL's "twin treasures". People turned away, shuddered, or, in Glynda's case, screamed from phantom pains. Robin had a gleeful look on her face doing it and Jaune was laughing his ass off at this.

"Please, stop!" Russel screeched.

"Squeeze harder, punish me!" Sky squealed in pleasure.

Sky was apparently a masochist and begged for Robin to choke him as well. Dove looked over at Sky's flushed race.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dove said looking at Sky's flushed face.

"I'm about to cum, mistress." Sky said coming to orgasm right then and there.

The hands on him bloomed into flowers to dissipate leaving Dove and Russel in evident pain for a while before she released them. Russel fainted, and Dove ran out of the lunchroom.

"Now Jaune, shall we go and get you tested if you are worthy?" Robin asked.

"Yes, m'am." Jaune said taking her hand leaving the cafeteria with her.

Glynda wondered if she could consider getting a vacation far away from Vale.

* * *

(A/N: Nico Robin, everyone! As of the poll when I chose Robin, One Piece was in the lead. However, in the lead is a dead tie between RWBY/Sekirei/One Piece. So, a RWBY character is next? Who do you suggest? By the way, I modified the poll so everyone can see the results. This will encourage people to keep voting as the higher the votes, the more likely I'll pick from it! See ya! Happy 25th and here's to 50 more!)


	26. Jaune, the Summoner 3

**Snippet 26**

 **Jaune the Summoner 3**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Lenora, Dragonslayer**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Summoner!Jaune, Jaune is slowly learning, Slapstick aplenty, Cardin bashing, Weiss is starting to respect Jaune, Pyrrha's parents partly care for her, Minor Huniepop cameo, Dragonslayer is likely to happen, Cinder Fail**

* * *

Training with Nico Robin was quite the experience, and Jaune found it quite useful being he was near her height. Her fighting style relied on long limbs and using your height to her advantage. Spawning body parts proved to be exhausting to his aura though as he could summon about three extra limbs.

"This will take time, but I am afraid I'll need to study more on this aura." Robin mused as Weiss gave her several books.

"Here, a bit of an introduction to it." Weiss said as Robin took them up.

Weiss would not admit it, but she was a bit _jealous_ of Jaune's summoning power. His summons was a hell of a lot more useful than hers, and plus he had no struggle using it.

"Maybe if I ask nicely, maybe he'll share his summons." Weiss thought.

"Well these will certainly help. A bit of a heads up, Jaune. I looked over the scroll, and it states that you can be reverse summoned to the realms belonging to those you've befriended if they need your aid. It's a part of the deal for our help. Now if you excuse me, I need to rejoin my crew. We're off to Wano." Robin said before disappearing through the portal.

"Reverse Summoning…" Jaune said to himself.

"Jaune, do you think you could maybe you could help me with my own summoning?" Weiss asked him nervously.

"Frankly, I don't even what I'm doing myself. I merely focus my aura like I was instructed and hone it to form a gateway. Letting them out is easy, but it's forming the gateway that's hard." Jaune admitted.

His scroll rang, and he saw it was Kyu on the line.

"Shit, I need to take this." Jaune said stepping aside to put it on speaker. "Jaune speaking."

"Hey, Jaune. How goes using the X-Over Summoning Scroll I got you?" Kyu asked.

"Just befriended two of them so far, and I'm learning." Jaune remarked.

"Is that the woman Jaune mentioned earlier?" Weiss thought.

"Look at you, already making progress. Look, I got a shipment of new gear and weapons from an associate of mine. Some real high-quality stuff. Figured you want in." Kyu mused.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. If it was as good as the Summoning Scroll, he had to come.

"I'll come tonight at the usual place." Jaune remarked.

"Bring condoms and/or birth control pills. Later, stud." Kyu said hanging up.

Weiss's jaw hung loosely as Jaune sauntered off. Later that day, night came and Jaune snuck out of Beacon arriving in Vale by bullhead unaware he was being followed by team RWBY.

"Weiss, why exactly are we following Jaune?" Yang asked. "You got a crush?"

"Not exactly. I learned where and who Jaune got that summoning scroll from. Some woman in Vale, apparently. Apparently, he's sleeping with her." Weiss explained.

"Well that explained Jaune coming like a hot mess day before yesterday." Yang said surprising. "Didn't think he had it in him."

RWBY had followed Jaune to Dust Mart as he picked the protection before heading to the warehouse. Kyu greeted her in her usual lounge wear, a pink and white baby-doll lingerie with light-pink panties that have a purple butterfly shape attached to the front of them, and a white collared necklace with a pink choker top that has a red heart shape on the front of it. If they were not hiding, Yang would have covered Ruby's eyes.

"Jaune, welcome back. By the way, call team RWBY to come in." Kyu said pointing them out.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked. "We hid ourselves really well."

"The cat faunus reeks of fish, milk, and clearly was touching herself an hour ago. I can smell it." Kyu said as Blake looked mortified.

Ruby wanted to ask a question, but Yang cut her off.

"How?!" Blake asked.

"I am a love fairy faunus. I can read your sexuality and your habits like a book." Kyu remarked astutely. "And Yang, Ruby may not be as innocent as you hope."

Ruby paled and whistled to look innocent.

"So, you four followed me?" Jaune said upset enough to cross his arms.

"Sorry about that…I kind of want to get my hands on some of stuff you got from Kyu." Weiss said impish over all of them. "I should have just asked."

"Well, if you want in on it, you'll have to pay for it. I accept cash, sex, and other people's underwear." Kyu said with a smirk.

"Oh, dear Oum, she's a pervert." Weiss thought.

"So, what do you have you me this time?" Jaune asked.

"Armor to replace that scraps you wear over that hoodie and then some." Kyu said leading all into the warehouse where the fresh metal cases were.

Kyu tossed Jaune black armor for his torso which was with gold shoulder and waist plates, and colored plates in the center.

"It's Third Stellar Region army armor from the Frieza Force. This will tank a blow from Salem herself." Kyu said confidently.

"Who's Salem?" Yang asked.

"The Queen of the Grimm." Kyu said rolling her eyes. "But Ozpin won't tell you that, won't he?"

Jaune took off his old armor and tried on the new armor which fit him well.

"Well, you got anything we could use?" Yang asked.

Kyu got them all some new armor before cracking another metallic crate.

"Jaune, how do you feel about getting a second sword?" Kyu asked. "Dual wielding is on the rage."

Jaune nodded and looked like a lay down of several blades.

The first one was called "Galaxia" as the sword itself is golden in appearance, with a blade about as long as Meta Knight himself is tall, with a single rounded or oval ruby set within its hilt. Its handguards point towards the blade, which has a mirror-like, polished appearance compared to the hilt. There are usually four tines along its blade, although there can be anywhere between zero to six depending on artwork, and they range from simple outward pointing spikes to ones which have a slight outwards curve to them, similar to a fiery pattern.

The second one was a massive claymore that was on fire with a reddish tint called, "The Sword of Fire".

The third one was a lightsaber which Weiss childishly called dibs on. She could not help but drool at it holding it in her hand. It beckoned to her and she had to have it. Yang was not a sword person, but Kyu had something for her. Kyu presented with a pair of gauntlets that were a perfect mirror of Ember Cecilia but having nodes on the palms. The moment she slipped them on her hands, armor formed around her body except for her head.

"It's based off Iron Man's Mark 42 armor. Now only does it merge with Ember Cecelia, it shoots lasers, missiles, flies around, and allows for optimal defense. It's called the Cecilia Mark 1 Armor." Kyu remarked as Yang flew around in it.

"Ok, I know this thing is clearly going to cost me more money than I have." Yang said landing on the ground.

The armor faded returning to just the gauntlets as Kyu strode up to her.

"Oh, don't worry, Xiao Long. I'm willing to work a deal…if you catch my drift." Kyu said biting her lip. "You can join me and Jaune in "payment"."

Yang would have said no, but she really wanted that armor. Besides, Yang found it would be worth it. Ruby found herself getting a Ninpō: Kyōdo Kyōka (Ninja Art: Strength Enhancement) scroll from Kyu insisted she use it to up her physical strength.

"For you, cuteness. Considering it a freebie on me since it's your first one." Kyu said with a wink.

Ruby chirped a thank you, but Jaune knew better that Kyu was planning something. Blake wound up buying a starter ninja kit with kunai, shurikens, scrolls, and the works. At the end, Blake had to pay 5,000 Lien for everything she got, and Weiss paid 250,000 alone for the lightsaber. RWB would leave for Beacon leaving Jaune, Kyu, and Yang behind. Yang felt rather awkward being she playfully teased Jaune calling him ladykiller, and she was now the least experienced in the room.

-(The Next Morning)-

Glynda could not believe it, but she had to. Jaune came to combat class in the morning looking just as ruffled as last time only this time he was not alone. Yang looked just as messy and was limping for Oum's sake!

"Sorry, Pyrrha. I can't let you have Jaune…he's totally a keeper." Yang said limping onto the bleachers.

Pyrrha sighed but was inwardly sobbing. With his new armor on, Jaune leapt into the arena brandishing Crocea Mors ready for battle. Glynda did not even bother sending in one of the Haven transfers to fight. Cinder Fall stepped up into the arena looking smug as ever.

"You'll go down quick." Cinder remarked with a ball of flames.

"Don't get smug, you'll be falling on your ass soon enough." Jaune said confidently as people groaned from the pun.

Yang could only smirk at it as the fight began. Cinder proved to be a problem considering she shot fire and Jaune was a close quarters fighter forced to keep distance. So, Jaune decided to summon hoping for someone good! The portal formed, but unlike the last time, it was pitch black emitting an evil aura. Out came a woman whose skin was a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She had a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She had her white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

Glynda's jaw smashed to the ground as Jaune Arc had summoned Salem, the queen of the freaking Grimm, right in Beacon. However, that was off put by the fact that she was a fuzzy bathrobe with literal fuzzy Grimm slippers with a bowl of chips in her hands.

"Mistress?" Cinder asked confused.

Salem scowled. All she wanted was to watch the 1000 Ways to Die marathon on television to get a break from evil for one moment and Cinder interrupts. Her red eyes glowed as she had Cinder's throat in her hands. She assumed that Cinder had used the emergency trinket to summon her in case of an emergency.

"Cinder, you incompetent fool! How dare you interrupt my alone time!" Salem said shaking her violently as Cinder gagged.

"Uh, that was really me. I summoned you here." Jaune said quietly as Salem turned to Jaune.

Still having Cinder's throat in one hand, she snapped her fingers. In a flash, she was back in her usual clothing.

"And you are?" Salem asked as Cinder struggled to breathe.

"Jaune Arc, the X-Over Summoner." Jaune said confidently.

"Arc, I haven't heard that name in so long. If you were capable of summoning me, then you must be worthy." Salem said with a devious grin.

Ozpin kicked the door open armed with a sword.

"Salem, how did you get into my school?" Ozpin seethed.

"Why I did nothing of the sort, old love of mine?" Salem teased. "I was summoned."

Ozpin looked at Jaune and facepalmed. It had to be him!

"I can't breathe!" Cinder cried out.

Salem slammed Cinder into the floor telling her to shut up.

"Wait, Salem? As the Queen of the Grimm!" Yang said worriedly.

Ozpin facepalmed again.

"Seems, I'm not a big secret as you hoped." Salem mocked. "But I think I know how to make this even more insulting."

She turned to Jaune.

"Consider yourself lucky, Jaune Arc. Not worthy have sparked my interest like this, but there's a first for everything. I name you, my heir. Clearly if you summoned me, Ozpin's either not teaching or has been lying to you. Thus, I grant the basic ability of Grimm control and permission to summon me back." Salem said as Cinder got up.

"But….I served you faithfully!" Cinder said desperately.

"And you just exposed yourself in front of Ozpin, you moronic twit!" Salem said backhanded her into the ground. "Even with half a maiden's power, you lack half a brain!"

Salem had left and Jaune was left utterly stumped. The rest of the class looked to Ozpin wanting some answers.

"Fuck." Ozpin spat.

* * *

(A/N: Salem, everyone! Yeah, I'm going that Salem's more bored with evil. In this case, she's only going it as it's more of a game with Ozpin. I'd say I pity Cinder, but she's a cliché. So far, One Piece has a solid lead in the poll, but I picked from there already. Next up will be someone from Super Smash Bros! But what should happen to Cinder after she's stripped of her Maiden powers? Killed off or forced to work for Ozpin?)


	27. Remnant X: LPD (NSFW)

**Snippet 27**

 **Remnant X: Love Potion Disaster**

 **Genre: Humor/Adventure/Tragedy**

 **Pairs: (considering the subject matter, this is subjective)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Project X: Love Potion Disaster**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Everyone's going to be lustful after each other, Somewhat of a challenge fic, Terrified!Ruby, Ruby's innocence is going to ebb in this, Bad Ending**

* * *

Sienna Khan normally had her issues with humans, but she was certainly glad for the heterochromia eyed teen who recused her. Adam had the bright idea of trying to make a potion to make all humans on the planet sterile, and even Sienna found the idea disgusting. However, his "potion" botched up. Instead of sterilizing, it gave humans and Faunus a desire to…do anything that moves, and it spread all over the world. Sienna was trying her damnedest to escape the hideout only to get tackled by a grunt fully infected. His irises had hearts in them and he had a lustful look in his eyes. Sienna knew him well as he was the rookie that had a huge crush on her.

"Damn it, why did those lust filled goons have super strength?!" Sienna screamed as he pinned her to the ground tearing at her clothes.

Thankfully, he dragged her someone secluded leaving Sienna only to have to deal with him. However, over at Beacon, others were not so lucky. Jaune, Glynda, and Ruby were running for their lives. The lust cloud had affected everyone on campus except them turning the place into a literal orgy.

"We need to get out of here before it's too….aahhh!" Jaune said being pulling up by Pyrrha's semblance.

"Jaune, our love! We need you inside us!" A lust crazed Pyrrha dragging Jaune away alongside Velvet, Emerald, and Weiss.

"Save yourselves!" Jaune said being pulled into his "death" by sex.

He was not completely torn up about it though. Glynda and Ruby kept moving, but Glynda found herself slowing down. Her body was tiring out and more were closing in. Glynda looked to innocent Ruby and shoved her into a locker setting the location for outside of the school. As the locker blasted off, Glynda was tackled by a pack of horny schoolgirls and boys. As for Ruby, her locker crashed into Emerald Woods. Despite the rough start, Ruby set off to find help and set out on a quest to put a stop to it all!

Of course, she would succeed if this wasn't a universe where she was destined to fail.

(Twenty seconds later…)

[Cue: Sonic Game Over Theme]

Ruby found herself stripped and restrained by a geist possessing her cloak to tie her up as a pair of lust filled humanized Usra Minors took turns in her. One in her mouth and one up her rear drilling in and out. Ruby would have fought back, but the Geist over her head was overriding her senses. Innocent Ruby Rose was innocent no more and lost to the pleasure.

GAME OVER

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I made a piece based off another infamous H-game. This one isn't going to be a miniseries because I really don't want to do one of this one. However, if you wish to take it on, by all means go on ahead. If you are curious to see who I'd pick for "playable characters", here's my list to who they'd match up with: Ruby (Cream), Jaune (Tails), Penny (Zeta), Nora (Amy), Yang (Rogue), and Blake (Blaze). Originally, I planned for Team YUKI to appear, but I realized that I need proper profiles for all four.)


	28. Team YUKI's Secret Files

**Snippet 28**

 **Team YUKI's Profiles**

 **This one is technically setup for the OCs I mentioned in earlier snippets. It's fitting I give them profiles to expand on their appearances and so forth. So, I'll be giving their "official" profiles for their backstories and appearances. Also, I am going to alter Yuki's planned backstory as he'll know his parents in this one but doesn't remember them well. Lapis is also going to be altered as well, as this team is supposed to have one from each kingdom.**

* * *

 **File 1 – Yuki**

 **Name:** Yuki Dante Azure **  
Age:** 18 years (by the time RWBY canon starts, this applies to the other "files" as well)

 **Gender:** Male

 **S. Orientation:** Heterosexual **  
Nationality:** (Design-wise: African/Japanese) Mistral/Atlas/Vale **  
Hometown:** Crossroad Village **  
Current Residence: (varies depending on continuity)  
Occupation: **Huntsman, Freelancer **  
Talents/Skills:** Fighting, Leadership, Cooking, Weapon Crafting, Lockpicking, Computer Hacking **  
Birthdate:** December 31 **  
Height:** 6'2.5" **  
Weight: 220** lbs **  
Eye Color:** Ocean Blue (Left) Silver (Right) **  
Hair Color:** Icy Blue

 **Hair Style:** Spiked and Iced

 **Figure:** Athletic and lean **  
Skin color:** Mocha Brown **  
Hobbies:** Sparring, playing video games, Reading, Drawing **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Comfortable

 **Theme: Cold Snap** (Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 – Ice Field) **  
Greatest flaw:** Hates cowardice, his low tolerance for stupidity can make his quite snippy

 **Best quality:** His protectiveness of those he calls friend

 **Biography:** The Azure clan was used to be renowned for their prowess on the battlefield quite similarly to the Arcs. However, Salem's attempts to remove them from the equations lead to the clan's dwindling. This was due to a few of them having silver eyes, and Salem was eager to be rid of them. She most succeeded save for one, Yuki's father. Yuki's father was forced to go into hiding. On his travels across Mistral, he met and fall in love with Yuki's mother, Haku, before eventually forming a village right outside the kingdom of Vale, Crossroad Village. The village was formed near a crossroad for travelers on foot through the Grimm-infested village. Despite the Grimm, the fall of the village came from an attack of the White Fang led by Adam Tarsus. Apparently, Adam lied to his troop that Faunus of White Fang were being tortured there for information. In actuality, it was all Adam's revenge against a pair who fled the White Fang having now resided in that same village offering vital information to expose Adam's crimes. The attack led Haku to unlock her son's aura only to get killed halfway through the process. The trauma caused Yuki to self-awaken the place inadvertently discovering his semblance in the process. At the age of ten, Yuki was the last of the Azure and the only survivor to leave that village alive. Escaping, he would run into the dying pair that fled the White Fang and learned the truth to why this all happened. With the fall of the village, Yuki fled to Vale having to make the dangerous trip back and forth to get meager things of value. Thus, Yuki lived off the streets of Vale. Innocence had been the cost for his survival having interacted with the likes of Junior's club, Torchwick, and other criminals. It would two years later he would meet his best friend, Lapis Lazuli Kristal, a fellow orphan. Over the years, Yuki would meet Kelly Usagi and Ivory Viridian forming Team YUKI, the band of lost and unwanted souls united to form their own family.

(How Yuki would meet them would depend on the story. Either the two met Yuki and Lapis during team selections at Beacon or met a year before due to Yuki and Lapis traveling across the kingdoms having joined them.)

 **Aura Level:** Comparable to Jaune Arc's levels, abnormally high

 **Aura Color:** Snowy Blue

 **Semblance:** Variable Copying/Mind Computerization/Technopathy – His brain is "computerized" in a sense allowing for an eidetic memory making learning skills easier and makes a person more adaptable. One could check on their health, well-being, and aura levels. This computerized mind allows the user to calmly and logically think things through granting a peaceful state of mind (most of the time). This grants an immunity to mind control and telepathic attacks. This technopathic states allows for absorption of computer data and even connecting to the internet by mind alone. Control of technology allows for to will it into weaponry forming energy cannons and the like. Going further, he can "scan" other's semblances and "copy" them forming a Variable Copy System in mind. Originally, as a child, the limit was five semblances in "storage". This limit would increase to fifty over the years through mental training and continues to increase.

 **Weapon/Combats:** In combat situations, he carries plenty of knives and hidden handguns to use along his close combat skills. He was formally trained in martial arts, namely judo from Melanie Malachite and kickboxing from Miltia Malachite during his early teen years. For close range, he'll prefer hand to hand leaving stabbing attacks for rush or surprise attacks. For long range, he "alters" one of his hidden hand guns into either the explosive hand canon, Deadshot, or the minigun, "Pay 'n' Spray". Despite these methods, he does carry Frostbite, the ninjato imbued with a mysterious mixture of dust and aura belonging to his father, to use on occasion.

 **Outfit: - Main Hunter Attire –** Consists of a black armor with cyan shoulder and waist plates and a blue plat in the center (Think the TSR Armor from DB Super), wear a typical t-shirt under said armor, dark gray pants with a white armored belt, green boots, a computerized watch attached to his right fingerless gauntlet. He carries his throwing knives and hidden handguns in concealed holsters on his armor and pants. He also wears a headset on his person.

 **\- Casual Attire – Varies**

 **\- Pajamas –** Wears a tank top with long pajama pants, the colors vary

 **Personality –** Yuki is an enigma at times being able to goof about at times only to be no-nonsense at others time. His upbringing has caused him to keep a stoic demeanor even through the most extreme of moments. He had a low-tolerance for those who play people like chess pieces. He tends to see things in white, gray, and black being that he grew up mostly on the streets. He's about shifty in scanning the area he's in just in case. He strongly feels that all life has valued, thus detesting prejudices. While without a hero complex, he does prefer to deliver karmic justice to wrongdoers through slapstick pranks. However, his sardonic wit hides the inner turmoil. The trauma experience had aided in opening his aura completely hit him physically with his eyes burning and mentally cracking him. He refuses and will never to speak about his parents or his legacy having suppress memory of him to minimize the pain. The only person who knows the full details of his past is Lapis. Asking him would tend to lead to an unpleasant reaction. He also has a hatred of the White Fang mostly due to its latent hypocrisy. His childhood issues also led him to be wary of trusting people especially those in authority. The mention of Adam Tarsus is enough to rile him, and the sight of him tempts him to drop everything to murder him.

 **Emblem:** A skull with glowing sliver eyes

 **Friends/Allies (Not counting those in Team YUKI):** Malachite Twins, Junior, Torchwick, Neo

 **Enemies:** Adam Tarsus, anyone in the White Fang

 **Trivia:** His design and feel were inspired by previous OCs of my design, and prototype bits for the Frost Clan ideas I had another story.

-Y-

 **File 2 – Kelly Usagi**

 **Name:** Kelly Caeruleum Usagi **  
Age:** 16 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **S. Orientation:** Heterosexuality **  
Nationality:** (Design-wise: Icelandic/Swiss) Atlesian **  
Hometown:** Atlas **  
Current Residence: (varies depending on continuity)  
Occupation: **Huntress, Freelancer, Swordsmith, Spy (former) **  
Talents/Skills:** Fighting, Crafting Swords, Cooking, Tailoring **  
Birthdate:** November 5

 **Height:** 5'8" **  
Weight: 130lbs  
Eye Color:** Cerulean **  
Hair Color:** Kelly Green

 **Hair Style:** Wears it as a single braided side pigtail and her hair combed in the 80/20 ratio **  
Skin color:** Pale

 **Figure:** Moderately Curvaceous

 **Cup Size: D  
Hobbies: **Video games, making clothes, meditating, sword fighting, rabbit farming, studying Faunus sciences, zoology **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Elegant/Relaxed

 **Theme: The Woman Former Known as Heiress** (Altitude. – lost / found.) **  
Greatest flaw:** Impatience

 **Best quality:** Her compassion

 **Biography:** Born to the wealthy Usagi family (Papyrus and Kale Usagi) within Atlas, she wanted for none. She was raised in absolute comfort for the most part. Being the heiress of the Usagi Weapons Industries, Usagi grew around swords of all types. She would learn about the family business being taught from young learning swordsmanship from her mother receiving Princess Punisher from her. Her family's company was responsible for designing a plethora of weaponry even being the company that aided the SDC in Weiss's future weapon. Growing up, Kelly went on growing up with her parents getting rather neglectful as her father was more focused on business and her mother was focusing on designing new weapons. She would be mostly left to her own devices with the servants for most of her life until her parents suddenly took interest on her to use her as a bargaining chip. The Schnee Dust Company was something that her parents lusted to get a piece of the company to fund their endeavors, this paid attention to Kelly when Whitley Schnee was interested in her. Frequently, her parents pushed them together due to her refusal. Whitley's advances were something she had no desire and her parents seemed to not care. It was not until she found Whitley grabbing her rear that lead her to finally snap. She sent Whitley out of the house by dragging him by his hair and kicking him into the snow. This incident sparked Jaccques threatening to file charges and a lawsuit. The Usagis' has done the cheapest solution, disown and throw her to the wolves. Despite this, Kelly would not face charges having "disappeared" into the underground thanks one of the servants she was closest with, Puce. Puce was a former Faunus criminal with connections to the White Fang. Being aware of Kelly's semblance, Puce recommended Kelly take full advantage of it to "disappear". Thus, Kelly Usagi would fade and the rabbit "Caeruleum" would take her place. She would join the White Fang as a "double agent". In actuality, Kelly was using everyone to gain skills and capital to flee Atlas for good while learning of the latent hypocrisy of the modern White Fang. She also carries her only surviving pet rabbit, Cinnabon, along with her.

(How she would meet Yuki and Lapis would depend on the story. Either she meets Yuki and Lapis during team selections at Beacon after finally escaping Atlas or met a year before due to Yuki and Lapis traveling across the kingdoms having joined them with them aiding in her escape.)

 **Aura Level:** Medium

 **Aura Color:** Kelly Green

 **Semblance: Kemonomimi Shifting/Animal Path –** A form of shapeshifting that allows her to transform to Faunus to gain animal abilities depending on the type. She can shift to any known animal to form her Faunus form, whether the animal is from past or present. It was even possible to turn into mythical creatures or hybrid animals, but these are more time and aura consuming depending on the factors of respective beast. Even in her base form, her semblance naturally amplifies her human form counting it as a "transformation". She also can shift parts of her body to gain animal attributes. Her shapeshifting even allows her to shift her skin, eye, and hair color making excellent disguises except she must change the hair style herself.

 **Weapon/Combat:** Her mainline weapons are her elegant broadsword, Cobalt Crush, and her childhood short sword, Princess Punisher. Cobalt Crush was made with pieces of dust crystal intermixed in the metal of the blade allowing for Kelly to shoot sword beams with elemental properties for long range attacks. Princess Punisher is only used for surprise attacks or in case of an emergency. For hand to hand, she relies on Kenpo using aura to harden her hands and feet. She tends to eschew using firearms due to her upbringing.

 **Outfit: - Main Hunter Attire** – Consists of a high collared dark blue sleeveless bodysuit with an ocean blue circuitry pattern over the body, black fingerless gloves, dark grey extended knee pads that reach up to her thighs and have white bolts fastened into that, ocean blue boots with soles of platinum, a short-sleeved long white haori over his closed in the front by a thin orange rope, and hidden pouches for vital objects. The haori was decorated by green flames around the ends with her emblem on the back and it hides her stash of dust.

 **\- Casual Attire** – Varies

 **\- Pajamas** – A pale blue nightdress

 **Personality:** At most glance, Kelly is a pious and elegant socialite by style of dress and manners. However, under the surface is a firecracker who is fiercely independent. Due to her parent's neglect, she grew to be self-reliant to get things done preferring not to wait on others. This however leads to her having a sense of impatience. She can quite manipulative to get what she needs or wants from others when she must. Her semblance also partly plays to her ardent belief in rights for everyone regardless of species, not standing for racism or hypocrisy relating to White Fang. Her semblance also tends to her a few tendencies of animal-like mannerisms even in her normal human form namely snarling when anger even baring fangs and her eating habits. She can also be gentle because having a hobby of raising and breeding rabbits. She may have a bit of an attachment for rabbit Faunus as it is her most preferred form. Her pet, Cinnabon, is usually the easiest way to calm her down.

 **Emblem:** A rabbit skull with a pair of rapiers crossing behind it.

 **Friends/Allies (Not counting those in Team YUKI):** Puce Bliss

 **Enemies:** White Fang

 **Trivia:** Kelly is obviously a subversion to Weiss, but later plans for her backstory were inspired by the likes of Blake as well. Originally, I had the idea in mind to have one of Team YUKI be a faunus, but I could not settle on which one. Not only did this come to mind, but it fits the irony considering Blake's character.

-U-

 **File 3 – Lapis**

 **Name:** Lapis Lazuli Kristal **  
Age:** 18 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **S. Orientation:** Bordering between asexuality and heterosexuality **  
Nationality:** (Design-wise: Afrikaner) Vaccuan/Mistralian **  
Hometown:** Crystal Springs **  
Current Residence: (varies depending on continuity)  
Occupation: **Huntress, Freelancer, Water Purifier, Scientist in Grimm Studies **  
Talents/Skills:** Fighting, Lockpicking, Making and Drinking various drinking, mixology, cleaning water, making ice figurines, Grimm studying **  
Birthdate:** April 4

 **Height:** 6'0" **  
Weight: Secret  
Eye Color: **Cyan **  
Hair Color:** Cobalt Blue

 **Hair Style:** Wears it shaggy shoulder-length in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face **  
Skin color:** Pale

 **Figure:** Slim

 **Cup Size: C  
Hobbies: **Flying, exploring, video games, water fights **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Whatever works

 **Theme: Island Flair** ([Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Uninhabited Island) **  
Greatest flaw:** Some levels of cowardice, self-esteem

 **Best quality:** Determination to actively best her flaws

 **Biography:** Born to a pair within the deserts of Vacuo, Lapis was not off to a good start. Her parents had sold her to be experimented on by the morally questionable, Merlot Industries to pay off gambling debts and gain booze. The organization had focused originally focused on genetics and A.I. which was where Lapis came in. She was put in the hands of Doctor Alexander Rotertod who experimented on her from birth hosting the darkest secrets to her. Lapis had a twin sister, Lazuli. However, Dr. Rotertod had her mind extracted to use to create the perfect A.I. killing Lazuli in the process. Lapis lived a life of isolation, anxiety, and fear in her early years having to endure trials just for necessities. The only kindness received from the A.I. which was able to remember who her sister was. Basic learning was forcibly electrocuted into her brain to enhance her mind. When Merlot started working on experimenting with Grimm, Lapis was used as a test subject to fight them from six onwards. The first experience of a Nevermore mauling her led to a crippling fear of the Grimm. This lead to Rotertod injecting her with a substance to suppress her fear before future fights. Under the influence, Lapis was able to fight and defeat a variety of Grimm with her bare hands and through sheer analyzing them with the exception of one. Years later, Merlot Industries would eventually fall due to the Grimm overrunning Mountain Glenn. However, Rotertod's main lab was within the deserts of Sanus. By her twelfth birthday, Lapis would have her shot to escape. While the doctor was in the bathroom, Lapis was actively trying to work her way out by disabling the security. It partly worked allowing her to try to escape the facility. This process wound up releasing a captured mutant Grimm known by her as Kuro, an Ursa Major. Despite her fears, she was able to override them and slay it while using it to break down the barrier to the outside. But before getting out, she was caught by the good doctor who tried drown her in the sink. The trauma and drive to live combined with being electrocuted by the A.I.'s robotic arm had finally awoken her aura and her semblance. With it and a boost of willpower, she was able to kill Rotertod. Lapis finally escape unaware that the spark of Lazuli that lived in A.I. had been freed to merge with her. Taking what she could, she fled into the deserts of Sanus. It was leafing through the files, she discovered her origins and the whole story. Thus, she had a goal, kill her parents. She was able to partly succeed in doing so finding her mother in Vaccuo and immediately left the continent. Ending up with no money, she would up in the streets of Vale meeting her future best friend, Yuki Azure. While they had their issues at first, they grew to be inseparable. Over the years, Lapis would meet Kelly Usagi and Ivory Viridian forming Team YUKI with Yuki, the band of lost and unwanted souls united to form their own family.

(How Lapis would meet them would depend on the story. Either the two met Yuki and Lapis during team selections at Beacon or met a year before due to Yuki and Lapis traveling across the kingdoms having joined them.)

 **Aura Level:** High

 **Aura Color:** Ocean Blue

 **Semblance: Extended Hydrokinesis (Included Cyrokinesis)** \- Immense power over water and liquid material made with water with heightened control over it. She can cause rainstorms, even in the arid of places, to add to her power. In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from the air around her. She can form water constructs able to make weapons to use or make barriers. She can also walk on water and breathe under water with no issue at all. She also has the ability of hydromimciry to create at least four water clones. She can form wings of water to fly for a period of time. Her control of water also extends to manipulating it into ice. Due to the desert, she can endure places of extreme temperatures. One of her more recent abilities is the manipulation of the blood within a person's body but must be in her line of sight for her to actually use.

(On a matter of her father, that changes depending on the story. Sometimes it'll be a canon character, an original character, or will be dead and gone already.)

 **Weapon/Combat:** Similarly, to Yuki, she's willing and ready to use hand to hand. Due to having to fight Grimm from childhood, she has levels of above human strength without her aura (as it was locked at the time). Even without aura, she was able to lift four times her own weight and pull parkour stunts with ease. Having been a streetfighter most of her early childhood, it was in her teen years she was formally trained in martial learning Systema from Neopolition. For weapons, she carries a pair of sapphire plated hand cannons named Sango and Raiden (these were built by Yuki) laced with lighting dust to shoot electrical blast. Otherwise, she uses her semblance to forms weapons of water and ice like swords, axes, knives, spears, shuriken, kunai, and even hammers. She also uses her semblance as a means of defending herself with shielding and purify herself and others from poison.

 **Outfit: - Main Hunter Attire –** Consists of a black motorcycle leather jacket with her emblem laced with ice dust over ocean blue armor that covers the whole back from the neck down having armored shoulder sections, an undershirt of varying colors, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and biker boots.

 **\- Casual Outfit – Varies**

 **\- Pajamas -** A grey tank top baring the symbol for Vacuo on the chest and panties of varying colors.

 **Personality:** Lapis gives off a cynical outlook on life calling her a "realist". Her sardonic wit on par (and sometimes surpassing) Yuki's. She tends to come up as rude to most due to her lack of social decorum to which Yuki helps her with. Lapis' true personality when sociable seems to be extremely laid back, almost blasé. Despite being naturally intelligent, she gives off an apathetic and lazy vibe seemingly not caring about the fact the world is swamped with Grimm. She is commonly characterized by others as an emo child or unhappy. She tends not to be trusting of most people in power due to people in power using her all her life. She has fears of isolation, her friends being taken her, and being experimented on. The mention of Merlot Industries will get her to wig out. He also holds a fierce hatred of human/faunus experimentation and scientists who condone it. When sociable and comfortable, she's a lot more upbeat and able to crack jokes. All and all, it's her own cowardice that holds her back, but when she's mad, stay the hell out of her way. Due to the constant injection of fear suppression in her childhood, she has the ability to fully suppress her fear and cowardice for moments at a time being something of a cold combat pragmatist. Her lack of social norms has also lead to a lack of modesty around others much to Yuki's chagrin.

 **Emblem:** A blue crystalized teardrop with a neon green circuit pattern on it.

 **Friends/Allies (Not counting those in Team YUKI):** Malachite Twins, Neo

 **Enemies:** Merlot Industries

 **Trivia:** Her design and inspiration came from the likes of Lapis Lazuli, Android 18, and Katara. Her backstory was made partly in the desire to explore the implications of experimentation with Grimm and genetics.

-K-

 **File 4 – Ivory Viridian**

 **Name:** Ivory Aurora Viridian **  
Age:** 19 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **S. Orientation:** Pansexuality **  
Nationality:** (Design-wise: Greek/Romanian) Mistrailan **  
Hometown:** Mistral **  
Current Residence: (varies depending on continuity)  
Occupation: **Huntress, Freelancer, Gladiator (former), Model (on and off), Drink Mascot (former), Waitress (former), Stripper (former) **  
Talents/Skills:** Fighting, Modeling Clothes, Seduction, Convincer, Cleaning, Public Speaker

 **Birthdate:** July 1

 **Height:** 6'3.5" **  
Weight: 167lbs  
Eye Color:** Viridian Yellow **  
Hair Color:** Black with brown ends

 **Hair Style:** Wears it long with a braid **  
Skin color:** Slight tan (think Kiva Andru from Megas XLR)

 **Figure:** Slender-Athletic (with more obvious signs of muscle on her body)

 **Cup Size: J  
Hobbies: **Video games, fighting, reading smut, sex, writing smut, flirting, modeling, pole dancing **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Seductive/Relaxed

 **Theme: Forever Young and Longing** (RUDE – Eternal Youth) **  
Greatest flaw:** Her perversion

 **Best quality:** Her drive

 **Biography:** Ivory's parents had one simple goal for their daughter, be Mistral's ultimate gladiator in the Mistral Regional Tournaments to raise them but being poor into socialites. However, despite them training her, there was one problem in the form Pyrrha Nikos. Ivory would end up second place under her constantly whether it was the tournaments or Sanctum Academy much to her parents' frustration. Her parents had treated her more like their meal ticket than her daughter. She, herself, was molded that her life revolved around training and beating said rival. Until one summer at thirteen, where her parents sent her to camp. The bullhead flying over Branwen territory was attacked by the Branwen tribe. Being focused on her parent's goals, she was not too concerned of the bandits slaughtering innocent and more focused on saving herself. She was accosted by Raven but used her semblance which was control over darkness to escape from her. With her things in tow, she leapt out of the Bullhead watching it go down as the Branwen tribe escaped. She wound up washing up on the shores of an island just off Mistral and with Menagerie in the distance. That island was home was home to a colony…a nudist colony. The Brown Kuma also doubled as a bit of a resort leaving Ivory stuck there. It would be where she found her sexual awakening and found herself as a whole. She would also have a chance meeting with the likes of Kelly Usagi who was with her mother there on business befriending her, but never getting her scroll number. She would return home liberated and vastly changed. She began to care less about beating Pyrrha and wanted to discover what she wanted. Her time at the colony had shifted her sense of style and her sense of self growing rather promiscuous right under her parents' noses. Whether it had been students or neighbors, Ivory was all for the pleasures and thrills. The next summer had came and Ivory calmly lied to her parents for a desire for going to camp, and they sent her off to do so. Of course, Ivory merely took a boat to the colony. That year, she would meet someone who would become the closest thing to a "big sister" in her life, Ragyo Whitlea. Ragyo was a prodigy huntress being a few years older than her and the daughter of the owner. Ragyo had trained her in how to use her aura and helped her inadvertently discovered that her semblance was capable of controlling light as well. Over the summers, Ragyo would also teach her Pankration whenever Ivory came to the colony. Of course, Ivory and Ragyo's relationship would evolve to be a sexual yet unhealthy relationship due to Ragyo's manipulations. Ivory never caught on and taught of Ragyo highly and fondly. She would mourn her death greatly as Ragyo had died through unknown means when Ivory turned eighteen. By then, Ivory had not returned to the colony as her parents were prepping her for the next tournament. It was when she graduated from Sanctum, that started the falling out with her parents. Despite making top of the class, they did not bother to congratulate her for it because Pyrrha was not a part of her class. The tournament had only made things worse, as Pyrrha had beaten her within seconds of the first round…by accident. Pyrrha had been fighting off a bit of a cold and sneezed right as the match begin triggering her semblance. Ivory was thrown several feet before hitting the wall right out of the ring losing the match. It did not help that Pyrrha's manager played it up as all a part of the plan. Ivory was humiliated that day laughed at by the crowd and had fled the arena having a breakdown. Her parents had scolded her, and she had enough of them. She packed up and left home. Thus, she spent her life for the rest of her year drifting from different jobs whether it was a waitress, model, stripper, and briefly as a mascot all while trying to solve Ragyo's murder.

(How she would meet Yuki and Lapis would depend on the story. Either she meets Yuki and Lapis during team selections at Beacon having reunited with Kelly there or met a year before due to Yuki and Lapis traveling across the kingdoms having joined them with them seeing that Kelly had joined with them.)

 **Aura Level:** High

 **Aura Color:** Ivory White/Jet Black/Gray (shifts depending on mood)

 **Semblance: Twilight Aura** – Allows for manipulation of the elements of light and darkness to create and control them at will. Her light powers are demonstrated by her body emitted a white light. Ivory can turn her body into pure light to potentially move at the speed of light (at her current max speed at the beginning of their story when Team YUKI forms, she can move as fast as lightning strikes) and transport herself by means of reflection. She can fire beams of light as lasers which can cause explosions. She was also hide herself in daylight by blending into the light becoming practically invisible. For her darkness powers, she gains the unique control of gravity. Ivory demonstrates this by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from her body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. She can suck any form of physical matter into her void forming a vortex to make a twisted type of storage and can be spit out later. People can be sucked inside but are being actively drained of their aura while inside her. Her darkness power also be used to hide in night forming a terrifying ghostly visage. However, her darkness powers are slightly weaker in the night and vice versa.

 **Weapon/Combat:** For hand-to-hand, she was taught by her parents in Pencak Silat, equal emphasis on empty handed, and weapons fighting alike. The empty-handed side focused on her forging the body itself into a weapon, using the elbows, knees, feet, hands and so on. She was later taught the vicious and brutal Mistrali mixed martial art of Pankration by Ragyo. Pankration molded her fighting style to basically being willing to fight dirty. She'll be whatever move works outside of damaging one's eyes. She's vicious in focusing on beating down an opponent until they give up. For weapons, she wields a pair of nodachi (a testament to her strength as nodachi are usually wielded with two hands) named Hachiman and Ares. Both can be imbued with her semblances' powers to shoot beam attacks and make powerful slash attacks. Her Pankration nature has had her prefer hand to hand, but her Pencak Silat has also had her uniformly carry hidden daggers for surprise attacks. She also carries a Custom Type Chrome Desert Eagle which has an explosive dust bullet function named Suki (this weapon formerly belonged to Ragyo).

 **Outfit: Main Hunter Attire –** A black biker leather jacket with her emblem on the back, a low cut dark-grey midriff-baring crop top, a loose ivory white sarong that exposes her long, slender legs adorned with an emblem (if it's before she joins Team YUKI, it's her own emblem, if it's after she joins, she changes it to Yuki's emblem), hidden black lycra shorts with pockets, grey ninja sandals, a green haramaki for her swords, armored platinum gauntlets, grey fingerless gloves, sheathes on her side for her swords, and a black martial artist's cape (Think Tien's from the Buu Saga) with her emblem.

 **Casual Attire – Varies, but will always wear her haramaki**

 **Pajamas: Either wears a pair of panties, lingerie, or sleeps in the nude**

 **Personality:** She's loyal and protective of her friends being a strong-minded woman. On the surface, she comes off as flirty and slightly selfish making herself a bit of a temptress. She has been known to seduce people with her attractiveness to get what she wants. She is rather sly and crafty able to read people with ease even being able to tell when one is lying. She has a blasé and open attitude towards sex unlike most and is willing to talk about the subject with no form of censorship. She boasts a high sexual appetite willing to use toys if a partner is not available. Due to her time on the Brown Kuma colony, she's a bit too comfortable with her own body developing a bit of a voyeur and exhibitionist fetish. She's shameless in changing in front of others. In casual battles, she can be a playful warrior who teases and torments her opponents before she crushes them. She'll hit on and offer sex through innuendo to available men and women she fancies. Despite all this, she has standards in who she picks. She has secret desires of having a meaningful romance in the future however. She's a heavy reader being quite the intellectual with a complex vocabulary. She is a bit obsessive only keeping her body in fighting style, working out twice as hard if she ate junk food. Like Lapis, she has no sense of modesty albeit a bit more purposeful. She also a bit of a sword nut and follows the swordsman's oath to the letter.

 **Emblem:** (She has a former emblem of her family that she no longer uses, this description is for her current one) A shield with a black fanged beast-like head with three red slashes behind it

 **Friends/Allies (Not counting those in Team YUKI):** Ragyo (dead), The Brown Kuma Colony

 **Enemies:** The Viridian family, Pyrrha Nikos (Ivory bears a grudge against her), Raven Branwen, the Branwen Tribe, Vernal

 **Trivia:** Her design was the hardest to write and make due to trying to make her an outfit with the least amount of metal on it.

Her figure and shape were inspired by the likes of Boa Hancock, Wonder Woman, Jessie (from Huniepop), and Kyanna (from Huniepop).

Her personality was the easiest to form for me, however.

-I-

* * *

(A/N: This had to be done merely to flesh them out in full. I also wanted to give them canon connections, but nothing too specific. Yes, Ivory's emblem looks similarly to the current White Fang logo. T-T' Either way, I wanted to make this before I starred them in any shorts. Team YUKI is in play for having both dead parents and shitty parents. I think Lapis and Ivory's may be worse than Raven's. I changed the planned backstory in the short getting a real feel for them all. If you're curious, here's who I have voice act them.)

Yuki – Sonny Strait or Christopher Sabat

Kelly - Colleen Delany

Lapis – Lee Eddy

Ivory – Amanda Berning

(A/N: Thank you all for the 50k views. So far however, this fanfic smashed past The Geist Within in hits. As of right now, this fanfic is my second-most viewed behind the front runner, Sekirei Blackthorned. I only ask you give my other works a glance and a review please. Or maybe take on my challenges or react to my work. Whatever works!)


	29. Whether by Snipe or Suicide

**Snippet 29**

 **Whether by Snipe or by Suicide**

 **Genre: Dark/Hurt and Comfort**

 **Pairs: Implied past White Knight, past Iceberg, forced Pride and Prejudice, Dragonslayer, past Arkos, Lancaster**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (An alternate take on Vol. 4, where Weiss cuts a deal with her father to leave to aid her team. This snippet takes after Vol. 5 and is a hypothetical ending after Salem is killed off.)**

 **Tags: Scumbag!Schnees (except for Weiss, Weiss's mother, and Winter), Suicidal!Weiss, Suicide Trigger Warning, Darker than my usual works, Woobie!Winter, Blake is absent in this fic, Jaune/Ruby/Yang are the next Taiyang/Summer/Raven,**

* * *

It was the wedding of the decade being that the cold ice princess of Atlas was getting married in the beautiful botanical gardens that the SDC owned. It was supposed to be a happy day, but for the bride herself, she considered it a death sentence. Her father had twisted her arm into his marriage by using her team as leverage to get what he wanted. Weiss had slowly walked out in an ornate pristine gown which was chosen by the groom.

"Ugh, this gown is way too showy. It feels he'll tear it off once the wedding night starts." Weiss thought as she walked down the aisle.

Walking her down was Winter who was trying her best to comfort her sister. The news of this had not gone well with Winter and she was already hitting the sauce like her mother.

"Weiss, I…." Winter said before Weiss stopped her.

"Don't. Please do not. I just want this day to end." Weiss said blankly.

Weiss wished for anything to interrupt the wedding. Her fantasy of a crazed fan coming out of the bed to stab her was dashing by the yelling of her "groom-to be".

"Weiss, hurry it up! We're burning daylight!" He screamed out.

The groom was none other than Cardin Winchester. Hell, she would have taken Neptune or even Weiss over him. She regretted not giving Jaune a chance. As for Neptune, that ship long sailed when he ended up dying. Not on the battle, but from chlamydia. Weiss had finally stopped reminiscing to get up to the altar. Her father was three with Whitley looking smug.

"Babe, you look so delicious in that. Can't wait to get it off you." Cardin said in a low whisper.

Was it too late to free Salem from Ozpin's clutches? Or maybe bring Cinder back from the dead? Grimm attack? None of them was happening despite Weiss's hope for it. She was considering slitting her throat with her rapier, but her father made sure to have her leave her weapon behind. She'd even take the White Fang right now. As the priest droned on, Cardin was glancing down at the body of his wife to be. He had the intention of recording their wedding night to give a copy to Jaune as a bit of a middle finger to his old enemy. Jaccques thought of the money he would make from this, Whitley was gleefully looking at the miserable faces of Winter and their mothers, and Weiss just wanted to die.

Two bullets rang out having cut desires and hopes short. Weiss opened her eye hoping to feel the slow fall to nothingness only to see blood trickle out of a bullet hole in the side of Cardin's head before he fell. Whitley screamed as his father choked on sanguine falling to his knees. His money would not save him now and he looked into Weiss's confused eyes. He drew his last as his body hit the ground. Everyone was screaming, and panic erupted around in fear of being shot down. Only Weiss was standing on the podium catatonic to everything.

 _"Why? Why?" She thought. "I was supposed to be shot…I paid him to kill me."_

Little did Weiss know that her plans were dash. Up on the building where the shot was fire, an unconscious sniper had a big bruise on his head thanks a well-timed punch.

"Jaune, thanks for doing this. You did not have to." Yang said warmly.

"Weiss was our friend too." Jaune said still holding the smoking borrowed sniper rifle. "And Cardin had it coming."

Ruby looked down at the chaos along with Ren and Nora. Fighting Salem had hardened them all and gave them a bit of a darker outlook.

"I wonder if Blake had to do this in her White Fang days." Ruby said as Yang growled with her eyes blazing red.

Blake was a bit of sore spot to Yang as team RWBY had never truly reformed. Yang had flat out refused to forgive Blake for her cowardice, and even five years after her defeat, she refused to have anything to do with her. Jaune had put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Yang, please. No need to flip out now. She's not here." Jaune said soothing her.

Yang had calmed down her eyes flicking back to lilac at last.

"Jaune, moments like this I'm glad I married you." Yang said taking a breath. "I wish Ruby didn't have to want to marry you too."

"Hey, I love him too!" Ruby touted.

Ren and Nora shared a chuckle.

"So, what about him?" Nora said pointing to the sniper.

"Leave him, but we'll take the gun and the bullets. If he's smart, he'll say he did not see anything." Yang said as they left.

They left feeling rather glad that they stopped Weiss's suicide. Weiss had insisted that they did not come to the wedding saying it was going to be her "execution". Yang had done some digging and found out one of Raven's tribesmen was hired to kill Weiss at the wedding by the heiress herself.

"Now that that's over, let's pay my dear bitch of a "mother" a visit. I owe her a beating." Yang said punching her fists together.

"Duly noted." Jaune said as a dark malignant aura formed around them all. "But even after five years, we're all still adjusting."

The dark aura had circled them forming Grimm-like wings before they all took up flight. While they had defeated Salem, her cursed power had not faded but _changed hands_.

* * *

(A/N: Started out as a simple request from Khorevis who writes Remnants of Dimensions, but I expanded it to a bit of a dark and twisted ending. I do recommend checking out his work! Next time, who knows? ;))


	30. YUKI Trailers (Y and U)

**Snippet 30**

 **The YUKI Trailers (Part 1)**

* * *

 **Genre: Adventure/Humor/Hurt & Comfort/Tragedy/Horror**

 **Pairs: Not the focus, so none.**

 **Parody: RWBY / (Minor crossover with a few ideas and characters from various series)**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (These trailers would obviously take place pre-RWBY, and serve as a bit of a setup for future stories starring them. Take these trailers as establish canon for them unless the verse isn't the standard RWBYverse)**

 **Tags: OC!Focus, Silver Eyed!OC, Silver Eyes actually gets an explanation and lore, Worlds with Team YUKI in this will have the Grimm Eclipse game as a part of the canon, Lapis needs a hug, Yuki needs a hug, Scumbag!Schnees, Grudges are formed, Dead Parent Tropes, Scumbag Parent Trope, Yuki's dad is a genius of hard work**

* * *

-The Y Trailer-

(7-8 Years Before the Events of Canon)

-(Cues: driver – the eye of truth)-

 _Know this young one: These silver eyes perceive all things conjoined. The past, the future, and the present. Everything flows, and all is connected. These eyes are not merely seeing reality but is a gateway to an ascended level of power. Achieve it, and there will be nothing holding you back._

Those were the words that young Yuki was told by his father one day when his mother taught him some basics in kenpo. Mao Azure was what Yuki believed to be a man among men, and Haku Azure was the strongest woman in the world to him. His parents were responsible for forming the village he was born in, Crossroad Village. The village was a bustling place between crossroads for traders, travelers, and huntsman to pass through. An early Saturday morning had come upon the village and Yuki woke up with a spring in this step. Today was the last day of the year, his birthday, and the cheerful child had a face full of excitement and innocence. He donned a white long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless black shirt underneath, dark-grey shorts, and blue boots. Getting his backpack and his hunting knife in his pocket, he went downstairs to the kitchen of his family home sliding down the railing.

"Good morning, mother!" Yuki said running into the kitchen.

"And here's the birthday boy! Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Haku said setting down breakfast on the table. "And here's your special breakfast…pancakes, eggs, hash browns, with a hefty helping of bacon."

Yuki took this time to savor his breakfast. While he was forking it all down, he asked where his father was. Haku had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, he mentioned he wanted to talk to you up on the nearby rock fiel-" Haku said before Yuki literally flung himself out of the window and was running off. "At least, he did not break it like his last birthday."

-(Cues: Eterna City (Daytime) – Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum OST)-

The cold air was rather light despite it being December as snow had not fallen for too long. The village was in full swing with people operating their business and with children playing with the little snow left behind. In a sense, Yuki was seen by this village at its "prince" and was looked to take over the reins when he got old enough to do so.

"If this isn't the birthday boy, how did old you make this time?" A fox eared Faunus said walking up with a deer Faunus woman.

"Hey-o, Mr. and Mrs. Quartz." Yuki said kindly. "I've made it to 10."

"Double digits at last. You're on the cusp to adolescence, the most confusing time before adulthood. Say goodbye to your childhood, kid." Tsubaki teased ruffling his hair.

What Yuki had not known was Tsubaki and Mizuki were former members of the White Fang who left the Vale sect due to disagreements with their sect leader's plans and Tsubaki's pregnancy.

"So, how long until my "nephew" is born?" Yuki said excitedly.

"We don't know if it's a boy and girl yet, but our firstborn will be here in just one more month." Mizuki said slicking back his silver hair. "I'm hoping for a daughter, though. My silky hair would look good on her."

"Hmph, you and your hair. I swear you're obsessed about it." Tsubaki said teasingly.

"My mother says he probably dyes it." Yuki said before running off.

Mizuki fumed yelling, "You little brat! It's natural! I have silver pubes, damn it!"

Now the townsfolk were looking at him funny as Tsubaki facepalmed. She loved her husband, but he could just walk into making an ass of himself. She swore she had saw some of women looking to her silently asking if his color is natural. Tsubaki was not going to give them an answer.

-(Music Ends)-

Yuki had arrived at the rock field right outside of town and his father stood up facing the sun leaving a large shadow in his wake. Mao was a giant of a man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique standing at seven feet two inches. His wavy ocean blue hair was offset as his silver eyes were shimmering in the light. He wore his usual combat wear of a blue gi with silver linings, sash, and boots with the family crest on the back of his gi.

"Papa, I'm here." Yuki said coming up.

"Ah, Yuki. My precious pride and joy have made it to ten years. It's time I explained a few things about your legacy and the power hidden within. Firstly, I want to let you know that keeping secrets isn't a bad thing but keeping them from people who need to know is. This was why I left a circle helping to defend the world. But first, let's discuss the silver eyes." Mao said being absolutely serious.

Mao lifted a boulder before throwing it into a larger rock to make a seat for them to sit on.

-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai – Premonition Of a Grand Adventure)-

 _"Long ago within the ancient times where dust was not completely usable yet, humanity struggled against the Seven Deadly Sins."_ Mao started.

"Aren't people still struggling with that?" Yuki interrupted.

"Let me explain. _The Grimm are not just creatures of darkness that come from the evils of faunus and humans. No, they are spawned by someone. The Grimm have a queen, a beautiful yet wicked woman who is ancient yet ageless. She is known as Salem Grimore. Back then, she had managed to imbue seven of her followers with abilities similar to hers and they become known as the Seven Deadly Sins. They delighted in chaos and corruption helping Grimm to terrorize their fellow man. One of them is the reason we have Beowolves according to legend is due to one of their actions. When humanity was at the brink, the silver eyed warriors emerged."_ Mao explained.

"Where did they come from?" Yuki asked.

-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai – The Braveheart Challenges the Strong)-

" _Nobody is exactly sure, but the accepted origin is they were blessed and cursed by the brother gods themselves. Blessed with the power to eradicate Grimm and combat Salem but cursed with them baring heavy burdens. With the rush of silver eyed warriors, they engaged the Seven Deadly Sins. In the end however, only seven of the 28 warriors survived. The Seven Deadly Sins were slain except for two, Lust and Envy."_ Mao went on as he flashbacked to silhouettes of battles of old.

-(Music Ends)-

"Did the two of them get away?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, and nobody knows what happened to them. It's obvious that they did settle to reproduce with another person and there's probably people baring the cursed blood. Doomed to repeat the same mistakes." Mao said bitterly. "But onto what the Silver Eyes can do."

Mao's silver eyes shone brightly.

"The most basic ability they have is to emit a blinding flash that eradicates Grimm around you and in your line of sight. This can harm other people and it'll tear through aura like sheet paper if you master it. If untrained, you'll probably tap into it through extreme emotion, but you'll exhaust yourself. Aside from this, there are three powers Silver Eyed warriors use in combat. _Manifesta_ allows for one to sense the presence of others, especially those with aura, and to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. _Armis_ allows for one to use their aura to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves. But unlike the average aura armor, this one is dependent on your willpower and life force. Attacking with Armis will allow to attack the body past the aura of the opponent. Now, be warned that Manifesta and Armis can be learned by non-Silver Eyed huntsman provided they have the training. Hell, some can even awaken one or the other by accident." Mao said as he got up to provide a demonstration.

Mao got up and asked Yuki to try and land a hit on him. Mao was able to precisely name what attack Yuki had planned down to the cheesy names Yuki thought for them. For _Armis,_ he simply caused his arm to becoming coated a metallic blue, the color of his aura.

"So, what's the last one?" Yuki asked.

"Well, there's a reason Salem fears Silver Eyed Warriors enough to try and kill us all off. The last one, Argentum Voluntatem or Silver Will, is a Silver Eyed Warrior exclusive. This one can't be attained by training alone, but it is something that is awakened…usually by tragedy. It allows one to exert their willpower over others. You can use to knock weak-willed people out…or even drive them to a heart attack if focused hard enough. On stronger people, they'd be less affected, but more inflicted to flee or be driven them to their knees. This power is Salem's worst nightmare, but, sadly, I don't have this ability myself. It's a matter of chance to have the capability to use it. The most I can do is use a bastardized version of Manifesta to emit my killing intent which keeps Grimm away. The last ones I knew who could perform was my mother and my brother…but they're dead." Mao said a bit saddened by the end.

"What happened to them?" Yuki asked.

"Salem…or at least her cronies got to them. It's a shame, they would have loved you dearly." Mao said hugging his son.

-(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 OST – Cutscene 1)-

As the two walked on the path back to the village, Mao perked up.

"However, I've spent my life studying aura and working to making techniques of my own on how to fight effectively with it. I've written a book with all the details and research I made on aura, Silver Eyes, and some secrets of the world that you'll need to learn about Salem and among other things. You'll inherit that book the day you become a huntsman in training." Mao said pulling out said book out of his pocket.

The book itself was a simple journal with the insignia for the Azure family on it.

"Then, I will train hard." Yuki said looking up to his. "I promise."

"That's my boy." Mao said as Yuki dashed ahead back to village.

" _The day will come, Yuki, when there is an opportunity to show what you're really made of. So, think of all those you fight for, and yell your attack from the depths of your soul. Because among huntsmen, nothing is noblier than self-sacrifice."_ Mao thought with a warm smirk on his face.

He had caught up to Yuki, and the day was spent celebrating the end of a prosperous year and Yuki's birthday. The presents were plentiful, the food was plentiful, and the love was all there. That day would mark the end of happy moments in his life, for tragedy was hiding in the shadows with fanged grins.

-(Cues: Troops March On - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-

An explosion had shaken the village enough for Yuki to fall out of bed. He looked out of the window and saw to his horror that his hometown was being attacked by the White Fang.

"But, why?" Yuki said horrified to see one gut a fellow Faunus.

Immediately, Yuki got dressed out of his pajamas into his clothes from yesterday and saw that was four a.m. in the morning. Getting his knife, he rushed out of his room. He found his mother still in her pajamas looking weary. She had several deep scratches on her left cheek and arms. Her weapon, an axe had chips in the metal, and she held it loosely. She was panting and clearly trying to hide the pain she was in from Yuki.

"Yuki, it's dangerous to go out there. You have not discovered your semblance or had your aura awakened… We hoped to do that when you were older, but we have no choice now." Haku said laying her hand on his hand. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul—GYAHHH!"

-(Cues: The Gestahl Empire - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-

Yuki looked up to see a White Fang grunt had impaled his mother through her heart getting her to cough up blood on Yuki's face. The chameleon Faunus snickered at the sight as Haku could only gag trying to get out the last of the words before he tore it out. He had been hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Blood splattered all over the floor, and Yuki's face had a look of terror and near catatonia.

"Well well, sorry kid. Can't have your aura awakened and make things difficult…." He hissed. "Man, I love killing kids. They don't leave much of a mess."

Yuki stared at the bloody corpse that was his mother and he twitched. His lone silver eye burned as his body racked with pain. With an ear-splitting scream, his aura had painfully broken out much to Faunus's shock and irritation.

 _[Aura awakened….Semblance loading.]_

 _[Welcome to your Semblance, YUKI OS v.10!]_

The words that flashed up in front of Yuki were ignored in favor a simple desire, to kill his bastard in the most painful way possible. His semblance skipped the message in favor of aid in targeting a vital area that Yuki along with a small profile.

 _[Profile on Target]_

 _[Name: Leon Blanco_

 _Age: late teens-early twenties_

 _Occupation: White Fang Grunt_

 _Aura Levels: Average_

 _Semblance: Invisibility [Copied into database]]_

Yuki vanished turning invisible much to Leon's surprise.

"What the hell?! How is this possible?" Leon said panicked.

Yuki was operating on pure instinct as he circled him like a predator slowly unsheathing his hunter's knife. Leon whirled around only to get shoved over Haku's body as Yuki pounced with one hand on Leon's throat. Yuki made himself visible and Leon saw Yuki had no emotion. It was as if all of his was drained.

"Leon Blanco, it's sickening that I have to thank you that you helped to activate my semblance. So, allow me to aid you in returning the favor!" Yuki said suddenly shouting driving the knife into Leon's skull.

Leon's aura shattered with repeated stabbings. Yuki could have been giggling like a madman, but his semblance had kept his mind mostly intact. Making sure Leon was dead, he was promptly raided for useful items. Yuki refused to take the sword used in his mother's death and tossed it aside. Taking up his mother's axe, he exited through the front door. Shades of red and orange littered the town as the once humble village looked torn to shreds. A few of the village's local huntsmen were brawling against White Fang insurgents, but corpses were scattered about. Some of his neighbors and some of the White Fang littered the streets. Yuki kept the muted horrified look as he looted White Fang corpses along the way.

"Father, where are you?" Yuki said to himself.

His semblance piqued his question.

 _[Locating "Father". "Father" found in Town Square. Life force is weak!]_

He sped off for the town square determined to save his father. His semblance would be a grim wakeup call as this would the last time he would see him alive.

-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – A Disastrous Spectacle)-

Yuki would arrive to see his battered father alongside a wounded Mizuki and Tsubaki. It was there that Yuki got a glance at the White Fang's leader, Adam Tarsus. With his blade in hand, he looked a lot more menacing despite being only about fifteen-sixteen.

"So, you thought you could escape and cavort with humans to cover your tracks, Mizuki?" Adam said glaring at the fox.

"I had hopes that I did, you sick fuck. You call yourself a fighter for Faunus rights when you're nothing but a hypocritical bastard." Mizuki said only to get swatted with the blunt end of Blush.

"Adam Tarsus, think on what you're doing. How will bringing death upon innocent aid you? You'll only lead to more war and destruction. You can't believe this is right…" Mao said coughing up blood.

Adam promptly slashed his chest with Wilt effortlessly before sheathing his blade.

"I do." Adam said as Mao was bleeding out on the ground.

"You bull-headed motherfucker!" Yuki roared flinging the ax at him with all his might.

Sadly, his throw missed Adam and embedded himself on the White Fang grunt next to him killing him instantly as the body hit the ground.

"Yuki!" Mao, Mizuki, and Tsubaki screamed in horror.

Adam twitched at the insult and turned to the child whose semblance was keeping him calm and not terrified at the moment.

"You have some nerve, you miserable brat!" Adam said readying his sword.

"Because of you, my mother's dead and for that, I'll have your head!" Yuki said as he fired off weapons he had gotten of the corpses.

Adam had merely flared on his Semblance, Moonslice, slowly glowing red as the bullets and thrown items hit him as he walked forward. Yuki was so into trying to inflict damage that was ignoring the warnings his semblance was giving him.

"This is the end for you, child. Endure oblivion!" Adam said unsheathing Wilt.

-(Music Abruptly Stops)-

Adam had attacked, but Yuki had not gotten hit only falling on his behind. Mao and Mizuki's last acts were to save him taking that fatal blow. Tsubaki fall to her knees with tears streaming down her eyes.

-(Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will)-

"Dad, Mizuki! Why?!" Yuki said tears of his own stream downing his face.

"Because that is what true huntsmen and heroes do. Defend the defenseless. Your body will just move on it's on own to do so. I'm sorry that I'll have to leave you and your mother." Mao said weakly.

"Mom's dead…" Yuki said with a sniffle.

"Oh…well then I guess I'll be joining her soon. We'll be rooting for you…from beyond. As for your inheritance, the key to it is within my study. I…love you, Yuki." Mao said before taking his last breath.

"FATHER!" Yuki shouted out.

Mizuki forced himself up looking to his wife telling her to run before dying of his wounds. Tsubaki has staggered up to her feet only to get shot through her stomach and receive a headshot from Adam and another grunt.

"No…." Yuki said in a quiet tone.

His silver eye sparked as his blue turned silver. Adam had raised his blade to strike Yuki down.

-(Cues: Black Lagoon OST – The World of Midnight)-

 _Someday I want to run away to the world of midnight._

Yuki's left blue eye had swirled into a matching silver eye as his pupils dilated.

 _Where the darkness fill the air, where it's icy cold_.

Yuki had let out an ear-piercing cacophony of a scream as his eyes flashed silver unleashing a blinding light that sucked up everyone around him.

 _Where nobody has a name. Where living is not a game_

Memories of home, playing outside, getting comfort when he needed it, and the village all seemed to shatter at the moment.

 _There, I can hide my broken heart, dying to survive. There, no one can see me cry the tears of my lonely soul._

All Yuki would see is silver before blackness fell upon him.

 _I'll find peace of mind in the dark and cold world of midnight…midnight…mid..nighttt._

-(Music End)-

When Yuki would wake up, the sky was black despite it being late in the morning. The village was in ruins. It was completely deserted with nothing but corpses. Yuki forced his body up, but he felt like he was punched through solid steel.

 _[Current Aura Levels: Low / Health: Critical / Healing Factor: Slow]_

"My semblance…." Yuki said opening it up to look it over.

It showed his status which covered his profile down to the details. He was shocked to realized that his "skills" were organized like it was a video game. Everything he learned from whether it the kenpo or dishwashing.

-(Cues: From That Day On - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-

"I could look this over later…but I need to get out of here." Yuki said staggering.

He hated to do this, but he had to raid his father and his friends' corpses. To his relief, the White Fang had not looted them. Despite his hopes, the semblance reminded them that would be possibly be survivors on the White Fang side. He gotten wallets, keys, and useless scrolls. He knew he had to flee the village in lieu of the White Fang returning or the Grimm realizing that there was nothing stopping them from stomping a hole in the place. Yuki made the trudge to the family home to pack what he could at least carry for now. Clothes, identification, and cash were the essentials that his semblance instructed him to put together.

"I can't just call you my semblance, you need a name." Yuki thought.

 _[I am your semblance. While there is a bit more explanation to me, it is best you wait until you are out of the village and someplace easier. I need to connect to the CCT to fully implement myself. From here, I can only preform based from purely your perspective and limited data off the town's scrolls.]_

That alone made Yuki realize this semblance of his could easily be a terrifying force if played right. Yuki would literally become a human scroll…a technopath. That realization added to his desire to live, to fully explore his semblance of his. With his backpack packed, he went up to his father's study and found the book his father showed him. His semblance made it seemingly disappear into nothingness only for it to reappear. His semblance had copied it and burned it on its "database" as a backup apparently.

"Ok, I am probably going to have to still read this, but at the very least I can write a copy of it…" Yuki said rubbing his head. "That's if I write at the speed of sound."

"Of course, I cannot tell a soul what my semblance is. I don't need to a be a genius to know if that information was public, I'd be a target." Yuki thought with a bit of bitterness. "My silver eye will make things worse."

Looking into the mirror, Yuki looked at his icy blue hair done up in a wolf's tail. He immediately undid it having the hair fall, a bang hiding his silver eye slightly.

-(Cues: Awakening - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-

It would be near noon when Yuki was ready to leave. He knew he would have to come back to get the rest of what gathered and hid in the former family home. There was just one last thing to do was to "pour one out" for the village. He had seen Mizuki do this for his own mother when he buried her a week ago. He had broken into the case in the local bar and got out the fanciest bottle of wine he could find before liberating the entrance to the village. That day, he made three promises. One was to find a proper weapon for himself after looking down at his father's ninjato, Frostbite. The second was to fully explore his semblance. The third was personally torture Adam Tarsus before killing him…preferably with his own semblance that was now in his arsenal.

"With this first drink, I mark the end of my childhood." Yuki said taking a swig of the wine before tossing the bottle.

He began his journey to Vale as a wanderer whose wishes he held close to heart.

* * *

(A/N: I have to say that Yuki's trailer was something that I had in mind how it would roll out. It was the music I had to really think of how to set it up. So, yes, Yuki starts off with Invisibility and Moonslice in his VWS. Yuki's quick descent into a more bitter personality is due to the semblance making act more logical and rational appearing cold. At the moment, he's sorting out his issues. Now onto the next trailer…and by the way, I'm going on the assumption that Whitley's 15-16.)

* * *

-The U Trailer-

-(2 Years Before RWBY Canon)-

The Usagi family was a lot like the Schnee family in a sense. Both had companies that have powerful ties to the community. For the Usagis, it was the Usagi Weapons Industries. This company had its hand in every kingdom designing weapon parts and the like for all huntsmen and huntresses. But alas, Atlas has its fair share of twisted. The Usagi family were possibly as cold-hearted as the Schnee with one lone white rabbit. Kelly Usagi had it all. Reputation, wealth, and the means to get what she wanted. Her parents trained her enough to when she entered Atlas Academy's fast track program. With her in the academy, her parents slowly began to neglect her leaving her to the servants to care for. Unlike the Schnees, this family was bound to fall apart….

-(Cues: Apollo Brown - Warm Rain)-

Kelly sat in her massive room within the Usagi family home. Most wealthy teenagers would fill it with lavish amenities, but Kelly eschewed it. The only things rather lavish in said room was the fluffy canopy bed, dresser, and closest. The rest of the room was used for other things like the bookshelf containing her books on history, politics, theory, science, and so on. Her computer desk with had tons of equipment connected to it and a projector. Training dummies and various weapons were scattered about. A large open terrarium was in the center of the room having several rabbits inside. She was currently on her computer clad only in a robe currently writing her online autobiography while soft music played.

 _Atlas Academy can be described as a fine school, but it's rather suppressed. The learning curriculum partly centers itself that Atlas was the mightiest kingdom among the four. Pressure was high for everyone to join the Specialist program for our country's military. This was worse for myself and my cohorts who were in the Fast Track Program. How they ran things always made me uncomfortable and unnerved. The academy's headmaster had once directly called me into his office offering me to become an apprentice to Specialist Winter Schnee…for the tenth time that month alone. I actually asked the question of how it not biased that a general of the military is running the school for Huntsmen. Ironwood did not answer, but I was not expecting one. I wanted to be a huntress….but I could not continue at that school. I promptly handed in my school ID to him and dropped out. That had been my third year, and I never felt so jaded. I've been home for a few months now, and I do not even think my parents realize I dropped out. Not like that they care…father only sees me to produce heirs for the damn company and my mother wants to train to sate her overinflated ego._

Kelly looked over what she had typed only for a knocking to interrupt her train of thought. She flipped off her music and asked for whoever it was to come in.

-(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Ivory Fiber)-

In entered a purple haired chameleon faunus woman wearing a maid's uniform. Of course, no one would know due to her skin appearing pale as snow. This was Puce Blanco, one of the family 's many servants and a former White Fang lieutenant of the Atlas sect.

"Hello, Auntie Puce." Kelly said pleasantly.

Kelly and she were rather close, and one could say Puce was the "second mother". Ironic that a former White Fang memeber was responsible for giving the young lady a sense of morals.

"It's your parents, they wish to speak to you." Puce said annoyed.

Her good mood sank as she said, "And what the hell does those two want from me? They finally realize I dropped out of the academy."

"Actually yes, they have, but only since last week to which is why they are calling you. The Schnees have come to visit." Puce said as Kelly smashed her fist on the desk.

"Oh for…let me guess, Whitley is with them. I don't even like the little shit, but my parents want to pimp me out to this prick. I don't even want to marry yet, I'm fourteen!" Kelly spewed. "Yet, they force me to socialize with him and his disgusting father."

"Look, let's just get this over with. I don't like it either, but your parents sign my shitty paycheck and keeping funding you." Puce remarked.

Times like this, she despised her family's wealth. Her father was purely obsessed with it and making to make more of it. She hated the greed that led to him to ruining smaller businesses, screwing over those under him, and treating people as expandable. Her mother only seemed to care about her husband, her swordsmanship, and her inflated ego.

She threw off the robe and walked to her closest to get something on only for Puce to clear her throat.

"Your father also requested you wear this." Puce said holding a dress looking at with revulsion.

Said dress was a black sleeveless turtleneck minidress with cut out cleavage. Kelly was not a prude, but she was flat out mortified that her own father wanted her to wear that.

"What next? He doesn't want me to wear a bra with that!" Kelly asked indignantly.

"No…your mother suggested you wear lace underwear. She sent up some as well." Puce said bitterly.

And with that, Kelly lost any respect for her mother. She was guilty of pushing for her to hang out with Whitley, but now she's expecting her to seduce him. Kelly put them on feeling dirty and uncomfortable in those clothes and at what her parents were having her do. She could have refused, but she shuddered to the last time she had. She found herself eating rabbit stew…which used to Claire, one of her pets.

-(Cues: Brilliant Red - Teaching Feeling OST)-

Downstairs, the matriarch and patriarch of the Usagi family sat in one of the sitting rooms with the Jaccques and Whitley. Normally, Mrs. Schnee and Weiss would be here, but this was a meeting of business.

"Jaccques, how good it is to see you again." Papyrus said as another server poured a him a glass of wine. "And to you too, Whitley."

"Good to see a pair who understands the finer things in life. Not like my wife or my other daughter. She ran off to the military." Jaccques said bitterly.

"Don't you have another one?" Kale asked.

"Weiss…she'll may end up following the path of her sister at this rate as she idolizes her. Damn good singer at the moment, though." Jaccques said. "What about your daughter?"

"Currently, not doing anything important. Apparently, she dropped out of Atlas Academy. Seems she lost interest in being a huntress." Kale said nursing her drink.

"Ugh, huntsmen. How barbaric." Whitley said haughtily. "A waste for her."

"Well Whitley, Kelly is rather happy to see you again. She even gussied up for you." Kale said lying through her teeth. "I think she really likes you."

"Well, why would she not?" Whitley said with a smug grin.

Kelly finally came down looking rather unnerved wearing the heels, the underwear, and the dress. Jaccques had a dirty look eyeing her up and down which made her skin crawl.

"Puberty was good for her… she puts Weiss to shame." Jaccques said eyeing her.

Whitley had a satisfied grin on his face getting up to greet her.

"Kelly." Whitley remarked.

"Shitley." Kelly thought before putting on a fake grin saying, "Whitley, how good it is to see you."

"Kelly, do escort Whitley to your room. We'll send up some snacks." Kale said as Kelly and Whitley went on ahead up.

As they left, Papryus turned to Jaccques with a grin of his own.

-(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Magenta Touch)-

"So how about it, Jaccques? Whitley does like her." Papryus said slyly. "We'd be making money together if they got together."

"This is true." Jaccques remarked. "Weapons and dust are in high demand. With us working together, we'll be conquering the markets. But how do you suppose we ensure of this?"

"Simple, I had one of my closer servants whose been wanting a pay raise help me lace drinks on a tray with some snacks carry it up to their room. That'll ensure things…especially if she gets pregnant." Kale said darkly.

"Because we can force a marriage." Jaccques said catching on. "Or at least keep them closer to one in the near future."

"I can smell the money I….we'll make already." Papryus said hiding his slip of the tonuge.

"Let's just hope my son won't waste this golden chance." Jaccques said jovially. "He couldn't keep his hands off her last time."

Listening in on this, Puce had a look of pure rage at the fact that they were pimping out Kelly like this.

"That cunt, Navajo! I can't believe she sold Kelly out for a paycheck!" Puce thought moving to stop her.

However, Kale had seen her and called her in. Puce was inwardly hoping to Oum that Kelly would be safe.

-(Music End)-

Up in Kelly's room, Whitley was rolling his eyes over the state of it.

"Oh come now, this room's a mess." Whitley said crossing his arms.

"I was not expecting guests. Plus, I was in the middle of writing my autobiography." Kelly said putting her swords on the rack.

"You're still doing that? You actually dream of being a philanthropist?" Whitley said with a chuckle. "How noble."

Kelly caught on to the sarcasm only to be caught off-guard with his arm around her waist.

"I could help you to invest in that so bad if you were my woman." Whitley whispered into her ears.

Kelly really wanted to get him off of her, but she looked to her rabbits. She did not want to wake up the next day to find them all made into stew. She hated to put up with this, but the timely interruption of Najavo brought relief as he released her.

"Your mother and I brought you snacks of freshly made cookies and lemonade." Najavo said with fake sweetness as she set it on the table. "Enjoy, Mistress Kelly."

Kelly had a bad feeling about this. She knew Najavo did not really like her and was a total suck up to her parents. The "Mistress Kelly" was a major tip off and the bow cemented for Kelly that something was wrong. The moment she left, Kelly was on high alert. She walked over to a table with some basic lab equipment and put the food next to him.

"What are you even doing?" Whitley asked.

"Making sure this isn't laced." Kelly asked getting the poison detection kit.

"Are you serious?" Whitley said taking up a cookie. "Are you sure you're not paranoid?"

Kelly tapped into her semblance and subtly modified her nose to one of a bear to take a whiff.

"The lemonade's laced…with Yohimbe, an aphrodisiac." Kelly said with a growl.

"It's obvious our parents want us together, my dear. May as well enjoy the moment, darling." Whitley said downing one of the drinks. "Now how about we put that bed of yours to use?"

Kelly's eye twitched once again as his hand pulled up the dress.

"Oh, lace. How quaint." Whitley said with a grin.

-(Cues: Def Jam Fight for NY OST: Blazin' Theme 8)-

Before he could go any further, Kelly whirled around and had him by the throat. Kelly's eyes went from her usual cerulean to a primal red. Whitley was slowly realizing he was in trouble as leopard ears tore out of Kelly's head. Spots formed on her body and a tail shot out as she seemed to bulk up. Claws formed on her hands tearing into Whitley's collar.

"Get this through your thick skull! I don't want any of you, at all!" Kelly said throwing Whitley out of the door and into the wall.

Her fangs came in as she pounced on Whitley. This mauling was payback for all he put her through and, at that moment, Kelly did not care of the cost for this. When she was done beating him black, blue, and red, she returned to her normal form. With her dress torn up and the heels ruined, she kicked them off before grabbing Whitley by his hair.

-(Music Ends)-

Puce was inwardly wanting to die as Kale and Papryus made her perform like her faunus abilities were a damn circus act. She wanted to strangle Jaccques only to see Kelly come out with Whitley bloody and beaten.

"What the he-" Kale said only for Kelly to scream for her to shut up.

"I have tolerated enough shit for you two. I complained Shitley felt me up when he joined our last three family outings. But you assholes let it slide and killed one of my rabbits for it. Now, you want to WHORE me out! For what? Fucking Money! Not if I have a say!" Kelly said dragging Whitley to the front door.

With a kick, Whitley was sent out into the snow-laden ground before she turned to Jaccques. In a few seconds, he was out of the house as well, flat on his ass.

"And STAY OUT!" Kelly said slamming the door.

She ran up into her room hiding her teary-eyed face. Papryus had went after the Schnees and Kale was livid. However, she hid her anger well. Puce went up after Kelly finding her shaking on the bed.

"Did he?" Puce asked.

"No. Not even close….it's just…why? Parents are supposed to protect you, not whore you out for cash." Kelly said shaking her.

Puce held her tight as Cinnabon, one of her rabbits, came out from her bed and hopped into her lap.

"It's ok, Kelly. I won't stand by and let them hurt you. We need to get out of here…the sooner the better." Puce said as Kelly nodded.

Entering the bedroom, Kale had a stoic look on her face as she quietly walked in.

"Kelly. I can't believe this." Kale said with crossed arms. "You assaulted Whitley when all he wanted was a bit of love."

"You bitch! You tried to lace my drink to get me to fuck him!" Kelly snarled.

"I was just setting your future, dear." Kale said as her stoicism started to crack. "Mother knows best after all."

"I know you have a heart that's blacker than the Grimm." Puce sniped.

"Puce, I don't expect a poor woman to know what the elite struggle with. Now, as for you, young lady, you will clean yourself up for you to apologize the Schnees." Kale said.

Kelly was still shaking but spoke up.

"No." Kelly said finding a sense of nerve.

"Wrong answer!" Kale said unsheathing her katana slashing through the unit containing the rabbits slaughtering them.

Kelly screamed as the blood splattered all over her and Puce. She was hyperventilating holding Cinnabon closer to her as Kale inched closer with a slasher's scowl. Puce got in the way fully intending to protect Kelly.

"I don't know what you're doing, Puce, but get the fuck out of my way!" Kale said glaring at her maid.

"BACK OFF!" Puce said unleashing a sonic scream sending Kale through the wall.

Puce had a semblance, one that allows to weaponize sound. Puce tackled her and a struggled ensured. Kelly sat there for a moment only for Puce to be kicked through the door with Kale readying her sword. Before Puce could scream, Kale had her foot on her throat choking her.

"Time, I put you down, Puce. Say hello to your brother in hell for me!" Kale said readying her sword.

-(Cues: One Piece OST Difficult – Shichibukai)-

Kelly's eyes had went white and Cinnabon ran under the bed. Kale would look up at her daughter to see her transformation. Kelly green fur grew over her body and Puce could only look in horror. Whatever she transformed into, it seemed to merely combine the most dangerous parts of animals together with a humanlike shape. Kelly glared down at her mother before unleashing a savage roar.

"Oh Oum no…." Puce said weakly before starting to laugh. "Looks like you're screwed."

Kale raised her sword about to attack only to get backhanded through the same hole in the wall. The ZenBeast was loose.

-(Cues: Altitude. - lost / found)-

Kelly would awake twenty minutes later on the living room floor naked and exhausted. Puce aided her up and got her a robe.

"What happened?" Kelly said weakly.

"Your mom killed your pets and tried to kill me, and you went Zenbeast." Puce said worriedly.

Kelly felt terrified that she became that form considering the most dangerous part of her semblance.

"And the servants?" Kelly asked frightened.

"You killed Najavo. Popped her head like an animal cracker." Puce said with a laugh.

"And…Kale?" Kelly said coldly.

Kelly saw that the torn-up pieces of her mother all over the place, but Kelly could only sigh.

"Don't worry, I already had the servants pack most of your things in your room to a storage unit within Mantle. We need to get dressed and get the hell out of here." Puce said as Kelly went up to her room to get into clothes.

The process was slow but only for Kelly to process all that had happened. Today, her life would change forever. Donning dark clothing, she took up her swords in their sheaths, Cobalt Crush and Princess Punisher. Kelly knew she was going to disappear and had an idea of "who" would take her place. Using her semblance, a rabbit faunus seemingly took her place as Kelly came down.

"Puce, I'm ready." Kelly said with her duffel bag packed. "And call me….Caeruleum."

Papyrus would come back to an empty home, the remains of his wife all over the place, and the place torn up. He sought out the servants but only found Najavo's corpse. He should have been mad, but he saw opportunity in all of this.

"Hello, insurance money." He said to himself rubbing his hands together.

* * *

(A/N: I had to split this as I do have a schedule to keep. I have to update Ryo vs the Xenoverse, The Geist Within, The Maelstrom of Stardew, Super Mario: Warper Genesis, Steven Universe Blackthorned (thankfully that's one started already), A Drunken Knockout Marriage, and Dragon Ball Blackthorned this month. So, you'll have to wait a while for the other half. So, here are the trailers for Yuki and Kelly. If you noticed, I've altered Kelly's story a bit. Yes, I updated her profile to fix up her personality and add her outfits. Now, it's complete.)

Thank you all for supporting this through all 30 so far and with this crashing close to 60k views, this may pass Sekirei Blackthorned in hits. Well, I do ask to give my other works some love too! Cheers!

Edit- 8/20/18 – I hate the fact that I have to edit again, but I noticed that the writing for this is sloppy. I do hold myself to a standard that I must keep, and I apologize for the sloppiness. Now it's smoother and rolls off the tongue.


	31. Shipping Chart (YUKI) 1

**Snippet 31**

 **The YUKI Shipping Chart (Part 1)**

 **Genre: Parody**

 **Pairs: Too many to count**

 **Parody: RWBY / (Shipping in general)**

 **AU-Type: …..**

 **Tags: (A/N: This will be a list of ships for Yuki Azure and Kelly Usagi. It'll play similarly to the official RWBY shipping chart. However, it'll be only being girls for Yuki and guys for Kelly. Considering their characters, Ivory is the only character that would have both. Ships will also have hidden references to pop culture and culture of countries far and wide)**

* * *

Yuki Azure

Ruby Rose: 2 and a Half Silver, Greying Silver, Plucking the Rose

Weiss Schnee: Silvery Ice, Jaccques Will Never Approve, Icy Sword Swingers

Blake Belladonna: Sliver Shadow, Redemption, Shadowy Blue, Hypocritical, Ninjas of Love: After Dark

Yang Xiao Long: Azure Dragon, Silver Barrel Shotgun, Raven's Worst Nightmare, Dante's Dragon

Nora Valkyrie: Forces of Nature, Hammer Tech, Liquid Silver, A Parentless Pair

Pyrrha Nikos: Jaune Took Too Long, Gods of War, Sword and Shield, Ivory's Least Favorite Ship

Coco Adel: Hot Coffee Mod, Trendsetters, Fashionable Mofos, Rule of Cool, Sharp Brown

Velvet Scarlatina: Blue Bunny, They Got Legs, Cardin's Downfall, Copy Masters, Hard Light, Mellow Brown

Penny Polendina: Cyborgs, Computer Crash, Azure Antivirus, The Terminators, Dating Sim, Techno and Dubstep

Ciel Soleil: YUKI TIME!, Alternate Timeline, Non-Canon Chaos, Light Blue

Salem: Ozpin's Screwed, Love Born of Rage, Deadly Seduction, Grimm Ghoul, Sinful Sonata, Grimm Dragon, Black Hat, Cataclysm, Dante's Ninth Circle, Devil May Cry, Death Metal

Cinder Fall: Dragon's Wrath, Flames of Red and Blue, Calamity, Dante's Inferno, Passion Explosion, Pyrrha's Nightmare, A Better Love Story than Twilight

Emerald Sustrai: Jaded Bastards, Cinder's Screwed, Orphans in Suffering, The Jade Dragon, Stolen Innocence

Neopolitian: Ice Cream Sandwich, Silver Sundae, Shifted Shades, Muted Dragon, Systema Skilled, Sickening Sweethearts, Murderers in the Mirror

Melanie Malachite: Brawl, Kickoff the Night, Judo Flip, Purple Passion, Blue and White all over

Miltiades Malachite: Melee, The Night Begins to Shine, Kickboxing Duo, Purple Dragon, Bloody Heels

Both the Malachite Twins: Raising Twin Dragons, Junior's Worst Nightmare, The Student has Screwed the Teacher

Glynda Goodwitch: Professor Azure, Ganguro Duo, Might and Magic, Graduation, Grade Skipping, Matters of the Mind

Summer Rose: Azure Rosebush, Taiyang's Cucked from Beyond the Grave, Summer's Day, Sliver-Eyed Phantoms, Dragon's Garden

Raven Branwen: Birds of Black and Blue Feathers, Sliver Lantern, Blades of Ice and Darkness, Silver Spring, For the Damaged Coda, Bandit Brawling, Taiyang's Cucked, Avian Desire

Winter Schnee: Lukewarm Snow, Dishonorable Discharge, Global Warming, Cold Snap, Never Let it Go

Arslan Altan: Knife Nuts, Dagger Duo, Pair the Black Spades, Tokens, Blue and Gold, Future Black Leaders of Remnants, Oriental

Resse Cholris: Skull Bash, Punk Rock, Parry Pair, Blue-Green Brawls, Growth of the Dragon, Kickin' Flips, Azure Ardent

May Zedong: Graying Left Eyes, Desert Dragon

Nebula Violette: Crash Nebula, Space Warriors, Astronomical-sized Dragon

Dew Gayl: Gayl Dragon, Aerial Ace, Gray Spear

Gwen Darcy: It's Raining Knifes, Ebony Blade

Octavia Ember: Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, A Sword of Fire and Ice

Neon Katt: Club Dragon, Dreamwave, Dragon Tail, Taunting Terrors

Lisa Lavender: Social Media

Amber: Flipping off Cinder, Cinder's Fail, Amber Fang, Aerodactayl

Kali Belladonna: Ninjas of Love: Cat MILF Edition, Persian, Old Nightshade, When Ghira's Away

Ilia Amitola: Closet Key, Exception, Kame Hame Khamelon, Crossing Colors, Path with Parents

An Ren: Hidden Lotus, Ren's Hated Ship, Cucked Li from Beyond, Virtue of Kindness

Sienna Khan: Wasted Potential, Tiger and Dragon, Azure Stripes, White Dead Redemption, More Bite then Bark

Vernal: Meat Shield, Saving Sacrifices, Faking Spring, Bandit Melee

Kelly Usagi: Blue-Green Berserkers, Animal Farm, Dragon's Pet Bunny, Twin Sword Slash

Lapis Kristal: Water Dragon, Gyrados, Kingdras, Azure Kristal, Blood in the Waters, Dragon Tsunami

Ivory Viridian: Lust Dragon, Vivid Viridian, Single Woman Seeks Good Azure, Birth Control

Puce Blanco: Blanc Blue, Karma Chameleon, Leon's Watching This from Hell

(Bonus: Camp Camp Girls)

Gwen: Cynics in Black, There's No Refusin'

Bonquisha: Black and the Bold, All Brawn and One Brain, Conquered

Candy: Dragon Digger, Dante's Vice

-YUKI-

Kelly Usagi

Jaune Arc: Animal Arcs, Yellow-Green Kelly, Usagi Knight

Lie Ren: Verdant Lotus, Green Eyed Introverts, Loners without Mothers, Fending off Nora

Fox Alistair: Sword Clash

Yatsuhashi Daichi: Two Brains, One Brawn

Sun Wukong: Journey to Menagerie, Tailjob, Sun Bunny

Neptune Vasillias: Black Lagoon, Aqua Laguna, Surf and Green Turf

Whitley Schnee: Date Rape, Snowball's Chance in Hell, Tainted Desire

Oscar Pine: Bunny Garden

Mercury Black: Work Them Legs, Beaten Black and Green, Black Leg Brawlers

Roman Torchwick: Stolen Heart, Grand Theft Atlas, Burning Bunny

Adam Tarsus: Boomerang Bigot, Come Hell or High Water, This is BULLSHIT!

Junior Xiong: Club Drunk, Bunny Long, Shifting Passion, Hei Bunny

Qrow Branwen: On Leather Wings, Cunny

Yuki Azure: Shapeshifting Dragon, Slashers

(Bonus – Camp Camp Guys)

David: Music to Their Ears

* * *

(A/N: Edit – 7/21/18 – Now, it looks properly organized and I added a few missing to the list. This list was made for fun and puns, so feel free to suggest ship names if you wish!)


	32. YUKI Trailers (K and I)

**Snippet 32**

 **The YUKI Trailers (Part 2)**

 **Genre: Adventure/Humor/Hurt & Comfort/Tragedy/Horror**

 **Pairs: Not the focus, so none.**

 **Parody: RWBY / (Minor crossover with a few ideas and characters from various series)**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (These trailers would obviously take place pre-RWBY and serve as a bit of a setup for future stories starring them. Take these trailers as establish canon for them unless the verse isn't the standard RWBYverse)**

 **Tags: OC!Focus, Scumbag Parents, Dark, Full of Fridge Horror, Lapis is partly inspired by Lapis from Steven Universe, Ivory needs a hug, Lapis needs a hug, partly NSFW**

* * *

-The K Trailer-

(6 Years Before the Events of Canon)

-(Cues: BSL Ambience 1 - Metroid Fusion)-

Lapis Kristal only really knew her name because she bothered to find it out. She was usually referred to "Experiment 731" by the good doctor. Frankly, he was so wrapped up in his experiments on her that he had not noticed Lapis' growing intelligence. Dr. Rotertod was essentially a twisted bastard who claimed his research could change the world, but Lapis saw him as the devil. She feared him, and it fueled her drive to escape. The A.I. was the only kind thing in this hellhole of a lab as it tried to comfort Lapis. The drugs had screwed Lapis up leaving her with the shakes. The good doctor had tried to work on something would suppress fear to increase bloodlust, but it had the opposite effect on the test subject. She had her fear suppressed but was able to think clearly. It would be her twelfth birthday and it would be the A.I. reminding her once again. She sat naked and contained within her "bedroom". She was shedding tears of pain as the A.I. had one of its robotic arms tend to her injuries from the latest test.

"I can't do this anymore." Lapis said terrified. "I need to escape."

"But Lapis, escape from the facility is nearly impossible." The A.I. said in a comforting tone.

"That's what you're programmed to think!" Lapis said as the recovery was finished.

-(Cues: Sector 1 (SRX) SR388 Simulation Area - Metroid Fusion)-

The A.I.'s robotic hand was retracted and the A.I. left the room. Lapis immediately sprang up from bed as her demeanor shifted as veins around her eyes pumped and throbbing a pale greenish color faintly. Being injected with the fear suppression from young for so long had gotten her body to adapt to naturally producing it within her own body. Right now, she had it in her to escape or die trying. She went under her bed and got out some clothes. A form-fitting yellow and black bodysuit which flares at the ankles and wrists, and black boots. It was her "combat wear" that the doctor only let her put in when in testing, but she had managed to stash one away. She slipped it on before walking up to the control panel at the door and punched it open. Ignoring the obvious pain on her hand, she began hotwiring her way through.

"Now if the doctor's still a smug prick, the password to override security should be the same. Finally!" Lapis said as the door opened.

-(Cues: Facing a Huge Reaction - Metroid Fusion)-

Lapis ran as her life depended on it. Being dragged through the lab, she knew the place well enough and she was going full advantage of Rotertod's mistakes on handling her. First was, the archives in the main supercomputer and Lapis immediately started raiding the files pertaining to her. All she wanted to know was one important thing, her parents. She longed for a mother and father, and originally hoped they could recuse her. Her hopes had died that day as she learned the horrible truth. Her parents had sold her to him…for drinking and debt payments.

"I had a twin…." Lapis said with a tear streaming down her eye.

The information did not even what happened to said twin, at least on the surface. She did not have the time to try decrypting more of the information.

"Screw it, I'll have to copy this and find a way to unlock it later." Lapis said uploading the information to a flash drive lying around.

Once done, she pocketed the drive before heading for the exit. But there was one problem.

-(Cues: SA-X Chase - Metroid Fusion)-

A bellowing roar got Lapis to freeze in her tracks as charging up the hallway was Kuro, a mutated Ursa Major. Rotertod had gleefully sic this one on her multiple times in testing and this was the one Grimm she could not beat. She had always been fighting Grimm for the experiment and for the doctor's enjoyment with any aura to protect herself. This one had nearly killed her and ate her at many points, but Lapis had no time for being scared. Kuro was going to die one way or another. All she had was swear and Kuro had wanting that negativity like the mindless monster he was. Lapis had kept on her feet leading Kuro all throughout the lab. She managed to snag a retractable naginata form the weapons vault on the way. Seeing the door to the outside, Lapis stopped in heels hoping to time it just yet. Kuro came running as Lapis fall on her back letting it ram right into the door giving Kuro a nasty concussion and cracking its bone mask.

"Thanks Kuro." Lapis said triggering the naginata to extend which impaled it.

-(Music Ends)-

As Kuro faded into nothing, the light shined outside as, for the first time, she saw the outside world. Even if it was hot desert as far as she could see, she thought it was beautiful. She was finally going to leave this time only for her nerves to scream out in agony.

"Did you really think you'd escape, 731?" Dr. Rotertod said smoothly.

His Semblance allowed him to control people like puppets as Lapis took herself walking back to him into his private quarters. Fear filling her mind, the effect she had drummed up had worn up.

"It's a shame that you've grown too crafty for my liking. Don't think I had not realized you laced my food with laxatives!" He shouted grabbing her by the throat.

She had not done so and was actually lucky he got diarrhea. She struggled for air as he submerged her head in the sink trying to drown her. He looked her over as she struggled for air.

"You've certainly grown up, 731. Maybe I could use you for other experiments." Dr. Rotertod said with a crooked smile.

The robotic arm had descended to get the doctor to stop them with A.I. citing that killing her would not be beneficial. However, the doctor had an idea and shoved the arm in the sink exposing the wiring to electrocute Lapis. Lapis screamed out as her body shook and everything went dark.

 _Lapis opened her eyes to find herself floating in nothing only for a girl like her to appear in front of her all in white._

 _"Lapis, you must fight back for the both of us. Take my semblance to add to your own." She said to her embracing Lapis._

 _"Who are you?" Lapis asked confused._

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee, Lapis Lazuli Kristal." The ghostly figure said before merging with her._

Lapis' body began to glow and Rotertod went wide eye to see the water beginning to rise. Lapis had awoken her aura and her semblance right at the same time slamming Rotertod into a mirror with water. Dazed, Rotertod came up to try to use his semblance only for his body contort with pain as Lapis lifted her hand.

"Does it hurt, doctor? That's all for all the times you put me in hell without aura. Yes, I know about aura now, and it feels to have it. As for my semblance, let's just say that it's a bitch that humanoids have water in it." Lapis said with a wicked grin of her own.

"Gah!" The doctor screamed. "How do you know?"

"I don't even know how myself. Maybe it was something the A.I. passed while frying my brain. Either way, it's over for you. Goodbye, Alexander Rotertod." Lapis said molding the water into a spike impaling him through the chest tearing through his own aura. "Hell awaits."

"You bit….GAHH!" Rotertod said as Lapis had him choke on his own blood.

He was forced to give his last breath. Lapis had felt that her body was truly at one hundred percent for the first time in forever. Fluids had come out of his body merging with her and Lapis was unaware she had gained something else. With one last kick to his shriveled corpse, she finally took her first steps outside.

"Well, now that I'm out, I do exactly what I have to do…." Lapis said before walking off into the desert.

She had four goals on her mind: to never be a prisoner again, to kill her parents, master her semblance, and to leave Vaccuo.

-| _Three Months Later_ |-

-(Cues: Route 111 - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire)-

Vaccuo. The "barren" oasis within the harsh deserts of Sanus. The people had gone on about their business when some noticed a figure walking out of the sandstorm in the distance. Out of the storm came a woman cloaked with a torn-up cape and hood with a raincloud over her head. Her bodysuit was also torn up as rain poured over her body. She trudged into the city past the gates looking tired and drained.

-(Cues: Going to Kill Me – Joseph LoDuca)-

"Whoa, check her out." A monkey-tailed Faunus remarked to his blue-haired best friend. "She has got to have nerves of steels to come out of the desert at a time like this."

Lapis had been through harsh trials went the desert. Had she not been able to keep herself hydrated, she would have died. Lapis dispersed the cloud and walked into the city of vice. She knew she needed food and followed her nose into a local bar. There on a table was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. She did not know what it was, but she wanted it as she walked up to it. She at least had the mind to use a fork to wolf it down, but not to realize that was someone's lunch. And that someone had just walked out of the restroom to see someone eating her food.

-(Music Ends)-

"Hey! You little street rat!" She said to Lapis.

Musashi Rustine was a leader of her own set of bandits that operated in Vaccuo. Basically, the poor man's version of what Roman Torchwick and Raven Branwen's child would be spawned from hatefucking. Lapis paid no mind to her and did not realize was referring to her as she kept eating.

"I'm talking to yo-" Musashi said coming on her from behind before getting a glass smashed in her face.

Her aura had saved her from being blinded, but she stumbled back into the counter as Lapis finished. She turned to person who approached and looked her over. Her clothes were a bit too big but would do better than her torn clothes.

"I need your clothes." Lapis said stoically.

"Are you fucking with me, street rat?" Musashi said getting livid with Lapis. "I will…"

Lapis had liquids out of various beers and drinks to form a bubble of water of Musashi's head essentially attempting to drown her. Any chance of Rustine showing off her weapon or even her semblance was dashed as Musashi screamed for air, but Lapis kept her hand raised. Musashi tried drinking down the bubble only to choke on it falling to her knees floundering like a fish. The crowd were disturbed by all this only to sigh in relief that Lapis released her hold. Musashi spat up and took in air in sweet relief. She looked at the _child_ who just did that who asked for her clothes. Immediately, she got out a bunch of lien cards out of her jacet to shove in Lapis' hands.

"Here….take this to buy something nice for yourself!" Musashi said fearfully. "It's all I have."

"Oh…so this is lien." Lapis thought before looking up at Musashi.

"I want your jacket and gloves." Lapis said blankly as Musashi tossed off at her.

The gloves were too big for her to wear at the moment, but she did tear off the cloak and hood to put on the jacket.

"Hey, you look here like that Soil drunk?" Musashi said looking Lapis. "Exact same shade of hair and eyes. She your mother or something?"

"No, she's the person that spawned me. Where can I find her?" Lapis said darkly.

"She lives on the other end of the city! It's a really run-down place and you can smell the booze." Musashi said pleadingly.

Lapis turned and left much to the bandit's relief.

"So that the drunk had a kid? I wouldn't want to be her right now." Musashi thought.

Lapis had bought new clothes to replace her bodysuit. She now wore the jacket, a plain white undershirt, light brown jean shorts, and boots. She now carried extras along with her possessions in a new duffel bag. She made her way to the other side of the city unaware she was being followed by the pair of boys who saw her walk into town.

"Neptune, did you see what she did?" Sun asked hanging off the bar's sign with his tail.

"That crazy girl controls water." Neptune said fearfully. "But she is kind of cute."

Lapis was unaware of the duo before arriving at the home of where Rustine said her mother was said to be. The place was definitely in disrepair and liquor bottles littered around it. The apartment building had about two stories and an old man was sitting on a rocking chair on the ground floor.

"Excuse me, I'll looking for a woman called Soil. She looks like me, only older." Lapis asked.

The old man crinkled his eyes looking the girl over.

"Huh…I thought she had it aborted. I believe you're looking Soilellia Kristal. That slob lives on the top floor in the second apartment." The old man said. "You her kid or something?"

"Not for long." Lapis said cryptically as she walked up the rotted stairs.

The smell of booze grew thick as she opened the crumbling door. Inside, Soilellia was in the middle of her afternoon drink only to see Lapis.

"If you're here for the money for Rustine, don't worry I'll come by tomorrow." Soilellia asked about to take a sip.

Using her semblance, Lapis whirled the firewater away from her as she stepped instead. Soilellia looked like she saw a ghost.

"Oh, hello _mother_." Lapis said venomously. "Don't you remember me?"

"Lazuli…." Soilellia said shaking only to lifted up by the throat due to Lapis lifting the water in the drunkard's body.

"Close guess, but enough!" Lapis said using her power to hurl Soliellia into the wall rattling the bottles on the shelf. "I longed for a mother to protect me and to love me. And all I find is this! You sold me and my twin to Merlot Industries! Why?" Lapis raged.

Soilellia made excuses, but Lapis was not having any of it. Lapis even asked if Soliellia even knew her father.

"In all fairness, you and your sister were an accident. I don't even remember who he was because I was so shitfaced." Soilellia admitted. "I…"

-(Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will)-

She would not finish her sentence as Lapis slashed her throat with a blade of water. There was no mercy for the drunkard as Lapis was out of it to give. At the moment, it was nothing but sweet catharsis. However, there quickly came the emptiness. All she had wanted was parents to love her, but she knew long ago that you usually do not even get what you want in a world like this.

"I can't stay here. This place has nothing for me….." Lapis said leaving the apartment.

-(Music Ends)-

However, she did take the meager cash that Soilellia had laying around. She slowly walked down those stairs only to run into Sun and Neptune.

"Hey, you alright?" Sun asked. "You're covered with a bit of blood."

"It's not mine." Lapis said with a glare. "But I need to ask you something. Where's the nearest kingdom from here and in which direction?"

"Vale and it's to the Northwest. Planning on flying there?" Sun asked. "Because I doubt they'll let you on a bullhead."

Lapis had not heard that last part but was homing in on her semblance. Unknowingly, she drew fluid from her mother's corpse to form wings of blood which horrified Neptune.

"Thank you." Lapis said taking off northeast for Vale much to the shock of the two of them.

Lapis was a mess mentally, but she hoped a change of scenery would do better for her. Maybe she would find…purpose.

* * *

(A/N: To those who will probably ask, yes that's the same jacket she wears on her hunter's attire and the gloves are the same as well. As for the cameos of Sun and Neptune, think of them as a bit of buildup. Simply put, it made sense to have the younger them meet Lapis briefly. This trailer was a bit longer than I liked.)

* * *

-The I Trailer-

(2 Years Before the Events of Canon)

-(Cues: Huniepop – Lusties Nightclub)-

The Red Dragon was the one of those places within the red-light districts of Mistral where Faunus and human alike can indulge in the pleasures of flesh. Specifically, one tall Amazonian delight who slight tanned flesh was lusted for as she worked the pole she danced on. Her muscles on her body did little to deter men from throwing tips.

 _Moments in my life, I look back at what led me here. I can't blame myself for all of this, but sometimes I do. I ended up like this due to my parents using me a fighting fish instead of fucking raising me._

She appeared to savor the attention by blowing kisses and flinging off her top to the crowd exposing a pleasant shade of dark brown.

 _All my life, they gave me a purpose. Beat Pyrrha Nikos. Apparently, my parents had an ongoing feud with the Nikos family for some petty reason. I was trained to fight and put out to fight. Not taught about morals, my changing body, or even what the fucking Grimm were. That wasn't until I ended up in nudist colony thanks to that Branwen bitch ruining my ride to camp._

She shook them left and right as they threw out more money for her. Working a sweat, she finished her performance striding behind the curtain winking to the audience. She waltzed to her drinking room as her co-worker handed her a bottle of Carolina.

"Can't believe despite being you being a mascot for their drinks, you're stripping for cash here in the Red Dragon. Jeez, your parents must hate your guts, Ivory." She remarked to the brunette.

"You have no idea, Syn." Ivory remarked coldly. "Those fuckers."

 _My parents did not even teach me anything "important" like about my period! I had to have others teach me! Ragyo was the only one who cared to teach me anything. My morals, my semblance, and everything else! Why did she have to die, damn it?! I needed her! Especially after my loss about Pyrrha….for the last time. My parents had the nerve to yell out at me for something I couldn't see coming!_

Ivory thought back to that horrible day with a cold look on her eyes. She got cleaned up and dressed to leave for home. She was inwardly a mess and had not noticed she was being followed until a demand for her money was made. Ivory whipped out Ragyo's Custom Type Chrome Desert Eagle, Suki, and promptly shot the thug with a ice dust bullet without looking back.

"Dumbass." She muttered.

 _I had no purpose. After I came out to my parents, I told them I was done with it. I packed up and left. I drowned myself drifting in sex and feeling low. I used to be a waitress, and maybe enjoying doing a customer in the backroom. I ended up a mascot for the Carolina drink brand, but only because they couldn't afford Nikos and I needed the money. I did modeling for lingerie, but that's on and off. Tonight, was just another shift stripping for a crummy paycheck with decent tips._

Ivory arrived home to her semi-crappy apartment throwing her purse aside. She collapsed on the couch finishing her drink being looking to a family photo of her and Ragyo.

"If only I could find the only half to your gun, Ragyo. Ryuhime would have so cool to have." Ivory thought.

 _So, this was life. However, things would change for me. All because I'd meet a guy who wanted to see me for the person I was and not a sex object, a water woman, and a beastmaster. Everyone changed…and I found myself with a dream…to become a Huntress and fight by their sides…forever Team YUKI._

* * *

(A/N: Admittedly, the I trailer was a bit short. However, this would take place short after the U trailer. So, in order, it's Yuki, then Lapis meets Yuki, then Lapis and Yuki meet Kelly, and lastly, all three meet Ivory. I'd glad I was able to finish this. So, allow me to reveal some bonus character tics for fun.

Yuki will insist Menagerie is a kingdom citing that his dad thought so as well, Kelly will continually act like a "proper lady" only to randomly subvert it at a drop of a hat, Lapis will frequently be seen with a drink in her hand, and Ivory will make innuendos all the time to mess with people.

Next up, the second half of the ship list! Edit – 8/20/18 – Lapis's trailer had to be cleaned up as well.)


	33. Shipping Chart (YUKI) 2

**Snippet 33**

 **The YUKI Shipping Chart (Part 2)**

 **Genre: Parody**

 **Pairs: Too many to count**

 **Parody: RWBY / (Shipping in general)**

 **AU-Type: …..**

 **Tags: (A/N: This will be a list of ships for Lapis Kristal and Ivory Viridian. It'll play similarly to the official RWBY shipping chart. However, it'll be only guys for Lapis. Considering their characters, Ivory is the only character that would have both. Ships will also have hidden references to pop culture and culture of countries far and wide.)**

* * *

Lapis Lazuli Kristal

Jaune Arc: Lunar Tides, Green Circuitry

Lie Ren: Blue Blooming Lotus, Loners without Fathers, The Great Flood

Fox Alistair: Water Blade, Mariana Trench

Yatsuhashi Daichi: Water Dragon, Water Hydra

Sun Wukong: Hydro Canon, Boiling Monkey

Neptune Vasillias: Blue Lagoon, Royal Seas

Whitley Schnee: Water Whipped, Drowning in the Ice, Titanic Sinking

Oscar Pine: Watering the Pine, Raining Forest

Mercury Black: Kid Killers, Beaten Black and Blue

Roman Torchwick: Stolen Lazuli, Grand Theft Vaccuo, A Torch in the Flood

Adam Tarsus: Come Hell or a Tidal Wave

Junior Xiong: Wet and Drunk

Qrow Branwen: D and F, Drowning Crows

James Ironwood: Cyborg Loving

Yuki Azure: Hydra of the Azure, Water Cycle, A Pair of Ice and Snow

-YUKI-

Ivory Viridian

Jaune Arc: Stamina Monsters, Long Lasting Lay

Lie Ren: Silent Lay, Finding Lotus, Heated Fighters

Fox Alistair: Blind Lust

Yatsuhashi Daichi: Big Effing Swords

Sun Wukong: Jungle Heat, Tailjobs and Titjobs

Neptune Vasillias: Sex on the Beach, Waterfall Between my Legs

Whitley Schnee: Whipped in the Light and Darkness, One Time Lay

Jaccques Schnee: Disappointing Lay, Overcharged at the Bank

Klein Sieben: A Serving of Sex, Cum White and the Seven Rounds, Lusted

Oscar Pine: Making a Farmboy, a farmMAN, Fleeting Innocence

Mercury Black: Dark Vices, Bullets and Blades

Hazel Reinhart: Horny Dust Devils

Arthur Watts: Sex Therapy, Gynecologist Exam

Tyrian Callows: Stung Sex, Crazed Lust

Roman Torchwick: Stolen Lazuli, Grand Theft Mistral, A Torch in the Arena

Adam Tarsus: Darkening Light, Light with the Shadows

Junior Xiong: Sex on the Beach

Qrow Branwen: D and F, Drowning Crows

Yuki Azure: Light of the Azure, A Pair of Ice and Light

Ruby Rose: Breaking the Jailbait, Lusted Rose, Silver Spear, Deflowering

Weiss Schnee: Iced Ivory, Cold Lay

Blake Belladonna: Humping the Bellabooty, Ivory Blacked

Yang Xiao Long: Ivory Dragon, Big Boobed Women, Fire Forged Fuckers

Nora Valkyrie: Ren's Headache, Destruco-Nookie

Pyrrha Nikos: Hatefucking, Impalement, Blown Away (if Pyrrha's on top), Ivory's Irony (if Ivory's on top)

Coco Adel: Hot Coffee in the Morning

Velvet Scarlatina: Playgirl Bunnies, Horny Hares

Penny Polendina: Digital Corruption, Hentai Game, Sexbot

Ciel Soleil: Sex Scheduling

Salem: For the Sin of Lust, Ivory: Deep Blacked, Death by Sex (if Salem is subbed)

Cinder Fall: Boiling Heat

Emerald Sustrai: Jaded Bitches, Stolen Virginity

Neopolitian: Ice Cream Sandwich Minus the Roman

Melanie Malachite: Ivory White, Purity

Miltiades Malachite: Sex and Violence

Both the Malachite Twins: Twin Bedding

Glynda Goodwitch: Breaking Badwitch

Summer Rose: Taiyang's Cucked from Beyond the Grave…Again, Summer's Lust

Raven Branwen: BDSM, Put in Place

Winter Schnee: Let Your Inhibitions Go

Arslan Altan: Knife Clams, Oriental Lust

Resse Cholris: Skate Sex

May Zedong: Sand in your Crotch

Nebula Violette: Cheap Lay

Dew Gayl: Quick Lay

Gwen Darcy: One Night Stand

Octavia Ember: Firecrotch

Neon Katt: Rave of Pleasure

Lisa Lavender: Naked News

Amber: Cuck Cinder

Kali Belladonna: Milfs are a Girl's Best Friend

Ilia Amitola: Whip it Good and Hard!

An Ren: Virtue of Desire

Sienna Khan: Tigerseye

Vernal: Vibration

Kelly Usagi: Breaking the Shell

Lapis Kristal: Wet and Wild

Ivory Viridian: Orgy Porgy

Puce Blanco: Leon's Wet Dream

(Bonus: Camp Camp)

Gwen: Bad Fanfiction

Bonquisha: Amazons in the Mood

Candy: Broken Vices

David: Sexual Sonata

* * *

(A/N: What can I say? Ivory will do a lot of people. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) So, I will be putting up a poll up to for you to decide what you want to see me do with Team YUKI.)


	34. Guest Writer Theater 2

**Snippet 34**

 **Guest Writer Theater 2**

 **Genre: Metahumor**

 **Pairs: Not applicable**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Another guest entry, some more requests of mine, Raven Branwen wins and loses, Cinder Fail**

Thanks to melonishus for guest starring

* * *

Within the multiverse, Mirai Yoshi was having a guest over. Another oracle from the RWBY shades like Green, she was a people was near his height with purple hair and eyes, milky white skin, dressed up as Pre TimeSkip-Yang. The two were in a movie theater with buckets of popcorn.

"It's me again, you're favorite oracle with another guest. Oracle Mel! Who's going to show us some pieces for your entertainment." Mirai remarked as Mel munched some popcorn.

"Thanks for having me abroad." Mel said between bites. "Cue the flim!"

With a snap of their fingers, the film reel started up and roared to life.

 ** _What if Amber was haunting Cinder during the Maiden Fight?_**

 **[Cinder and Raven duel in the Maiden's vault underneath Haven]**

 **Amber- [from the deep recesses of Cinder's mind, as she prepares to block a slash from Raven's giant ice sword] HEY CINDER !**

 **Cinder- [flinches due to the distraction] What ?!**

 **[Raven slashes through Cinder, sending her top and bottom halves in different directions as Cinder's top half hits the ground with a thud]**

 **Amber- [as Cinder's crawling towards safety] You're only half the maiden I was**

 **[Cinder dies from blood loss]**

 ** _What if Cinder light up Salem's castle on fire?_**

 **[Cinder sits in front of the raging inferno that was once Salem's castle]**

 **Emerald- [walks up to Cinder] CINDER ! What did you DO**

 **Cinder - I think you should probably try to join up with Ozpin….**

 **Emerald - I can't leave you Cinder !**

 **Cinder- [sighs] I don't want to leave you either…but I feel like I've [waves hand in the air] burned all my bridges with his little faction….**

 **[Emerald kneels down, and watches the fire with Cinder]**

 ** _What if Raven took Yang clothes shopping?_**

 **[A portal opens in the middle of the QRWBYJNR apartment]**

 **Raven - [looks at Yang] Get in loser [juts finger at portal] We're going shopping**

 **Yang- I swear, if I see a hot topic on the other end of that portal….**

 **Raven - People might not be able to tell underneath all that Xiao Long [narrows eyes] But you're a Branwen, and we have a dress code**

Mel and Mirai were laughing it up before Mirai give a wink to his audience. He always wanted to give his audience better and brighter content. These teams up weren't too bad, and he was hoping Green and Mel were mainstays.

* * *

(A/N: Tumblr can be a cesspit, but these two make it worthwhile. Thank you both for your aid!)


	35. Jaune, the Summoner 4

**Snippet 35**

 **Jaune the Summoner 4**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Lenora, Dragonslayer**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Summoner!Jaune, Jaune is slowly learning, Slapstick aplenty, Cardin bashing, Weiss is starting to respect Jaune, Pyrrha's parents partly care for her, Minor Huniepop cameo, Dragonslayer is happening, Cinder Fail**

* * *

Ozpin was forced to explain who Salem was and it surprisingly led students to take their studies more seriously. It was a point where Ozpin questioned why he hid it in the first place. As for Jaune, he tried to summon again and what he got was rather unorthodox.

"You summoned Yoga instructors!" Yang said between her laughter.

Jaune was surprised to see he brought two people with completely chalk white skin and grey eyes and hair. Donned in yoga wear and no shoes, they introduced themselves as the Wii Fit Trainers, Rei and Rio, from the Smashverse. Yang had laughed asking how they were make Jaune any stronger. It would be after Yang got a brunt side of their Final Smashes that she would take back everything. RWB and NPR came into the training room shocked to see Yang doing yoga with a few bruises but enjoying herself.

"Yang? Weren't you just laughing at them earlier?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but I learned that yoga is beneficial for my health and my survival." Yang said rubbing a bruise on her cheek healing slowly with aura.

"That's right! Now work those glutes." Rio said taking a pose for Jaune and Yang to follow.

"Care to join us?" Rei asked.

Having nothing better to do, they decided why not. However, not everyone would enjoy today. Cinder Fall was muttering curses under her breath. Ozpin's group had forcibly stripped the maiden power out of her. She expected a jail cell, but instead got something worse. Amber decided to keep her team together, but with the maiden as leader. Team ACME was formed and Mercury and Emerald would be drumming on the anvils. The dorm room was quiet as Amber, Mercury, and Emerald were waiting for Cinder.

"Where is that lazy bitch?" Amber said coldly.

The door flung open and in came Cinder, wearing a maid's outfit seen in adult films, with a tray of grapes. The outfit was Emerald's idea as it allowed her to ogle her body with ease.

"Well, get to feeding us." Emerald said leaning back on her bed.

"Fine…mistress." Cinder said defeatedly feeding them all.

This was her life now, but at least it could not get worst. But who was she kidding? It could very well get worse!

* * *

(A/N: 35 chapters, already? Oh jeez! I want to thank everyone and remind all to vote for what to do with Team YUKI. Either way, who's next to be summoned? Actually, it will be a reverse summoning! Out of who was summoned, who do you want to reverse summon him? Molly? Nico Robin? Salem? The Wii Fit trainers? Put it in your review!)


	36. Guest Writer Theater 3 (Willow Edition!)

**Snippet 36**

 **Guest Writer Theater 3 Starring Melonishus and Green**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor**

 **Pairs: Not applicable**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Another guest entry, some more requests of mine, Williow Schnee is Badness, Whitley's turn for being a Butt-Monkey, Script-Styled Chapter**

* * *

 ** _Oracle Mel's Take on Willow Schnee being Badass_**

 **Ozcar** \- OK, so our next stop is Atlas.

 **Weiss** \- [frowns] I just escaped from Atlas…..

 **Yang** \- Escaped?

 **Weiss** \- Yeah …..I was kind of held hostage in my own home by my father as he told vicious rumors about me to steal my company from me…

 **Ruby** \- [blurts out] BUT YOU LOVE THAT COMPANY!

 **Weiss** \- [matter of fact] Don't interrupt ….[places finger on Ruby's lips, immediately silencing her] [takes deep breath as she removes her finger] …..and give it to my little monkey brother Whitley

[Weiss looks up to see RBYJNR looking aghast as Qrow takes a long hard sip from his flask]

 **Weiss** \- What ? [raises eyebrow]

 **Yang** \- You didn't tell us you were kidnapped!

 **Weiss** \- [not getting the point] I mean…[shrugs] I escaped.

 **Ruby** \- [worked up, crying] HE STOLE YOUR COMPANY !

 **Weiss** \- I mean, don't all family's do this ?

[Everyone shakes their head]

 **Blake** \- [leans forward, hands clasped together with a careful tone] Weiss, how often does this HAPPEN?

 **Weiss** \- I mean…it's pretty regular. It took Winter three times before her escape stuck.

[Everyone frowns with anger]

 **Qrow** \- HEY!

[Everyone turns to face Qrow, as he puts down his flask]

 **Qrow** \- I know tensions are riding high after Anna here reveals her horrifying family life.

 **Weiss** \- [confusion]

 **Qrow** \- I see the look in your eyes [points to RBYJNR] You want to form a posse and beat Jacque's ass?

[No one denies it]

 **Qrow** \- [picks up flask] But I'm going to need 3 more of these before I can ignore my responsibility as an adult to keep you fine children from committing violent crime

[Team QRWBYJNR march into the Schnee Manor, pushing past the staff as they make their way to Jacque Schnee's office. Qrow follows closely behind, sober enough to step in if any of the kids are in danger]

 **Ruby** \- [singing off key as the posse makes its way upstairs, breaking anything that Weiss doesn't like] DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING ! SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY REN!

 **Ren** \- [shooting Jacque's face off the Schnee family portrait] It's men!

 **Ruby** \- But we're not!

 **Nora-** [excited at the prospect of getting to break someone's legs] I don't know Ren, I think Ruby's onto something

[Whitley Schnee rushes downstairs to meet the group, firing a shot at Ruby, which deflects off her aura]

 **Yang** \- [enraged] Did you just try to SHOOT her?

 **Whitley** \- [not deterred] You're on Schnee family land, I must ask you to leave!

[Yang marches upstairs as Whitley opens fire, deflecting all incoming bullets, her semblance charging]

 **Whitley** \- [drops gun] Sister! Y..you're not going to let her KILL me are you ?! [falls to floor]

[Yang stands over Whitley ominously]

 **Weiss** \- [scoffs] She's not going to kill you Whitley.

[Yang cracks her knuckles]

 **Weiss** \- She's just going to make you wish she did.

[Yang lets out a glorious battle cry as she punches Whitley in the face, shattering his jaw into a fine powder]

 **Yang** \- [wailing on Whitley] You guys go on ahead…I'll catch up.

[The group moves on ahead, Qrow patting his niece on the shoulder with a amused grin]

…

[QRWBJNR continues to ransack the Schnee manor when they come upon a large set of ornate doors, one slightly ajar]

 **Weiss** \- This is it….

[Ruby takes hold of Weiss's hand as the group mentally prepare themselves]

 **Ruby** \- Let's go…

[Ruby and Weiss push the doors to the office open together, to see the giant window behind Jacque's desk broken, a white-haired woman standing in front of it, looking down at the grounds]

 **Weiss** \- Mom?!

 **Mama Schnee** \- [turns around] Hello Weiss [smiles]

 **Weiss** \- I don't understand, where's father?

[Qrow looks between Mama Schnee and the open window]

 **Qrow** \- Oh…..[putting two and two together] OH!

 **Ruby** \- [pouting] That was our job…..

 **Qrow** \- [salutes] Long time no Schnee….

 **Mama Schnee-** [chuckles] I see you still have that terrible sense of humor Qrow

[Mama Schnee sits down at Jacque's desk, and begins looking around]

 **Weiss** \- Excuse me? But HOW do you know my mother?

 **Qrow** \- Oh Willow and I go way back [holds the flask] She's the one that got me into drinking.

 **Mama Schnee** \- And I'm guessing you're still a miserable lightweight

 **Qrow** \- [take swig] I'm getting better…[burps]

 **Ruby** \- Uhhh….Ms. Schnee?

 **Mama Schnee** \- Please…call me Willow. [looks down at Ruby's hand, still holding her daughter's hand] We will be seeing alot more of each other

 **Ruby** \- C…can you make Weiss the heiress again =0

 **Mama Schnee** \- Well….seeing as the previous presidents met with [glances back towards the broken window] an unfortunate demise….[turns back to Ruby] That places control of the Schnee Dust Company back into MY hands.

[Mama Schnee turns to Jacque's personal computer]

 **Mama Schnee** \- And as my FIRST official act, I am naming Weiss as the official heiress once again.

 **Weiss** \- T…thank you!

[Ruby squeals and lifts Weiss into a mighty bear hug]

 **Qrow** \- So Willow….[walks to the open window] Since we're here, we can take care of your little mess down there.

 **Mama Schnee** \- Oh Qrow [stands up, kissing Qrow on the cheek] You've always been so sweet.

 **Weiss** \- [disgusted]

 **Oracle Green's Take on a Badass Willow Schnee**

Atlas is burning as the forces of Grimm are invading the kingdom with the army, with the help of several huntsman, are forcing back the Grimm forces led by Watts.

"Heh so the Schnee children are all gathered together to die." Watts chuckled as his own army of robots and Grimm advanced forward to a cornered Weiss, Winter, and surprisingly Whitley. "You know, your father is part of the reason to blame on my exile from Atlas. Yes, a tale as old as time, I did dirty work for him, and he betrayed me when the council got wind of my experiments." He snarled.

"Weiss, take Whitley and run!" Winter readied her sword as she tries to focus the last of her aura on her semblance.

"I'm not abandoning you Winter…." Weiss raised her own weapon, ready to summon her knight.

"Winter…Weiss…I'm sorry for everything…." Whitley said from behind his sisters now feeling useless in this time of need.

"It's alright Whitley….it's good that we be a family at least one last time….." Winter said

"Time for you all to die." Watts said raising his hand to give the command until a voice called out.

"ARTHUR WATTS!" A new voice called out from behind gathering everyone's attention. A tall woman in a white and blue dress, with long cascading white hair approached. She appeared to be holding an ornate long sword, and right now her eyes are filled with a rage that could best be described as a mother bear ready to defend her cubs.

"Mother?!" All three Schnee children said in unison as they saw their mother holding their grandfather's sword in hand. She couldn't really be thinking of doing what they thought, could she….

"Oh Willow? Last I heard you lived at the bottom of a bottle of Atlas' best summer wine." Watts sneered with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Hn, no one hurts my children, you bastard. Especially if said bastard is one of Jacques' former lackies….." Willow traced her middle and index fingers along the blade of her sword, before spinning the sword and stabbing it into the ground.

"What is this?!" Watts screamed as his army of Grimm, and robots became frozen in place from a large Glyph that encircled the area. He didn't get much time to contemplate as 4 large white dragons came forth from all four corners of the glyphs, and easily out scaled the dragon that attacked Beacon.

"The Schnee family semblance, from when I accompanied my father on his expeditions." Willow snarled as her Dragon summons began to breathe white fire all the Grimm, and robots on the ground, while also reducing any in air to ashes.

"No!" Arthur Watts screamed as he tried to escape only to be tackled into a tree by Whitley and bound to it by Winter and Weiss. "Hehe, I suppose a simple parlay between old friends is out of the question?" Arthur asked an approaching Willow.

"Correct." She brought her foot up to kick Arthur in the face knocking the rogue scientist out, before she turned to grab each of her children in her arms."

"Mother?" Weiss asked before she saw tears falling from Willow face. She sighed and returned the hug along with her siblings.

"I'm sorry…for everything….I've failed you as a mother for too long….if father could see me now he'd be ashamed I let Jacques hurt our family for so long…." Willow started to sob, into her children.

"Mother….what's important is that you're here now, and we love you…we're going to be alright." Winter said as Weiss and Whitley agreed with their elder sister.

"I love you all, and I'm so happy to be with you again." Willow told them with a weak smile gracing her lips. She was done being a hopeless woman living her life in a bottle for so long…it cost her losing out on most of her children's childhood…she wouldn't allow it to miss the rest of their lives, not now, or ever.

-o-

"Excellent work you two." Mirai said as the film ended. "And what do you think of your new gear, Green?"

Green had gotten new gear in form of a dark green jacket with grey lining, a white shirt with a yellow stripe across it, and white pants with yellow linings and belts, and black sneakers to go alongside his cape.

"Love it! But the colors are a bit on the nose?" Green said pushing up his shades.

"I think it looks pretty good." Mel chirped.

* * *

(A/N: The last one replaced, and I had fun designing Oracle Green's outfit. The image itself is on my Tumblr if you wish to see it. Now that all of Island Hell is replaced, new contact!)


	37. Flashbacks and Flashforwards (CFfG 4)

**Snippet 37**

 **Flashbacks and Flashforwards**

 **Part 4 to the Cinder's Fall from Grace Series**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Tragedy**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake), former Green Knight (Emerald/Jaune)**

 **New Pairs Added: Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon), one sided Silvery Ice (Weiss/Yuki), Wet Willows (Neptune/Willow Schnee), Silver Barrel Shotgun (Yang/Yuki), implied Birth Control (Yuki/Ivory), implied Dragon Tsunami (Yuki/Lapis)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)/Sonic For Hire**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence-Fall from Grace!AU)**

 **Tags: AccidentialHero!Ruby/Cinder, BadEnding!Cinder, MagnificentBastard!Ozpin, Deconstruction, Woobie!Cinder, Team YUKI's debut, Sympathetic!Whitley**

* * *

 _Ever since RWBY's breakup, things had changed for Weiss. For one, she stood up to her father and forced him out of the family through threatening to expose the incident with the Usagi family. Whitley was terrified that she knew and had come to regret his own role in that mess for forcing himself on Kelly. He had sought to find her to amends, but she was believed dead. It came to become quite a shock to learn she was alive and well. Whitley had admitted his folly to Weiss but remarked that he wanted to make amends to Kelly. Weiss had arranged a video call. Despite the glares from all of Team YUKI, progress was made. Kelly never wanted to see his face again after, but she had forgiven him to move on. Whitley would move on in strides since then, but misfortune fell upon the Schnee family. Her relationship with Neptune was falling apart due to her focus on work which led to her finding him balls deep in her own mother just a few months later. Weiss had tossed Neptune out, but her mother left with him much to Weiss's disgust. This left only Weiss and Whitley in the family home as Jaccques had been long since exiled. As for Winter, she was away preferring to stay out of this mess…_

( _A week before Cinder Fall's release from prison)_

 _Whitley stormed up to the Weiss's office and kicked the door boldly glaring her down. He had enough of her reclusive attitude._

 _"Weiss, this has to stop." Whitley said concerned. "Look at yourself, you're a mess!"_

 _Weiss had not left that room for an entire week because of work….or in actuality, overworking. Her hair was a ragged mess, she only wore a bathrobe, there were bags under her eyes, her dainty hands had chipped nails, and there was a smell in the room that reminded Whitley of the time he walked in on an employee "earning" her raise from his father._

 _"Good Oum, it reeks in here!" Whitley said gagging on the smell. "I thought you broke up with Neptune!"_

 _"I did." Weiss said. "That's probably my vibrator."_

 _Whitley looked to see the still on device on the floor showing signs of recent use._

 _"That used to be mom's, Weiss!" Whitley said in faux horror._

 _"I washed it!" Weiss snapped._

 _"Never mind that! You need to get out of the house and do something. You clearly haven't left the room…" Whitley said as Klein came up into the room with a look of worry._

 _"I believe Whitley has your best interest at heart, Weiss. I understand you have to clean up your father's misdeeds, but you can't shoulder the responsibility yourself." Klein said as Weiss closed off her computer._

 _"I don't have a choice! Whitley can't take over and Winter refuses to get involved!" Weiss screamed out heaving from the stress._

 _Hearing that, his grumpy side took over as his eyes when red. He got out his scroll and immediately called up Winter._

 _"Klein, how good it is to hear from you?" Winter said warmly._

 _"Winter, your little sister is burning herself out trying to save the family business that your apart of! I understand your grudge, but I want you to put that aside, get your butt here, and take over long enough for Weiss to go on a long vacation. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, young lady. Because I will literally drag you here if you refuse." Klein said sternly._

 _Winter had reluctantly agreed to come if only because she knew Klein could actually and easily drag her back home. He had been the one to train Weiss and Winter in swordsmanship when their mother could not. Klein's eyes snapped back to normal as he told Winter she expected to see her by tomorrow._

 _"Well, that dealt with, please go take a bath and let me burn that robe." Klein said kindly._

 _Weiss got up and finally left that room tossing the robe into Klein's hands on the way out in her rush to the bathroom. With a shower, some light make-up, and fresh clothes, the dainty Weiss Schnee was back! The trio was in the dining hall as Klein had muffins for the siblings._

 _"I'm finally glad you're out of that room because we barely talk." Whitley said shoving another blueberry muffin towards her sister._

 _"We've barely talked for close to three years." Weiss said chowing down._

 _"Well, you basically shut me out." Whitley said crossing his arms. "I've been meaning to tell you that I've been courting a girl for two years now. I've been actually planning to marry her soon."_

 _Weiss nearly choked on her muffin before laughing._

 _"You. Dating?! Considering your track record, I'm surprised any woman would want you." Weiss sniped._

 _"This coming from the cuckquean." Whitley sniped back as Weiss grew red-faced. "By the way, mom called yesterday. She and Neptune apparently got married last year, and they have a child. Congrats, you have a half-sister."_

 _Weiss wanted to puke hearing that, but did not do so, only glaring at her brother asking who his girlfriend was. Weiss was surprised when Whitley showed her a photo on his scroll of him FIGHTING Grimm alongside a familiar cat faunus._

 _"Neon?! You're dating Neon! How?" Weiss asked._

 _"Well, it was a misunderstanding at first. I was trying to court her, and she that I was threatening her father's job if she didn't sleep with me. It was after we did the deed that I realized why she put out, and I had to explain that I wasn't threatening her dad's job. I asked her out and, while she was hesitant, she gave me a chance. And we got along well…." Whitley said with a thin blush thinking of her tail. "You can say I've got no issues with faunus at all."_

 _"Well that's nice." Weiss said dryly while thinking that she needed a boyfriend of her own._

 _"Why don't you join a hunting party like Whitley?" Klein suggested. "You could reunite Team RWBY."_

 _"No. I lost contact with Yang two years back and she was the only one I wanted to see again. Blake's probably in some gutter in Vale and Ruby's probably too busy snorting ice dust!" Weiss snapped._

 _"What about Team JPNR?" Klein asked._

 _"Pyrhha doesn't really want to see again after I…..may have trying hitting on Jaune before finding out he was married to her, and I was intoxicated." Weiss said sheepishly._

 _"Team CFVY?" Klein asked._

 _"No." Weiss said flatly._

 _"Wait, what about that team of rouges? The ones that aided in the capture of those villains after Ruby beat Cinder." Klein said holding his crew._

 _"Team motherfucking YUKI." Weiss said dryly. "I suppose I could ask them. Most of the people they got a grudge with are dead in the water."_

 _Yuki Azure was a complicated man as he and his team were born of tragedy. Weiss and him did not really see eye to eye, but she did respect and fear him for his abilities. Unlike most teams, they were together for some time before coming to Beacon. Thus, they came more in-sync and tougher than the fresh teams. So, she made the call._

 _"Weiss, this is unexpected." Yuki said mildly amused. "Figured of all people from the rest of Team RWBY to call, it'd be Ruby."_

 _"Please don't remind me of that, Azure, because I wanted to ask if I can join your team to fight some Grimm for a while. I need to get away from Atlas!" She said desperately._

 _Yuki could be heard laughing as his teammate, Kelly, tells him to say yes._

 _"All right, it's cool. I'll even come get you." Yuki said casually having a bluish-black portal form in front of her._

 _Yuki came out of it and he appeared the same as Weiss remembered, but a bit older. He had sign of a small beard and looked a bit more grizzled._

 _"I got my hands on Raven's semblance. Considering I have friends all over the world, my team and I can move anywhere real quick. As for you, you look great. You finally left the itty-bitty titty committee." Yuki said bluntly joking with her._

 _"Ha! I'm no Ivory, but I'm larger than Lapis now!" Weiss touted. "I'll get my things!"_

 _That smile on her face was totally worth it to Klein even if it spawned from vulgar humor._

* * *

Cinder Fall woke up from her dream with a face of gloom. She had a dream where she had succeeded in her goal only to realize it was a dream. Part of her was glad she had failed as her dream led to her losing an arm and an eye before dying by Raven's hands. She felt hands around her waist and looked over to see Blake drooling in her sleep. It was bad enough they lived in a shitty warehouse, she was not in mood for sharing a bed. The former maiden pushed the faunus off the bed before kicking her face in to wake her up.

"What the hell, Cinder?!" Blake asked.

"I didn't say you could share this bed!" Cinder snapped. "Or cuddle me?! Do that again, and I'll roast you."

Cinder stormed off to shower and get dressed before joining the rest at breakfast. Breakfast was just as crappy as the warehouse's smell. Cinder hated tuna salad, but that was all Blake had. Emerald and Mercury were merely making the most of things, but Cinder got up to make a statement.

"We need to find ways to make money for living conditions and getting some quality food." Cinder said glaring at the remnants of tuna on her plate.

"Why I'm glad you said that!" Roman said slow clapping as he and Neo entered the room scaring Blake.

"Please don't kick us out." Emerald said trying not to sound desperate.

"I'm not here for that, but to give you a job that you're in no position to refuse." Roman said cheerfully.

"I hate you so much, Roman!" Cinder snapped.

"Don't worry, you'll hate this job more than me!" Roman said as Neo threw their new uniforms for this task. "Besides, you'll get an actual TV instead of staring at a Peter Port poster. Yeah….a Port poster."

"It's Blake's." Cinder said wanting to torch it.

"Fuck off, I love that poster!" Blake said defending it. "Either way, what's the job? Adult film star, cosplay, modeling, cage fighting, voice acting… I don't even care, I'll do anything."

"Good to know." Roman said with a devious grin.

Cinder let loose a whimper. Cinder Fall was a monster, and she found herself….delivering newspapers by bicycle through the streets of Vale. On the front cover, "Washed up Failures Deliver Papers".

[Cues: Paperboy (NES) Music - Game Theme]

"This is bullshit!" Cinder cried out as she pedaled through the streets.

"At least we're getting some exercise. I've been wanting to lose some weight." Emerald said trying to be optimistic. "Get back in fighting shape."

"I hate your optimism." Cinder said throwing a paper into someone's mailbox.

"Stupid break-dancers!" Mercury said nearly running over a kid who was dancing on the road.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Blake screamed weaving through cars in the streets trying to deliver papers. "Man, fuck this!"

Blake pulls up on the curb and jumps off her bike. She had enough of the laughter and lost her temper. Using the newspaper, she throws it hard enough to break a house's window before speeding off on the bike.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! PAPERGIRL GOES MAD! HERE'S SOME ASSIFIEDS! HERE YOU GO DAILY DOUCHEBAG!" Blake roared throwing newspapers hard enough to break windows as she rode down the street. "10% OFF YOUR NEXT PURCHASE OF FUCK YOU! CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF ASS KICKIN'! Dear Kerry! MAKE HIM EAT SHIT! CROSSWORDS, YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL "CUNT"?! HOROSCOPES! YOU WILL ACHIEVE GREATNESS! IN HELL!"

The upcoming house happened to belong to team JPNR who were not at home. Which for Blake's sake was a good thing as she went up smashing their windows with papers. Blake came to a stop panting as Cinder had no words. She just wanted to get paid and go home. Too bad, the cops were coming after them.

"Oh shit, pedal!" Blake said pedaling away.

* * *

[Cues: J Dilla - Get Dis Money Instrumental]

Not too far from Vale, in the ruins of Crossroad Village, laid the base for Team YUKI. This team had a complicated history as they were anything but ordinary. Even with the village bearing its scars; the Azure family home was mostly repaired. Inside, Team YUKI was relaxing after a mission. The leader of the mostly all-girl team was a dark-skinned silver-eyed warrior. He had a bit of heterochromia and had a lone ocean blue eye on the left and a silver one on the right. He no longer wore his hair in a way to hide his silver eye once Salem was "defeated". He laughed at the idea of Salem and Ozpin being virtually "domesticated". He looked over at his teammates, the graceful waterlily Lapis Kristal, the tomboyish animal-lover Kelly Usagi, and the vigorous busty warrior Ivory Viridian. They were friends forged in fire, and Yuki would not have it any other way. The group were all on their off-duty wear enjoying a drink after completing a mission with extra help.

"You have no idea how good it felt to be killing Grimm once again." Weiss said accepting a can of Carolina from Ivory.

"It must be. I can never see myself working in an office from 9 to 5. Not with my…upbringing." Lapis said downing some of her drink. "I'd go stir crazy."

"That's why I work from wherever has an internet connection. Easiest way for me to run my company." Kelly said swishing her martini glass. "Thanks to finally putting a bullet in my father's brains."

"Don't you have your old servant, Puce, running your company? And how did you even get to kill your father? I thought you swore never to go back to Atlas." Weiss asked.

"I did. I merely had Yuki form a portal to Puce who was nearby my father. I had Puce and Yuki step aside, and I "borrowed" Suki from Ivory and made a headshot." Kelly said with a grin.

"You shouldn't have made it so instant. You should have made him suffer in agony before putting him out." Lapis said rolling his eyes.

"Lapis, I'm a lady. I'm not a vulgar savage." Kelly joked.

If it were anyone else, Weiss would have been terrified, but she was more concerned for Kelly.

"Kelly, I knew you killed your mother by accident, but how were you able to do on purpose on your father?" Weiss asked.

Kelly took a swig and gave Weiss a serious look.

"Simple, he wasn't any father of mine. His sperm may have made me, but he did not raise me. All he did was shove money in my face and let the servants do the work. I think of what he did to me, how he conspired with your father, how he pushed Whitley when I said no, and I think of what he did for the sake of the lien." Kelly said in a cold tone. "After that, it was easy."

Weiss always thought that Ice Princess was a laughable nickname she got in her Beacon days, but Kelly made herself the Ice Empress and it frightened her.

"I see." Weiss said with a weak smile. "I hope that doesn't become a habit. I mean, I know Lapis killed her mother, but then was a bit more reasonable."

Lapis rolled her eyes and Ivory moved to change the subject not wanting to think about her own parents. She also did it for Yuki's sake as he did not want to remember old trauma.

"So, Weiss? How things with Neptune?" Ivory asked as Weiss's face turned dark.

"We've been broken up for close to two years. The bastard cheated on with my mother." Weiss said heatedly.

"Knew it." Yuki said bluntly. "Total horndog."

What surprised Yuki was the fact that Weiss said that her mother married him and even had a kid with him.

"Well shit, that's horrible. Your ex-boyfriend has become your step-dad. That's all shades of gross." Ivory said with disgust. "I may be a pervert, but I'd never go like that."

"Considering you, I'd figure you'd try to find another." Kelly remarked.

"I haven't because I was too busy with work. To be honest, I regret not taking other offers for dating." Weiss said taking a swig. "I mean Yuki has plenty to pick from."

Kelly snickered as Weiss said, "Maybe I should consider you if your girls don't mind."

"Well I'm not involved in Yuki aside from being my leader. You'll have to talk to Ivory." Kelly said finishing her drink. "I'm still single for now."

"What about you, Lapis? I thought you and Yuki were close." Weiss said with raised eyebrow.

"It's complicated. I'm not really ready for a relationship. I just want to figure myself out. While I am intimate with Yuki, it was more physical, and it was in the past." Lapis admitted. "Even then, Ivory and I aren't his girlfriend."

Weiss raised an eyebrow as Yuki spoke up.

"You're not the first of Team RWBY to join us." Yuki admitted. "Yang joined us right after your team broke apart."

That caught Weiss off-guard as Yuki continued, "She pretty much had a breakdown. The breakup and words she and Ruby had messed her up. We took her in…and…we got close."

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"She was pretty much his girlfriend." Ivory said tossing her a frame with a photo of Yang and Yuki together on Bumblebee. "A shame they hadn't married yet, especially with their son."

That was the reminder of just how much time passed for Weiss. Yuki got up another frame with an old photo with him and Yang holding their infant bundle of joy.

"His name is Ryu Xiao Long-Azure, and he's two now." Yuki said warmly.

"But wait, where's Yang and your son?" Weiss asked.

"Yang had gone off to go after her mother a few months ago. As for Ryu, he's staying with his grandfather on Patch. I was actually supposed to pick him up today." Yuki said putting the frame on the nightstand.

Weiss looked out of the window. How ironic that the guy she was growing attracted to was involved with one of her former teammates.

"Yang…I wonder how's she's change." Weiss thought.

* * *

[Cues: pxzvc - in luv w u(Bad Idea) (feat. shiloh dynasty)]

Cinder was in a good mood for the simple fact that they no longer had to stay at the warehouse. Sure, the apartment was lousy with the walls being cracked and the state of the place being poor, but it had hot water. Cinder sat on the slightly dented black leather couch just glad for the new space. The furnishings were few and slightly used, but just enough for a start. Blake plopped on the couch next to her and asked Cinder if she wanted to hang out.

"Fuck off. I don't even want to be seen with you anymore than needed." Cinder said coldly. "I already have a shitty reputation in Remnant, and I don't the Faunus to have ANY more reason to want me dead."

Blake groaned as Cinder rolled her eyes as she flipped through channels on TV. Emerald came out from the kitchen with an apron on top of her clothes saying lunch was ready. Cinder tossed the remote as everyone gathered in the kitchen for lunch.

"At least it's not fish." Cinder remarked looking down on the plate of hot dogs and macaroni salad.

"Let's just hope Roman has another job for us." Mercury said with a sigh. "Maybe something involving assassination."

"I fucking wish." Cinder mumbled.

* * *

[Cues: J Dilla - Thought U Wuz Nice [Instrumental]]

The broken moon illumined over the night sky of Remnant as a motorcycle roared down the roads within the outskirts of Vale. A blond streak could be seen as she arrived at the lost village of Crossroad. She parked her bike on the aged rack as she got off of it. Yang Xiao Long would have wanted to see her father first, but she figured Yuki could make a portal to her. Now 20, the blonde brawler had matured over the split. Her blonde hair was still long and lush, and her lilac eyes could blaze red on a dime. She now wore a yellow-orange belly baring tank top, an unzipped black leather jacket with yellow lining and silver edging having zips on the sides and sleeves, black pants held with a brown belt having a gold buckle of her insignia, knee high biker boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, fingerless gloves, and an azure bandana tied around her neck. She carried a bit of a more muscular appearance having visible abs like Sun still had to this day. She also still wielded Ember Celica along with another weapon…Wilt and Blush. She strode up to the door nervously feeling guilty for being away for nearly three months. However, Yang swallowed her fear and entered the Azure family home.

[Music Ends]

"Guess who's back to give some bang back in Team YU…ki…." Yang said losing the words in her throat seeing Weiss there.

Awkward could not begin to describe the moment as Yang had to apologize for not calling. Weiss could have been mad but choose to punch her in the shoulder before tightly hugging her letting the tears spill.

* * *

(A/N: Normally in my work, I'd give some descriptions for all new characters introduced. I've decided not to in this case seeing this is a part of my collection where their descriptions are on their biographies. So, Team YUKI has been made their appearance and I had to quickly set up the dynamic for them. The Yang/Yuki was something I was mulling for a while actually. I found it fitting that out of the team, Yang would be first to have a kid. Weiss was re-introduced and Whitley is given some sun. The Whitley/Neon idea is actually from a fanfic that paired those two well together through similar means. This one was a bit long but satisfying. Consider it an early birthday present that I want to share (considering my special birthday is the 11th of September). A bit of backstory of Yang will be next up and Cinder gets another job from Roman. What will it be? Find out next time!)


	38. Silver Eyes ex Machina

**Snippet 38**

 **Silver Eyes ex Machina**

 **Genre: Humor/Parody**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/Dragon Ball Super/Team Fortress 2**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Mocking of Tropes, Memes, Mocking of Volume 5**

* * *

-(The Battle of Haven)-

"Aaah! Crap!" Ruby said as she was thrown into the wall of the hall of Haven Academy.

Coming up to her was Hazel, Cinder, and Raven who were all laughing deviously at the fallen rose. Ruby's aura was frantically trying to heal her wounds as she got up on shaky legs.

"You've lost, Ruby. You can not beat us." Cinder said only to hear the opening of a soda can from Ruby.

"What the hell is she doing?" Weiss said trying to cling to life as Jaune was trying to heal her.

"Bring it." Ruby said downing the can of _Plot Armor Punch_ before dropping the can on the ground.

"Hit me, Ruby, I dare you." Cinder said.

As if the world slowed down, Ruby used her semblance to speed past the three as a badass theme song started up.

[Cues: Ultra Instinct Theme Instrumental]

A silver light shined as the group turned to see Ruby's who Silver Eyes suddenly gained relevance as her aura took a silver appearance.

"What's this now?" Hazel said trying to punch her.

Ruby used her speed to flash step her away past each punch as Hazel kept missing by a hair only hitting air.

"Stand still you bitch!" Hazel roared as he kept missing.

Ruby now stood in front of Cinder as Hazel stabbed Fire Dust into his arm and punched…only for Ruby to dodge it leaving Cinder to get hit. Considering she wove Fire Dust into her clothes, this made Cinder a literal fire hazard to any form of foreign fire dust. Too bad, she did not have plot armor. The blow hit and both Cinder and Hazel exploded before a bloody mess. Ruby reappeared in the center of the room as her song ended and she blazed with the Fall Maiden's power.

[Music Ends]

"Give up?" Ruby said smugly.

"Fuck this." Raven said making a portal with her sword. "Vernal, we're leaving!"

Vernal limped bloody and beaten into the portal due to Weiss's time distillation glyphs. Weiss actually remembered that she had them and promptly stomped the bandit into the dirt. An exhausted Blake woke up on top of Yang's hair.

"Did we win?" Blake asked groggily.

"Get the fuck off my hair!" Yang roared.

Emerald and Mercury had realized they were screwed, but they were glad they were not Lionheart as Oscar was beating him to death with Ozpin's cane. Ozpin did not exactly want to forgive Lionheart for this betrayal.

* * *

(A/N: A parody that's a cross of a TF2 Ultra Instinct video and Team Four Star. I recall a guest anon asking me why I give Blake the short of the stick often. Well, the reason is a bit complicated. Blake is a good concept for a character, but my contempt comes for how she's written. Cinder's Fall from Grace was a bit of an exploration on how Blake's character is pretty toxic. Island Hell was a bit more of having Blake as comedic relief. As canon goes, Blake's a "do as I say, not as I do" character, a toxic person in relationships with friends and family, really has no reason to be in the White Fang (since Vol.4 revealed Menagerie's a safe haven for Faunus and she's basically a wealthy princess), and never gets called out on her cowardice. She's pretty much my least favorite member of Team RWBY aside from Ruby herself. But I hope you all enjoyed this short burst of fun tearing on the poor writing of Volume 5!)


	39. RWBY Hardstop

**Snippet 39**

 **RWBY Hardstop**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/MHA/ (Viner: Hardstop Lucas)**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Metahumor, Slight OOCness, Mama Bear!Inko**

* * *

Team RWBY was taking a break from their "hard" lives and were watching anime to pass the time. Specifically, My Hero Academia. However, they were bored with that.

"Man, this dude sucks! And he sweatin' like he doing something!" Yang whined as Weiss nodded.

"Totally ship Bakugo and Izuku, though." Blake said.

On the television, Bakugo and Izuku turn to face Team RWBY glaring at them before facing each other forming a truce.

"Hold up!" They both said as they ran off-screen.

RWBY could hear them get into a car driving away, before getting into a plane flying away, it landed, and them running. The screen was stuck on an empty classroom as the door to their dorm was knocked on. Team RWBY paused their stream and opened the door to see the entire cast of My Hero Academia at their door. They were royally pissed of having their protagonist insulted to the likes of that.

"So, we hear you've been talking shit!" Inko said cracking her knuckles.

Team RWBY was in for a beating and there was nothing Miles and Kerry could do to save them.

* * *

(A/N: I thought of a version of this where it's Miles and the CRWBY doing this and it's MHA's creator that dares him to say it again, but this was classier.)


	40. Summer, Pirate Queen? (Challenge 6)

**Snippet 40 / Challenge 6**

 **Summer Rose, Huntress and QUEEN of the Pirates?!**

 **Genre: Humor/Adventure/Family**

 **Pairs: None (up to your choice), Implied Bitch and Bastard**

 **Parody: RWBY/One Piece**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: BAMF!Summer Rose, Both Ozpin and Salem are equally douchebags, Scumbag!Schnees, Summer gets the last laugh on everyone, Mature!Jaune, Mature!Ruby, Slight digs at Blake, Willow has a past in the Atlas Military in this AU**

* * *

Summer Rose's disappearance was one of the world's mysteries that Ruby frantically wanted to solve. It was always on the back on her mind even when training or doing anything else. It was her drive to keep living, just to solve this mystery. This is what led her deep into Emerald Forest one early Saturday morning. She was not alone on his as she had brought Jaune, Penny, and Yang. She trusted these three to aid in this secretive side-hobby of hers. Yang was mostly in for Ruby's sake and was worried she would run herself ragged like Blake had previously.

"We're here." Ruby said putting her scroll away. "Thanks Penny for hacking into the CCT to get me the information."

"It was actually much too easy, Ruby." Penny chirped as Ruby examined the seemingly ordinary tree stump.

"Jaune, it's metallic and I see a slit. Can you use Crocea Mors to pry it open?" Ruby asked as Jaune unsheathed his sword.

Jaune give a nod and gently forced the "lid" of the stump open to reveal projector and a lever. Confused, Ruby flipped it as the ground shook causing the projector to rise emitting a bright light into the sky strong enough for all to see across Remnant as a video began to play.

 _It showed the landscape of Atlas at a port town where there was a giant execution platform. A crowd had gathered around as they were about to witness an event unlike any other. However, there were a few familiar faces._

"Hey, isn't that Weiss?" Ruby pointed out to the solider standing near the platform.

"No, she looks older. Maybe a realtive." Yang said quietly observed.

 _A pair of Atlas soldiers escorted Summer Rose down that street in shackles. Despite this, Summer had a shit-earning grin on her face despite she was obviously going to get executed._

Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw her mother in shackles and Yang's eyes were glued to watching. Back at the Beacon, Ozpin spat out his coffee at what she was seeing as the students and teachers watched in shock.

 _"Destiny, Fate, Dreams, these unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man; as long as there are people who seek freedom in this life; these things shall not vanish from Remnant." Summer thought as she walked down that road as if it were a parade._

The viewers could actually hear her thoughts much to their surprise.

 _She arrived at the stairs leading up to the execution platform as Willow asked if she had any last requests._

 _"I have one, Willow. Mind taking these off? They chafe." Summer joked._

 _"Real jovial for someone who's about to die." Willow said with a glare._

 _"I can accept death, but can you?" Summer shot back as she walked up the platform before sitting cross-legged._

 _Willow snarled storming up and taking up one of the lances preparing to execute him alongside Ironwood. Quiet had descended across the town, but then someone spoke up._

 _"Hey, Pirate Queen, tell us where the hell you hid your treasure? Is it hidden in the isles near Menagerie or someplace else? The Grimm Line, maybe?!" A bear faunus laborer yelled out._

 _"You there? Shut the hell up!" Willow snarled._

 _"You found it, didn't you? The legendary treasure said to make he or she who has it the most powerful being of the seas! Riches beyond one's dreams!" The laborer screamed. "The Maiden's Peak!"_

Treasure? This got Roman more invested. There were rumors, but most had claimed that it was not real. However, he was realized that it was all a cover up.

 _Summer started chuckling before breaking out into a maddening laughter that frightened Ironwood and Willow._

 _"So, you want that treasure?" Summer teased as Willow tensed._

 _"Oh just shut u-" Willow said as Summer cut her off in a loud booming voice, "YOU CAN HAVE IT!_ _I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!"_

 _SHINK! Willow and Ironwood had pierced her heart with their spears executing the queen of the pirates._

Ruby had tears rolling down her face, but noticed Summer had a few more words.

 _"You may kill me, but there is another who carries my will. My princesses will take on the reins someday. Even if Ozpin finds a way to suppress this, I'll make sure the world sees this. Him and Salem are going to have a revolution on their ways, and there's not a damn thing anyone will be able to do about." Summer said in a low tone glaring down at Ozpin and Salem who was among the crowd._

 _The crowd broke out into excited cheers as the Queen of the Pirates had essentially told them that the ultimate treasure was up for grabs. Ozpin and Salem had both walked off in their separate ways both thinking the same thing, suppress this and hope to the Gods they find the treasure before the other._

Ozpin paled horribly and so did Salem as they could hear the cheers of the people all across the Remnant as one of the world's biggest rumors was confirmed. The projection ended as Ruby was an emotional mess. Her mother was also a pirate and Ozpin had a hand in her death.

"Holy shit." Jaune said summing this up. "So, what now?"

Ruby remembered something that she realized was important. Before her mother left for her "mission", she told her that she left Ruby her old scroll to use. Ruby had not seen the point as Summer bought her a new scroll the day before, but now she realized that…it was a clue.

"Rubes, what are you thinking?" Yang asked with concern.

"We need to go to Patch, right now." Ruby said with a serious look in her eyes.

"But what about Beacon?" Penny asked.

"Fuck Beacon, and personally, fuck Ozpin. That old asshole knew my mom was dead the entire time and had the balls to lie to everyone about it! I'm finding that asshole and I'm going put a bullet in his and Salem's heads!" Ruby raged. "So, says the Pirate Princess!"

Thus, a new era had begun as many would go to the seas to hunt down the treasure now confirmed to exist. Across the world, loyalties shifted, hearts were broken, and lives forever changed. Ozpin and Salem had failed to stop it…the start of the Era they feared, for the one who found the treasure who be able to take them both out. As for Ironwood, he was packing his bags to go hiding knowing the rest of team STRQ would want his head on a pike.

* * *

(A/N: 40 snippets, and I want to celebrate by making this one a simple challenge. The rules are pretty loose this time, as I only have five rules. Ruby can have anyone viable on her crew, where the treasure is up to the writer, try to downplay the romance (Harems are fine if you want), Jaune deciding to have his own crew is optional (He can be a part of Ruby's crew if you want), and scenes of Salem's allies considering betraying her for the treasure are a must. Either way, I want to thank you for supporting this one as it's become my most popular fanfiction on this site so far. Thank you, RWBY and RWBY Critical (RWDE) community for all your support.)


	41. Yuki, Meet the Parents: Ruby Edition

**Snippet 41**

 **Yuki, Meet the Parents: Ruby Edition**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Pairs: Plucking the Rose (Yuki/Ruby), Stamina Monsters + Double Dragon + Dragonslayer (Ivory/Yang/Jaune), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue (This would take place post 1, but before Vol. 2)**

 **Tags: Fluff, Yang is surprisingly mellowed out, A sneak peek on what dynamics could be like if Team Yuki attended Beacon, Pyrrha's all alone**

* * *

Beacon was a school for hunters, but it was home to many people of questionable mental health. To those who were delusional, those with daddy issues, those with mommy issues, and those wanting revenge. Qrow knew this well with was why he and Taiyang were in a hurry to get there when Ruby changed her Dustbook profile from _Single_ to _In a relationship_. His niece was chasing weapons not boys, damn it! What surprised him was how long it been changed, and it was for nearly the whole semester. The duo had arrived at Beacon at nighttime asking around for Team YUKI. Taiyang thought the name was to stroke said leader's ego. However, Taiyang would run into Glynda Goodwitch.

"And what exactly are you two doing here?" Glynda said flicking her riding crop.

"Looking for Team YUKI, specifically the leader." Qrow said bluntly.

"Of course, you are. That team seems to bring nothing from chaos." Glynda remarked. "I blame the upbringing."

"Tell me more." Taiyang asked.

"Unlike most teams, those four have been together longer. Apparently, they were vigilante huntsmen before Ozpin decided to bring them in. The leader's actually the son of one of our old alumni. Remember Mao Azure?" Glynda said as she was walking them through the halls of Beacon.

"I remember him. It was odd he never had a team, and Ozpin had him set up to play fifth ranger for every other team when they needed extra hands." Taiyang remarked. "Still, he was a nice guy, even if he was very adamant about his code of ethics. I remember they called him the Noble Loudmouth."

"Heh, he always gave Raven shit." Qrow said with a chuckle.

Glynda had found Lapis leaving the amphitheater with a small towel around her neck in workout clothes. Glynda would have been rather deal with Kelly or Yuki as they were more approachable then the water whipper (Lapis) or the shameless pervert (Ivory).

"Miss Kristal." Glynda address as the bluenette turned to face the headmistress.

"What is it, Glynda?" Lapis asked.

That was one of Team YUKI's quirks, their flippancy. Glynda attributed that to the fact that Yuki did not trust Ozpin and she could not fault him for that.

"Ahem, it's Headmistress Goodwitch, Miss Kristal. Either way, those two are looking for your leader. Is he on campus?" Glynda said after clearing her throat.

"Yuki? He's off with his girlfriend dancing at Junior's with Yang, Ivory, and Jaune. Something about wanting to celebrate Jaune reaching a milestone in his training. I was going to go, but Kelly wasn't feeling well." Lapis said tersely. "Now if you excuse me, I need to check on her."

Lapis formed her water wings and flew off towards the dorms without a second glance.

"And it's just about curfew!" Glynda said looking at time. "I should go after them."

"We'll be glad to help." Qrow said hiding his grin.

* * *

The shattered moon in the sky was a bit of a comfort for Yuki as it symbolized his struggle with his own shattered self. Most would think of a somewhat sarcastic personal like him would want to steer clear off an innocent optimistic person. Yet, here he was with Ruby Rose. The red reaper had tried to branch out to him wanting him to smile more, while Yuki wanted to have her realize the world is not all sunshine and rainbows. Their ideals came to a grey area and they ended up closer for it. Yuki saw something he wanted to keep from being broken, and Ruby wanted to fix what was broken. Ruby was first outside of Team YUKI and his closest allies to learn the intimate details concerning his past. Ruby had shed tears for the loss of his home and family alongside him when he had taken her there with him to mourn that day. Yuki took it up to teach Ruby how to use her Silver Eyes, and their time together lead to them becoming a couple much to everyone's surprise. The two were on a bullhead heading back to Beacon both equally tired from dancing and having a few drinks at Junior's. Both were in party clothes outside their usual hunter wear.

"You think Yang's going to be all right by herself?" Ruby asked a bit tipsy.

Yuki had a bit of a better tolerance as he was the support as Ruby had leaned on him.

"Ivory's a tough drinker. I'm more scared of her drunk, then I am of her sober. She protects the ones who she cares about for sure. I'm more worried for Jaune, the poor bastard is going to be overwhelmed." Yuki said with a small hiccup.

"Y'know, this bullhead's a bit slower than the others and it's just us back here." Ruby said climbing on top of his lap. "That is if you're willing."

"Not when your tipsy, Roobes." Yuki said giving her a light kiss. "I'm not too sober either."

"Ah, you're no fun. I actually wanted to try something I tried in Blake's books." Ruby said with a pout. "Can you at least hold me?"

Yuki complied just enjoying the moment. Glynda would not enjoy the moment as she walked into something that would be burned into the back of her mind. Glynda, Qrow, and Taiyang stormed Junior's. Despite the bodyguard twins warning them not to, they barged into the VIP Rooms. They did not find Ruby or Yuki. Instead, they found Ivory with her face full of Xiao Long ass and Jaune with his mouth fall of Ivory's snatch.

"Where the hell's Ruby?" Qrow asked averting his eyes to the site.

"Back at Beacon with Yuki." Yang said covering herself with a cushion.

"Just get dressed…."

"Well damn, I didn't think I'd meet my girlfriend's family this early." Ivory said casually tossing on her clothes.

Taiyang fainted. On their way back, they would get an explain for what they just saw. Apparently, Ivory formed polyamory with Yang and Jaune. Qrow was stunned and Glynda had redness on her face. The headmistress could not even punish them without having to explain that she barged in on them without knocking. Everyone had to wait for morning for the meeting, and Taiyang was disappointed at the fact that he could not scare this guy. He and Qrow invited Ruby and Yuki to breakfast for a "meet and greet". The intimidating father/uncle combo was not really doing much to Yuki, and then Ruby had to run to the restroom real quick leaving them alone.

"I get that you're trying to intimidate me because I'm dating Ruby, but it's not really needed. I care about Ruby, and the last thing I want is to ruin her happiness." Yuki said raising some of his own intimidation.

"Ugh, you couldn't even pretend to cower in fear?" Taiyang said flustered. "You really are your father's son. How is he?"

Qrow shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Yuki sighed.

"He's dead." Yuki said flatly.

Taiyang's fork clattered on the table.

"How long?" He asked him.

"From the look on Qrow's face, Ozpin already told him as I did for the old headmaster. It's been eight years since he was murdered along with my mother." Yuki remarked.

"Aw, man. I had no idea. Sorry about prying." Taiyang said a bit saddened.

"Mao was your friend, and thus, you had a right to pry." Yuki said with a sad look. "It's a shame that Summer's gone as well. My father mourned her loss pretty badly. It's painfully ironic that his end would come."

"If it's not too much to ask, do you what happened to them?" Taiyang asked.

"One thing I envy Rubes for is her not having to watch what happened. I have to live with the memory of watching them die to the White Fang. Those hypocritical bastards." Yuki said in a low tone. "Them, my hometown, and the people who lived there are all gone. To which is a bit of encouragement to not fuck this up."

Ruby came back and noticed the tense atmosphere. She asked what was going on and Qrow played it off as guy talk.

"Qrow, please don't lie to me." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought her how to tell someone's lie through a few ways." Yuki said with a chuckle. "Best you tell her."

"Well, crap." Qrow said as Ruby glared harder on her uncle.

Ruby was an optimist, but she was not exactly innocent anymore.

* * *

(A/N: A small thing, but it's something meaningful I wanted to. Ruby and Yuki would be a classic case of opposites attract, and it could be interesting in the right situations. I've put up a poll as I'm curious to see who my readers ship Yuki with. I'm genuinely interested, and it's multi-select with the option to pick 4 or less in your vote. As for the previous poll concerning the team:

Have them crash the party for one of your ongoing miniseries. (Cinder's Fall from Grace or Jaune the Summoner) 6 votes - 46%

Hold off on them until some miniseries are completed. (Namely, Island Hell) 4 votes - 30%

Give them their own miniseries. 2 votes - 15%

Form a pilot for a potential story like The Geist Within (A snarky comedy mocking the tropes of RWBY, madcap action, and the likes) 1 vote - 7%

Introduce them in oneshot skits. 0 votes – 0 %

(A/N: Well, this means a potential new series is in the cards)


	42. Deathbeds

**Snippet 42**

 **Deathbeds**

* * *

 **Genre: Tragedy/Humor**

 **Pairs: Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), Elder Bird (Taiyang/Raven), Implied Arkos**

 **Parody: RWBY / (Sonic's Deathbed by Antoons)**

 **AU-Type: Meta/Canon-eqsue**

 **Tags: The feels, TW: Losing Loved Ones, This technically takes place after Volume 5, Vernal was not important enough to be in this one**

* * *

Jaune did not want to go through this again. He already loss so much, but he dragged himself to that hospital with Nora and Ren. He found that everyone had gathered in the hospital rooms. Family, friends, Beacon Staff, and even the antagonists showed up. There on the hospital beds…were Team RWBY. Their heart monitors beeped. Pyrrha was still in her hospital bed on the left with the addition of Cinder in the right. All six were not awake. Penny, who was rebuilt, held Ruby's hand pleading for her to wake up. Raven was trying not to cry.

"Crying is for the weak…crying is for…" Raven repeated as tears were slowly spilling down her face.

Adam and Ilia had nothing from guilt on the mind seeing Blake in such a state. Ilia was rubbing Blake's hand only for it to be swatted away and shoved aside by Sun. Ghira and Kali glared at Ilia and Sun was whispering for Blake to wake up.

Winter was holding Weiss's hand rubbing her head hoping for her to recover. Whitley was bored enough to play the Chinese RWBY mobile game. Salem was holding it in like Raven as she did think of Cinder highly. She was the most competent minion, and Emerald was holding Cinder's good arm. Watts had the nerve to show up with a bucket of popcorn and a beach chair to watch. At least Hazel had the decency to not show up. Ozpin had gotten separated from Oscar leaving the bland farm boy with no real reason to be here.

Hope would glimmer as the injured six opened their eyes weakly showing signs of life much to relief of the crowd. Watts rolled his eyes as a blip come up on Whitney's phone. Checking in, he found out the show was getting another volume and played the trailer.

"No…no….more…." Ruby said weakly as their heartrates shot up.

Their eyes widened as they bore looks of agony before the life went out of their eyes. Raven fell to her knees with tears slipping out.

"MY BABY GIRL!" Raven wailed as she frantically shook Yang to wake up.

Winter was sobbing in Qrow's arms as Jaccques was counting the insurance money he was going to collect. Too bad, Willow had planned to kill him after the funeral. Taiyang broke down losing two people precious to him and he could only offer Raven support. Willow broke out the liquor falling off the wagon after going sober for months. Penny shut down not even wanting to watch this. Jaune and Nora could choke out silent sobs to watch Pyrrha die, but Ren tried to suppress his emotions with his semblance. He had to stay strong for theme. Emerald bawled out in anguish only for Mercury to roll his eyes taking some of Watt's popcorn.

"Good riddance. Didn't need that bitch in Volume 6." Mercury thought glaring at Cinder.

Salem and Ozpin were sobbing for their losses in their arms leaving Oscar to question why he's still here. Jaune got up his semblance to try to save him, but he was stopped by Tyrian who pointed out it was too late, and he should have used it earlier. Jaune's eyes went wide.

"FUCK!" He cried out. "I'm a failure!"

"Damn right." Oscar muttered.

"Oh, fuck you, you underdeveloped meat puppet!" Jaune snapped back.

Jaune had not noticed the strain of Ren's semblance got the stoic teen to collapse to Nora's horror.

"Says the running joke!" Oscar shot back. "Can't save anyone yet wants to be a hero!"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Jaune said tackling Oscar into the ground and punching him.

"Oh ho, so entertaining." Watts said munching on his popcorn.

"You're a real asshole." Ironwood said flatly wiping a tear in his eyes. "One of yours just died."

"Eh, I never liked her anyway. She was always so full of shit, the arrogant bitch." Watts said as Mercury took more of his popcorn. "Hey! Buy your own popcorn, Black!"

Jaune kept beating the shit of Oscar as Kali was strangling Adam while beating him with his own mask. Ghira had always put Ilia's head in the wall to make a hole. Hope faded as the flames of their aura dissipated for good. The funeral had to be planned and prayers for a reboot were made in vain.

 _Rest In Pieces, Team RWBY, you lived and died as heroes._

* * *

(A/N: Darkly humorous yet sad. Honestly, this was an idea I had laying around since I saw Antoon's work. I had to blend the right amount of humor and the right amount of emotions, but I think I got it. And no, Ren did not die! And don't forget to vote on my poll.)


	43. Remnant's Four Shadows (YUKI pilot)

**Snippet 43**

 **Remnant's Four Shadows**

* * *

 **Genre: Adeventure/Humor (a bit of Romance, Horror, and Tragedy)**

 **Confirmed Pairs: Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Snow Bird (Qrow/Winter)**

 **Parody: RWBY (With plenty of crossover material to give this show some more color)**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

 **Tags: Team YUKI-centric, Downplayed Peggy Sue, Deconstruction/Reconstruction of the Series, People Will Get Called Out, Spanner in the Works, Spliced Timeline**

* * *

"Ok, what the hell did I just watch? Some poorly made reality show?!" Yuki said exasperated.

All Yuki Azure wanted to do was bemoan the fact that his team was rejected from Haven Academy thanks to that prick Lionheart. Ivory discovered he had used their paperwork as overlay to allow three other students into Haven. The rest of the team had called Lionheart out on this only to be blacklisted and tossed. Yuki could remember the ashen-haired woman laughing at them telling them they would be never be huntsmen. They would remember Cinder Fall's words and it haunted them as they traveled to the Wilds merely slaughtering Grimm left and right. But it would call one night as they were taken up in beams of light. They would awaken in a room that seemed like a movie theater and the big screen in front of them. They were put to sit through the trailers, two volumes of another's story with bits and pieces of backstories for others involved leading to what Yuki asked in the first place. Yuki was drinking it in with his semblance reading it all.

"I can explain." A female said.

A short and petite woman with a youthful and pretty appearance having pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. She wore a pair of Potara earrings, baggy red pants, a dark grey Supreme Kai vest with red trimming slightly opened up to reveal a slim grey collared tank top, a pale red sash folded over her abdomen, a pair of high heeled boots, and a pair of bracers on her hands. Her pinkish hair draped down to her back.

"Yuki Azure, Kelly Usagi, Lapis Kristal, and Ivory Viridian. I've brought you here because it's clearly obvious that the destined four are woefully underprepared for the challenge. I only showed you the first parts, it gets worse. This is where you four come on as you four are….not so innocent and less privy to be manipulated by Ozpin or Salem." Chronoa explained.

"Add to the fact, that Ozpin is clearly stunting Ruby's potential by not explaining her silver eyes at well." Yuki muttered.

"I can't believe they let in a murder into Beacon." Kelly muttered with disgust.

"To be fair, Yuki and I have killed plenty. Mostly White Fang members…." Lapis said flatly.

"Yes, but you've only killed criminals, rapist, and pedos. Blake has blood of innocents." Kelly pointed out.

"Plus, she had a hand in your village's demise. I know that you, Yuki, have been seeking out the heads for the White Fang at the time. I can't do into details, but I can say she was involved on that day." Chronoa said sympathetically. "You'll get to go to her for details."

"I see she was Adam's right hand….and that's enough to warrant me wringing her for answers." Yuki said as Ivory supported him with a hand on his shoulder. "So where do we come in?"

"Simple, I'll splice you four, your histories, any enemies you made that aren't apart of "canon", and kill counts into a fresh timeline. I couldn't give your old timeline because Ozpin and Salem screwed it up too bad. Had I not recused you, you'd be destroyed." Chronoa mused.

"Ok, then, but when are we going to be dropped into the story?" Kelly asked.

"That will be up to you to decide. Originally, I planned to drop you in the heat of Volume 3, but I realized that's not needed as Yuki knows about the maidens, relics, and Salem already. Normally, you weren't supposed to meet Cinder and her goons early, but I got lucky. If I dropped you further, I'd have to show you more when would be pointless considering you won't be able to stop past issues. Thus, you have options. Either, you are dropped at the start of Volume 2 before the Breach, during it, or after it. Your choice." Chronoa explained.

"What about our allies and the future events you did not show us?" Yuki asked.

"Once they see you, it'll trigger the splice effect in full. They'll be slowly remembering you but seeing you will fully bring it to a head. As for the future events, you four will be getting flashes of the future "canon" timeline. They'll trigger at random depending on who you meet, and it will be in short bursts. It'd be up to her to handle them." Chronoa remarked.

"Let me guess, you're being cryptic because of the rules." Lapis said glaring at her.

"Hey, I have to put up with the Brother Gods who gladly love watching Ozpin and Salem fight and fuck each other!" Chronoa said exasperated. "This was the only way, I could circumvent them."

"Well, Team YUKI will accept your task." Yuki said with a bow.

"One last thing before you decide, whenever you enter the timeline. You would be just returning to Vale from Mistral. In this fresh timeline, you were in Anima taking care of some of your old enemies." Chronoa said. "So, when will you entering the timeline?"

Yuki and his teammates thought about it before making a decision that change everything.

* * *

(A/N: I finally got Team YUKI off the ground with their own pilot for a future fanfiction. Here's the deal, this one will get its own fanfiction instead of being in the collection. And as for the versions of Team YUKI in Cinder's Fall from Grace and in the Ruby shorts, just think of them as alternate counterparts. This project will have crossovers to fill the void of RWBY's worldbuilding yet custom villains to feed the rogues gallery. There will also be plenty of deconstruction going all around. As for the pairing, the ones above were the ones that I can completely assure that will be in the story considering Ren/Nora is planned, there's clearly something going on between Oz and Salem, and Qrow and Winter clearly have past. As for the other pairs, I won't be focusing on too many. As for any pairs for Team YUKI, I'll take suggestions. Plus, there is a poll for who people ship Yuki with. If the demand for this pilot to be a series is high enough, I'll do it. Do leave in your review, when should Team YUKI be spliced into the story. Thanks for all the support and expect more of me in the future to come.)


	44. Jaune, the Summoner 5

**Snippet 44**

 **Jaune the Summoner 5**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Lenora, Dragonslayer,**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Summoner!Jaune, Jaune is still learning, Slapstick aplenty, Likeable (to the readers) Jaune, Comedic Plotline, Reverse Summoning, Salem is a bit of a Punch Clock Villain, Team AMCE antics**

* * *

Jaune Arc was a huntsman-in training actively making strides to improve himself and he felt that he could stand by his team's side and put in his all. He found himself able to craft his own Grimm to bring into battle much to the ire of Ozpin. The emerald wiz found himself repulsed yet intrigued that Salem was brought into the fray and even let him learn from her. It was rather amusing that when Port give the class an assignment on the history of Grimm, Jaune summoned Salem to teach them.

"I can't even believe Jaune did that." Ozpin said having a headache just thinking of it. "Why did she even wear that teacher's outfit? To spite me?!"

He needed more whiskey in his coffee and possibly a vacation. The day for him could not possibly get worse.

(In the cafeteria, Saturday morning)

Various teams gathered in the cafeteria for a hefty breakfast, as Jaune was sitting with his usual crew. His normal morning was going in smokes when he felt a pull.

"Uh guys, I think I'm being reversed summoned!" Jaune said warning his team.

Before he was taken, Yang took his hand vanishing with his in the process leaving the team to wonder who was calling him.

"You think they'll be all right?" Ren asked.

"Our fearless leader and his lady will be fine. What's the worst that happen?" Nora said.

"Plenty of things!" Cinder said from across the lunchroom.

She was waving a palm branch to fan Amber who had a smug grin on her face. Mercury and Emerald were enjoying themselves thanks to their new leader. Merc was finally allowed to breakdance to his hip-hop music and Cinder couldn't ruin his boombox. Emerald could shamelessly ogle Cinder without her threatening her.

"Shut up and get to feeding me." Amber said with a glare.

Cinder got the try of grapes with a pout and a groan as she began feeding Amber.

"It's good to be the maiden." Amber said smugly.

-JTS-

Jaune and Yang found themselves in the interior of a dark and spooky castle with the painted walls red as blood.

"Salem. Definitely Salem." Jaune thought as there was the queen of the Grimm on her throne.

What marked his as odd was she was not in usual black robe, but in more casual wear.

"Welcome young summoner. It seems the reverse summon function works well. Good, because I need you here for something. And I suppose the drag along can help." Salem said getting up.

"With what exactly? Taking over the world?" Yang asked.

"Oh please, I don't even want that. You think I spend all way focusing on that. I have hobbies and other things to do. Trust me, if Ozpin and I wanted to kill other, we would have already. I'm only doing this because it's my job to maintain the order. There must be one of creation and one of destruction." Salem said knowingly. "Besides I'm taking the day off today to get to know my protégé better. So, I figured we'd spend the day and maybe you might learn something."

Yang did not like that look Salem had, but Jaune was oblivious to this excited at the prospect. The two were led to a room with comfy chairs and enough video games to convince a gamer that they could have an addiction.

"This is all yours?!" Yang said shocked.

"Yup, all mine. Classics and the modern stuff. Sometimes it's a day in here or it's a week." Salem said plopping down on her couch.

"Wow, for someone who wants to destroy humanity, you got quite the collection." Jaune said plopping down next to her.

"That's basically my job. It'd be boring if I destroyed humanity, and my cronies know that. Except for Cinder's group. Glad, she's been neutered." Salem said flipping on her TV. "So, Dust Kart 8 Deluxe, anyone?"

"And you're proven yourself cooler than Ozpin!" Jaune said getting a controller.

Back at Ozpin, the emerald wiz screamed in anger that someone called Salem better than him. In a fit of anger, his grip on his mug tightened enough to crack it. Yang joined in and she had to admit that Salem was cool. However, there was one question on her mind.

"Hey Salem, what happened to Summer Rose?" Yang asked.

"Funny story. She did come here to fight me, but I wasn't interested in dying. I didn't want to kill her because I wanted to finish playing Grimm 'n' Goblins. So, I used my magic to freeze her solid. She's actually in my freezer room where I hide my frozen treats from everyone." Salem explained.

"Wait, so she's still alive?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Pretty sure, she is, but in a coma-like state. Look if it helps, you can take it with you when you go back with Jaune. It's been taking up space." Salem said coolly. "Plus, it'll troll Ozpin."

"I can't believe that the queen of the freaking Grimm has essentially helped solve two things that Ozpin couldn't." Yang said flatly as Jaune took the lead.

"Least I can do to make him look bad." Salem remarked.

Jaune won the race whooping in victory leading to several more races.

"By the way, where are your henchman?" Jaune asked.

"I gave them the weekend off if they left the castle." Salem said. "I wonder what they are doing."

(With Hazel)

Hazel in some bar in Mistral having a conversation with an intoxicated individual from the White Fang.

"So, let me get this straight. You're working for the woman who controls the Grimm because Ozpin had a hand in your sister's death. The same sister who was training to be a Huntress to fight the Grimm and protect the innocent. Exactly how working with the Grimm Queen justifying fucking over everyone else?" She said slurring her speech.

"At least I'm not lusting after an underaged girl." Hazel muttered.

"Hey! She's 17 now….Blake's totally legal now. Hic!" She said tipsily sipping her drink. "Besides, she's got that Bellabooty."

(With Tryian)

He was some hotel having a fancy dinner date in his room with a RealDoll of Salem. Enough said.

(With Watts)

Watts was doing what he loved. Trolling Cinder and was watching her preform pole dancing.

"Thanks for letting me join this private party." Watts said to Emerald.

"Oh, it's no problem at all.

(Back with Salem, Yang, and Jaune)

"You have your own hot tub." Yang remarked looking the large one in another room in Salem's castle. "Full of blood….well that's metal."

"I'm in the mood for a dip. Care to join me?" Salem said as she strode over to it.

"I would, but we don't have…..swim…suits…" Jaune said as his jaw threatened to dislocate at what he saw.

Salem was already in the hot tub leaving a trail of what she was just wearing.

"Who said I would be wearing anything?" Salem said teasingly.

"Whoa, whoa, queen of the Grimm or not, you can't have him. He's mine." Yang said defensive.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't intend to tear apart of your relationship, Xiao Long. I've lived long to be past paltry romance as I appreciate something more physical. I've also lived long enough to look past gender." Salem said giving the eyes to Yang. "I can definitely make it worth your while. Maybe help you find your birth mother."

"I'm listening." Yang said as she began to disrobe to get in.

(At Beacon, Hours Later)

Taiyang was concerned considering what he just learned from Ruby. Apparently, she went off with Jaune and got reverse summoned to who knows else. He and Qrow sat at that same table in the cafeteria waiting for her.

POOF!

Jaune and Yang returned clearly looking frazzled as hell with wet hair. Yang was also holding a massive piece of ice as big as her.

"Yang, you're back! What happened? Are you all right?" Taiyang said worriedly before glaring at Jaune.

"Dad, I think you should be thanking Jaune and I. Because we got you a gift!" Yang said excitedly as she rubbed the frost on the ice to show Summer Rose.

"Summer!/MOM!" Taiyang/Qrow/Ruby screamed. "But how?"

"Would you believe Salem had her on ice the entire time?" Jaune said chuckling. "She's still alive, but you should…"

SMASH! Taiyang and Ruby punched at the ice cracking it open just to get her out.

"It'll take a while for her to wake up…so.." Yang said before the two ran with the body to the medical bay. "Well, at least they're happy."

"Why the hell did Salem just give you Summer Rose?" Qrow asked seriously.

"Long story. I'd explain but I'm beat." Yang said lumbering off to her room for sleep.

Her jacket had covered the mark on her back signifying Salem's blessing as Ozpin was unaware, for now, that a new controller of Grimm was in the making. Jaune went off straight to bed as well completely beat. Ozpin was not pleased to hear that it was Salem who reserve summoned Jaune and was less pleased to see her call him. The Grimm Queen was only wearing a thin bathrobe and looked worn out yet pleased with herself.

"What do you want?" Ozpin growled.

"Aw, jealous that I spent time with my protégé and not you?" Salem cooed as Ozpin slammed his fist on his desk.

"Damn it, Salem! He's not a toy." Ozpin said.

"And he's not. He's a protégé and he and his girlfriend did a fine job keeping me company." Salem said as Ozpin noticed the trail of hickeys on her neck. "I might even have another Grimm summoner."

Ozpin hung up and walked out of the room before screaming, "OUUMMMM DAMMMNNN IT!"

He went to his coffee machine and poured himself a mug before dumping half a bottle of brandy and scotch.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Ozpin muttered.

* * *

(A/N: I really do like the idea of Punch Clock!Salem. It'd be interesting considering it's obvious the Brother Gods are dicks. Either way, this was the first reverse summoning and I hope you had a good laugh. If anyone wants to write up a Jaune/Salem/Yang lemon based off this, be my guest. Next time, will be up to me!)


	45. Punch Drunk Wrestling (Cinder's FfG 5)

**Snippet 45**

 **Punch Drunk Wrestling**

 **Part 5 to the Cinder's Fall from Grace Series**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Humor**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake), former Green Knight (Emerald/Jaune), Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon), one sided Silvery Ice (Weiss/Yuki), Wet Willows (Neptune/Willow Schnee), Silver Barrel Shotgun (Yang/Yuki), implied Birth Control (Yuki/Ivory), implied past Dragon Tsunami (Yuki/Lapis)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)/Sonic For Hire**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence-Fall from Grace!AU)**

 **Tags: Cinder is going to meet an old "friend", Weiss is thirsty, JNPR is pissed off, Blake's in a panic, more antics, slight lime, Scumbag Blake**

* * *

Weiss felt awful for peeping, but it had been so long. After reuniting with Yang, it was decided that they would pick him up tomorrow morning leading everyone to retire to bed for the night. Weiss had trouble sleeping feeling the urge to burn the midnight oil. She groaned and walked out of the guest room to explore the house. She heard a muffled noise coming from the master bedroom, and noticed the door was not closed. She peered in and saw a bit of a primal moment with Yang on top riding him with no intent of stopping. Weiss could not help but admire both their forms hiding a bit of jealousy towards Yang for multiple reasons.

"I shouldn't be watching this. I shouldn't be watching this…" Weiss repeated to herself biting down on her lip.

Their incessant moaning, the clapping of flesh, and the scent of their heated embrace was right in the Ice Queen's face and it felt like her legs were glued there. Weiss blamed Neptune for starting her libido off, and herself for going after him in the first place.

"Fucking hormones." Weiss said getting the strength to walk away.

Her cheeks burned as she tried to drown out the sounds of them as she stormed into her room. She searched through her bag.

"Damn it, I left the vibrator home." Weiss said to herself. "I can't just use my fingers."

"I could help." A familiar voice said getting Weiss to jump.

Down from the ceiling and making herself visible was Ivory who was in her sleepwear…which just a pair of grey panties and nothing else.

"Ivory…put some clo…Never mind." Weiss said calming herself down. "What do you mean you could help?"

She remembered that asking Ivory to put some clothes in her "safe space" was pointless and just asked what she wanted.

"It's rude to peep on a couple's lovemaking. It's a level of intimacy that belongs to their eyes only." Ivory said surprisingly getting Weiss to do a double take.

"You're telling me this. The bisexual nympho is telling me this." Weiss said insulted.

"I may swing both ways, but I do have standards. I am not the same person I was back then. Haven't you changed, Weiss?" Ivory said as she walked out of the room. "Or do you still have that icicle wedged up your ass?"

Weiss was left gaping like a fish, and she would not sleep well that night.

-CFfG-

Cinder awoke as usual but did not find Blake in her bed much to her relief. After another crap breakfast, Roman came up with another job. Cinder found herself readying for a wrestling match with Mercury and Emerald in her corner.

"Of all the things, why a "Foxy Boxing" match?" Cinder groaned as Emerald got in her mouthguard.

"Because most men and women are perverts. Plus, it'll pay well enough for us to go to Jaune's for lunch." Emerald said raising Cinder's spirits. "What could do wrong?"

"And ladies and gentlemen, we announce the reigning champion of the Women's Battle Boxing! The Lighting Queen of the Castle, Nora Valkyrie!" The announcer said as Nora made her entrance.

She was carried by a group of male wrestlers on a throne as she shouted she was queen of the castle. Cinder sighed and crackled her knuckles readying herself. Nora jumped off the throne and into the ring.

"Cinder? You're my opponent! Well, don't expect to hold back, as the queen should not." Nora said as her body sparked with electricity.

The bell was ring and the match began. Cinder actually had the upper hand for a while with Mercury and Emerald cheering her on. Cinder's confidence was raising with every blow she landed and every single one she dodged from Nora. After Cinder was able to throw her into the rope to bounce off to clothesline her. Cinder had a feeling that she had this in the bag, but like all good things, it had to end.

"Hey Nora, remember those broken windows at your house?" Blake yelled out. "Cinder did it!"

"What!" Nora roared blocking Cinder's kick.

What went from Cinder having an upper hand went to Cinder received a vicious beating before getting finishing off with the Lighting Hammer. Nora literally used Cinder as a human hammer before throwing her out of the ring bloody and out cold.

"We have a winner and still regining champion!" The announcer said as Emerald turned to Blake in a rage.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Emerald asked grabbing Blake by the collar.

"I bet on her to lose…" Blake admitted.

For once, Merc was glad that he had not wagered any money and neither did Emerald. Blake assured them that they made plenty of cash. Cinder had to be taken to a hospital when she woke up to her friends (and Blake) waiting for her.

"What the hell happened?" Cinder groaned out.

"Nora did a number on you and broke a few things. Thank Oum for Aura though. By the way, Blake bet against her…so that's why she blamed you for the windows." Emerald remarked.

Cinder turned to Blake.

"If I wasn't in a hospital bed, I'd roast your ass!" Cinder yelled as Blake rolled her eyes.

"It's not too bad, I made 10,000 lien off of this!" Blake said assuring them. "But I had to give Nora 1,000…and Roman…8,000 for my debts.

"So, I got my ribs broken to pay your fucking debts! You better give Emerald that remaining thousand or I'll have Mercury….ow my jaw!" Cinder said wincing in pain.

"About that….I spent it on an investment. I put in towards a sweet frame for that Port Poster. That baby will pay itself in 5-10 years." Blake said as Cinder twitch.

Cinder wanted to scream and strangle Blake but was too injured to do so. So, Emerald gladly showed Blake that the emerald thief went to the Homer Simpson school of strangulation.

* * *

(A/N: 45 snippets and we've hit beyond 100,000 views. This collection is officially my most viewed fanfiction so far. I want to thank all of you for your support. I want to announce that the Team YUKI pilot that I made for Snippet 44 has now become its own fanfiction, " _Remnant's Four Shadows_ ". So, go check it out and give it some love and reviews! So far, Volume 6 has pretty much disappointed me so what I've looked up. I'm going call that Ozpin and Cinder are somehow going make things even worse. At least there's no JPNR so far… Either way, thank you for your support, go check out "Remnant's Four Shadows", and smash up that poll!)


	46. Volume 6 Venting

**Snippet 46**

 **Mirai Yoshi's Reaction to V6E3**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor**

 **Pairs: Not important**

 **Parody: RWBY/God of War**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Mirai has had enough of this shit, Dedicated to RWDEstuffs, Minor Ryo vs the Xenoverse reference (obviously this would take place long after that fic), Minor Bashing**

* * *

"Seriously? They're doing that?" Mirai Yoshi said glaring at his computer screen.

He had finished watching RWBY's latest episode with contempt. He had expected something, but not the clichéd mess that was that episode. He looked to his phone as she was not back from her mission yet.

"Ok, I got time because my lady comes home." Mirai Yoshi said cracking his knuckles.

The oracle vanished through a portal into a random version of the world of RWBY.

Salem did not know how to react as this "oracle" had essentially stole all the relics under her and Ozpin's noses. He summoned the Brother Gods and all, but before anyone could stop him, he did something different.

"Hey Kratos, I got two jackass gods who need to die." Mirai said as Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, charged at the two.

Salem and Ozpin were slackjawed that the bane of their curses was soundly killed by this "Kratos". Of course, inwardly, Salem was whooping in victory and Ozpin was breakdancing in his victory. Mirai promptly finger blasted Cinder and Hazel through their skulls leaving their corpses to hit the hit.

"Thank you, Kratos. I will ensure your wife's revival as promise. Just use this over her corpse." Mirai said handing Kratos a green mushroom while forming a portal for the demigod to return home.

"Thank you, Black Oracle." Krato said taking the mushroom and leaving through the portal.

As Kratos, Mirai turned to the two forces.

"As you noticed, I got rid of your source of grief. Now, you two immortal idiots, go get some couples therapy. Ya dicks." Mirai said forming a portal for himself.

"So, did we win?" Jaune asked as everyone was still stunned at what just happened.

Mirai walked over to Jaune and slugged the doofus in the stomach getting him to double over.

"No. If you won, Ruby's silver eyes would actually mean something, and you wouldn't be the unskilled sack of crap with the broken semblance. All this is hollow for you." Mirai said kicking Jaune in the ribs. "As far I am concerned, you'll all disappointments. Especially you!"

Jaune groaned as his aura barely shielded him from his blows before Mirai spat on his face. Mirai had left through a portal leaving everyone to ask what now.

"So, Jinn, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe you could try to learn how your fucking Silver Eyes, maybe Ozpin and Salem could just fuck already and make up for lost time, maybe Emerald will get some development, or maybe you could answer my question of WHY AM I A RIPOFF?!" Jinn said before vanishing into the relic.

* * *

(A/N: Just felt like venting my issues with V6E3. Honestly, that episode was so rushed when it could have been a two parter. The fact they made the gods evil does nothing but excuse Ozpin and Salem's crap behavior and choices. It's like the Diamonds, but slightly less painful and it sucks just as hard.)


	47. Author's Commentary

**Snippet 47**

 **Author's Discussion**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor/Commentary**

 **Tags: Questions will be raised for the viewers to answer, Retrospective, A bit of an Author's Words**

* * *

 _Within the multiverse, a lone reality warper leaned back in his office chair as the camera feed starting. He was actively readying himself before the camera blipped citing he was live. He chugged down a can of Carolina before tossing it aside._

 **Hello, everyone! It's everyone half-Saiyan oracle, Mirai Yoshi, here. Normally as the oracle, I monitor the worlds of RWBY. I don't directly address the viewers, but I noticed a review on one episode I directly got involved in. I don't really feel angry about said guest review, but more curious. Pray tell, does this reviewer really thinks Jaune did not deserve a few potshots.**

 _Mirai sighed before continuing._

 **Let's be honest, Jaune pretty much gets away with too much. I'll be honest that I used to really like the character, but I realized that a more liked the fan's interoperations of him as Canon!Jaune is a terrible character. This reviewer had a point that I was jabbing at Blake a bit much, but in all fairness, it's the piss-poor handling of her character. I believe I only ribbed on her consistently in Cinder's Fall from Grace, and that's mostly an exploration of What If…their characters flaws led to the team's fall apart. My handling of Jaune was more following the FNDM take on him as the Jaunes in this collection are a lot more…noblier. The problem with Canon!Jaune is he's basically empty as a character and suffers little consequences for his actions. Is everyone just going to forget he cheated into Beacon when he could have just entered like Blake did?**

 **Considering Blake is a former terrorist, she would more reason to fake transcripts then Jaune.**

 **The only people who knew he had faked transcripts was Cardin and Pyrrha. Considering Cardin hasn't appeared thus far, and his team was canon fodder anyway, he's not important enough to count. As for Pyrrha, she's dead and Nora and Ren are completely in the dark. Basically, Jaune gets to keep that lie to himself while Ozpin's lies are aired to the open. I know Ozpin is more important, but that shot of Jaune putting Oscar against the wall feels so hypocritical. Considering Beacon's destroyed, Jaune is unlikely to gain called out on it despite the fact his actions led to Pyrrha getting killed. Then there's his harassment with Weiss during Volume 2 and she gets the butt-monkey treatment from everyone for rejecting him so many times. Plus, there's the one contentious fact that we as viewers can not deny, HE HAS NOT IMPROVED HIS COMBAT SKILLS. The writers keep him as a joke for so long and he's allowed to do stupid shit with no call out. Jaune charges to fight Cinder despite knowing he doesn't stand a chance, that's fine because he's not injured and gains his semblance with saving Weiss on top. But Yang charges Adam, she gets demonized by the FNDM and loses an arm to get chewed out by her own dad. My point, Canon!Jaune deserves plenty of crap coming his way.**

 _Mirai groaned looking to his phone fearing the next episode of RWBY for how it could make things worse. He already was planning a Top 10 Worst Characters list, but that was going to certainly shift._

 **Either way, I ask of you viewers. What do you think of Canon Jaune? Do you think he's gotten away with too much? Let me know in your reviews.** **Mirai, out.**

 _The footage cut out to return everyone to their regularly scheduled programs._

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was easy to form my response in a polite manner.)


	48. Author's Commentary 3 (Top 10 List)

**Snippet 48**

 **Author's Discussion 3**

 **His Top 10 Worst List**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor/Commentary**

 **Tags: Questions will be raised for the viewers to answer, Retrospective, A bit of an Author's Words, Top 10**

* * *

Mirai is exhausted as he looked to the pile of textbook he has to study later and then at the time before sighing.

 **Allow me to quickly sorry for the messy updates as I had to replace Chapter 22, 23, 34, and 36 which used to have Island Hell. I felt I really couldn't have the tale up after learning some information. That, and it's a bit too messy looking back. So, I'll be having guest writers on board and I recommend them. But I know why you're here. You want to see it, my personal shit list for who in RWBY I can't stand. Well, same rules apply as they have to appear in more than one episode. Just remember it's all subjective and a matter of opinion.**

Mirai says this before flipping on the television with the recorded footage. He already stated this beforehand and left the record to show the audience. He was going to get some sleep after…a few minutes of FusionFall Retro.

 **#10 - Jaune Arc**

 **Yeah, he would be higher, but I cannot expound any anger at him. Why? I'm tired of his canon self, simply. Jaune is a character who if he was in another show, he'd be canon fodder. He says he's from a noble family of heroes yet no idea what aura is?! Simply, his story is horribly disjointed and he's pretty much a karma Houdini. I like to quote an earlier statement that he has no reason to fake his way in. However, it doesn't help he's given the fan favorite treatment despite him not really deserving. Looking back, his design is rather bland, and the weapon is a disappointment as well. The only reason he's only number 10 is because I have a lot more beef with other characters than him. Also, there's the fact I had been introduced to him through fanfiction first before being later disappointed with his canon self. #FanonJauneoverCanonJaune**

 **#9 - Cardin Winchester**

 **This extends to his team. Now this pick has a bit of bias to it, as someone who endured bullying, I cannot stand bullying. However, Cardin and his team are the bland bully cliche we continue to see. They were pretty much made for cannon fodder to show off the other characters. I will say that Cardin is smart enough to blackmail Jaune to working for him but considering Jaune was not doing so hot in Beacon, it's all for naught. His and his team's problem is that they are boring, and we learn nothing about them. I should call them Team Plot Device. If there's one good thing I have to say, they're all better designed than Jaune.**

 **#8 Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Talk about wasted characters, but that's pretty much most of RWBY. Velvet started off as a one-off as a victim for Cardin. However, she grew to be a fan-favorite brought her back as a….second-year student. And here's where they screwed up. If she was a first year, it would make the fact she was being picked on my Cardin a bit more tolerable. However, her as a second year, leads to the question. "Why the hell is she taking crap from some first year nobody?"**

 **It also doesn't help that Team CFVY is never seen confronting Team CDRL. You'd think that they bring it full circle, but no, the fans seems to remember things better. I have heard that Team CFVY has their own book, and that's fine. Maybe they won't break the power scaling of the now like they did in Volume 2. Her semblance, weapon, and her design…are ehhhh…not really a fan.**

 **#7- Qrow Branwen**

 **Funny enough, Qrow almost did not make my list. As he was on my personal favorites. The seventh slot was actually going to go either Glynda for being a cliché with no depth or to tie Whitley and Jaccques together. However, V6E4 had me to rethink on Qrow and I realize something, he's awful. He's pretty much a dick to anyone who questions Ozpin, chews out Yang after the Mercury charade, treats Winter poorly, decides to continually assist his allies drunk off his behind (which lead to Amber and Pyrrha suffering for it), and snaps to violence to punch Oscar, who is a child! What makes this worst, is he brings down the main four. As victims of abuse, Blake and Weiss should have stopped Qrow and it would have made for a tense. But, they stood by and let it happen. I can't be mesmerized by the cool voice and design anymore. Calling it now that he dies in Volume 6…let's hope they follow through.**

 **#6 - Hazel Reinhart**

 **He'd be higher on the list, he is only squeezed out by the top 5. Hazel has a similar problem to Jaune and my number five pick, stupidity and backstory issues. I don't get the logic in how Hazel decides to work for Salem when she (and by extension, the gods) are partly the reason she had to fight Grimm in the first place. If anything, he would make a good anti-villain wanting to fight both sides. A third option, if you will. But as is, he's a waste of a good voice talent and semblance.**

 **Here we are the top five. The bottom five do not anger me as much as those do. However, a fair warning in that there will be some ties as we go on.**

 **#5 - Ilia Amitola**

 **I think the idea of just making a character for representation and nothing else is a completely stupid idea. Rooster Teeth tried this, and Ilia was the result. Starting off with "psycho lesbian antagonist" is definitely not a good idea. Ilia is basically Adam's replacement to be redeemed when they decided to butcher Adam's character to make him an abuser. However, it didn't work for a few reasons. One is we learn very little about her. Let's get to one of the important missing detail, why she's in love with Blake.**

 **Ilia doesn't get any flashbacks to her past for her character to build and it's all through exposition. It's worse because like Adam, they are not reliable narrators. Ilia also gets the "Steven Universe" treatment of being rather easily forgiven despite doing horrible things namely nearly killing Blake's parents and put Menagerie and Mistral in peril by taking part in Adam's plan. For a woman who loves her, she pretty much as psychotic as Adam.**

 **She does get one good line, "There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us! There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this… it's gotten us results."**

 **This line is both bullshit and brilliant at the same time. It's brilliant because this points out how crappy a person is Blake (considering Volume 1's actions and her general cowardice). It's also BS because there's the fact that are innocent people in the crossroad. Children who don't know anything…similar to those kids Ilia beat up. This line was a part of my own inspiration for how I wrote "Remnant's Four Shadows" as I wanted to expand on that line of thinking. But moving on.**

 **Ilia as a character doesn't work because of two other characters, Velvet Scarlatina and Neon Katt. Despite my disdain for Velvet, she makes Ilia look thick-skinned by comparison as Velvet had to put up with a lot more on-screen (and the fact that she lost her home and possibly her parents). And then there's Neon. If Atlas is supposed to be "racistland", then why the hell is Neon the way she is with no issue? Neon's existence calls what Ilia told us into question. Did Neon had wealth to back her up or was Ilia full of shit? It also doesn't up that the Adam short for V6 clearly shows Ilia is clearly older than Blake (in fact she's most likely Adam's age). Newsflash, RT! It's just as creepy with Ilia as it is with Adam! Ugh. If there are any good things to say, I do like the voice for her, her design, and her chameleon features were interesting.**

 **#4 - Raven Branwen**

 **Raven has long since been on my list of characters I despised in RWBY. However, with Volume 6, I hate her less. Raven's design is cool, but it screams overgrown teenager. Her weapon, however, is one of the coolest and a very practical one (what Jaune's could have been). However, her character is inconsistent. She insists that Ozpin put on them the curse of being birds, yet it's never shown any downsides. She's meant to be a third party, but she's so easily stringed to side that it's a joke. She's also an idiot. If she did not even to get involved, why take in a maiden? Why kill her for her power? Why even have a fake maiden in Vernal at all? Wouldn't that bring attention from Salem or Ozpin? Seriously, Raven could have put a pause on the plot by simply either kicking the original Spring Maiden to the curb or taking the power and not saying anything. She could have screwed them over if she wasn't such a prideful idiot in trusting. She pretty much only cares for herself as she pretty much using and manipulating everyone. By the way, for a feared bandit leader, only Vernal and herself were worth being fear compared to the rest of those jokers.**

 **#3 - Blake Belladonna**

 **I would have Adam on this list, but I ultimately scrapped him for Qrow. Besides, the man's a joke. Moving on, Blake started off as one of my favorites. A dark rebel against society that enthralled me. However, my favoritism faded the longer I stuck around. Funny enough, Weiss become the rebel I had seen in Blake in later volumes. But back to Blake, if you have read my work, I can sum Blake's problems up in three problems.**

 **1) Her past (that was revealed in Volume 4) literally makes her reason to join the White Fang unjustifiable.**

 **2) She is a hypocrite. (Did not do anything to help Velvet at all.)**

 **3) She is too easily forgiven for leaving everyone around her. (No one's ever mad at her for leaving…except Adam and Ilia.)**

 **Why is Blake desired by many in the show considering her attitude? I don't really get the appeal as it's never explained what they see in her. She is attractive but looks don't mean crap if your personality is crap. Like Jaune, Ilia, her scummy actions are swept under the rug. Blake was a terrorist and has taken part in robbing dust trains. She's probably killed someone. But I doubt the writers will have her past actively try to haunt besides former White Fang colleagues. I can say that Vexed Viewer sums up my problems with Blake with ease.**

 **#2 - Salem**

 **Originally, Ozpin and Salem were tied for number 2. However, with what was revealed in Volume 6, I had to drop Oz. He's still badly written but considering this is all technically Salem and the Gods' fault to begin with. If I had not my rule at the beginning about the one-episode deal, I'd put the brothers here instead. Salem is a complete mess as her goals are quite unclear. The lore for her? Rushed? Her full powers? Barely touched? Her goal? Barely explained. She is credited for things she hasn't directly done either. The only good thing I can say is that her Grimm Queen look is rather exotic, but the outfit could use a touch up. Her human design is rather bland…eh. I do have one question, though. If she's immortal, why bring back the Gods? Just wage war on the world since you lead the bane of humanity!**

 **And here we are, the number 1 pick. But before we do so, here are some honorable mentions:**

 ** _Yang Xiao Long - While I do think she's a bit on the hypocritical side hiding Raven's status (I do want to stress it could come back to haunt them), her character isn't as badly written as Blake's. I was going on a writing standpoint, and while Yang's handling isn't great. The following are much worse._**

 ** _Ozpin - It's funnier to ask what he has done right._**

 ** _Weiss Schnee - She was rushed, but she's the best written of the bunch sadly._**

 **And now for the dishonorable mentions:**

 ** _Sienna Khan - Literally created to die._**

 ** _Glynda - While she was horribly cliche, she was a bit more forgettable. Most of her scenes could be skipped._**

 ** _Pyrrha - She's my number 11. She was pretty much used as "development" for Jaune at the cost of her character. We don't learn much about her._**

 ** _Ironwood - Typical incompetent military trope. I feel bad for him._**

 ** _The Schnees (except Winter and Weiss) - *rolls my eyes* Too easy._**

 ** _Tyrian - Edgy Joker wannabe_**

 ** _Oscar - Less scummy Jaune_**

 ** _Ruby - Bland as toast with little change (until V6, but it's too little too late)_**

 **And now the number 1 pick!**

 **#1- Cinder Fall**

 **If I have a character that I flat out cannot stand, it's this one. For six volumes, we don't know her backstory or anything other than she's power-hungry. She's a Villain Sue for most of show until Salem takes the front seat. Her plan literally relies on the character, but the better question is what's right with the character. Well, the design and weapons are cool. The voice…ehhh…she sounds like Jessie from Pokemon acting trying pillow talk. She also suffers from stupidity from the plot too sadly enough. From a writing standpoint, she's the worst hands down. And for some reason, she can't die! She tanks Silver Eyes and Raven to fight another day. If Neo does fight her, just end it already.**

 **-0-**

 **Overall, these characters did not have to suck, and I do mostly feel it's all a matter of writing. I've seen plenty of writers take these characters to new heights, Melonishus, Green, Christopherweeblingjr, Jiu-jitsu dude (who writes a perfect Cinder), Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh (This guy knows his salt even with the limits he had!), and DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE (Someone who definitely got me into the trend of writing better Jaunes) are just examples of the many who do.**

As the recording ended, Mirai was asleep at his neck dreaming of what to write next.

* * *

(A/N: I want to thank all of you delivering so many reviews lately. I did promise this list, and it's a long time coming since Volume 6. Will it change? Unlikely. Ruby and Ozpin were going to be on the list as well, but recent events have me not put them on. For those who wanted to know, Ozpin would have been with Salem for Number 2, and Ruby would have tied with Cinder for Number 1.


	49. Author's Commentary 4 (Design Issues)

**Snippet 49**

 **Author's Discussion 4**

 **Design Issues**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor/Commentary**

 **Tags: Questions will be raised for the viewers to answer, Retrospective, A bit of an Author's Words, Top 10**

(A/N: Minor reference to Ryo vs the Xenoverse, would take place post-series.)

* * *

Mirai is on the phone talking with someone and was a bit relaxed.

"Kira, baby. Just be careful with this one, don't get too cocky facing off with that version of Chronoa. She'll….hello….aw crap." Mirai said as the line went dead.

He put down his scouter to face his audience. However, he had to check his lady. So, he set up a recording on the main screen before leaving the room as the footage rolled.

 **Yes, it's another commentary from Mirai! This one was one I made previously, but re-edited and fixed up. And this is directly inspired by Itj056 as it's an issue I left he missed. This is an issue I had frequently brought up in RWBY, but let's be honest, a few other series are guilty of this. Let's take Nora for example. She's inhumanely strong, but shows no hint of muscle on her body. No, I don't except all the characters to be ripped. Ruby being lithe makes sense as she's younger and her fighting style focuses on speed. Weiss fits the ballerina mold with her style, plus I don't know if she did go to a prep school or not. However, characters like Blake, Yang, Nora, and especially Pyrrha should have evident muscle tone giving their combat style and histories. And before you say, the animators probably could not design muscle for them?**

 **They give Jaune and Ren muscular builds from the start 'till now. If anything, Jaune shouldn't have been so jacked from the start all considering his backstory of having no real training. For Nora, I can take the excuse of being malnourished in her childhood, but Pyrrha was raised to be a gladiator! She should be a towering amazon like Wonder Woman's later 2008 design in the comics who has defined abs. Fan artists get the point of this? Ugh…and before you say they can't develop different body types. I present Little Miss Malachite, a heavy set woman. And funny story, initially she was going to be rather thin. I rest my case.**

 **I asked another oracle who I won't name because he wants to keep himself anyomous about it and he said and I quote:**

"I could excuse it early on because of limited animation abilities and techniques. But considering that they're willing to give _Jaune_ muscles, or even _Ren_. I'd say that it's because the animators or directors or some of the other higher-ups are just afraid of women with muscles."

 **Before I close this out, the next snippet will mark 50 and I have something special in mind for you all! What is it? You'll find out soon enough!**

The footage fizzled out to show an empty room with a picture on the wall saying, "Coming Soon".

* * *

(A/N: I have a plan in mind, but I want to ask you to vote on my poll for the ships you to see sail. I also have a question concerning Remnant's Four Shadows also paths for Team YUKI. Romantically, I don't have any plans for Lapis (who's borderline asexual and wouldn't be seeking), Kelly (who's still getting over her issues), and Ivory (I'm debating what I should do with her, I'll be open to suggestions on who she hits on). Yuki, on the other hand, I see two options. Either, he gets one girl, or I got the JPDE route (polyarmory) going for two or three. That will be up to you to decide, so vote. (Oh, and another thing, I'll be discounting votes for Cinder, Salem, and Ilia. Those "pairs" are more suit for the short snippets.))


	50. World of TwilightWorld of Light Trailer

**Snippet 50**

 **The World of Twilight**

 **Genre: Adventure/Horror**

 **Pairs: Ozpin/Salem**

 **Parody: RWBY/Super Smash Bros./JPDE/Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **AU-Type: Ultimate Universe AU**

 **Tags: Doing this before anyone else just to make it first, JPDE crossover, Remnant's Four Shadows, This version of Team YUKI is completely aware of the entire plot up to current episodes, You're going to have a bad time, Heavy references to Remnant's Four Shadows**

* * *

On the clifftop of a mountain not far from Vale, warriors had gathered. Ren cocked his guns and aimed up into the air.

"We must not let a single one escape our watch!" Ren said determined.

"NO SHIT!" Yuki said scarastically. "It's bad enough the world's nearly ending."

"Well, you know it's bad if Cunty McFail's here with us." Kelly said as Cinder snarled.

"Seriously, why do you four hate Cinder so much?" David di Kabegis asked.

"Enough talk! If we are all going to live to see the end of this day, we'll have to take down 10…no…20 each!" Salem said cracking her knuckles.

"Never thought, we would be working together, Salem." Ozpin said cracking his as well. "Never thought I'd get my body back too."

"Just be lucky, I did that you grey-haired bastard! Tempus realized we'll need all the help we could get." Lapis said.

Teams STRQ and JNPR reunited and whole only wishing their missing pieces were not brought together for the end of the world. In the sky, dozed of grey giant hand-like entities filled the skies. However, they started to tear apart. Evelyn's eyes went wide with her semblance activating peering just ten seconds into the future before snapping back to reality. The God of Light and Darkness had made their presence known with a haunting silence and a snap of their fingers to end it all

"Oh shit! Guys, ru-GAHH!" Evelyn said being the first annihilating by the raining beams of twilight.

"Scatter!" Ozpin/Salem screamed.

"Fuck this!" Raven said turning into her bird form and flying away.

Yuki promptly used Glynda's semblance to freeze her in place and throw her into the beams. Everyone else was trying to defend against them. Qrow's bad luck only served to get him, Taiyang, and Summer blasted in one go. Jaune blocked up with his shield, only to get hit with three more. Ren and Nora went out together with Pyrrha on her own again. By the plenty, people were getting vaporized to where they had to retreat. Ironwood got his ship only to be wiped along with Winter. Ozpin and Salem were able to deflect them, but they knew full well that they could not keep it up forever.

"Yuki, you need to get out of here! If you, David, and Ruby are lost, then there is no hope for Remnant!" Ozpin said deflecting another blast aside.

"Damn it, Oz! I don't want to di—AHHHH!" Oscar said before being obliterated.

Teams YUKI, RWBY, and JPD_ were making their escape.

"David, you can use Ruby's semblance, right?" Jack asked desperately.

"Yeah, why?" David asked they dodged another beam of twilight.

"I need you to use it and run! Take Penny and go! I'll cover you!" Jack said getting David to balk.

"But wha—" David said for only for Ivory to cut him off by saying, "As much as I don't trust Ozpin, he has a point. There's too many beams and we can't all outrun them. Yuki can't make a portal to anyone, and we're out of options."

"Damn it, Ivory! We can…" Yuki said only for Ivory to embrace him alongside Lapis and Kelly.

"Yuki, take Penny, take Ruby, take David. The world needs you to lead another day! I did say that no matter what, I'd have your back. NOW RUN!" Lapis said using a column of water to misdirect a beam.

"David, Penny, do it! Don't let our sacrifices be in vain." Jack said barely holding it in.

"I'm not going to run out on this, Ruby. But you have to. Let this coward atone for her sins." Blake said steeling herself.

"And do us proud, you dolt." Weiss said warmly.

"We believe in you." Yang said cocking her gauntlets.

Tears streamed out their faces and no more words were said. Yuki triggered Jaune and Ruby's semblances in tandem to boost himself, Ruby, David, and Penny.

"Lancaster Boost!" Yuki screamed as the four rocketed off leaving their teammates to buy them time.

Weiss used her Glyphs to slow time and her summons to attack the beams only to get taken down by one from behind. Blake was able to evade them with clones pushing Yang out of the way to take a blast meant her. Yuki could not find back, and he begged Serena not to let him they were taken out. Ruby could hear the screams, Penny was hoping to turn her auditory functions off, and David was crying bitter tears. They all got Team YUKI's bikes. Yuki got on Inferno, with Ruby taking the Twilight Tracer, David got on the Vespa Sting Mk1, and Penny took the Hydro Dragon.

"Serena, activate emergency start up, aerial mode, and hyperboost!" Yuki screamed.

His trusty A.I. automatically started up the bikes allowing the four to barrel away as aerial mode them to the skies. Ruby was rather glad Yang had taught her to ride Bumblebee in case of an emergency, Penny had databanks on handling bikes, but David was having a hard time controlling it.

"You trash that bike, I'll kick your ass!" Yuki yelled as they took the skies evading the beams.

"Sorry about that!" David said trying to get a handle on them.

 _"[Initiating Hyperboost!]"_ Serena said as the boosters blasted them right away right on time before the beams could swallow them.

"Salem, if they fail, it could be the end of Remnant as we know it." Ozpin said as Ivory was the last of the distraction taken out. "I'm at least glad I went out fighting together with you."

"Damn it, Ozpin. This isn't how I hoped you or I go out…but I can take some gratification in it." Salem said as a pair of beams turned them both into dust.

Remnant had fallen with seemly to have been destroyed and who lone survivors were only saved by the miracle of Silver Eyes.

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

CRASH! The four had crash landed in the ruins of Crossroad Village exhausted, but alive. The four scrambled up to the roof of the tallest building to see Remnant was gone…only a world of Twilight.

 _On that day, when the sky fell away_

 _Our world came to an end_

Within a darkened void far away, a petrified trophy of Maria Calavera was bound with blue chains floated in the air as a melted gold poured over it created a stone duplicate of her younger self underneath her.

 _In our eyes did a fading sun rise_

 _In the dark, glimmering shadows_

A floating ball of aura containing the embodiment of Tock melded with it causing the duplicate to gain life with glowing red eyes.

 _Silence grows, in the spaces between_

 _Stretching out beyond time_

She was joined by an army of darkened copies with their red eyes being the only light in the darkness. The army would go out to seek out those four survivors.

 _Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice  
flickering through the void_

The army would march out into the World of Twilight expecting an easy battle, but a desperate man will go out thrice as hard.

 _These little sparks, cling on to life,_

 _everyone caught in the struggle,_

 _And then the storms of change, they fan the flames_

 _scattering ashes to the wind_

Come the formation of Team PRKY (Perky), off on a journey to save their allies, stop the gods, and give the world a much-needed reboot.

* * *

 **(A/N:** I did it! 50 snippets and I got to the World of Light first! Thanks to Meinos of JPDE for making that visual novel that continues to piss on RWBY's ashes. Next up, the trailers for Volume 2 of Remnant's Four Shadows! Don't forget to vote up the poll and stick around for next year. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to you all!)


	51. Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 2 Trailer

**Snippet 51**

 **Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 2 Trailer**

 **Genre: Adventure/Humor**

 **Pairs: ….**

 **AU-Type: Remnant's Four Shadows (Canon-esque AU)**

 **Tags: Crossovers will be aplenty, Fix-It Vibes, Therapy, Armed with Canon, Early Bird Cameos, Tearing at the tropes**

 **(A/N: I want to give a few words. Apparently, Silver Eyes comes from directly from the God of Light in canon. I had assumed it'd been a mix of both. Also, there's been a reveal on what they can do as well, and it's funny to think I was afraid of ripping One Piece when canon basically did so. I still consider it all laughable. Either way, on with the trailers)**

* * *

 _The events of this trailer all occur during the events of Volume 1, Episode 7: Reap What You Sow, Part 2_

-Act I-

"And so ends another session, Mister Xiao Long."

Taiyang had gotten up from the reclined seat he had subjected himself to for an hour and his body was regaining its feeling. This was his second to last session for the year with her. After Summer disappeared, his depression had caught up with him. She wanted to offer her assistance to him, but it's only in recent times that he relented to come to her office. The shrink had not mince words in saying he should have come to her sooner.

"In all due respect, I still want you to convince Qrow to pay me a visit. I can't just offer free booze." The doctor said removing her glasses to wipe them.

He did not know she actually did not really need them as they were just for show. She found they eased her patients into a false sense of security.

"Sorry, he keeps saying that he can't have some shrink poking in his head." Taiyang said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well I do hope you're taking my words to heart then." She said to him.

"Of course. Thanks to you, I don't have to buy anymore citalopram. Thank you again, Dr. Quinnzel." Taiyang said making his leave through the door.

She sighed watching him good and it was one of exasperation. Partly at this client for he was a mess to deal with and she genuinely felt bad for Yang wanting to give her a session. However, Yang was a bit defiant in wanting "therapy". The other side of it was Qrow. As a psychologist, Dr. Harleen Quinnzel was one of the many in the unit for Vale's treatment for mental issues especially for hunters. However, Ozpin made it difficult for the unit to get people in for sessions specifically his "pets". Qrow's alcoholism and behavior had given concern, but Ozpin kept the unit away from being able to demand a session.

"Ozpin and his secrets… The last headmaster was…speak of the darkness…" Harleen said as her phone rang.

She answered asking what Ozpin wanted.

"Now, Harley, is that anyway to greet a person?" Ozpin asked.

Harleen's "professional mask" slipped and her accent came through.

"You screwed with me and the unit, you pasty haired bastard! And its Doctor Quinnzel to you, asshole!" Harleen said fuming. "The hell do you even want?"

"To arrange a session with some huntsmen under my employ." Ozpin asked.

"What's the catch?" Harleen asked.

"No catch. I have four new teachers, and I want them to go through a session." Ozpin said. "They need someone to open up to."

"Translation, they have information you want, but they won't give, won't they?" Harleen said flatly. "I'm a psychologist, Professor. I know you want something from them from your tone alone."

"So, your semblance can even work over the phone? Impressive." Ozpin remarked.

Harleen's semblance was one of a telepathic variant where she could see the true desires of a person by reading their thoughts and "hearing" them though people's speech. It was thanks to what Yuki did her for five years ago in the past that led to her inadvertently discovering this power and getting her life together.

"And talk is cheap. I see you raised your mental defenses to block me out though. Regardless, I know at least who you want me to see, but I won't give you those notes. I don't know what secrets you want so bad that you could be willing to break protocol, but I want to know why!" Harleen said.

"You must understand, Doctor. There are secrets I keep and all for the good of the people. I just need to confirm some things considering those four." Ozpin said honestly. "No more than you use your semblance to do your job."

"My semblance doesn't manipulate like you do." Harleen said with a snarl. "I'll come to pay Team YUKI a visit by Sunday. But only if you let me have a session with Qrow."

Ozpin did not answer.

-Act II-

Mistral. A country where cowardly and criminal thrive just as anywhere else did. This night was rainy as par for the course and it was no different from any other. Well…expect for the dark dealing tonight. If one wanted a place for information or brokering a deal of illegal means, you went to the Spider Syndicate ran by Lil' Miss Malachite, who you would not think would be the type to run one. She was normally cool as a cucumber, but she was rather unsettled tonight with who she was brokering for on her left. It was for a rather good reason as most do not even like people from…the Church of Grimore. They were practically a cult that even most criminals would snarl in disgust. She considered them "Grimm-worshipping retards", but she dare not speak it to the priest there. He was one of the high priests and one of the creepier ones known only as "Brother Blood". On her right were the group crazy enough to take a job from him. The team of killers who would be willing to kill anyone for the right price, Team SICC. Stalker was a dexterous hunter with keen senses and reflexes who was wanted in three kingdoms for poaching, Inque who was a shapeshifting mercenary who was the result of an experiment much like Lapis, Curaré was a mute blue-skinned assassin who was one of the last survivors of the Society of Assassins, and the "sub-par" killer spawn of Inque, Deanna Clay.

"You rang for this meeting?" Stalker said sternly.

"We need your services to still with a potential threat to our church." Brother Blood said cryptically holding a folder. "Two, actually."

He dropped it on the table and two photos spilled out.

"A little girl and this joker." Deanna said rolling her eyes. "Is this a joke?"

Lil' Miss Malachite did not recognize the girl, but she did recognize the male.

"No. Those two must be killed for the sake of our church to please our goddess. We were planning to breed our assassins, but one of the former priests ruined that plan." Brother Blood remarked. "Claiming it was in the name of our goddess."

"Tyrian Callows." Lil' Miss Malachite thought.

"So, their names?" Stalker asked.

"Ruby Rose and Yuki Azure. We managed to get information on Ruby's school records, but we were unable to get any information on Yuki other than his name and that he's near Rose." Brother Blood said as Stalker noticed three other photos. "As for those three, the blonde's the half-sister of the Rose. The other two aren't important. You can kill them if you wish. Consider it a bonus."

"How much are we getting paid?" Inque and Deanna asked in near union.

"40 million. 20 you get now if you accept, and the other half after you bring us their heads." Brother Blood said ominously.

"And I get some payment for this as well." Lil' Miss Malachite chirped.

"Silence, you tubby wench! I have you here as a moderator." Brother Blood said raising his voice.

The gangster would have called for her men and women to throw him out, but she did not want to have to fear cultist putting heads on stakes or holding prayers outside her home to call Grimm. Team SICC talked amongst themselves and accepted the job.

"How soon can you get to Vale?" Brother Blood asked.

"Two weeks, we need to prepare." Stalker said turning to Lil' Miss Malachite. "Do you have any information on this Azure?"

"Nope. None at all…he's someone who's lucky enough to hide information about himself. All I got is he's an orphan." Lil' Miss Malachite said quietly.

She knew Yuki, not personally, but knew of his reputation. If Yuki survived this, he was going to hunt for answers and she did not want to get involved in that especially with the fact he had Ivory on his team. Yes, Ivory was the butt of jokes, but she was seconds to Nikos. That still makes her considerably dangerous. The deal was made and the two parties were leaving Lil' Miss Malachite's bar. She would be closing early tonight.

As Team SICC was heading for their "home", Brother Blood confronted in the rain.

"Just one more thing, if anything goes wrong. Tell me you were sent by the Spider Syndicate." Brother Blood said producing a few rolls of lien. "Consider it extra pay if you kill Ruby's friends."

A flash of lightning flashed, and he was gone leaving only the cash on the ground getting soaked from the rain. The Church has sown it seeds creating a web that was going to trap plenty in its webs.

-YUKI-

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for the next Volume!" Chronoa said watching this in her room.

Of course, she would get the usual alert that the main canon was continuing, but she dreaded trying to raise her expectations for it. She would go with none this time so if she was pleasantly surprised, she'd be happier for it, but if she was disappointed, the sting would not hurt as much.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, you heard it right! Season 2 is set to come out next year. Yes, there will be some DC crossovers, and anyone who knows the DCAU will be in for a treat. As for Curaré and Deanna, I'll leave their semblances up in the air. You get to decide if you answer this trivia question.

 **Inque and Stalker were both apart of one supervillain team in the DCAU, what was its name, who were all the members of it, and which series did they appear in?**

Be the first to message me and get all three right. As for the poll, I will announce the winners for this season. For the sake of clarity, I will discount Ivory, Kelly, and Lapis.

1st Place – Yang Xiao Long (5 votes – 8%)

2nd Place – Both the Malachite Twins (4 votes – 6%)

3rd Place - Ruby Rose/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina/Penny Polendina/Glynda Goodwitch/Raven Branwen (3 votes each – 5%)

Yeah, what does this mean? Simply, this poll will determine who Yuki hangs about. Each mentioned character has a "story path" that could lead to expanding said character. Whether its romance or a friendship is up to me. ;) You can keep voting on the poll as I'll be watching it for next volume! I'll be seeing you again rather soon, and don't worry, I will do one-shot tales with the "winners" here as well.)


	52. Guest Writer Theater 4: X-Mas Special

**Snippet 52**

 **Guest Writer Theater 4 : Christmas Special**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: ….**

 **AU-Type: (Canon-esque AU)**

 **Tags: Coal, coal, and more coal | Mercury gets mercy | Cinder's Trolled, Adam's Trolled, Trolling all the Way**

 **(A/N: Green whipped this up on Christmas for me, and I had to post it up! You rock, Green!)**

* * *

Salem rubbed her temples as she came into the conference room to see her minions with mostly sour faces. Honestly, she didn't get what the problem was with receiving free coal, many a peasant back in her time would love a free source to warm themselves for winter. Once she sat in her chair, she observed them all.

Tyrian was cursing and swearing revenge against Santa for giving him coal. This caused Salem to roll her eyes to the mad scorpion faunus' curses. Hazel sighed, and just glowered at the coal as if his pure concentration would set it on fire. Salem couldn't help but recall some dumb movie Mercury played during movie night having something similar. She made a mental note to watch that movie again since it did amuse her somewhat. Watts seemed to take it best as he was working with some machine that went with the basic principles of alchemy to turn his boxes of coal into gold. The Grimm Queen could on snort at this, honestly those alchemists always talked about their 'Law of Equivalents exchange', but when she offered one of her father's many household knights as a human sacrifice to revive Ozma then they suddenly grew ethics. Those were the first she hunted exclusively when Remnant was repopulated. Cinder hadn't even gotten coal, she got smoal basically it was imitation coal, but produced not heat when burnt. Salem could only smirk because that was one of her lovely inventions. It warmed her immortal heart at how many humans went to bed disappointed over having no heat.

Though surprisingly, Mercury and Emerald were playing new gaming toys, or whatever current children called them. She strolled over to see what depraved violence they were playing, only to be shocked it was a game of some fat plumber having a party with his friend.

"So, how did the man in red not give you coal?" Salem asked very evenly.

"Oh, Merc is on the permanent nice list because of his shitty childhood." Emerald said trying to avoid getting knocked off a platform.

"Yeah, the big red guy basically can't touch me because my dad did horrible things to me." Mercury said without a hint of irony.

"…Mercury my offer still stands of sending you to therapy." Salem sighed crossing her arms at the boy who refused to get help.

All across Remnant many others though woke up to mountains of coal, Adam Taurus found it everywhere. Somehow Santa even made his shower leak coal…he sat in the fetal position trying to figure out how….

Jacques Schnee opened the door to his office after he made his workers come in on Christmas Day, only to be thrown out by a tidal wave of coal.

Raven Branwen got nothing but smoal simply because she would have found coal useful.

* * *

 **(A/N: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!)**


	53. Downfall Salem

**Snippet 53**

* * *

 **Salem is informed during dinner that Cinder caused her downfall**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: ….**

 **Parody: Downfall Paraodies**

 **AU-Type: (Canon-esque AU)**

 **Tags: Downfall Salem, Triyan is a chef is this, Salem's fraction and their antics, AnticMaster!Emerald, Failure!Cinder** , **Team YUKI mention**

* * *

Castle Grimore. At the main dining hall, Salem, Watt, Triyan, and Hazel were having dinner. Mashed potatoes littered with green pepper bits, peas, stuffing, and mutton all cooked to near perfection by Triyan.

"Ah yes, my most loyal Triyan. You have cooked another fine meal." Salem said between bites. "My, the meat is so savory."

"My lady, we should be receiving a report of what's been going on with Cinder. I had Marty the Beowolf tail her. He should be here shortly." Watts said.

"Cinder, my most successful minion, if not a bit brash. I only hope she has not let her ego control her." Salem said finishing her meal.

"I still think giving all that to Cinder and her secondhand cronies was a bad idea." Watts said annoyed.

"But you forget she managed to siphon a Maiden's power." Hazel countered.

"Half of it, which is still worthless to us." Watts remarked.

"Watts, Hazel has a point. I have a feeling that Cinder has ensured us success." Salem said as Marty had limped to give his report before limping right out of the room trailing blood. "The report? Let's see."

"Cinder, in Vale…has accidentally revealed my existence to the entire world via bragging about it to her enemies while a camera crew caught wind of it…and those enemies confirmed it. The four kingdoms are now united to combat us. Cinder was defeated…Maiden powers stripped. White Fang has destroyed with Adam's eye torn out and his head on a pike." Salem said blankly looking on the file.

The Grimm Queen's eye twitched erratically as she was deathly quiet as she stared at that folder.

"Cinder…curse that incompetent cur!" Salem screamed slamming the folder shut. "What a disaster. The White Fang, they were useful grunts and their gone. Torchwick, jumped ship. All because of that damn silver eyed spanner!"

Salem shot up with madness in her eyes as she ranted, "Well I'd like those pricks come and face me! I WILL PROMPTLY KICK THEIR ASS!", while waving her fist in the air.

She looked around at her motley faction and give the order for them to leave her alone. As they got up to leave, Salem turned to them.

"By the way, bring me Emerald." Salem requested.

"My queen, what you need of her?" Triyan asked.

"She was Cinder's adjutant, plus I want to kick her ass for this failure." Salem said with a glare.

"Ma'm, we might not be able to find her." Hazel said trying to calm her down.

" _Then learn to find her instead of jerking your Ozpin hateboner, damn it!_ " Salem snapped before they left.

* * *

(A/N: The Downfall parodies are memetic gold, and Salem would make the perfect hit. This bit is based off the "Dinner Scene" in Downfall. I wanted to do the full "bunker scene", but I wanted to keep things short and brief. This short was supposed to completed last year, but the Christmas special came first shoving it in the back.)


	54. Jaune, the Summoner 6

**Snippet 54**

* * *

 **Jaune the Summoner 6**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Lenora, Dragonslayer**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Summoner!Jaune, Jaune is still learning, Slapstick aplenty, Likeable (to the readers) Jaune, Comedic Plotline, Adam's a bit off in this…somewhat OOC, Somehow he'll off as more rational then his canon self, Blake needs therapy**

* * *

Another day outside of Vale as Teams RWBY and JPNR had a fateful encounter with the White Fang late one Saturday night. Yang had expected a night of boring Grimm patrol only to be proven wrong. While the battle was enjoyable, it had ruined by the arrival of Blake's old flam…ew no, old mentor, Adam Tarsus.

"Adam! Why are you even here sulking about in the dark?" Blake asked defiantly.

Adam was ignoring her in favor of looking at Weiss and ticked his head on the side eerily.

"Hey, I'm talking to you…" Blake screamed only for Adam to scream, "Quiet!"

Weiss took a step back as Adam had a fanged grin on his face. She was already running on empty and probably only had two shots of earth dust left.

"Is that a Schnee?" Adam said ominously walking forward.

"Yeah, I meant no…" Blake said pathetically trying to cover for Weiss.

"I'mma kill it." Adam said flatly.

"Don't you do it." Blake said glaring down at Adam.

"Why not? She lives off the blood of innocents. If you're fine with that, then I could just kill you too." Adam said without a hint of mercy.

"Pyrrha, a little help!" Jaune asked only to Pyrrha being tackled by a dozen White Fang grunts. "Shit! Nora!"

"Yaaahhhh! Sorry leader, hands full with Grimm!" Nora said flattening a few Beowolves. "Ren, cover me!"

"Jaune, just use your summoning!" Ren said slicing through several Beowolves.

Jaune sighed having a bit of a bad feeling he was becoming a one-trick pony.

"Summoning!" Jaune said slamming his hand on the ground as the ground around him glowed.

It was during this moment he realized he could have just used the super strength from Molly to punch Adam into next week and promptly facepalmed with the hand he was summoning with. Jaune's body got a bit of zap as the summoning was completed leaving a new figure on the battlefield.

He had pink skin, an antenna on top of his head with three "steam holes" on each side. He is clothed in a purple cape, and a black vest with golden trims. He wears yellow gloves and boots with white baggy pants. He also wears a black belt with a golden belt buckle with "M" mark in the center. He was quite tubby with a distinctive face usually smiling with, what appears to be, shut eyes. Jaune had no idea he summoned one of the many people who should never ever get to Remnant. The former villain and monstrous being, Majin Buu had arrived. In another RWBYverse, Team RWBY were panicking as Death Battle foretold Buu could travel dimensions through screaming.

"Hello!" Buu said kindly.

"What…the fuck is that?" Adam said stopping in his tracks.

Even the Grimm were confused by this being that was seemingly fueled by evil but wasn't giving that vibe.

"Who..what…are you?" Jaune stammered.

"I'm Buu! Majin Buu! You summoned me, right?" Buu said kindly.

"Yeah, I'm in a bit of an issue. All these guys and Grimm are overwhelming us." Jaune explained.

"I can help!" Buu said excitedly.

"Like hell!" Adam said readying to strike.

"Okay, turn into a cookie!" Majin Buu said firing a pink beam from his antenna zapping Adam.

POOF! Adam's sword and mask clattered to the ground as Adam was now…a cookie. Nobody had any words except for Ruby who let out a girlish squee. A power that could turn anything into cookies? Sign her up! She swore Jaune had all the luck.

"Did that just happen?" The White Fang Lieutenant asked terrified and puzzled.

Buu took up the cookie and Ruby ran up begging Buu to teach her how to do that.

"Buu guess he could he teach you after teaching Jaune…Buu was summoned by him." Buu said eating the Adam cookie much to Blake's horror.

The Grimm were even sickened and were backing up only for Buu's stomach to growl.

"I need more sweets." Buu said turning to the White Fang and the Grimm. "Turn into candy!"

The Lieutenant was smart enough to have long start running the moment Buu ate Adam, and he could hear the screams as grunts and Grimm were zapped into confections. Blake felt morbid watching Buu essentially cannibalize Faunus and puked when he offered one a cookie.

"I'll take it!" Ruby said taking it to eat as Blake puked harder.

Blake was going to need a session with the Academy's psychologist…if Ozpin bothered to hire one. Poor Blake was not going sleep well tonight especially not after Ruby managed to somehow learn the "Candy Beam". Blake was not going to even look at cookies the same anytime soon, and Ruby was going to readily abuse this power much to the unknowing world's horror.

* * *

(A/N: My mind said Future Trunks, but this is far more twisted. Plus, Adam shilling that isn't for cheaply teasing Bumbleebee. You can tell I'm not exactly pleased with Adam's face reveal which is why I didn't bother bring it up in-story. Plus, Ruby now has the Candy Beam! The horror! As for Jaune, I'll reveal what he got next time.)


	55. Yuki, Meet the Parents (Weiss Edition)

**Snippet 55**

* * *

 **Yuki, Meet the Family: Weiss Edition**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance/Hurt and Comfort**

 **Pairs: Icy Sword Swinger (Yuki/Weiss)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: (R4S) Canon-eqsue (In this world, Cinder's plan was nipped in the bud right after Yang vs Mercury fight. So, no ending of Volume 3 and the Vytal Tournament was canceled as a result. Also, there are influences from Remnant's Four Shadow due to certain events in this AU.)**

 **Tags: Yuki the Comforter, It pretty much sucks to be a Schnee, Racial talk, Issues of abuse, Whitley is a little stain in this one, Winter the Intimidator, Team YUKI are student-teachers, Jaune is miserable**

* * *

Weiss was wishing she had not chosen to go to such a public place for a place instead of just going to the Nekohaten. But no, she insisted on a fancier restaurant for her date to celebrate Cinder's plan not coming to fruition. They had a nice time, but some newbie photographer managed to snap of them locking lips right after their date. Thus, they were all on the news the following day. Yuki was always famous, or rather infamous, for his exploits. Many would call the two an odd pair as many would think they would not get along. Yuki had to do a lot of digging, but he had made her into the Ice Queen's heart much to Jaune's envy. In the "Dragon's Den", the larger dorm that housed Team RWBY and YUKI, Ivory was reading a magazine, Kelly was playing with Cinnabon, and Lapis was playing Dust Team Racing with Ruby, Blake, and Yang in the den's common room.

WHAM! Their door was kicked open by someone who was not welcomed in making way to interrupt everyone losing Ruby to lose the race.

"I'm only going to ask this once, where is Weiss?" Winter remarked coldly.

"First off, you storm into our room with no greeting and you're making demands. You can turn out and get the hell out!" Kelly snapped putting Cinnabon down.

"Don't blow a blood vessel, Kel-kel. Winter's just jealous she's as old as she is and she's still alone with that icicle shoved up her ass." Ivory said going back to her magazine.

"You cost me the race." Lapis said blankly.

Winter's cheek went bright red as she was taken aback by Ivory's crude words even taking a step back.

"Excuse me?!" Winter asked indignantly.

Yang was snickering like an idiot, Blake was blushing at the thought, and Ruby was innocently puzzled at those words at first before snickering along with Yang. Winter responded by drawing her sword and slicing Ivory's magazine in two. Ivory looked to Lapis and the water wielder got up. Winter found herself without control of her body before being thrown out of a window.

"And stay out." Lapis said closing it.

Winter landed on a bush slowly regaining control of her body. She huffed and decided to ask around with little luck. She was not the only one with little luck as Jaune was sauntering down the open air of campus. He was still bummed out that Yuki managed to do what he couldn't in less time than him. It had not helped that Ivory hinted that those two might be intimate. Lapis found his misery humorous and Kelly was fit to ignore him even more much to the knight's dismay. All he could do is be mopey and wallow in his "loss".

"Hey you!" Winter called out.

Jaune turned his head and his eyes rolled out before coming back in at the sight of Winter. She asked him if he had seen Weiss and reality hit him like a pile of bricks.

"Weiss…she said something about training with him in the amphitheater." Jaune mumbled as Winter ran off leaving him to sulk. "Why can't I get a girlfriend?"

It was days like this that Pyrrha would ask herself why did she fall for an oblivious doofus like Jaune only to end up forgetting it at the sight of him. Winter stormed the arena finding her sister…against the wall in the midst of lip-locking with Yuki with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hands off my sister, cretin!" Winter roared as Weiss's eyes snapped open.

Yuki eased Weiss to her feet and turned to face Winter having lipstick smooches on his face and neck.

"Winter. What do you want with me?" Yuki said.

"For you to stop laying your filthy hands on my sister." Winter said unsheathing her sword again.

"Or else what? I believe Weiss can choose who she wants to date. You're probably going to threaten, and all I have to say is, don't make threats you can't keep." Yuki said ominously.

"I will be keeping this one, trust me." Winter said coolly.

"No, you won't because you can't beat me. That's a fact." Yuki said calmly.

"Winter, please. We can talk about it!" Weiss asked drawing her rapier. "I rather not hurt you."

"But you will put your lips on him!" Winter said glaring at her. "Unless you've been doing more than that?"

"It's…it's none of your concern!" Weiss yelled with a heated blush.

"We haven't asked if you're fucked, but then again that's moot considering you're probably frigid." Yuki teased.

Winter's left eye twitched and the grip on her sword tightened. She charged as Yuki stood still for her. SLING! She seemingly sliced through Yuki only to reveal it was an illusion to Winter's confusion. The real Yuki had turned invisible.

"Why Winter? Do you think I chose Weiss for her money? I have cash in spades due to draining the White Fang of funds. Her family name? Not really. For a cheap lay? If I wanted that, I have a teammate who would throw herself at me if I asked. But if you think you can cut in our relationship, you're surely mistaken." Yuki said calmly.

"Where are you?" Winter snarled.

"Right behind you." Yuki said smoothly.

Winter whirled around to swing her sword only to hit air and Yuki chopped her throat from behind with an Armis coated hand rendering her unconscious. Her body hit the ground with a thump and Yuki became visible again.

"Ok, I'm surprised she fell for that." Yuki remarked.

Yuki and Weiss had wait for Winter to awake to see Weiss had her arms crossed. This talk was going to be long and awkward much to Weiss's displeasure.

"Weiss, I need to know why of all the people, you chose him?" Winter asked getting up rubbing her sore.

"It's because we share a common passion of swordsmanship. He did not treat me as some prize to be won unlike my last attempt at a relationship. He listens, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to protect those he treasures. He's risked his life so many times and constantly did the impossible. But what could I say, he's lightning and I give him grounding." Weiss explained wistfully. "Besides he gladly talks down my father with a spine of steel."

"I still don't exactly approve, but if you do feel so strongly, I can give him a chance. Plus, anyone willing to fight me for you is someone I can learn to respect." Winter remarked with a sigh. "Just be honest, I hope you two…weren't intimate before marriage."

Weiss had a nervous look on her face and Yuki decided to be upfront about it.

"A bit late for that." Yuki said.

Winter's eye twitched and her big sister instinct flared. Yuki would have ran like any other male, but simply made a portal telling Winter to "chill out". Winter screamed and leapt for him only to end up going through the portal as it vanished.

"Where did you send her?" Weiss asked.

"Ozpin's office. Now we should probably go and make ourselves scarce." Yuki said with a chuckle. "Hotel?"

"Hotel…" Weiss said as they bolted.

* * *

(A/N: The antics of Yuki never cease. I figured I'd go in order for now being taking up votes. What's next? Well, I've decided Cinder's Fall from Grace will in the cards soon enough. I do have some oneshot ideas upcoming, a few movie parodies.)


	56. Cheeseburgers Can't Pay for Crack (MIIS)

**Snippet 56**

* * *

 **Cheeseburgers Can't Pay For Crack**

 **Genre: Crime/Drama**

 **Pairs: Tauradonna, one-sided Blake/Ilia (on Ilia)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Camp Camp/GTA | Menace II Society (1992)**

 **AU-Type: Modern 90s' AU**

 **Tags: Faunus still exist, Racism TW, Homophobia TW, Ghettos are filled with the poor faunus screwed over, Blake's basically still the privileged princess she is, Adam's O-Dog, Ilia and Blake doubly serve as Kaine, Sienna serves the role of A-Wax and Ronnie, Evil versus Evil, The city this places in essentially Watts, GTA SA references, Tauradonna is supposed to be seen an unhealthy ship, Blake doesn't appear in this one**

(For the sake of my sanity and everyone else's, the age of Blake, Adam, and Iila are different than canon. Blake's 17-18, Ilia's 18-19, Adam's 21-22.)

* * *

The heat of Watts, California was normally unbearable for most and the ghettos of it was no exception. Adam Tarsus had walked down the swelter streets with a swagger in his step with his two homies Ilia and Sienna. They were all apart of the same street gang, the White Fang, who were beefing with another gang, the Red Sharks, for no real important reason. Adam wiped the sweat off his head as they walked towards the meeting point. Adam fluffed his black ProLaps jacket to ensure he looked good for his lady. As they arrived at an alley behind a fence of someone's home, he spotted the person who dared to call him out here. The blonde former cultist looked to have seen better days. The blonde human was shaking and sweating having his sweat stain the brown crinkled paper bag he was holding

"Daniel." Adam said walking towards him. "My favorite human. What the fuck do you want?"

Sienna and Ilia stayed at the corner standing guard, and Sienna was in a hurry to leave.

"I want to get some rock." Daniel stammered.

"You got the money?" Adam asked.

Daniel faltered and Adam rolled his blue eyes under his mask.

"Fuck out of here, then." Adam said darkly about to walk away.

"Wait..wait! I got these cheeseburgers, double cheeseburgers, man. I'll trade them for some rock, man!" Daniel pleaded.

Adam's face soured as he said, "Blondie, I just ate! I don't want your motherfucking cheeseburgers."

Adam slowly walked away pointing if Daniel had no money then it was pointless to even reason with Adam. Daniel could backed off when Sienna screamed to hurry. Adam was feared throughout the neighborhood. He, Ilia, and his girlfriend, Blake, had been involved in a robbery of an elderly couple who ran a convenience store. Adam had shot the couple over simply being profiled leaving a shocked Ilia and Blake to be accessories to the fact. However, the pull for crack was strong for Daniel to degrade himself.

"No, wait!" Daniel said grabbing Adam's shoulder. "I'll blow you! Please, just give me a rock to smoke!"

Adam twitched and turned around.

"The fuck you just did said, Blondie." Adam said darkly.

"I said I'll suck your dick…I'll even let you…" Daniel said before Adam's temper flared.

Mercilessly, Adam grabbed Daniel by the shoulder, pull out a pistol from his jacket, and shot Daniel in the crotch killing him instantaneously.

"Suck on that, you sperm gurgling twink!" Adam said coldly.

"Man, Adam, what the fuck man?" Ilia said disgusted with him.

"Damn it! Come on, let's go! I don't need to see the cops today!" Sienna said not even caring Daniel was bleeding out.

Adam took up the bag and held it up saying, "Any of you want a hamburger? You guys don't want a hamburger?"

"Adam, what the hell man? I don't want no fucking hamburgers. You don't even know where that's been." Ilia said disgusted.

"What? I got it from that basehead." Adam said nonchalantly.

Sienna shook her head and the three walked away. Adam tossed the bag which hit the dead Daniel's face before tumbling on the ground. A man was killed in broad daylight and nobody bothered to care. Who would in a place like this? He was just a lowly speck on the radar. Another murder nobody will bother to solve.

* * *

(A/N: There will be a Part 2 to this one. I recently came across this movie, and well O-Dog reminded me of Adam somewhat. This piece is based off the "Cheeseburgers Scene" in the movie. I will adapt two scenes. This one, and another one. Anyone who's seen the movie may be to know exactly what scene I have in mind.)


	57. Guest Writer Theater 5

**Snippet 57**

* * *

 **Guest Writer Theater 5 (*Written by Mod Green*)**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Ozpin/Salem**

 **AU-Type: (Canon-esque AU)**

 **Paraody: RWBY/The Mask**

 **Tags: One More Relic, The Mask is a Relic, Ozpin is driven to madness, Salem's sucked in**

* * *

 **What if Ozpin have one more relic up his sleeve?**

Ozpin had stood out in the rain, digging up a part of Beacon's courtyard as rain fell harder and harder around him. He grunted as the rain seemed to make every shovelful of dirt hit the ground around him, but he didn't care that he was tired. No, not tired in the physical sense but tired in a spiritual sense as this was between him and Salem finally took its toll on his sanity. He was ending this all, with the one relic he'd kept secret from all…the relic of insanity…something so cruel not even Salem knew of its existence.

When he'd finished digging up the chest that housed the relic, did he begin to laugh as he opened the chest. He saw it, the relic that looked like a simple mask made of green wood, but he knew what its true power was, and he intended to use it. He took it out of the box, before tossing the box away, and putting on the mask. May luck be on his side…

Within Salem's castle, the forces of darkness all gathered around the meeting room each doing their own form of staying active for now. Cinder was making nefarious plans, Emerald was blindly agreeing with Cinder, Hazel just day in silence, Tyrian was giving his devotion to Salem as per the norm with him, and Watts went on about creating a Grimm cyborg hybrid that was part shark. This caused Salem to roll her eyes.

Salem sighed as she looked to whatever Mercury was doing and was doing, seems he had a bong that he was preparing. She was tempted to just steal it, and smoke its contents herself, then she'd be able to feel something other than annoyance at the motley crew of disappointment before her.

'I swear to the gods I'd rather play Atlas Roulette right now, at least then I'd have some form of anticipation.' Salem thought to herself just as the main door flew open. "What the?"

A leg stretched in and quick as a whistle Ozpin stood in the center of the room. His face was painted green though, and he had a mad grin on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a roar of, "Ozpin!" from Hazel who stood up and charged for the headmaster, only to quickly be throw out the window for his trouble.

Tyrian began to cackle as he stood at attention ready to attack Ozpin. "My goddess let me dispose of this slime for you."

Before Salem could say a word, Ozpin sped over to Tyrian and chained him to his chair. "Not now kiddo, let the adults talk." He then turned back to Salem and sauntered over towards her. "So, doll face, have you missed me?"

The Grimm hands that seemed to manifest and pull at him seemed to be her answer for the headmaster. He shrugged and pulled out a giant can of pest poison spraying it around him creating a big puff cloud. When the cloud had subsided, Ozpin had stood before them in a puffy and frilly shirt with maracas in hand. "Hit it!"

Within an instant, Mercury and Emerald were both playing instruments to go along with Ozpin's Rumbah routine.

" **They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rumba beat**

 **When I play the maracas, I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom**

 **Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street**

 **When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom.** " Ozpin sang and played his maracas in time with his words, while swaying and thrusting hips in Salem's line of fight.

Everyone gathered couldn't help but follow along to the beat, even Hazel who'd climbed back in from the window followed along to the song. Well everyone, but Tyrian he was very much displeased with his lady's eyes following along Ozpin's hips.

" **The señoritas they sing and they swing with terampero -**

 **It's very nice, so full of spice**

 **And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros**

 **Singin' a song, all the day long.** " Ozpin has jumped on the long table swaying his hips still as he made his way towards Salem. He'd long ditched his maracas, and just danced his way to Salem who kept a straight face throughout his whole routine. He began to shake, thrust, and gyrate his hips before Salem as he kept singing " **So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete**

 **And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom.** "

Salem just stood up, and stared Ozpin in the face while he just grinned. The music stopped and he got to eye level with her. "So, doll face what do you say?" Ozpin said in an exaggerated mobster's voice.

Salem just smirked as she crossed her arms. "My room, two minutes, don't leave me waiting."

With that she began to walk out of the meeting room with her hips swaying as if the music has still been playing.

"My lady, noooo!" Tyrian wailed before a muzzle had been placed on him by Ozpin.

"Hehe, don't worry kid, I'll be sure to make it a night she'll never forget." Ozpin said with a wink before following after Salem.

After the night the Grimm had become less organized, all plans to destroy the Huntsmen academies were abandoned, and a young girl would be born nine months later who would inherit the maiden powers that would come to be associated with the relic of insanity. By the gods help them…oh wait, they left. No, they're all screwed…especially "Auntie Cinder".

* * *

(A/N: Green wrote this one, and I merely fixed a few spelling errors I caught. This one was good for a laugh.)


	58. Drag Through A Drive By (MIIS)

**Snippet 58**

 **Drag Through a Drive By**

* * *

 **Genre: Tragedy**

 **Pairs: Tauradonna, one-sided Blake/Ilia (on Ilia's side), Birds of Red and Yellow (Summer/Raven/Taiyang)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Camp Camp/GTA | Menace II Society (1992)**

 **AU-Type: Modern 90s' AU**

 **Tags: Faunus still exist, Racism TW, Homophobia TW, Ghettos are filled with the poor faunus screwed over, Blake's basically still the privileged princess she is, Adam's O-Dog, Ilia and Blake doubly serve as Kaine, Sienna serves the role of A-Wax and Ronnie, Evil versus Evil, The city this places in essentially Watts, GTA SA references, Tauradonna is supposed to be seen an unhealthy ship, Blake does appear in this one, Summer is not dead in this reality**

(For the sake of my sanity and everyone else's, the age of Blake, Adam, and Iila are different than canon. Blake's 17-18, Ilia's 18-19, Adam's 21-22.)

* * *

Ilia had come to a realization that she needed to leave the ghetto of Watts. She just could not bring herself to stay after stomping in Reese's cousin like that with Blake's aid. She knew there was a chance it could bring her in the police. However, Arslan had sent the video of the robbery to the cops. Blake had always told Adam to stop waving it around like a badge of honor. She had gone on about how it could ruin her reputation over and drag us all into prison. Ilia was not listening only hoping she could leave this place before something happened. She had already gotten thrown out of her grandparents' home for what she had done so far.

The morning sun battering down Watts as the scene sets upon a home within the ghettos. Specifically, Raven Branwen's. She was the former leader of the Branwen Bandits years ago with Qrow, but it all fell through over the years. Meeting Taiyang and Summer changed her and Qrow. However, despite her relationship with Tai and Summer, she was still bound to the life down here. Years later, she partly regrets coming down and missing out on most of her daughter's life until recently. Yang would come down to visit with Ruby, and them, doing so, rocked her with a fear they would get hurt. So, she came to a decision to move back with Taiyang. Ilia saw this as a chance to get out of the ghetto. She was already staying with Raven at the time because she felt safest there. This was the chance of a lifetime! Yang and Ruby were helping load up the car. Ilia came out of the house as Sienna's cub playing with his Hunts Man action figure on the sidewalk. She waved back, but admittedly concerned to why a kid would be out and about on the streets on a Saturday morning.

"Thanks again for helping me pack. Although, where's Summer and Tai?" Raven said carrying out a suitcase.

"Mom had a doctor's appointment and Dad had to go with her." Ruby said innocently. "And thanks Weiss for coming out to help us."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just hurry this up." Weiss said going back inside to use the restroom.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here." Blake said paranoid.

"Blake, be cool. There's been no warrant placed out for us." Adam said being calm and collected.

"Adam, that doesn't mean we don't. The police have the fucking tape! Eventually, they can get to it and get us arrested! I don't want to see the inside of a prison!" Blake said panicking.

The toughness Blake played off to intimidate others was crumbling and Sienna rolled her eyes at it. She finished her packing into her own car as well and came up to her son.

"Sean, time for us to go kiddo." Sienna said ruffing his hair not noticing a slow approaching car.

Thump-thump…

The green muscle car coming down had an infamous reputation that made it feared throughout the neighborhood. It tended to be the last thing some would see. An instrument for the tainted saints to deliver carnage and death.

Thump-thump…

Reese and her crew readied their guns and Sean's eyes went wide with fear.

"The…the….Green Sab…" Sean stammered before Reese screamed, "What's up now, motherfuckers!"

BLAM! Bullets poured out the Tec-9s, MAC-11s, and SMG tearing up the place. Sienna tackled her son to the ground to shield him having to endure several bullets. Bullets tore through the air with Ruby screaming and panicking all over the place. Adam was still strapped and delivered returning fire only really being armed with a pistol. All his shots missed. Bodies hit the ground as Reese yelled for the driver to take off leaving behind a mess literally dirt, blood, and bullets.

"Hope you choke on them bullets!" Reese said as the Green Sabre took off.

Adam, by some twisted miracle, was not injured at all. The others were not so lucky.

"Oh my god, Yang!" Raven said ignoring her own injuries to scoop her up daughter who had several shots on her left arm and side. "Please speak to me!"

Yang coughed up a bit of blood and asked, "Is Ruby all right?"

Raven looked over to see Ruby face down in a pool of her own blood and shook her head.

"Fuck. Why did they even shoot us…" Yang said before passing out from blood loss.

Sienna forced herself up despite the plan and was just glad her cub was safe. Adam had a shaken look on his face loosely holding the worn pistol in his hand. Weiss, oblivious to what had just occurred, came out of the bathroom and take out her headphones noting how quiet everything was. She walked out and screamed in terror at what she just saw.

"Ruby…oh my god…" Weiss said turning her over staining her with the redhead's blood. "What happened?"

"Drive-by. But what I want to do is why?" Raven said looking to Blake and Ilia.

Blake was not even moving, and Adam was trying to wake her up. Ilia laid on her back riddled with bullets and looking up at the sky panting. She was trying to fight to try alive despite her body failing on her…

 _After stomping on Reese's cousin like that, I knew I was gonna have to deal with that fool someday._

Ilia weakly looked over at Blake who Adam was pleading not to die on him. Police sirens were loudly blaring as Raven was screaming at Weiss to "get some fucking help".

 _Damn!_

 _I never thought he'd come back like this, blasting._

Flashes of Ilia and Blake's fight with Reese's cousin replayed in her mind.

 _Like I said, it was funny like that in the hood sometimes. I mean you never knew what was gonna happen or when._

All her past events that summer were quickly flashing through her head. Tears began to spill from Ilia's face as Sienna was breaking down. Cops and EMTs had arrived…

 _I've done too much to turn back, and I've done too much to go on. I guess in the end it all catches up with you. My grandpa asked me one time if I care whether I live or die. Yeah, I do. Now it's too late._

The last thing Ilia saw the life go out of Blake's eyes and Adam being dragged into a cop car with no resistance at all.

 _Blake, I'm so sorry…_

That was morning Ilia went out…not with a bang, but a whimper.

|Epilogue: Ruby, Yang, Raven, and Sienna would make recoveries, but the shooting left Yang in a wheelchair for a few months. Ruby was never the same after finding out why the shooting happened…she never did forgive Blake for not telling them. Weiss would need therapy to cope with all she saw that day. Raven saw this as motive to never look back at the ghetto even making up with her brother. Sienna would make her escape with her son, but not unscathed either. Hospital bills left her in debt. Reese and her gang? Still at large. Blake's funeral had many attending, but nobody came for Ilia…nobody cared. In Blake, they saw a waste of life, in Ilia, they just saw a waste.|

* * *

(A/N: The tearjerkers aren't ending now This scene was hard to write at first even after re-watching the final scene of the movie. But I had to twist a few scenes. Weiss was not even supposed to be in this one, but I realized she would fit for this scene for the sake of having someone fret over Ruby while Raven freaked out over Yang.)


	59. Goodbye to Remnant (Challenge 7)

**Snippet 59 / Challenge 7**

 **Goodbye to Remnant**

 **Genre: Varies (Starts off with a bit of angst)**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-over**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Ruby's sick of fighting, Ruby finally snaps, Maria wounds up killed by Apathy Grimm, Ruby's actually allowed to snap, Ozpin gets called out, Everything up to V6E6 is canon, Chronoa Tempus (The Kai of Time) will make an appearance here, Deal with a "Goddess", Maria's death took a toll on Ruby**

* * *

Ruby felt tired more so after that occurred. She was so close to learning the secrets of her Silver Eyes only for it to snatched right before her eyes. Ruby had Maria's walking stick in hand which was revealed to actually be a weapon, a scythe. Qrow had shed tears for what he realized they lost. As they rode in the cart being pulled by Yang's Bumblebee, Ruby needed something to take the edge off. Qrow was going to take a swig of his flask, but Ruby snatched it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Qrow said as Ruby took a swig of it.

"You don't need it." Ruby said coldly.

Yang flinched and everyone looked at Ruby.

"I'm just so tired of this. Days like this…I just question why I bother…" Ruby said to herself.

Blake and Weiss put a supporting hand on Ruby's shoulder only to flinch. Of course, it was still freezing. It was a miracle Blake and Yang did not suffer frostbite. Oscar had a look of concern, but Ruby stopped him from speaking.

"Just let me wallow." Ruby said quietly.

"Ruby, I…" Oscar said.

"Oscar, don't. I'm not mad at you…it's just…well it's all insane. Remnant is literally the nightmare is it because of one woman's selfishness. Don't you get how insane it is…it's bad enough that Ozpin couldn't just tell everyone that the Grimm lady in charge was his ex-wife!" Ruby ranted heatedly.

"Not to play the dark god's advocate, we didn't have to know that." Oscar said with a sigh.

"But I did..." Qrow muttered. "But how do we even stop an immortal?"

"Fuck if I know." Ruby said surprising everyone with her words before taking another swig.

"Maybe, I could offer a solution." An unknown voice said spooking everyone.

Yang pulled to a stop as everyone got their weapons in order seemingly seeing no one around. Yang cocked her lone Ember Ceclia and asked who was out there.

"I suggest not bothering." The voice said again.

Yang saw a figure ahead and shot at it. The figure waved her hand and the bullet came a standstill. The snow falling around them stopped in place, their scrolls frozen, and the liquid coming out of the flask were still.

"What the fuck?" Qrow said as their weapons were frozen in place.

The figure walked forward making her presence known. A short and petite woman with a youthful and pretty appearance having pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. She wore a pair of Potara earrings, baggy red pants, a dark grey Supreme Kai vest with red trimming slightly opened up to reveal a slim grey collared tank top, a pale red sash folded over her abdomen, a pair of high heeled boots, and a pair of bracers on her hands. Her pinkish hair draped down to her back.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

"Why I am, Chronoa Tempus, the Keeper of Time. The Goddess of Time, if you will, next to those Brother Gods." Chronoa said as Qrow's face soured.

"Bullshit!" Qrow said.

Chronoa proved her through simple means, using temporal reversion in restoring Ozpin's body which got Ozpin out of Oscar's head into his old body. The moment Ozpin looked up at Chronoa's scowling face, he backed up in face.

"Te…" Ozpin said before for Chronoa to freeze him in place.

"Ruby, I have come here because this timeline is unstable. Logical errors are fucking it up and normally I would not intervene. But you, you cracked out of one. Normally, you'd be all smiles and making stupid speeches." Chronoa said. "But let's get to the point. I want to make you an offer. Unlike the paltry brother docuhes, I tire of this farce. What if I told you, I could get you all out of Remnant?"

Everyone was skeptical except Ruby who said she was listen.

"You see, if the Brothers want to have their Remnant, they can have their timeline. I've been experimenting and making new timelines with other possibilities. My experimenting has worked Summer Rose and others…" Chronoa said trailing off.

This time, Ruby was not going to have it and aimed Crescent Rose at Chronoa's head. Ruby's silences spoke for her, and Chronoa chuckled.

"Good. You want answers. While she did one, I swooped in and sent her off to the "new" timeline I created. Along with a few other dead people you all know like Maria, Tuskon and Torchwick. Personally, I did it to get back at the brother pricks. However, thanks to them, I perfected my technique so I can do it on the living. I want to offer you a life out of Remn… " Chronoa said only for Ruby to lower her weapon and cut her off by accepting.

"You sure you want to accept without hearing what it's going to cost?" Chronoa asked.

"No, I don't even care. If it's the relic, take it." Ruby said tossing the Relic of Knowledge at Chronoa's feet.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Qrow/Weiss asked horrified at Ruby's blasé actions thus far.

"I'm done. I've had enough. I'm tired of the lies, the truth, Salem, Ozpin, all of it. Penny died for nothing…Pyrrha died for nothing." Ruby said. "A world without my mom…is one I could barely live in."

"The relic isn't what I will ask. You see, if you leave, you'll have to leave behind the counterparts to you all know. You'll get new ones in the new timeline, only you all, Tsukon, Summer, and Torchwick will remember Remnant at all." Chronoa warned offering her hand. "Despite this, do you accept?"

Ruby was about to take it but turned to her teammates.

"Look, this is going to affect us all. I want to at least know you guys will back me up on it." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I don't know about it, but a different world...could give us something better than this." Blake said hopeful.

"This woman got my arm back…I guess she can't be all bad." Yang said.

Weiss looked over at Ozpin's frozen form and sighed.

"I'm in." Weiss said.

"Wait, don't you have any idea what this could do? Imagine the consequences! Please, you're still shook up on Maria's death." Qrow said to her.

Ruby was having none of it and took Chronoa's hand sealing Remnant's fall and a new fate of them all.

* * *

 _Originally, this was going to be a RWBY/GTA crossover, but I went above and beyond. Simply put, Remnant is a crapsack world where RT keeps revealing stuff that shoots hope of making it better in the face. Remnant is apparently supposed to be a mutable crapsack world but keeps making it more and more impossible for said heroes to change it. Who wouldn't want to leave Remnant? Thus, this challenge was born._

 _Challenge Rules:_

 _1) The world that Ruby and friends merge into can either be pre-canon/during canon/post-canon._

 _2) Only RWBY, Oscar, and Qrow would remember Remnant. Characters who originally dead in Remnant, must be shown alive in the new crossover world and have memories of their past lives._

 _3) Ships are up to you to decide._

 _4) Depending on the universe, they would not have aura. If you decide to have them keep it, that's fine._

 _5) Try to avoid a Naruto crossover…it's been overdone._

 _6) Have fun writing it._

 _Worlds I Would Suggest:_

 _Grand Theft Auto V/Online_

 _Static Shock (or any of the DCAU)_

 _Batman Beyond_

 _Camp Camp_

 _TMNT 2003/2012_

 _Mario_

 _Team Fortress 2_

* * *

(A/N: I have something special planned for the 60th chapter…something a bit somber yet uplifting.)


	60. Requiems and Resolutions

**Snippet 60**

 **Requiems and Resolutions**

 **Genre: Angst/Humor**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: -This ties into my multiverse of tales-**

 **AU-Type: Meta**

 **Tags: Paying Respects, Conversations of One's Future, Jaded Oracles are not Fun Oracles, Jabs and Take That's, References to Ryo vs the 8, References to Feb 2019's edition of Warper News Network**

* * *

Mirai Yoshi had found walking through graveyards to be a calming thing. He had done this often as a young middle schooler but had done it infrequently as the years drone on. This time, things were different. For one, he was an oracle. Two, he was visiting the graveyard planet, Saint's End, where all to go rest. Most who lived on the planet were caretakers for the graveyards, basically warpers who liked a steady paycheck and liked having no one bother them. He walked towards the sector for those in animation noting the graves with a few in peculiar.

 _Rest in Peace – Part 1 Naruto, the hard worker before all the Ashura BS_

"Eh, Part 1 Naruto still relied on the Fox instead of learning more jutsu or training…" Mirai Yoshi thought.

 _Burn in Hell – Pink Diamond_

"Hell's too good for her." Mirai muttered.

 _Rest in Pieces – Sonic Fandom_

"Beating a dead horse at that point." Mirai said shaking his head.

The next grave he saw a row over was heavily defaced and pelted with trash, bits of feces from various species, and urine.

 _Here Lies Vic Mignogna and His Career_

"Jeez…" Mirai said noticing three people there.

The original Broly from the older movies stood in silence, the newer canon Broly had a look of horror, and there was Qrow on his knee sobbing.

"What a mess." Mirai thought recalling his firing from RWBY. "Those fools screwed up big time."

Mirai knew that without concise evidence to tie Vic to all this, the victims' accusations were only going to be seen as empty baseless words. Mirai could only shudder at some of the horror stories, and even a rising star VA came out with her story.

"And yet RT up and fires him without thinking of the fact that he could sue them. Besides, by that logic, Yang could be dropped for crushing a man's balls or Jaune harassing Weiss." Mirai said to himself with a sigh before walking away.

Mirai found the grave he was looking for.

 _Rest in Peace, Monty Oum._

The man behind RWBY himself was one who was missed even if there were counterparts in the multiverse alive and well. Most could alive the show went downhill after he passed. Mirai got out a bundle of purple roses and had lain through the rest of flowers people left behind.

"Damn it…it's been a few years since your passing and everything down the toilet." Mirai said drained. "The show, the crew, the fandom…"

"And you're afraid it'll end up like that other show you're distancing yourself from." A voice said right next to him.

Mirai jumped with his hand on his katana only to see it was only…Lie Ren. Mirai calmed down and released his grip but was wary of him.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" Mirai said shifting his hands in his trenchcoat's pockets.

"You have a blog, don't you?" Lie Ren said coolly.

"Yeah, but I'm rather small-time. I'm no big shot with a massive following. I barely cracked 400,000+ plus on my tenure and that if I round the number of my top ten I manage." Mirai said unsure. "Plus, I can't call myself a member of the RWBY fandom."

"Hmm…well I can also read it on your face. You're terrified that RWBY could devolve to." Ren said.

"It's like no one had the balls anymore. Woobifying your villains to the point of babying them, nobody can seem to write minorities or women for crap, choking LGBT down the throats while doing a poor showing, and letting the fans run the asylum. Yeah, I had to get out the Steven Universe fandom. I couldn't stay…" Mirai admitted. "And here I am suffering burnout with all of life's pressure on me."

"I'm curious. Why did you come to RWBY?" Ren asked.

"Well then, take a seat. This is going to be a while." Mirai remarked using his warper power to create two chairs. "It was rather simple. I saw them first on Death Battle. Ironic, that as RWBY goes on, the less I think Yang could have actually beaten Tifa. Power scaling inconsistency and all that but moving on. I discovered a RWBY fanfiction of having the characters react to Death Battle, and I was hooked. I found several other fics, and I was geeked up to see the show. But then Volume 3 ended…." Mirai said quietly.

"I see…was Pyrrha was your favorite character or something?" Ren asked.

"Far from it. It was then I started digging on the villain, Cinder Fall. And then it hit me, this "villain" is a complete joke and the writers literally had to make everyone around her a moron for her plan to work. Cinder's issues were merely the tip of the iceberg." Mirai said getting a chocolate bar out of his trench's pockets.

"Yeah, I think most agree Volume 5 was a disaster." Ren said disappointed.

"True, but it really all feel to crap in V4. It led into the holes…everyone would find in V1-V3. It's gotten so bad to the point where everyone talks of what a reboot could look like." Mirai said with a heated sigh. "I aided in that too. The fandom's ships are being shot and toyed with. Only the Renora boat seems to be the sturdiest."

"Figures." Ren said dryly. "Shipping really should not get in the way of the story."

"Exactly. That's why I can't stand Bumblebee, because it stabs at the story. When was the last time we got to see Ruby and Blake interact or any sister moments with Ruby and Yang. What about Yang's PTSD? Don't even get me started on Adam's face reveal…" Mirai said.

The words, "Adam's face reveal", tend to trigger an involuntary response of some RWBY characters, and that was to facepalm. The crying Qrow stopped to facepalm before looking to another grave.

 _Here Lies Adam Tarsus, His Dignity, His Limp Dick, and any shred of him being a compelling villain._

That grave was defaced by Bumblebee shippers, Sienna Khan fans, fans of the show, and one of the "Mods" Mirai knew.

"A shame and a true fall from grace from what he was in the Black Trailer." Ren said bitterly.

"Yet Cinder still breathes." Mirai remarked. "But I just fear RWBY could follow SU in ending in a way that shoots the whole point of the show in the foot."

"Yet, you kept your doors open." Ren said curiously.

"I did because a year back, I did it for the sake of getting views and spreading my work through the react managers. I knew people were starved for content and I needed an easy way to get some people in to bolster my stand. Instead of doing it for passion, I did it to sell out." Mirai admitted. "I feel dirty inside."

"Despite it's origins, you found yourself in the different position later on." Ren remarked.

"I found myself enjoying it and putting a lot more effort and attention to it. I found playing with those characters enjoyable. RWBY was like a toybox full of characters, ideals, and potential just unusued. It was like the Loud House productions I ran. Especially, as react managers were taking my works in. I found myself building miniseries, challenges, and even now getting into giving commentaries." Mirai said with a wistful smile.

"And now you have several worlds to manage and a growing rep." Ren remarked.

"I've been my share of mistakes in my younger years. Shit that I'm proud of…stuff I'd avoid like the plague now and want nothing more than to bury." Mirai said quietly looking into the sky.

"Anything like what Vic is going accused other there?" Ren said raising an eyebrow.

"Wha…no…God no. Nothing like that…" Mirai said disgusted. "I was raised better than that. I'm more terrified of offending anymore more than anything."

"And in a world like this." Ren said as Mirai finished, "I try to cling to my morals and beliefs as well as I can. It's tough, but I can deal."

"If there's one piece of advice I can give is learn the mistakes of the past and keep moving forward." Ren said giving a supportive hold of Mirai's shoulder.

"Thanks. Well, I can't stay here all day…I have a future to peruse. Thanks…for letting me vent." Mirai said walking away. "I have a job to do as an oracle. I think my burnout's brunt out at the end."

Qrow groaned at the pun. As Mirai left, Ren watched him go. Mirai had not questioned why Ren was wearing all white having not noticed.

 **[Cues: Cody G. - ukulele and chill]**

Mirai bopped his head to the beat blaring from his green headphones now on his head instead of around his neck. His thoughts loaded of ideas that he could form. He looked to his phone to see a few messages from the mods. Green had been concerned to let me know that the group was still shook up over the latest controversy. Thinking back, Mirai realized his cracking down on the show was not the best time then. Arriving to the gate, he found his leading lady sitting on the hood of the car. The muscled Sayianess had been on her phone and looked up to see Mirai come up.

"You got it all your system?" She asked.

"Kirasha, I did. Had a good venting and I'm ready to get back to my duties." Mirai said pausing the song to remove his headphones from his head.

Mirai had slipped into the driver's seat having shoved his headphones into the glove compartment before connecting his phone to his car's Bluetooth radio. The song un-paused and continued to play.

"Yeesh, don't you have something a bit more beat. This is a bit too chill for me." Kirasha said backflipping into the passenger seat.

"You're lucky you're adorable, and that I love this song I'm about to put on." Mirai said hitting the skip button to go to the next song.

 **[Cues: (Lo'Fi Boy - The Struggle In The 90s)]**

As the song blared, Mirai started the engine and drove away unaware that Ren had came to the gate to see him off.

"Keep moving forward, kid. _Time's fleeting_." Ren said watching them off.

A flash of white and "Ren" had become dust vanishing in the air just as a drunk Qrow stumbled to the entrance.

"Was that…?" He slurred before collapsing to the ground.

Broly BR picked him up to sling him over his shoulder as the other Broly walked up.

"C'mon brother, let us get Qrow into bed." Broly BR said flying away.

"Ed isn't going to like what happened to the grave." Original Broly grunted out following him.

As Mirai and Kirasha drove away, Mirai could feel a spark of hope for the future despite the struggles. He'd had to put on shades for a future so bright.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks Monty, you were taken too soon. I wanted to write something special. Something to vent my own struggles while mourning. Something in my own unique way. As for the Vic mess, I can't say I'm gun-ho to #kickvic. This needs investigation. But I'm going to bet Qrow will throw into the same void of ignored as Glynda, because why not?! Happy 60th everyone!)


	61. Bright Spots and Low Points (CFfG 6)

**Snippet 61**

 **Bright Spots and Low Points**

 **Part 6 to the Cinder's Fall from Grace Series**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Humor**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake), former Green Knight (Emerald/Jaune), Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon), one sided Silvery Ice (Weiss/Yuki), Wet Willows (Neptune/Willow Schnee), Silver Barrel Shotgun (Yang/Yuki), implied Birth Control (Yuki/Ivory), implied past Dragon Tsunami (Yuki/Lapis)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)/Sonic For Hire**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence-Fall from Grace!AU)**

 **Tags: Things get better for the most part**

* * *

Cinder was finally glad to be free of the hospital after a few days and made the slow walk to her apartment. The moment she entered, she was assailed with the scent of food, the good kind of food. Cinder scrambled to the kitchen to find Mercury making pancakes.

"How did you afford that?" Cinder asked.

"Oh, Nora came by to drop off a few things and some cash after Emerald explained that it was Blake who actually broke their windows. Jaune even covered their hospital bill." Mercury explained as Emerald was just coming out of the shower.

"Welcome back, Cin. Good to see you're up and about." Emerald said drying her hair.

Cinder murmured a thanks more focused on the spread. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and fruit were on the table ready to eat. If Emerald had not married Mercury, Cinder would have very willing to show her appreciation, but she settled for thanks. Cinder sat herself down getting herself a plate ready to eat, but the moment was ruined when Emerald asked a question.

"Anyone seen Blake?" Emerald asked.

"What? She hasn't been home." Cinder asked.

"Several days. Shortly after you ended up in hospital." Mercury said with a sigh. "Emerald, are you really concerned?"

"Yes. She might be a pain, but I'm worried." Emerald said with concerned.

"Ugh, we'll look for her, but after breakfast! I'm not skipping this for that hairball-spewing lout." Cinder said stuffing several pieces of fruit in her mouth.

-F-A-L-L-

On the metallic planet known of the Cyberton, a war was being raged. The Deceptions were attacking the planet and the Autobots were on their last legs. But they had a savior, Blackstar Beta-3 was leading the charge despite Optimus Prime and Bumbleebee blasting Deceptions.

"Blackstar, on your right!" Bumblebee said as Blackstar slashed through a Deception with her sword.

"Heads up, it's Megatron!" Optimus Prime shouted as Megatron floated down.

"Prepare to die, Autobots!" Megatron shouted.

"Never!" Blackstar said beheaded him. "Cyberton belongs to the Autobots!"

Megatron exploded into a bunch of coins all over the floor.

"Yo, Star, that converts to a zillion lien, straight up!" Bumblebee said.

The crowd cheers for Blackstar only for reality to hit. This wasn't Cyberton, there was no battle. It was a back alley of Vale and "Blackstar" was slurring the "cheers".

"Blackstar is back"

"Blake!"

"Sonic is…"

"Blake, wake the fuck up, bitch. What's wrong with you?" Cinder said as Blake snapped out of her coped state.

"Where's Cyberton? Did I win the battle?" Blake said slurring her speech.

"Battle? You've been gone for days, and you smell rancid." Emerald said crossing her arms. "Where you been?"

"Cyberton!" Blake decreed.

"Ok, she's definitely high." Mercury said with a groan. "Acid, probably."

"We should go though. I don't want to be arrested…" Cinder said as Blake looked around.

All around were bleeding bodies littering the ground, syringes, and bullets. Blake also noticed that Gambol Shroud was soaked in blood.

"Oh shit, this guy was my dealer…" Blake said wide-eyed.

Cop sirens could be heard and they all promptly left that alley with Cinder yelling Blake's ear off about not needing this shit. All she wanted was to enjoy her breakfast.

-F-R-O-M-

Morning at the Azure household was a rather peaceful affair as Ryu was stuffing his face just like his parents. Lapis came down with news having just off the phone.

"Yuki, Cologne called." Lapis asked.

"I figured she'd stop calling after I married." Yuki said with a sigh.

"I'd surprised she's still alive." Ivory said sipping her tea.

"Well, she and the tribe want to settle down permanently. She asked if she could settle here and move into the village." Lapis said as forks clanged onto the table.

Yuki was quiet and in shock. The idea of being able to revitalize his hometown was something he always wanted, but with Cologne, there was always a catch.

"There's a catch, is there?" Yuki asked.

"Well, yes. She wants to name you the new leader of the Amazons. She wants to retire from leadership and feels you're best suited to lead." Lapis explained.

"Which means she'll want me to marry Shampoo." Yuki said annoyed.

Yang did not really hate Shampoo, but she was not exactly pleased with her great-grandmother trying to push them together. It did not help that Shampoo did legitimately had feelings for Yuki that ultimately went unrequited.

"She's willing to make a deal concerning that. She'll allow you to marry both Yang and Shampoo." Lapis remarked. "You can at least marry Yang officially, but Shampoo's will be off the books."

Yuki turned to Yang wanting to get her opinion.

"Well…Shampoo's not a horrible person, and you're already slept with most of the girls on your team." Yang said looking him over.

"Good times." Ivory said wistfully.

"I mistook you for Yang…" Yuki muttered at the incident last year. "And I was drunk."

Yang couldn't help but chuckle over it as Ryu was blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"Besides, if you accept this, I can be Queen of the Amazons! They'd have to teach me their techniques. You get your dream of fully reviving this place. We all win and having Shampoo won't be so bad." Yang said only for her eyes to widen. "Oh wow, you're basically turning into my dad."

"Not yet, he still hasn't slept with Kelly." Ivory joked.

"I'm finished with my plate." Ryu said sweetly.

"All right then, let's get you washed up." Kelly said taking up Ryu in her arms. "Then we watch some cartoons!"

"So, you'll accept." Lapis asked.

"Yeah. In the end, we all win." Yuki said getting up. "And to be fair, I do feel I screwed Shampoo over…"

-G-R-A-C-E-

Cinder and the quad were watching Saturday morning cartoons. Why? Because it returned them to simpler times. Except for Mercury, who's childhood sucked, and this was bittersweet. Cinder felt relaxed, however. For once, things seemed to be going up.

* * *

(A/N: So, Cinder actually gets it good for once. Well, Cinder did not really do anything to deserve anything this time, and I figured since it was unlikely, she'd do acid, Blake would be perfect. As for the Yuki bits, you're all noticing more ties to the R4S take on them. This was intentional. Next time on Cinder's Fall, we're getting burgers.)


	62. A Drunken Marriage of Silence (YukiNeo)

**Snippet 62**

 **A Drunken Marriage of Silence**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Pairs: Silver Sundae (Yuki/Neo)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: (R4S) Canon-eqsue (In this world, Team YUKI celebrated getting into Beacon with booze.)**

 **Tags: Yuki will never drink again, Neo's happy, She will not let him go, Dual-semblance!Neo**

* * *

Yuki Azure awoke to the worst headache of his entire life feeling as if Serena electrocuted his brain. However, he never felt more comfortable in his life. The comfortable bed he was on felt amazing. His naked body was pressed against another, their legs entangled with one another and their arms were tightly wrapped around each other, bringing them closer together and allowing them to share their warmth.

Wait. Yuki's eyes snapped open and looked over to who was wrapped around. Neo, the cute mute of his past. Apparently, they were in a rather ritzy hotel room at that. Now, Yuki didn't have a fear that Neo would kill him, but he barely remembered what happened last night.

"Serena, please tell me you can inform me of last night's events?" Yuki silently asked.

"[ _I'm sorry, Yuki. I can not…it's all fuzzy._ ]" Serena said hangover herself.

"Fuck!" Yuki spat as Neo began to stir.

In one fluid motion, she was on top of head with a blade to his throat. The moment she saw it was Yuki, there was a mild blush on her face. She and him had history being that she was his "big sis" in a sense. Neo was ecstatic to see that her old student had grown up and gotten a lot stronger, but even she was at a lost for the position they found themselves.

"Neo, could you kindly get off my crotch?" Yuki asked.

Neo could feel the heat growing smack middle her behind and she gave a coy look. Yuki could face palm, but she felt metal on his finger. A ring. Yuki paled and saw a similar band was on Neo's middle finger.

"You got me to be…uh..Neo…" Yuki said as Neo stared down at him.

Neo was a loner despite her tie to Roman. Being alone was something she and Yuki gotten used to. At first, it wasn't from choice. She was, as many were, abandoned. Left to rot out on the diseased and grime ridden streets of Vale. Yuki had his parents taken away despite being away from the streets of Vale. However, even Neo desired a lover. Roman was not an option, and Yuki was never considered. However, he certainly was growing to be one. Yuki looked over to the side and his eyes went wide. On the ground of the hotel floor were their clothes and weapons along with the bodies of several White Fang members including Adam Tarsus. Neo noticed this too and it was coming back to her. They had slaughtered them and celebrated on this bed for their wedding night. A goofy grin came on her face, the predatory kind. Yuki would be scared, but his arousal was more evident. Before Yuki could speak, she shushed him as she grinded against eliciting a moan.

"You could try to make sense or this…or you could take me and make me scream." Neo purred out.

And just like that…the fresh corpses in the room did not matter. Walking up next to her or marrying her was not a concern, he just wanted to hear more of her. What Yuki would discover is at Neo had a second less-used semblance. One that made her a literal siren with her voice which was why she rarely spoke. Yuki would focus on copying that later….

* * *

(A/N: One-shot. For now? If demand is high enough, I could continue this as an AU miniseries. Neo speaking was an idea I was discuss with CAuthoria-The Candidate, and writing this, I got an idea to give her a dual-semblance to justify it with a twist. But how would this timeline go with Adam dead?!)


	63. A Drunken Marriage of Silence 2

**Snippet 63**

 **A Drunken Marriage of Silence 2**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Pairs: Silver Sundae (Yuki/Neo)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: (R4S) Canon-eqsue (In this world, Team YUKI celebrated getting into Beacon with booze.)**

 **Tags: Yuki will never drink again, Neo's happy, She will not let him go, Dual-semblance!Neo**

* * *

Yuki had finally stopped letting his desire control him after humping Neo to where she was not going to feel her bottom half. Her behind was reddened from all of the spanking she'd ask him to give and two had plenty of hickeys on their necks.

"Ok, we should probably get dressed and figure out what to do with these bodies." Yuki said as Neo hopped off his lap and dragged him into the shower.

Shared showers were something Yuki was not a fan of, especially with Ivory around. However, Neo kept her hands off him for him. Clean, the two got into their clothes and gathered their weapons. Yuki unabashedly took up Adam's sword and sheath. Neo silently looked up at him in support.

"Well, I killed Adam so I avenged my home and family while…drunk. Dad's probably laughing his ass off in the afterlife. However, seeing that I did kill him…may as well see what's under the mask." Yuki said taking off the mask.

Yuki wished he had not as the leader was not happy to have seen Volume 4…or 5….or 6 at all as it only wanted to drive him to ask Tempus to send him to another universe away from this insanity. Neo had a strand of pity of Adam, but Yuki did not as he dragged the corpse with him out of the door. It made confronting his teammates easier. Aside from the reaction to all the insanity of RWBY's timeline, the marriage was meet with approval mostly. Lapis found it hilarious and was floating on her water wings crying from her incessant laughing.

"I don't like you realize how bad this is! I'm pretty sure I knocked Neo up." Yuki said panicked.

"Nobody said for you not to use a condom." Ivory warned.

Sad part was that made him feel worse as Neo took her hand not really worried about. Serena confirmed that Neo was not impregnated much to his relief. Other issue at the moment was coming in to work and dealing with Roman.

"There you are." A new voice said.

Up came Professor Peach looking a bit scruffy.

"Rita?" Yuki said flabbergasted.

This just got a lot messier.

* * *

(A/N: Next time for this AU, we're going to skip ahead to Ozpin's office.)


	64. Flipped the Script (CFfG 7)

**Snippet 64**

 **Flipped the Script**

 **Part 7 to the Cinder's Fall from Grace Series**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Humor**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake), former Green Knight (Emerald/Jaune), Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon), one sided Silvery Ice (Weiss/Yuki), Wet Willows (Neptune/Willow Schnee), Silver Barrel Shotgun (Yang/Yuki), implied Birth Control (Yuki/Ivory), implied past Dragon Tsunami (Yuki/Lapis), Tiger Dragon (Shampoo/Yuki), former Dante's Inferno (Yuki/Cinder)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)/Sonic For Hire**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence-Fall from Grace!AU)**

 **Tags: Burger Time, Where Cinder tries to improve her situation, Mercury is the straight man, Emerald is Team Mom, Crossroad Village expands**

* * *

Cologne cackled with glee as she finally got him after all these years. He was finally agreeing to marry Shampoo. Although, she felt dirty using that bluff to get him to cave. Shampoo was not exactly pleased that her great-grandmother had to low blow him like that, and the heiress was ok with being single. She did and still has feelings for Yuki, but she did not want to force it like this. It did not help to find out that Yuki had a relationship already and even had a son. As the tribe were readying to finally finish their training trip in Mistral, they had one last stop to dish out some early morning revenge.

-CFfG-

"So, explain to me, why we were here?" Cinder remarked as she, Emerald, Mercury, and Blake were entering Crossroad Village.

"Because I'm going to have to resort to desperate measures to pay my debt to Roman. I've stashed a bunch of drugs in one of the empty houses here." Blake explained.

Cinder stopped in her tracks, and said, "So, you choose to hide your drugs here? While I admit it's out of the way, if Yuki or any of his team finds it, they are going to tear your hide a new one."

"They won't find it. I can assure you. I've snuck into their village plenty of times, and they haven't found it." Blake said assured.

"You know what? Go ahead. I'll just go see Yuki." Cinder said walking off in the other direction as Mercury and Emerald.

"Oh, you'll distract them. Brilliant." Blake said scampering off.

"Days like this, I regret not jumping ship with Yuki, but I had my head shoved up Salem's ass." Cinder muttered remembering the "Dating Catwoman" drama they had.

She had found the old Azure home but noticed people were living there. Mercury had a feeling that Blake was screwed, and Emerald knocked on the door only to see little Ryu answer. His little mop of bluish-blonde har was just over his purplish-silver eyes that he brushed them aside. He let out a little yawn that Emerald found adorable.

"Morning…what can I do for you?" Ryu mumbled.

Before Cinder could speak, a voice said, "I'll take over from here, kid."

The three turned around to see Lapis seemingly appear from thin air standing on the roof of a nearby building. Lapis had grown skilled enough to command water to make herself appear completely invisible, and she gently floated down.

"Ok, auntie Lapis." Ryu said stumbling off. "I'm going to nap."

"Poor child didn't get a lot of sleep…" Lapis said with a sigh. "By the way, I owe you my thanks for revealing it was Blake who was hiding the drugs in that house. We only recently discovered the house, and we had asked Roman about it. Wasn't his…so we were waiting for culprit with a trap which soon trigger the moment she enters that home."

There was a scream from said house and Lapis offered for them inside for breakfast. Not one to turn down a good meal, Mercury rushed in with the others coming along. At the dining table was Ivory, Kelly, and Yang all having breakfast.

"Caught the prick squatting in that house. She's in the trap now and guess who's also come for a visit." Lapis said.

"Jeez Cinder, you look awful…" Ivory said not evening trying to mince words.

"Try being Ozpin and Salem's bottom bitch for three years." Cinder said dryly.

"Yeah, I know. Yuki was the one who dumped a good chunk of money for sessions he had no intent on going to using fake names and so on through your last year there. We weren't happy with what they did to you." Ivory said as Yang dropped her fork.

"Well that explains the lack of money that went into this town." Yang said dryly.

"Yang, don't be too upset. I managed to over half of that back at the very least." Kelly explained as Cinder had a sigh of relief.

"Regardless, Merc and I owe Yuki everything then. It was nice to get a long break from all those clients." Emerald said kindly. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs with Weiss. He'll be done with her soon." Ivory said slyly.

Yang pouted.

"I'm going to assume that Weiss isn't the mother of that child." Cinder said dryly looking over at Ryu.

Ryu was passed out on the couch drooling on the cushion.

"I just had to agree to an open marriage." Yang said with a sigh. "Then again, I didn't exactly except Weiss to just borrow my fiancé like that. Ivory, maybe."

"Yang, I would have waited to at least drop the kid off with relatives or had Lapis or Kelly take him out of house." Ivory said with a chuckle. "Weiss…she up and was all over him last night."

"To be fair, it was a year of a dry well. I could understand why, but did she have to keep Ryu up with her screaming." Kelly said getting a plate for Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

"It was her first time after a while, obviously." Cinder said eyeing the plate of food with hunger.

As the trio began to eat, Yuki came down the stairs without a shirt on top with only an unzipped, blue jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side. Cinder's eyes were honed on him for a few seconds as he kissed Yang's cheeks before ruffling his kid's hair. He sat down to stuff his face not noticing Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury at all until Serena pinged into the room. The A.I. had a physical form thanks to the research effort of Yuki and Peach.

She was a woman about Yuki's age standing at his height with a slight neon blue tint to her. She had fair skin, honey hair that was a bit of a long ponytail with a half-shaved side, and silver eyes with bluish spark to them. She was dressed casually, but that did not stop Mercury from asking what just happened.

"Yuki, do you not notice that you have guests in the room?" Serena said taking up Yuki's head and pointing at the trio.

"Oh…hey…Cinder." Yuki said while his mouth was stuffed with food before swallowing.

"Yuki…you're looking good after all these years." Cinder said eyeing him up and down.

"Is someone going to explain the holographic lady in the room?" Mercury asked.

"Oh, that's Serena. Yuki's semblance A.I." Kelly said brushing it off as no big deal.

"But I thought his semblance was copying others." Mercury remarked.

"Just one of the features of his semblance." Serena said walking to the door. "I'm going to check on the captured intruder."

Serena left the room leaving Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury to soak in what they just learned. Mercury was just glad Yuki was not their enemy and did not hold a grudge to him.

"Wait, isn't that Adam's sword?" Cinder asked.

"Oh yes, I took it and his mask of him when I saved him from drowning from cement shoes just to beat him to death." Yuki said like it was no big deal.

"I shouldn't be surprised you did that. Hell, I commend you." Mercury said finishing his food as Serena dragged a tied up Blake.

"Blake." Yang said crossing her arms.

"Yang…hey…you mind telling this glowy lady to let me go." Blake asked weakly. "And that food looks good…mind if I have some?"

Yang sighed and had Blake released only to grab her by the shirt collar.

"You have a mere few seconds to explain why this place has a dope house on our block." Yang said sternly.

"It was the one place cops wouldn't look, and I was hoarding for myself. But I may have to use that to settle with Torchwick." Blake explained.

"Is that so? Well then, Torchwick and I can discuss an alternative for that. For one, he and I have an agreement to no illegal drugs in Vale. Thankfully, from what Serena is beaming into me, it's mostly weed." Yuki remarked. "And I won't bust you for the illegal stuff you do have…under one condition."

Blake found herself doing a humiliating chicken dance in a chicken costume while clucking like a fool. Yuki was not the petty type, but he made an exception for Blake considering the slight grudge he had and the bigger one Yang had. Blake almost did not do it, but Cinder forced her by threatened she'd burn her alive while she slept.

"Look on the bright side, you got breakfast out of it." Ivory cooed.

Blake glared at Yang who was all smiles.

"So, about that home. It's been cleared, but I don't really feel like it selling it." Yuki remarked.

"Daddy, can you to give it to this lady?" Ryu asked referring to Cinder. "She looks very tired."

"Eh, why not? Better than letting the head bitch and bastard convince you to join them again. The house is yours." Yuki said tossing Cinder the key to the place.

The idea of a house was a simple yet massive relief for the formal fall maiden. No more crappy apartments or neighbors!

"You do realize we'll have to huff it to Vale and back." Blake said ruining the mood.

And the mood was ruined…Cinder's head hit the table as she was inwardly wanting to scream. She couldn't get two seconds of happiness before someone crapped on it. Then cue the text from Roman saying he had work for them asking if they liked burgers.

"Oh no…" Cinder thought.

(Much Later)

"I will never….treat fast food workers like crap…EVER."

* * *

(A/N: Burger Time is next up! Cinder's Fall has been a trip to write, but it's soon to come to a bit of an end in due time. Regardless, what antics will Cinder and company get up and who owns the burger joint?! Find out next time!)


	65. The Rise of An Empire (NSFW)

**Snippet 65**

 **The Rise of an Empire**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult/Humor**

 **Pairs: Not appliable**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Sixth Kingdom, a potential AU that may become a series in the future, Team YUKI-centric, Jaded protagonists (Team YUKI has seen all six volumes), Menagerie is treated as a fifth kingdom, Bad End for Salem, NSFW**

* * *

If there was one thing that drove Team YUKI to a bit of a breaking point, it was watching all six volumes of RWBY. Volumes 1-3 were not really the issue, it was the later ones. The reveals had Yuki want to throttle the Gods, Salem, and Ozpin by their necks. The rest of Team YUKI was not pleased either with this, and they all wanted to get even. Tempus had originally not planned to show them all of this, but decided that she had to. Now there was the matter of when in time to place them, and what they planned to do.

Team YUKI had discussed it over and confronted Chronoa Tempus with their request. They desired to build a kingdom of their own mostly to gather allies of their own and personally stick it to Ozpin, Salem, the Brother Gods, and their grudges. With that request, Tempus had an idea. She would grant their desires and in the process get her own potshot against the brothers.

Thus began the process to the rise of the Sixth Kingdom of Remnant.

The process was a long one, but well worth it for Team YUKI as they gotten themselves to rise to create an empire that forced Ozpin and Salem to turn their hands. The kingdom was the middle man having a "gun" at both their hands at first. What Ozpin had not known was Team YUKI was not satisfied with this and was actively shredding Salem's force. Training with many semblances, Raven's made killing Watts, Hazel, and Triyan in their sleep quick, painless, and easy for the team. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury? Mercury had been lucky to have to been in the bathroom when Team YUKI portaled to Cinder and snapping her neck. Emerald's heart was stopped due to Lapis freezing it and tearing it out. Team YUKI had left right before Mercury came out to see, "Mercury, you were spared because we did not feel like killing you on the shitter.", painted in blood on the wall. Mercury shrugged, got his stuff, and noped out of there just like he had the shits from bad lunch food.

With Salem's main leads dead and gone, Salem was for last. Now, Yuki would have longed for a grand battle with Salem. Maybe he'd do that in another world, but he was so done with Salem that it was a simple entrap Salem. The process of separate magic and aura was thanks to replicating Ozpin's machinery for the maiden and with that, Salem was depowered. Now…the fun could begin!

A party was held by the four inviting their soldiers, generals, and their circle of friends to celebrate this occasion. Of course, Salem was there all a white elegant gown fit for royalty being the center of attention.

Yuki rose from his throne clearing his throat to speak.

"I have invited all of you today to mark a new beginning! The beginning of a time where we have the power over Grimm! I and my team have shared with you today our food, my music, Lapis's wine, we laughed at your jokes and listened to your needs. Now, as Ivory promised, we have commanded our "guest of honor" to undress now, but her shoes and jewelry in front of you all!" Yuki said as the crowd grew excited as Salem scowled.

Seconds of silence follow his words as Salem had walked to the center of the room. The former queen of the Grimm angry and feeling shameful, exhales deeply while unbuttoning her royal dress which at once fells to the ground at her feet and leaves her standing with her long feet slightly apart in a firm pose with her eyes staring slightly down in shame at the folks who can now see her as for how she was made by Brother Gods and viewed only by Ozpin before. Ivory had originally intended to send him a copy of this event, but was dissuaded by her teammates to leave Ozpin think Salem was still a threat.

"... Behold the former queen and threat to the world as no other mortal has seen her before! This shall be the proof of our commitment! Enjoy her beautiful looks!" Yuki and Ivory said with a hard voice in the silent throne-room.

And all stared at her smooth vagina, what for that time was never seen before, and at her sizable breasts, in silence...some just wondering, some getting pants and taking their bits out to display it in front of her, and all the men who did, whether small or big...were hard! The women interested in Salem were frothing at as well.

"And now, we present dessert to you. Salem will care for all your needs tonight only before she retires for the night. Of course, only with her mouth." Kelly said getting up. "And now I will retire for the night. Good night all."

Salem was aghast, but the crowd cheered as they circled Salem. Salem found herself put on her knees and her mouth stuffed before she could speak. As YKI watched on, a few of their friends and allies came up.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Roman said downing his glass of wine.

"Seeing the Queen of Grimm be spitroasted or you being my general?" Yuki asked teasingly.

"A bit of both. Still can't believe you got the White Fang head to bow to you and work for you." Roman said gesturing to Sienna.

"He gave us what we wanted, and got me out of having to deal with Adam's mess. Speaking of him, what did you do to him?" Sienna asked. "Never saw you plan for him."

"That's because I already dealt with the best way possible. I hid enough nitrous oxide in his camp to blow a city block." Yuki said whipping a detonator out. "Sienna, care to seal our alliance?"

"To equality, King Yuki." Sienna said activating it.

"I see the twins are enjoying Salem." Junior said as Salem kept having her mouth shoved into another person. "Along with the crowd. Surprised Kelly was in on the idea."

"Well, she found it a fitting punishment." Ivory remarked. "But she wanted to skip out on watching in another of tending to her bunnies before bed. She'll be sleeping soundly."

"I know I'll be. I'm almost not even mad that you beat me down to take over my tribe. Almost." Raven said in her new armor being a Maiden Knight. "You plan to tell Ozpin of this…"

"Nope. Let him think she is still a problem to be dealt with. We'll just be minding our own business." Yuki said with a wicked grin.

"But what about her powers?" Raven asked getting Roman, Sienna, Junior, and Neo to turn to Yuki and the others.

Yuki and Lapis smirked raising a hand to show a blackish energy all too familiar to them.

"Split between the team. You look before at not only the rulers of this land, but the Grimm have new masters." Lapis said with a wide devious grin unfitting of her usual deadpan look. "It's good to be the queen."

"That it is." Ivory said raising from her throne walking to the crowd parting them to see Salem on the ground. "And I believe is it time to test your powers."

Out from Ivory's body came dark and blackened tendrils as black vein creeped on Ivory's face. Now she already have light and darkness powers due to her semblance, so Salem's powers had been much easier for her to control and use. Salem found herself restrained and spread wide.

"Now Salem, I'm going to need you to say it." Ivory said excitedly.

Salem sighed and did what she asked.

"Hail to the queen…"

"You're damn right!" Ivory said before she took the plunge.

* * *

(A/N: This piece was based on a piece of artwork based on a real life event (TL;DR: King has her queen disrobe leaving nothing but her jewelry as a sign of good faith). It's called "A Queen's Duty!" drawn by "Miycko" if you want to find it to see it. 65th snippet all, and let's kick it up to 100!)

 **(Edit: 6/14/19 : After some consideration and some advice, I've decided not to go through with making this AU a series. This fits better as a one-shot. Plus, to make it, it would have be its own series. It can't really be a minific like Cinder's Fall or Jaune, the Summoner. This shall stay a smutty one shot. Thank you all for your time.)**


	66. Jaune, the Summoner 7 (NSFW)

**Snippet 66**

 **Jaune the Summoner 7**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult/Humor**

 **Pairs: Lenora, Dragonslayer**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Summoner!Jaune, Jaune is still learning, Slapstick aplenty, Likeable (to the readers) Jaune, Comedic Plotline, A new headache, Power Perversation Potential**

* * *

"So, you went into the woods to summon a new person to train you and you come back alone?" Yang asked as Jaune walked into the common room where the rest of RWBY and NPR. "They reject you."

"No, it's just he didn't haven't much to teach. He was a comedian…Russel Howard and he had a power to pass me to me before leaving." Jaune said dryly coming up to Nora.

Before Yang could ask, he laid a hand on Nora's shoulder as she sparked electricity tumbling flailing and screaming with a look of euphoric bliss. Ren was mortified.

"Did she just have an orgasm?" Ren asked.

"Yup. I have the power to give anyone an orgasm with a touch. The more sensitive the erogenous zone and the longer I touch it, the powerful the orgasm." Jaune said with a laugh.

Weiss peeled out of there faster than Ruby's semblance not wanting to get involved in this. Everyone else had this look of shock and intrigue. Ruby wanted Jaune to touch him much to Yang's ire, and it did not help that Jaune obliged by simply stroking her cheek. Now it wasn't as strong as Nora, but Ruby was shaking with a look of mass relief having drool seep out of her mouth.

"Jaune, I…" Yang said with her eyes red from anger. "Oohhh…."

Jaune hugged her and Yang melted into it with him realizing this may be the most broken power ever. Who would be able to fight while horny? Certainly not hormonal teenagers. Jaune gently Yang down on a seat who look that she was trying to muster some anger, but couldn't.

"Damn it…" Yang sputtered panting.

"Well, I'm going to zoo. Russel suggested I could go there to test out my powers." Jaune said excitedly to which Ren decided maybe he could stop Jaune.

Too bad, Nora had grabbed his ass and demanded to be dealt with in the dorm room now. Ren should have gone after Jaune, but what boyfriend would he be if didn't attend to Nora. Jaune had a fun day at the Vale Zoo, but had to leave sooner than he liked. Who knew the smell of multiple orgasms in a hot day in Vale would smell so rancid? A poor zoo cleaner summed it up best.

 **"OH GOD, IT'S EVERYWHERE!"**

* * *

(A/N: Russel Howard is an English comedian and that was one of the jokes he had. I figured why not apply it as a power that Jaune could have and how funny and horrifying it would be. It's why Jaune's a bit out of character. Let's be honest, this power would be overly abused. Cinder trying to kill you? Touch. And she's down. Roman has you in his sights? Touch. Down. Salem herself after you! HUG her and she'll be a mess.)


	67. Vacation Au Naturale (NSFW)

**Snippet 67**

 **Vacation Au Naturale**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult/Humor**

 **Pairs: Yuki/Many, Various other pairings**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Remnant's Four Shadows-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: (Team RWBY and YUKI are all 3 years older), Weiss/Blake/Yang centric, Ruby isn't going to be the focus as she'll get an actual vacation, Jokes galore, Ivory-centric as we expand on her home away from home, Naturism in spades**

 **(Note: There's the matter of who will potentially show up. As it is a bit obvious, I do dislike Ilia, but I've decided to have her show up. However, with a rewritten backstory. Still knows Blake and all…but what's her deal is a surprise.)**

* * *

"Wha…you're naked!"

The words escaped Weiss's laps as the moose faunus at the desk came around to welcome them.

"Well of course, the Brown Kuma Resort is a naturalist paradise!" He said as Weiss's face sank.

Yang was trying to keep her eyes up on his, and Blake was blatantly not even trying. Weiss knew it was a bad sign to see Team YUKI there as Ivory stated that she was going to unwind in her home away from home.

"Of course, it's a nudist resort." Weiss thought as Ivory was already naked.

"Moe, it's so good to see you again!" Ivory said excitedly hugging him.

"Ivory! You're back among us again. So, this the team you're running with! Not bad at all. Heard you took down those crazy cultists from invading Vale with Grimm!" Moe said as they back away.

"I didn't do it alone, did I?" Ivory said gesturing to her team.

Kelly was trying not to stare, and Yuki and Lapis kept good poker faces.

"So, wait, is a Ruby Rose is staying here?" Yang asked.

"Oh no, she isn't. But she set up a stay for you three for two weeks and asked me to give this note to a Miss Kelly Usagi. Something about you reading it in her voice." Moe said taking the note out of his fluffy afro and Kelly taking it up.

Kelly looked it over and started laughing before adjusting her cords to sound like Ruby.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here. Shouldn't have pranked me after leaving me with your credit card to plan your vacation, Weiss. Enjoy two weeks naked and afraid, Weiss! In case you want, there's a roach motel not far where you can stay if you don't the boobs to flaunt. With love, Ruby. BTW, thanks for paying for my PENTHOUSE suite at the Black Boar while I get wasted! Woo!"

Weiss was fuming and frothing at the mouth as Blake and Yang were agape. Yuki had grinning knowing he taught Ruby well.

"Don't have the boobs! DON'T HAVE THE BOOBS!" Weiss yelled before her clothes came flying off. "My body is near perfection, and I will fucking flaunt like it is! It's just two weeks, bring it on!"

Weiss strutted off stuffing the clothes she wore in her bags and hauled them off. Ivory clapped impressed with Weiss as Yang was shaking her head. The rest would undress in the lockers like rational people before entering the resort. There, Yang found Weiss hiding in the bush looking terrified.

"So much so for all that confidence." Yang teased.

"Um…Weiss. Please get out of the bush…you're giving people the wrong idea. Plus, this is only the main area." Ivory said gesturing for Weiss to look around.

Weiss noticed around the area was just mostly families and kids, and Weiss scrambled facepalming.

"This place is for families and kids to relax. Only for them, so we won't be staying here. Depends, it's full of pervert children wanting to gawk and dads wanting something other than their wives to stare. And wives wanting to experiment but don't have the guts to go into the deeper parts. Come on, we should go." Ivory said.

SLAP! A faunus in his early teen had smacked Weiss's rear and ran away screaming, "There! I did it! Now give me my 100 lien, dad!"

"And we're going before that escalates." Kelly said as Ivory led the way.

"Ok, so this place splits off into three turfs, Grecian Heights which is exclusively for men, Sapphia Island which is for women only. We're going down the middle to Paradise Cove." Ivory said as they arrived at the crossroads.

"I'm assuming that the cove is for…well those who are either attracted to the opposite or both genders." Lapis said dryly as Ivory gave an excited giggle to be "home".

"More like Pervert's Cove." Weiss muttered.

"Weiss, you're not going to well liked for being a prude. Here is where you are free….to peruse your kinks within reason and enjoy nature and nudity." Ivory said dramatically. "Now come on, we'll be stay in the biggest and greatest beachhouse."

Weiss perked at that as they walked down the path. Paradise Cove was a massive place as where the mountain of Grecian Heights looms in the distance and the Sapphia Island was in the far distance across the sea. The beach was a clear white sand with ocean clear and perfect for swimming. Lapis was excited for the water shoving Yuki her things before diving into the water and coming up for air. Yuki smirked as she had always looked so beautiful in the water and Ivory noticed the rise. Blake did too as her heightened senses had her smelling a lot of boning and past boning. The group sans Lapis arrived at the beach house they were going to be staying at and Weiss had her jaw on the ground. Palace fit the bill, really.

"Now, just put your stuff down and come out, we're going to greet the neighbors and some of the stuff. As a proud member, I must announce my return and I do want to show off my teammates. Come on, guys!" Ivory said using her light semblance to make constructs to put their things down and drag them outside.

Meanwhile, at the Black Boar Hotel, Ruby was on a beach chair near the pool telling her story to the person next to her in another chair.

"So, I bet Weiss is signing a death order for me." Ruby said before laughing.

"That is evil, Red. I'm impressed." Roman said taking a drag of his cigar.

"By the way, where's your sidekick?" Ruby asked as a waiter given them an expensive wine to drink.

"At that Brown Kuma place wanting the chance to see Yuki's girth. I pity the boy as he's got some familiar people there wanting to see him…and probably fuck him into next week. Almost pity the bastard." Roman said taking a sip.

"Pfft…nope. Yuki deserves it. He works so hard to train me and my team busting his hump for us. Let us have his fun…besides it's all on Weiss's expense." Ruby said as she raised a drink. "To abusing rich people's funds."

"Amen to that, sister!" Roman said as they clinked glasses.

Life was going to be sweet for a while…for the most part. Ruby was going to soak these two weeks up.

* * *

(A/N: That's right, a new miniseries to replace the Empire one. This one is going to be mostly comedy. As for who else is going to show up, I can and will take suggestions. Everyone is fair game except JPNR (too much of them lately. ^^). I'll also be tossing in some new characters and characters from ero-comic makers. Let's see who can discover those out. Ciao! And review if you want more if this AU.)


	68. Vacation Au Naturale 2 (NSFW)

**Snippet 68**

 **Vacation Au Naturale 2**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult/Humor**

 **Pairs: Yuki/Many, Various other pairings**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Remnant's Four Shadows-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: (Team RWBY and YUKI are all 3 years older), Weiss/Blake/Yang centric, Ruby isn't going to be the focus as she'll get an actual vacation, Jokes galore, Ivory-centric as we expand on her home away from home, Naturism in spades**

 **(Note: There's the matter of who will potentially show up. As it is a bit obvious, I do dislike Ilia, but I've decided to have her show up. However, with a rewritten backstory. Still knows Blake and all…but what's her deal is a surprise.)**

* * *

"And that's the facility." Ivory said completing the tour. "The restaurant, the gym, the rental area, the yoga place, and all our wonderful amenities."

Weiss had to admit that the place was loaded, but she could not help but notice the stares. Kelly was fretting over this as well. Lapis was not even concerned with her nudity but was itching go diving into that ocean. Yang and Blake were looking about.

"Odd, there's not really a lot of guys around." Yang remarked.

"Seems there's not a lot of men staying as guests." Lapis said. "Oh well, not a problem."

"Oh my gosh, Ivory!" A female voice said getting Ivory's attention.

"Azuria!" Ivory said as said female ran into hug her. "Guys, I want you to meet my friend and fellow member, Azuria Alantic!"

Azuria stood just as tall as Ivory and was just as muscular and ample although her skin was somehow paler. She wore ruby red lipstick, have blue hair braided in one braid going down. Of course, this was also the forest between her legs and fields under her arms. You would swear they were twins, but Azuria was slightly older.

"You must be her friends. Although, Yuki and I have already met years ago. I witnessed you fighting Shampoo in your youth. I used to be a lot scrawnier." Azuria said pointing her to her Remnant Amazon tattoo on her shoulder.

"Damn, you got jacked." Yuki said surprised.

"I left the tribe after that. Was on my own before I ended up and meeting Ivory. Long story short, I'm a minor league sports star for…" Azuria said only for Yang to cut her off to say, "The Valiant Vanguards! I'm actually a bit of a fan of your plays."

"A pleasure to meet you then." Azuria said kindly.

"So, Azuria? What's with the vacation?" Ivory asked.

"A break from the game. I'm actually married now and working here actually." Azuria said showing a ring on her finger. "For 3 happy years."

"You and Crimson tied the knot! Congrats!" Ivory squealed. "Is he here?"

"Sadly, no. He's on a job in Atlas. Freelancing programmer and all. He had to take Bella with him to keep him entertained." Azuria remarked.

"I assume you did as well." Ivory said slyly.

"Yes, I did. _A cute faunus that Crimson and I took in wanting to flee from her past in the White Fang._ We let her in…" Azuria said with a devious grin. "And now she works for us."

Blake was blushing and Ivory asked for more details.

"Well, she's a chameleon faunus and can be any color I want. She preferred girls, but after some time and watching me and Crimson go at it constantly, she's…a bit bi-curious." Azuria said before whispering to Ivory's ear, " _I'll let you meet her soon."_

"Oh ho, Azuria, you pervert." Ivory said as they were having a very heated and brief make-out session to reacquaint themselves.

Weiss was aghast just watching them feel up each other and give plenty of tongue. Everyone else? Trying not to watch with varying degrees of success. For five minutes, they were at it only to pull away with flushed faces.

"Oh…by the way, I'm surprised Weiss is here. The only Schnees that usually visit is Willow and Winter." Azuria said as Weiss paled.

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed. "Winter and my mother are here."

"Yeah…Willow is a bronze member. She loves it here! Last I saw, she was on the beach being railed by some guy. Below average dick though…and he was freaking out over being near the ocean. Swear the guy had a fear of water." Azuria rattled as all the color drained of Weiss's face.

"Wait…does he have blue hair with yellow goggles? Huntsman-in training?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Name was Neptune or something." Azuria said as Weiss fell to her knees. "What's her deal?"

"She just realized her boyfriend is fucking her mother." Lapis said dryly. "Well ex-boyfriend."

"Well, I should go do my job. Oh, and Yuki, some of the Amazons are vacationing here. Along with some familiar faces." She teased before walking off.

"I feel so bad…but it could be worse." Blake said only for Serena to ping into existence.

Serena was Yuki's AI for his semblance and recently could ping into existence into a physical form thanks to work of Yuki and Professor Peach.

"No, it can. I've been sensing out the idea." Serena said cryptically before vanishing.

"So, Yuki? Going to try the gloryhole station I set up for you?" Ivory teased.

Yuki shrugged and decided why not. He walked up to find it again leaving the girls alone. Ivory looked to Weiss and helped her up.

"You want to drown your sorrows in booze, Weiss?" Ivory offered.

Weiss nodded and Ivory explained there was a minibar in the beach house. Ivory led Weiss away to which Kelly decided to go back to the house to make sure Ivory didn't take advantage.

"So, I'm going to go swimming. You guys want in?" Lapis asked Blake and Yang.

"Well, we're already naked, so why not?" Yang said running towards the sea. "Cannonball!"

SPLASH! As Yang dived in, Blake and Lapis followed. Yuki had arrived at the set location Ivory had set up which looked like an overly fancy pair of conjoined outhouses. Yuki walked into the side reserved for him and it was air-conditioned.

"Ok, I got to thank Ivory for this, and I sense a woman on the other side." Yuki thought as the light over the hole blipped on.

Serena offered to reveal the identity, but he passed on it in favor of the surprised shoving his fleshy sword through the hole. He got a got a few tentative licks before whoever was on the other side got to working tongue on him. She had gone all out to offer a balance of licking, kissing, fondling, and sucking as Yuki was not even upset that after five minutes, he was ready to come to a finish. She could hear slicking that the woman on the other side was pleasing herself.

"Fair warning…it's been a while since I've…well…just prepare for a soaking!" Yuki said between grunts.

POP! Her lips came off of him to speak.

"It is no issue at all, Yuki. My skin can absorb it in…but I think I want to try the taste of sperm!"

Back her mouth came, and Yuki was in wide-eyed shock. That was Penny's voice…

"Penny. Serena's probably giggling about this." Yuki thought before screaming out, "Here it comes!"

Yuki's one regret as Penny proceeded to swallow was not being able to watch her do it. The relief that it brought was worth as Yuki felt a bit of stress come off. Penny pulled away taking a gulp before using the hidden door to come over to Yuki's side.

"Thanks for the sperm sample." Penny said cheerfully.

"You know…Penny, did you test all the new features on your new body?" Yuki asked with a grin.

"No. I did not even try to use my genitalia for sexual activity, yet. But the moment is optimal for me to say if you are able." Penny said chipper as usual.

Yuki gave no words, but only a gesture to come hither.

-VAC-

"So, this is the place Ivory set up for Yuki to get his blowjobs?" Lapis asked as she arrived with Yang and Blake after swimming for a good half hour. "Fancy."

"Intending to go in?" Yang teased as Lapis rolled her eyes.

"He's really giving it to her. I'm surprised it's just Penny of all people." Blake said peeping on them through the side.

"This I have to see!" Yang said coming to join Blake to watch. "Ok, I didn't think Penny was capable of that…OR THAT!"

As they watched, Lapis could feel it…the fact that Yuki was going to cut loose was certainly going to be interesting. Yuki and Penny could come out with Penny having had same smile and Yuki coming out rather relaxed and pleased with himself.

"So, Peach and Glynda came with you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. I begged Ironwood for a vacation, and he said no until I got Peach to convince him to go with her and Glynda." Penny said sweetly.

"How did Peach manage that?" Yuki said.

Peach had simply threatened him with a laser to the face and he complied not wanting to get shot that day. Penny shrugged that question as she ran off leaving Yuki confront Yang and Blake with a grabbing their bottoms.

"Now, my students, I didn't give you permission to peep." Yuki said in a low tone getting them to squeak. "If you want to watch or get railed, just ask first. I'm open to either one."

He let go and walked away leaving Lapis to break out laughing at what Yuki just did.

"Lapis, it's nice to see you emote…" Yuki said as Lapis walked beside him.

"It's nice to see your wisecracking self out in full force. How long you think they'll be in shock over what you just did?" Lapis said as Yuki stroked her face.

"Give or take, five minutes. But let's not focus on them…" Yuki said trailing off.

"I see you're still raring to go. Holding back around three girls…I'm just surprised you didn't expose or ending up trying to get into Team RWBY's pants." Lapis asked.

"Meditation and self-control. Didn't help that every girl at Beacon is a knockout…and Ivory literally making it obvious she down to fuck, but I managed." Yuki said a sigh.

Lapis took on a bit of a seductive grin as she said, "Then how about I lighten the load?"

"Name the place." Yuki said.

"Away from prying eyes…..I have always wanted to try fucking underwear." Lapis said looking to the water.

"Why not? It'll be fun. Think the water will mask the screams?" Yuki asked as they headed for the beach.

"Let's hope so." Lapis said chuckling.

By the time they vanished into the water, Blake and Yang snapped out to assess what happened.

"So…did that just happen?" Yang asked.

"Apparently." Blake said flatly.

"I am so glad Ruby isn't here with us." Yang said shaking her head. "I owe her thanks because this girl is going to get laid a lot."

"Yang, you can't be serious." Blake said.

"Why not? He clearly wants the Bellabooty and this booty right here." Yang said waggling her rear.

"But what about Sun?" Blake asked only for Yang to point Sun out in a nearby bush. "SUN!"

"Hey girls…just…uh rubbing one out…" Sun said sheepishly. "So, you're vacationing here too…"

Blake fainted.

* * *

(A/N: Originally was supposed to be Kali in there, but I changed it to Penny because it would be a bit more jarring. Let's be honest, fans wouldn't expect Penny. So, yes, Peach, Glynda, Neo, and Penny are here. Who else is here? What's next? Find out, next time!)


	69. Burger Time (CFfG 9)

**Snippet 69**

 **Burger Time**

 **Part 8 to the Cinder's Fall from Grace Series**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Humor**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake), former Green Knight (Emerald/Jaune), Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon), one sided Silvery Ice (Weiss/Yuki), Wet Willows (Neptune/Willow Schnee), Silver Barrel Shotgun (Yang/Yuki), implied Birth Control (Yuki/Ivory), implied past Dragon Tsunami (Yuki/Lapis), Tiger Dragon (Shampoo/Yuki), former Dante's Inferno (Yuki/Cinder)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)/Sonic For Hire**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence-Fall from Grace!AU)**

 **Tags: Burger Time, Where Cinder tries to improve her situation, Mercury is the straight man, Emerald is Team Mom, Blake is High As the Sky, Salem gets her due**

* * *

Cinder hated this uniform, the goofy hat, and the fact she was forced to smile at rude customers. She now understand why Torchwick became a criminal because the pay was not worth this torment. Cinder was on cashier with Emerald who took the drive in, while Blake and Mercury were in the kitchen.

"Welcome to McChester's, home of the mightiest of meats. Can I take your order?" Emerald said into her headset.

"Emerald, if we suddenly wake up from this nightmare, we're going to Menagerie and living in obscurity." Cinder groaned as handed another customer their order.

"You could at least try to put up with the punches." Emerald remarked. "Everyone else is."

"Mercury's only doing it because he can go home and cuddle up to you when it's over. Blake….is high as a kite." Cinder said noting Blake was moving with speed using the spatula to play a tune.

She was having a time of her life making orders with such passion and intensity, people were filling up the tip jar. Cinder was wishing she had some of what Blake smoked, but the music was a nice enough distraction. Then again, Blake had only smoked up because of who the owner was.

 _[A Few Moments Ago]_

 _"Cardin?!" Blake squeaked noticing the old bully of Remnant had come to greet them._

 _Of course, he was not alone. A pair of twin girls were clinging at his pant legs looking a lot like him, but with a set of pink rabbit ears with them both looking around four years old._

 _"Blake. It's good to see you again I guess. I heard you fell off the radar after Team RWBY fall apart and you were exiled from your home. My condolences for that. I ended up…breaking apart from my old team and my family too." Cardin said sympathetically._

 _Cardin briefly explained that due to a bit of a drunken idiocy he had ended up in bed with a faunus girl and got her pregnant. Of course, this lead to a point of contention for him and his team. His team mocked him for his descent "bestiality". But it was when Velvet stormed into his room, and threw him through a wall with a mere kick that he learned that girl he had done was not only knocked up but Velvet's cousin._

 _"It was hard…my parents threatened to disown me for knocking her up. They wanted her to get an abortion all the while insulting. It was a bit of an eye-opener for me…for what I was becoming. I stood up and comforted her telling her she did not have to get an abortion. Promptly took my parents to piss off." Cardin remarked. "Worked harder until I graduated, married that girl, and started this chain up. The rest is history….of course, there's the end result of Cassandra and Stephanie. The joys of my life…but let me just show all of you around"_

 _[End Flashback]_

Blake had felt the crushing weight of feeling she had gotten nowhere and had smoked up to feel better which it mostly worked. Cinder could relate to Blake's pain, but now she really wanted Blake's weed. Then Ruby walked in with her entourage of groupies causing Cinder to be a bit blinding by the flash of scrolls and squeals of, "Let me take a selfie."

"Welcome to McChester's, home of the mightiest of meats. Can I take your order?" Cinder said dryly.

"C'mon, Cinder. You should have a smile on your face as it this day is completely gorgeous." Ruby said adjusting her designer shades.

"Yeah, no. We can't all be rich or…high." Cinder said looking at Blake for a second. "So, can I take your order?"

"I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda. Also cookies, all in your bin." Ruby said.

"Ok, so two Double Grand Bacon Chestburster burgers, one supersized, Super Busty Chicken Tenders with extra Smile Dip, a Tomato Mozzarella Chicken Sandwich, a Mountain Glenn BBQ burger, two Atom Smashers have one of them having cheese, and a large soda on its own. Plus, the cookies…anything for the group?" Cinder said as she was swamped with orders.

Cinder put it into the computer, Ruby paid, and Cinder turned to Blake telling her to get to work.

"You got it, boss!" Blake screamed inadvertently triggering her semblances making clones. "Aw yeah!"

A one woman band that took over the kitchen shelling out food in a frenzy and in fifteen minutes had the order ready. As Cinder had handed over the food, one of the groupies said she had a tip for Cinder right Ruby ran off to stuff her face. Cinder perked only to get the big vanilla milkshake thrown in her face.

"Get a real job." The groupie said with a venomous laugh before laughing.

Cinder twitched as she left looking like she was about explode only to just deflate shuffling off to the bathroom. Everyone could hear her sobbing, and Blake stopped her jam session to go after Cinder finding the former fall maiden face down in the toilet sobbing.

"This is it. Rock fucking bottom." Cinder said as Blake pulled her out.

"I have a way that make you feel better, a hit of the good stuff." Blake said taking out an unlit blunt out of her.

"Fuck it." Cinder said taking it up using her powers to light it up before taking a long drag. "I'll be out in a minute."

Blake left to continue her duties and Mercury took up the cashier. Cinder came out with a look of complete relaxation having smoked the entire thing and retook the counter. The day went by and the four were closing up only for one last customer to come in. Salem, looking all prissy, in her fancy clothes. Cinder glared as Salem had that mocking grin.

"Salem. We're nearly closed." Cinder said only for Salem to cut her off and ask for a vanilla milkshake. "Perhaps you didn't hear me, we're closed."

"Perhaps I could put you back in that hole for an attitude adjustment." Salem said smugly.

Cinder twitched, but Blake gives her the shake telling her to "let her have it". Emerald and Mercury both got themselves a shake.

"Here you go." Cinder said about to hand it her only to smash it on Salem's face ruining her makeup. "Oops!"

"How dare y-" Salem said only for Emerald and Mercury threw their shakes on Salem.

Salem would have attacked had Blake not tackled Salem, dragged her out, and threw her in the dumpster in the back all while still on that high.

"Well, got rid of that trash. We should lock up and call Yuki to portal us home because I'm sure Salem is going to come in here to kill us." Blake said as Cinder got her scroll scrambling to call Yuki as Mercury hurried to lock up.

Yuki could have not portal here sooner because Salem came out only to see the store locked and empty. Salem let out a primal scream of rage before storming off.

* * *

(A/N: Karma! This one is pretty short due to future plans. The 70th snippet is going to be a bit special. As for the next episode of Cinder's Fall from Grace, we skip ahead a few weeks preparing for the finale. See ya there, next time.)


	70. Author's Discussion 5

**Snippet 70**

 **Author's Discussion 5**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor/Commentary**

 **Tags: Retrospective, A bit of an Author's Words**

* * *

 ** _[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED – In My Dreams]_**

Mirai is on the phone talking with someone and was a bit relaxed.

"Kira, is everything ready? Everyone's there, good…" Mirai said before hanging out.

He turned off his scouter and got his trenchcoat to leave for the party. So, he set up a recording on the main screen before leaving the room as the footage rolled.

 **Seventy snippets, guys! We've made it and I want to thank everyone for cheering me on. I must say it's a joy to do this. So allow me to tell you the statistics. This set continues to stand as my most viewed for this month at over 16k+ views among users. My very first snippet has smashed past 30k+ views since its posting! Overall, this anthology stands as my most viewed and reviewed story having well more than double than The Geist Within. While I am happy for it, I do ask of you all to give my other works a shot especially my Project Blackthorn works. I have pumped a lot into those, and this project has caused friction.**

 **But moving on, what's coming next, you ask? For one, Cinder's Fall from Grace is close to finishing. If you all really want a "Season 2" of it, I would consider the idea. There will be more challenges coming to this place for all of you writers. So, I ask of you to consider taking one up. The mods will also be planned for more guest appearances soon enough. As for my Yuki, I have decided to close at by the end of this month. So far, it's yielded plenty of votes and I'm grateful. Next matter of business, is Remnant's Four Shadows. It's still going on and yes, Team YUKI, is going to be a bit of main stay in the RWBYverse shorts. I just want to again thank you all for reading and reviews. See you hunters and huntresses, next time! I'm off for a party with all those Mods!**

* * *

(A/N: This isn't needed, but its uniform for me. Shouts to all the Mods who came on as guest writers for all your help! Here's to 70 snippets and let's get to 100!)


	71. Mail-Order Brides AU (Challenge 8)

**Snippet 71 / Challenge 8**

 **Mail-Order Brides AU**

* * *

 **Genre: Varies (Starts off with a bit of angst)**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-over**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: A service where the poor and huntresses seek a significant order, There are Male Mail-Order Brides too (just not the focus), TV Show commercial, Open-Ended**

* * *

The bane of all users on DustTube, ads. All this user was to get back to watch their video, and was regretting not installing AdBlocker. The ad starts with a man in a suit sitting on a desk with a map of Remnant behind him on the wall. He was a pale older man with shaggy brown hair and cranberry colored eyes.

 **Remnant. What a world where Grimm can swoop in and screw up your life! Thus it is hard for relationships to blossom. However, we can solve that!**

The man gets up with a look of determination. He walked up and open a door to a balcony.

 **I run Hearts of Aura, a service where you can seek out a women to marry. Here, we help women from lesser homes and even huntresses find potential husbands. We have women and men of various types of your choosing.**

The man points out as the camera turned down to a group of men and women all lounging around the pool.

 **We got blondes, brunettes, redheads, humans, and faunus! Our screening system and forms will help you find your perfect match. We assure you that this is a service is perfectly legal!**

He winks, but it gives off a feel of sketchiness as the camera focuses on him.

 **Hit us up on our website, , and take a chance of finding your lady love or your husband for marriage or companionship! This is Cognac Cranberry, and I promise you can make real bonds.**

The videos with their logo flashing up, a blue flaming heart with a pair of swords behind it. The ad ended and the video the user wanted came on at last.

* * *

 _Oh yes, one of these challenges. This for me is my subversion to the typical Drunken Marriage story. Instead of an accidental marriage, we got one on purpose. Lonely huntresses putting themselves up on the list hoping for a husband and so on._

 _Challenge Rules:_

 _1) The business being sketchy or bordering illegal is up to you to decide._

 _2) Any RWBY character (within reason) can be a bride "for sale", as for who buy ones, it's anything goes._

 _3) Ships are up to you to decide._

 _4) Crossovers are fair game._

 _5) Have fun writing it._

 _6) You can go for angst, comedy, or so on._

* * *

(A/N: I want to thank Green and the others on the groups for discussing this idea with me. Drove me to finalize it, and get it together. Either way, if you wish to take it, please PM me.)


	72. Yuki of Team YUKI Reacts to Shipping

**Snippet 72**

 **Yuki of Team YUKI Reacts to Shipping**

* * *

 **Genre: Varies (Starts off with a bit of angst)**

 **Pairs: Plenty**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Meta**

 **Tags: Yuki reacts to fanships, metahumor, jabs at shipping**

* * *

So, let me get this straight, Chronoa? You blipped me out of time to react to people's ships concerning me?! Are you serious? Fine, I'll do it, but I want favors for this.

 **Neopolitian: Ice Cream Sandwich, Silver Sundae, Shifted Shades, Muted Dragon, Systema Skilled, Sickening Sweethearts, Murderers in the Mirror**

This is the most popular ship? Ok, the names for this one are kind pretty clever, and I could Neo and me being a thing. But…yeah, her not speaking would be a bit of an issue in the long term. Or maybe not.

 **Both the Malachite Twins: Raising Twin Dragons, Junior's Worst Nightmare, The Student has Screwed the Teachers**

[Yuki is laughing at the ship names before he wipes a tear.] Second most popular? They're like sisters to me. Although, having twins fawn and fret over would be kind of nice.

 **Ruby Rose: 2 and a Half Silver, Greying Silver, Plucking the Rose**

[Yuki sighs] She's too innocent. Maybe V4 Ruby…if she stops making speeches.

 **Yang Xiao Long: Azure Dragon, Silver Barrel Shotgun, Raven's Worst Nightmare, Double Dragon**

She's a bombshell. Maybe after she mellows out and deals with her mommy issues. From what Chronoa tells me, I have a son with her in another timeline. Third most popular ship actually.

 **Sienna Khan: Wasted Potential, Tiger and Dragon, Azure Stripes, White Dead Redemption, More Bite then Bark**

The White Fang high leader? Ok, I would consider it if I got to send a tape of me and her to Adam. That would be rich. She is attractive in that exotic way. What can I say? I like dangerous women. Wait, she's tied with Yang?!

 **Blake Belladonna: Sliver Shadow, Redemption, Shadowy Blue, Hypocritical, Ninjas of Love: After Dark**

I don't think I want Adam's leftovers. Ilia's already scrapping for them. Blake's nice and all, but she's a bit too much of a flake for my taste. Too bad her mom's taken. 5th Place is interesting for her though.

 **Velvet Scarlatina: Blue Bunny, They Got Legs, Cardin's Downfall, Copy Masters, Hard Light, Mellow Brown**

Apparently, her semblance has been confirmed to be Photographic Memory. Neat. She is quite the catch, and we get along well. I'm go for it.

 **Amber: Flipping off Cinder, Cinder's Fail, Amber Fang, Aerodactayl**

Cinder's Fail? Okay, I would do it just for the name. Amber's pretty lit…although considering she's been living in my cyberverse with Serena, we're a bit too close at the hip. Wait, she and Velvet are tied with another? Well damn.

 **Ivory Viridian: Lust Dragon, Vivid Viridian, Single Woman Seeks Good Azure, Birth Control**

[Yuki has his face in his hands] If this happens, I'd never get sleep. Ivory's gorgeous, but she's well…a walking firestorm. Still though, surprised she's the highest out of my team be placed with me. A sweetheart she is, but a real spitfire. [Chronoa had Ivory hear this and Yuki is tackled and pelted with affectionate kisses.] Damn it, Chronoa!

 **Pyrrha Nikos: Jaune Took Too Long, Gods of War, Sword and Shield, Ivory's Least Favorite Ship**

A chance to bag a redhead and teach Jaune a lesson…sign me up. [Ivory glares at him.]

 **Glynda Goodwitch: Professor Azure, Ganguro Duo, Might and Magic, Graduation, Grade Skipping, Matters of the Mind**

Honestly, no. She's attractive, but I have a bit of anger against her for letting Ozpin do me dirty. One night stand with her? Yes. Long term relationship. Doubt it unless she dumps Ozpin. Until then, nope.

 **Raven Branwen: Birds of Black and Blue Feathers, Sliver Lantern, Blades of Ice and Darkness, Silver Spring, For the Damaged Coda, Bandit Brawling**

Pfft…ha! I'd do it, but only to piss off Qrow. Raven's got the same issues as Blake though. Shame because Yang got her good looks from her. If I did end up in something up, totally would whip her into being a parent. Fuck flaker parents.

 **Winter Schnee: Lukewarm Snow, Dishonorable Discharge, Global Warming, Cold Snap, Never Let it Go**

Yeah, I don't really do military. I'm a bit roguish for her. Although, maybe if she let her hair down and get the icicle out of her behind, I'll give it a shot.

 **Lapis Kristal: Water Dragon, Gyrados, Kingdras, Azure Kristal, Blood in the Waters, Dragon Tsunami**

[Yuki was blushing a bit] So, she tied with Pyrrha, Glynda, Raven, and Winter. Lapis and I are close friends, hell she's practically a sibling. Us being a thing…wouldn't exactly be a bad thing, but we are a bit glued to the hip. If it would help Lapis to regain the humanity taken away, I'd go it in a heartbeat. [Lapis hugged him from behind.]

 **Penny Polendina: Cyborgs, Computer Crash, Azure Antivirus, The Terminators, Dating Sim, Techno and Dubstep**

[Serena approves.] I'd do that just to piss off all of Altas. Penny is adorable…a bit of a similar shade of Ruby. However, unlike Ruby, I don't think I'll feel too guilty for dealing with Penny being innocent. Heh…those freckles.

 **Salem: Ozpin's Screwed, Love Born of Rage, Deadly Seduction, Grimm Ghoul, Sinful Sonata, Grimm Dragon**

Two ways this would happen. One, drunk marriage. Two, I do it to screw over Ozpin. She's fine…but I'd be sticking my dick in crazy. Her fat ass isn't worth it….almost. Her human form is a bit on the bland side, though.

 **Cinder Fall: Dragon's Wrath, Flames of Red and Blue, Calamity, Dante's Inferno, Passion Explosion, Pyrrha's Nightmare, A Better Love Story than Twilight**

Emerald, I prefer Emerald over her. Cinder's a bit too much on the slim side plus she literally only has one tone…pillow talk mode. Really sounds like a Saturday Morning cartoon villain trying to do adult film. I would only consider if I'm also shipped with Emerald…and Cinder's on the bottom.

 **Emerald Sustrai: Jaded Bastards, Cinder's Screwed, Orphans in Suffering, The Jade Dragon, Stolen Innocence**

Tied with Cinder and right under her, the irony. Emerald's an interesting gal. I wish she was explored more. She's quite the exotic looking gal with cute minty hair.

 **Bonquisha (Camp Camp): Black and the Bold, All Brawn and One Brain, Conquered**

Who? (Yuki is given a picture with a notecard) Oh. I will pass. Ivory suits best for a buff gal.

 **Weiss Schnee: Silvery Ice, Jaccques Will Never Approve, Icy Sword Swingers**

Second to bottom tier in the poll. Wow, that's a shame. Weiss, when she's not stuck up with an icicle up her ass, is pretty fun to be around. We actually so spar with our swords once in a while. She's a bit of a better opponent than Blake in form, but I and the gang are working on her stamina. Yeah, I don't think she could keep up. Weiss is a bit waifish, but considering her sister and mom, she'll grow to be a fine warrior. Plus, anything to piss off Jaccques…and to force Jaune into actually noticing Pyrrha.

 **Nora Valkyrie: Forces of Nature, Hammer Tech, Liquid Silver, A Parentless Pair**

Ok, Nora has appeal for me. She's a ball of energy, and I could be used to keeping up with her. Plus, she's cute as a button. Personally, Ren lets her get away with too much. I could be a good anchor.

 **Coco Adel: Hot Coffee Mod, Trendsetters, Fashionable Mofos, Rule of Cool, Sharp Brown**

Wait, isn't she a le…What? Only in the books? Isn't that canon? What do you mean, "who cares?!" Oh fine, I'll give my opinion. She's a model and I wouldn't be not open to dating her. A woman who can whip out a Gatling gun has to be packing some strength. Her semblance? She has...WHAT YOU MEAN SHE CAN ENHANCE DUST?!

 **Ciel Soleil: YUKI TIME!, Alternate Timeline, Non Canon Chaos, Light Blue**

Meh…she's a fine woman, but not my type. Maybe in a sandwich with Penny.

 **May Zedong: Graying Left Eyes, Desert Dragon**

…..I barely know who she is. I guess I'll smash.

 **Octavia Ember: Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, A Sword of Fire and Ice**

Same opinion as the last.

 **Lisa Lavender: Social Media**

Damn it, we'll do her live, Ivory! We'll do it live!

 **Kelly Usagi: Blue-Green Berserkers, Animal Farm, Dragon's Pet Bunny, Twin Sword Slash**

Well…her being bottom tier makes sense given her past. I don't even really see us being a thing unless she gets over her trauma or maybe Whitley dies. She's adorable when she gushes about things. [Kelly watches from afar blushing.]

 **Gwen (Camp Camp) : Cynics in Black, There's No Refusin'**

Who's that? She's from the same world as Bonquisha. (Yuki is given a photo) She's pretty cute and easy on the eyes. So, she's a camp counselor stressed on the job…I can relate on being the only sane man.

 **Miltiades Malachite: Melee, The Night Begins to Shine, Kickboxing Duo, Purple Dragon, Bloody Heels**

Honestly, it's both or none for me.

 **Resse Cholris: Skull Bash, Punk Rock, Parry Pair, Blue-Green Brawls, Growth of the Dragon, Kickin' Flips, Azure Ardent**

I'd go to a metal concert with her.

 **Nebula Violette: Crash Nebula, Space Warriors, Astronomical-sized Dragon**

Bleh ship names.

 **Dew Gayl: Gayl Dragon, Aerial Ace, Gray Spear**

Ship names kind of sucks.

 **Ilia Amitola: Closet Key, Exception, Kame Hame Khamelon, Crossing Colors, Path with Parents**

Yeah, no. And it's not even because she's gay or for her Blake. She just doesn't do it for me. Total boner killer.

 **Vernal: Meat Shield, Saving Sacrifices, Faking Spring, Bandit Melee**

I'd do alone just for pissing off Raven.

 **Candy (Camp Camp): Dragon Digger, Dante's Vice**

So, from that other worl…wait, this is someone's mom. She's a MILF and all, but I have this feeling of scummy I'm getting off her. Not Raven-level scummy, though.

 **Melanie Malachite: Brawl, Kickoff the Night, Judo Flip, Purple Passion, Blue and White all over**

Both or none. A shame nobody voted her though.

 **Arslan Altan: Knife Nuts, Dagger Duo, Pair the Black Spades, Tokens, Blue and Gold, Future Black Leaders of Remnants, Oriental**

…

 **Gwen Darcy: It's Raining Knifes, Ebony Blade**

…..

 **Neon Katt: Club Dragon, Dreamwave, Dragon Tail, Taunting Terrors**

Yes, I'd go clubbing with her.

 **Puce Blanco: Blanc Blue, Karma Chameleon, Leon's Watching This From Hell**

One night stand just to piss on Leon's grave. Fuck that douchehole for offing moms.

 **Professor Peach: Peach's Dragon, For SCIENCE!**

Yes, she's beautiful and I did say I'd rather go for her than Glynda. Her semblance and mine literally go like chocolate and peanut butter. Plus, she's fun to be around and work with. A total babe. Wait…what do you mean she used to FUCK my father?! They were friends with benefits?!

 **Kali Belladonna: Ninjas of Love: Cat MILF Edition, Persian, Old Nightshade, When Ghira's Away**

The superior Belladonna. If Ghira's dead or they divorced, I will give Kali a shot. I will not make him for that booty.

 **An Ren: Hidden Lotus, Ren's Hated Ship, Cucked Li from Beyond, Virtue of Kindness**

I already pissed off Ren by considering Nora, so no.

 **Summer Rose: Aged 2 and a Half Silver, Classic Silver, Plucking the Picked Rose**

Yeah…maybe.

-o-

So that's it? I'm done. Oh right, Shampoo? I'd actually do it if her grandmother wasn't a scheming but honorable weasel. Poly ships? Man, that will take forever. Here's the short version. If I had to have a harem of at a team's worth…it would be Neo and both of the Twins. As for the fourth….heck if I know.

* * *

(A/N: Part 1 of 4. Next up, it's Usagi's turn. As for Yuki's reactions, they were fun to do. If anyone got suggestions for poly ship names and combos, let me know in the reviews. See y'all next time!)


	73. Kelly of Team YUKI Reacts to Shipping

**Snippet 73**

 **Kelly of Team YUKI Reacts to Shipping**

 **Genre: Varies (Starts off with a bit of angst)**

 **Pairs: Plenty**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Meta**

 **Tags: Kelly reacts to fanships, metahumor, jabs at shipping**

* * *

Shipping? I'm not so sure about this. What? Yuki did this already. (She sighs) Alright, I'll do it. I suppose it can't be that bad.

 **Jaune Arc: Animal Arcs, Yellow-Green Kelly, Usagi Knight**

Jaune? I suppose he's okay. Maybe if he trained a bit more. He has the heart of a warrior, but just needs to catch up on everything else.

 **Lie Ren: Verdant Lotus, Green Eyed Introverts, Loners without Mothers, Fending off Nora**

(She chuckles.) Tall, dark hair, and handsome. I supposed I'd fight Nora for him.

 **Fox Alistair: Sword Clash**

Oh right, the blind one. He's pretty good with a blade. I'd have to get to know him a bit better.

 **Yatsuhashi Daichi: Two Brains, One Brawn**

That ship name is bad, but I'd give Yatsu a chance if he wasn't dogging for her leader. Isn't she into girls or something?

 **Sun Wukong: Journey to Menagerie, Tailjob, Sun Bunny**

[She blushes] I wouldn't say no to that option. But Tailjob?! Is Ivory coming up with those names?!

 **Neptune Vasillias: Black Lagoon, Aqua Laguna, Surf and Green Turf**

Crappier version of Jaune. Yeah, I think no.

 **Whitley Schnee: Date Rape, Snowball's Chance in Hell, Tainted Desire**

Fuck whoever came up with those ship names and anyone who ships it.

 **Oscar Pine: Bunny Garden**

Isn't Ozpin sharing that body? If he is, then no.

 **Mercury Black: Work Them Legs, Beaten Black and Green, Black Leg Brawlers**

Get him away from Cinder and her brownnosing lackey, then I'll definitely consider him. [She chuckles]

 **Roman Torchwick: Stolen Heart, Grand Theft Atlas, Burning Bunny**

….Unsure if I would, but maybe if Yuki doesn't mind.

 **Adam Tarsus: Boomerang Bigot, Come Hell or High Water, This is BULLSHIT!**

Bullshit indeed. This is a big no.

 **Junior Xiong: Club Drunk, Bunny Long, Shifting Passion, Hei Bunny**

I'd give it a chance.

 **Qrow Branwen: On Leather Wings, Cunny**

[She laughs.] Never would have happened. He'd probably disappoint.

 **Yuki Azure: Shapeshifting Dragon, Slashers**

In-team dating would be a bit of an issue, but Yuki is quite the gentleman. I do think highly of him and dating him would be a pleasure. The only downside is that Lapis clearly has history and Ivory would want to ask to share.

 **David (Camp Camp): Music to Their Ears**

Who? [She is given a picture.] He reminds of Jaune…except lankier. Put it down as a maybe.

* * *

(A/N: Part 2 of 4. Next up, its Lapis's turn. As for Kelly's reactions, I wanted to show a bit of reservations. If anyone got suggestions for poly ship names and combos, let me know in the reviews. See y'all next time!)


	74. Vacation Au Naturale 3 (NSFW)

**Snippet 74**

 **Vacation Au Naturale 3**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult/Humor**

 **Pairs: Yuki/Many, Various other pairings**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Remnant's Four Shadows-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: (Team RWBY and YUKI are all 3 years older), Weiss/Blake/Yang centric, Ruby isn't going to be the focus as she'll get an actual vacation, Jokes galore, Ivory-centric as we expand on her home away from home, Naturism in spades**

 **(Note: There's the matter of who will potentially show up. As it is a bit obvious, I do dislike Ilia, but I've decided to have her show up. However, with a rewritten backstory. Still knows Blake and all…but what's her deal is a surprise.)**

* * *

By the time Yuki and Lapis were returned from the sea, they found Yang sitting with a martini "watching the show" of Ivory yelling at Blake and Sun.

"Not on the kitchen counter! We eat there, damn it!" Ivory said right as Sun sprayed his seed all over it and Blake's chest. "And now I need to call a cleaner."

"It could be worse. Blake's parents could walk through the door." Yuki said as Ivory started chuckling. "What's so…they're right behind me…are they?"

Blake looked like a cat right with a stolen fish and poor Sun could not help his erection. Yuki turned around with a dry look on his face.

"Why is it that people we know are suddenly flocking to this place?" Yuki asked no one in particular.

"I didn't ask to come and find my daughter balls deep by some guy." Ghira said as Ivory was eyeing him along with Yang.

"DILF and MILF Alert!" Yang/Ivory thought.

"Hey…Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna…I'm Sun…Blake's boyfriend." Sun said looking pale.

"YUKI!" Weiss said coming downstairs a bit tipsy. "I need you."

"For what exactly?" Yuki asked.

"To fuck, of course. I need your dick in me." Weiss said brashly.

"You sure about that?" Yang asked.

"I need you because Neptune thinks he's can cheat on me with my mother." Weiss said grabbing Yuki's hand. "So, I need to show him I can do better. Much better."

"How much have you have to drink, Weiss?" Yuki said sheepishly.

"Quarter of Everclear. Enough to make me think this is a perfect idea." Weiss said with a naughty grin.

Yuki should have said no, but the idea of boning Jaccque's darling daughter and getting back at Neptune was tempting.

"Ok, where's that bottle of Everclear?" Yuki asked as Ivory gave it to him.

To everyone's surprise and shock, he downed half of the bottle and scooping up Weiss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, I believe you probably would want to have a long talk with Sun. I don't think he used a condom…and I don't know if Blake had birth control." Yuki said before leaving with Weiss to go upstairs.

Ghira turned to see Blake and Sun sneaking out of the window and he snarled. The two bolted leaving for her Blake's parents to go after them. Ghira wanted to kill Sun and Kali wanted to get Blake the morning-after pill.

"Now I'm torn, I want to watch Blake be chased, but I also really want to see what Weiss and Yuki get up to." Ivory said torn in what to do.

"The chase. If we hurry, we'll see the fallout." Lapis said forming her water wings. "Shall we?"

The three bolted out of the house to catch up as Yuki threw Weiss into a bed ready to use some of his semblances. First, using Ivory's semblance to restrain her.

"Something tells me I'm in for it now." Weiss said teasingly.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Yuki said with a wide grin.

"If that's the case, I need you to do something for me…" Weiss said gesturing him to come up with his ear.

He had come and she had whispered a request that he was more than happy to provide. Neptune was just finishing another round with Willow when he got a call from Yuki. He found it odd he was calling him asking for a video chat. Willow rolled over accidently hitting "accept" leaving them both to Yuki's face.

"Seriously Neptune? Do you really think you could bang your girlfriend's mom and get away with it?" Yuki said shaking his head. "You probably would have had Weiss and her mother if you played if your hand right."

Willow was glaring at Neptune as they both hear the sound of sucking. Neptune had a realization remember when he and Sun came that they both noticed a slightly younger Ivory's picture there in the main lobby.

"And guess who's also here on vacation?" Yuki said deviously.

Neptune did not want to answer, but Willow started stifling laughter.

"Let me show you." Yuki said using tendrils to pull her away from blowing him to positioning her on top of him slowly sliding his length inside. "As you can see, I'm…better equipped. Isn't that right, Weiss?"

She let a slow moan before Yuki hung up on him leaving Neptune to pick up his jaw. To add insult to injury, Serena had fried his scroll. Willow broke out into laughter.

"That was priceless." Willow said getting out of bed to get a glass of wine.

Neptune was up and sobbing as Willow filled up the glass. The fact that Weiss was here on this resort raised an eyebrow. Her door swung open as Winter came in only to see Neptune sobbing.

"Winter, dear. Get him out please. I'm done with him." Willow said with a sigh.

"Why…Weiss?" Neptune stammered as Winter simply dragged him out.

* * *

(A/N: Let this be a lesson, don't cheat on your partners because it never ends well for the most part. See you all next time where I release the finale for Jaune, the Summoner! Yeah, it's ending.)


	75. Jaune, the Summoner Finale

**Snippet 75**

 **Jaune the Summoner Finale**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult/Humor**

 **Pairs: Lenora, Dragonslayer, possible Monochrome (that's up to you to decide)**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Summoner!Jaune, Jaune is still learning, Slapstick aplenty, Likeable (to the readers) Jaune, Comedic Plotline, We wrap it all up**

* * *

Five years since Jaune had become a summoner thanks to Kyu and his life was changed. He graduated Beacon with flying colors and became the Huntsman he had hoped to be. With Salem being completely mellowed out, Grimm were not really an issue…at least for him. However, his actions had led his compatriots to go different paths.

Summer's return had led to her return to a Taiyang who more than glad to have her back. Ruby begrudgingly had to live with the fact that her mother semi-retired to teach with her father. Ruby wanted mother-daughter Grimm slaughtering. She'd have to settle with turning Grimm into candy and cookies. _It was a miracle she didn't get diabetes._

Blake's time with a therapist fixed most of her trauma and it led to her teaming up with Weiss to form a non-profit organization to bridge the gap with humans and faunus. For the most part, there were some success in convincing Whitley to join them in their cause. Leaving their father with no heir that shares his views.

Ren and Nora went on rebuild their hometown after slaughtering the Grimm that ruined it and rebuilding it to its former glory. Pyrrha joined them now with a drinking problem that she gained while training under Qrow years' prior. And as for Jaune and Yang…

-RWBY-

The two were sitting on the cliff where a nearby village was on the ground beneath. Jaune and Yang were rather bored.

"Jaune, we had to give up our honeymoon for this." Yang said with a sigh.

"Well, these people needed huntsman to help. I don't like it either, but…" Jaune said cutting himself off.

"Wait, couldn't you use your Grimm summoning powers to…make Grimm to guard this place?" Yang asked.

Jaune blankly looked at his wife and facepalmed realizing he completely forgot about that. It had not helped that summoning over 200 people and not one had photographic memory. Lazily, he made several Grimm and got them protect the village while being out of sight.

"So, shall we be going?" Jaune said getting out a familar tri-prong kunai while taking Yang's hand.

"We shall. I hear the beaches of Kuo Kuana are lovely this year." Yang said sweetly.

With that, they were gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

(A/N: With that, I bring this one to a close. This one is now the first miniseries to hit its completion. With this plotline, it could have been endless. I decided to stop here while it's still loved. If anything wants to take this story and do a bit more of a semi-serious tale with it, hit me up. It was a joy to do this tale and I thank you all for reading. What's next…is a trailer for something new…Something…Unlimited)

Happy 75th Snippet Everyone! We're going to 100!


	76. RWBY Unlimited: PoS Trailer (NSFW)

**Snippet 76**

 **RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows Trailer**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult/Humor/Drama**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/Something Unlimited/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Remnant's Four Shadows eqsue-AU**

 **Tags: Based off the Something (Injustice) Unlimited fan-game, Trainer games, TW: Consider it's a Trainer Game, Crossover potential, Anti-villain!Team YUKI, Most of Team YUKI's allies will also fall into this as well**

 **Notes: Like Remnant's Four Shadows, this could become its own fanfiction. However, this purely depends on the demand for it. If you guys really want this, let it be known in your reviews.**

* * *

"Ok, I only have one thing to say about this. Are you shitting me?" Yuki said exasperated.

"The freaking gods are assholes!" Kelly ranted.

"Now I just want fire powers to light Remnant on fire." Lapis said dryly.

"Eff it….just eff all of it!" Ivory said furstated.

All Yuki Azure wanted to do was bemoan the fact that his team was rejected from Haven Academy thanks to that prick Lionheart. Ivory discovered he had used their paperwork as overlay to allow three other students into Haven. The rest of the team had called Lionheart out on this only to be blacklisted and tossed. Yuki could remember the ashen-haired woman laughing at them telling them they would be never be huntsmen. While they left, it wasn't before Yuki give Cinder Fall a black eye for insulting Lapis being an orphan. They would remember Cinder Fall's words and it haunted them as they traveled to the Wilds merely slaughtering Grimm left and right while making sure any bandit crossing them died painfully. But it would the following night as they were taken up in beams of light. They would awaken in a room that seemed like a movie theater and the big screen in front of them. They were put to sit through the trailers, six volumes of another's story with bits and pieces of backstories for others involved leading to what Yuki asked in the first place. Yuki was drinking it in with his semblance reading it all.

"I can explain." A female said.

A short and petite woman with a youthful and pretty appearance having pinkish-red hair draped down to her back and pink/purple skin. She wore a pair of Potara earrings, baggy dark purple pants, a black hoodie with a white spray-painted stopwatch on the center, a pale red sash folded over her abdomen, a pair of white boots, and a pair of bracers on her hands.

"Yuki Azure, Kelly Usagi, Lapis Kristal, and Ivory Viridian. I've brought you all here because it's clear that the destined four are not going to succeed without the Gods toying with them. I showed you everything in the timeline so far. As you four are….not so innocent and less privy to be manipulated by Ozpin or Salem." Chronoa explained.

"Add to the fact, that Ozpin and Salem are basically the reason for Remnant being a shit place to life." Yuki muttered.

"I can't Cinder got that far." Kelly muttered with disgust.

"Everyone was on the idiot ball…." Lapis said flatly.

"However, I want to offer you all a chance at revenge. A way for you to deal with Ozpin, Salem, and their allies in a different way." Chronoa said deviously. "That is…if you're willing to slide to be a bit more villainous in your actions siding with me."

"Go on." Yuki explained.

"Well, simply put I'm done putting up with the Brother Gods and their antics. And I've been playing a computer game that has given me an idea to deal with Salem and everyone else. If you'll help me, I'll be able to grow in power and put the brothers in their place. In exchange, you four will have power over all." Chronoa remarked producing something the screen. "Here's the plan."

Once they saw the plan and the fact that his own powers could get a serious upgrade from it, he was all in for it.

"So we'll be chipping women to build up for us to eventually get to Salem. The more they submit, the better. I can work with that." Ivory said cracking her knuckles.

"And what about me?" Kelly asked. "I don't think I'll be all in for working on that."

"Simple, I'll splice you four, your histories, any enemies you made that aren't apart of "canon", and kill counts into a fresh timeline. In this one, things are a bit different. Major events are slowed among other things." Chronoa mused.

Chronoa had explained that unlike their original line, Team YUKI had actually made a public stink about being blacklisted leading to an investigation. Just this once, Yuki was grateful the public dislike of faunus as it led to this being exposed.

"The council of Mistral wound up handing Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury your blacklisted status preventing her from making her plan there. Lionheart ended up committing suicide to cover the fact he sold Ozpin out. However, this lead Cinder to go into Vale and became a Mob Boss inching on Roman's turf." Chronoa explained showing them the events. "As for you four, you were given your full on huntsman's license and a sizeable amount of money as compensation. Which you used to revived Yuki's home village. Crossroad City, it's now called. You four run Azure Tech Industries with plenty of money to boot. Kelly runs the Cerulean Care non-profit for faunus rights…to which you butt heads with the White Fang."

"And our allies?" Yuki asked.

"Once they see you, it'll trigger the splice effect in full. They'll be slowly remembering you but seeing you will fully bring it to a head. To inform you of some specifics, your little city hasn't been made unveiled yet, so few know of it. The only ones who do know are the Amazons. Sided with you to build it and work for you after Raven killed two of their members and robbed their finances. Don't worry, they are in on your plans." Chronoa remarked as Yuki was itching to start.

"Well, Team YUKI will accept your task." Team YUKI said with a bow.

"Couple things before you go, you will be dropped into the very beginning. A day after the start of Volume 1." Chronoa said. "Ruby's assured into Beacon and Roman's stuck working for Cinder."

Chronoa handed Yuki a manila folder with an evil look on her face.

"This timeline I'm sending you has a few things I took advantage of. In this, blackmail. Lots of it. Seems Ozpin and Salem have "come" together if you catch my drift." Chronoa said as Yuki leafed through it.

"So, these two idiots can't kill each other, but they can fuck each other in multiple positions. Well, I'm repulsed, aroused, and enraged at the same time." Ivory said glancing over.

Yuki shoved the folder into his bag knowing full well he was playing with fire. Of course, he and his crew were used to that.

The first and second ones had casing themed after RWBY with volume 1 and volume 2 labeled on them. Chronoa explained this was in case they needed to re-watch something, and third disc held their own trailers. She also handed them her box set of RWBY from Volumes 1-6 and the databooks to ensure they were informed and they had proper blackmail material.

"If anything, you're going to make this timeline a treat for me. Now go….and face your destiny." Chronoa said.

Team YUKI faced the portal with looks of anticipation and walked right on through. As the portal took them, Chronoa shifted the theater seats into her bedroom before leaning back on her bed. She shimmed off her boots along with her pants. Tossing off her hoodie, she found herself comfortable for the show she was set to watch. She turned to the direction of the potential observers and reviewers.

"Prepare yourselves…for a very adult tale. One of manipulation, revenge, training, fanservice, and karmic retribution." Chronoa said as the theater came to life playing the opening theme.

As Team YUKI were walked through the portal, Yuki was prompted with a choice of who would be the first captured to start with.

 _Ruby…Emerald… or Nora?_

* * *

(A/N: For those familiar with Something Unlimited, I hope you're excited. As for those not familiar, here's the lowdown: The game's _a comic-based parody brothel management game. You play as Lex, seeking to concoct a way to rid the world of superheroes while simultaneously placing yourself on one of its thrones. Unfortunately though, plans of world domination tend to cost a lot of money and you're practically broke. When Roulette comes to you with the idea for a "meta-bordello", you think up the perfect way to supply her with incredibly enticing workers – as long as you get a fat cut of the profits, of course. Will you be able to "convince" enough heroines, henchwomen and villainesses to work for you? Can you grow the bordello enough to bankroll your final plan for world supremacy? Will you finally be able to take down the heroes/heroines once and for all, as well as your villainous rivals?_

The plot for this story is somewhat similar except we're playing with game with cheats and the endgame isn't for world supremacy. Oh no, I got plans. If this chapter goes past 12 reviews (which as of now Chapter 22 stands most reviewed with 12 reviews), the pilot for **RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows** will be made and more details will be shown.


	77. Plenty of Ways to Die

**Snippet 77**

 **Plenty of Ways to Die – Chairway to Hell**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Tragedy**

 **Pairs: Fireball (Taiyang/Raven), eventful Tiamat (Taiyang/Summer)**

 **Parody: RWBY/1000 Ways to Die (#231 - Chairway to Heaven)**

 **AU-Type: Modern AU**

 **Tags: No Aura, Scumbag Raven, Karmic Death, Narrator Voice: Salem, Ruby Hasn't Been Born Yet, Italicized Text is the Narrator, TW: Death**

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere in Patch**

 **Date: Late 1999**

Raven turned on the lights to the neon sign letting out a satisfied hoot of joy that she got it to work as her new place was really coming together. She turned and immediately bro-hugged Vernal.

 _We get a lot of losers on this show, but a woman who turns her back on her own family? Personally, I'd like to kill her myself._

Raven and Vernal kicked back on the couch cracking open several beers to drink.

 _Raven Branwen was a star cheerleader back in her high school days, but she never really learned responsibility. Getting pregnant in her last year could have been changed that…but nope. Still the irresponsible waste that never grew up._

Raven weeded through a box of her things ignoring the handmade drawings her two-year old daughter. She took up a poster of a rather famous male model and put it up on the wall as Vernal approved.

 _This bitch left her husband and child to find herself. In reality, she could be found just getting drunk and wasted with her idiot dropout friend, Vernal._

Vernal got out a guitar trying to play it but was rather bad at going so. However, a buzzed Raven cheered her on despite Vernal having no talent. Raven's cell phone rang, and she groaned from being interrupted. She answered it to find it was her husband.

"Hey Rae, I really need you to pick up our daughter from Pre-K." Taiyang asked.

As she went on, Raven had really much zoned out of listening.

 _But nothing mattered to this load of pig excrement. Taiyang was growing at his wit's end with her._

"Look, just get Summer to pick her up. I'm busy with work. How long? All weekend…deal with it!" Raven said before hanging up.

 _What Raven didn't know was that Summer was pregnant, and Tai was the daddy. You see…before this loser and Taiyang got married about two months prior, Summer had one night of passion with him. End result, she was pregnant. Ironically now, Taiyang was this close to starting an affair with Summer._

Raven tossed the phone aside as Vernal got the hookah ready offering her a hit of it. Raven gladly took a hit and blew up a plume of clear white smoke. The two were shown in a montage of doing different activities.

 _The only thing that she cared about was setting up her girl pad on her parent's dime. Come the next day, those two numbskulls found the last thing to complete the room. A pilot seat from an old Atleasian fighter jet._

"Can't believe we got the real deal!" Vernal said excitedly.

"Good thing I dipped into the college fund." Raven said with a chuckle.

"Isn't that for your daughter?" Vernal asked showing a tiny amount of concern.

"I'll pay it back. Not like she needs to go to college." Raven said waving it off.

 _Those two plopped it out in the center and Raven took it for a test spin._

Raven sat in her throne while Vernal was on the couch as the two were playing Mortal Kombat 4. After several rounds of winning and losing, Vernal looked over at Raven's chair but noticed a small lever in-between her legs.

"Hey Raven, what's that red strip there do?" Vernal said curiously as Raven looked down at it.

Raven began to reach for it and pull it.

 _Rule of thumb for you all, if someone asks, "What does this lever do?", never ever pull it!_

Having pulled it triggered smoke to come out of the seat as Raven was launched into the air slamming her skull right through the roof. Blood soaked her head and neck….and the room was clouded with smoke as Vernal screamed out Raven's name hoping for a response.

 _Turn out the seat's ejector rockets…were still hot and ready to launch. These seats are actually quite easy to get. And sometimes, people get lazy in making sure these seats are unable to launch. Quite unlucky for Raven as they launch to get to 200ft fast. But she got to 10ft and her skull was crushed, and her brain became mush._

It hit Vernal that Raven was dead, and she fell to her knees breaking down with the realization that she just killed her best friend.

 _Raven was a deadbeat mother…now she's just dead._

* * *

(A/N: 1000 Ways to Die, one of those shows I got into during my teen years. I was interested in the science behind it. So, for the next 5-7 entries, we'll be following this theme. Oh…and some of them will get an "aftermath" piece. A bit of an epilogue to it to fully complete them.)


	78. Chairway to Hell - Aftermath

**Snippet 78**

 **Chairway to Hell - Aftermath**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Drama**

 **Pairs: past Fireball (Taiyang/Raven), eventful Tiamat (Taiyang/Summer)**

 **Parody: RWBY/1000 Ways to Die (#231 - Chairway to Heaven)**

 **AU-Type: Modern AU**

 **Tags: No Aura, Scumbag Raven, Karmic Death, Narrator Voice: Salem, Ruby Hasn't Been Born Yet, Italicized Text is the Narrator, Aftermath of What Happened, Happy Ending**

* * *

 _While Raven stood dead, Vernal was at a lost for what to do. She was both drunk and high on the hookah which she knew would land her in jail. So, she did the responsible thing and owned up to it._

Vernal got her stuff and bolted out of there in a panic.

 _Yeah…no she didn't it. However, in her panic, she ran into a police officer who was coming over to ask some questions about a noise complaint where he saw the grizzy scene. No one expected Qrow to become a police officer, but Raven's brother had kicked his drinking down to minimal to achieve his dream._

"Vernal, what the hell happened?" Qrow said suppressing his urge to puke.

Vernal was blubbering and hysterical pleading with him not to arrest her. It took Qrow having to shake her to calm her down to tell her what happened. Qrow sighed and called her backup before having to get to his cell phone he left in his car.

 _So, what was Taiyang doing during all this? Why? Summer Rose, of course. He had finally cracked and Summer went the plunge right after his phone call with Raven._

Taiyang was in a bit of bliss having a bit of a nap on couch snuggled up to Summer. Summer Rose was a bit nervous knowing she would have to tell him that she's pregnant. Innocent little Yang was on the carpet on the floor watching cartoons when the phone rang. Yang got up and tugged at her father's pant legs and Summer woke him up.

"Phowe…daddy. Answer the phowe…" Yang said as he took it up.

"Hello….Qrow, what's going on? Wait…she's…oh….oh….I…I..I guess I'll come down later." Taiyang said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked.

"Raven's dead…apparently Vernal and her brought an ejector seat….and it was live." Taiyang said dryly. "I should feel horrible…but no I don't feel anything."

 _It hadn't fazed Yang either…she barely knew her mother. She saw Summer more often than her supposed "mother"._

"Oh thank God." Summer said with relief. "Guess we can't call what we're doing an affair anymore."

"No we can't." Taiyang said with a shrug. "Guess you can move in after it's all sorted."

"I guess this is a good time to tell you that I'm pregnant…and you are the father." Summer remarked.

 _In the end, it worked out. In the end, the best thing Raven did for her daughter was die. The massive life insurance policy on her made Taiyang a richer man to afford a better life for himself, Summer, and Yang. He wound up marrying Summer when Ruby was born…leaving Raven to be a distant memory. Not like anyone would miss her…_

* * *

(A/N: Before you ask, what happens to Vernal doesn't really matter all considering. So unlike canon, it's Yang who has the dead parent. And no, Summer's not going to die in this one. Better a good parent lives than a deadbeat one.)


	79. Plenty of Ways to Die 2

**Snippet 79**

 **Plenty of Ways to Die – Attack of the Arts**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Drama**

 **Pairs: minor Knightfall (Jaune/Cinder)**

 **Parody: RWBY/1000 Ways to Die (#193 – Art Attack)**

 **AU-Type: Modern AU**

 **Tags: No Aura, Karmic Death, Narrator Voice: Ozpin, Italicized Text is the Narrator, Slight NSFW, No Faunus in this universe (Everyone's Human)**

 **Note: Each of these are in its own universe unless stated they carry over.**

* * *

 **Location: New Vale, Vale**

 **Date: June 2006**

 _Plenty of ways to get women into bed have developed over the years. The best and oldest, you ask?_

In a lone art studio, Neptune was drawing on a canvas with a beautiful woman posing on a fancy couch.

"My lady, you are so beautiful." Neptune said beguiling her as he "drew". "Your skin tone shines in the light."

This Neptune said it with an accent…because everything is sexier in French. With it, it was how he "charmed" Blake Belladonna into coming home with him.

"If it is not a problem, could you disrobe? I'd like to zee more skin to get a feel for ze curves on your lascivious frame." Neptune said as Blake was more than happy to comply.

Blake peeled off the dress to reveal black kitty lingerie, and soon that would come off as well within time.

 _Pretend you're an artist. Meet "Monsieur" Neptune Vasilias. I say that in quotes because this accent is as phony as his artistic talent._

The picture he was drawing was rather crude and poorly drawn. Lines squiggly and all the wrongs shades of colors making for a rather unflattering picture

 _Go on online to DeviantArt, FurAffinity, freaking Pixiv…and you'll find art better than this Tumblr reject. A 3-year-old could outdo him._

A few moments later, Blake was slammed naked against the window, with an equally naked Neptune pinning her to the wall having succeed in getting in her panties. Her moans grew louder bordering on screams with each thrust before they moved to the bed nearby to continue.

 _Sadly, this poser got laid more than a porn star._

After a round, a disappointed Blake comes up from under the covers. Neptune got out now in his boxers, satisfied, and lighting a cigar.

"That's it?" Blake said annoyed.

"Yeah. The door's on your right." Neptune said coldly.

 _He thought he could sweet talk any woman into bed. So far, he seemed unstoppable. That was until he got to Cinder Fall…no wait, Cinder Arc. She and her husband were actual artists with passion and drive unlike this this phony._

"Can you feel the energy off this work of art, non?" Neptune said having her arm around her waist sinking ever so lower.

He was showing her a "statue" that he made, but, in reality, was something he hauled out of the junkyard. Before he could get a handful of her rear, she stomped down on his foot forcing him away.

"Clearly, you're more interested in getting in my pants than making art. Humph, these paintings and pieces have as much effort as your shitty seduction. You'll be hearing from my husband and my lawyers for sexual harassment." Cinder said decking him in his jaw before leaving.

 _Neptune could not handle rejection._

"Cette putain de chatte pense qu'elle peut m'insulter! Le grand Neptune!" Neptune spat.

 _In the rage he had, he attacked the worthless piece he called, "art"._

"You were supposed to get me laid!" Neptune said punching his junkyard piece.

BOOM! THUMP!

 _Turns out the piece of junk was a butterfly bomb still capable of detonating._

Neptune's arm was blown off his body having smacked against the door before tumbling to the ground. His body hit the ground as Neptune's face was brunt and riddled with metal shards. Cinder had returned with her husband soon after, only to find a dead body.

 _Neptune was the kind who wanted to end every night with a bang. This time, he met the explosive kind._

* * *

(A/N: No aftermath for this one as this one was a bit more self-contained than the first one. I'll be trying to at least use characters at least once or twice. In order to keep it varied. Now, I've settled on doing five of these, so three more to go (along with their aftermaths if they get it).) Don't forget to review Snippet 76, if you want RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows to be come to light, I just need 3 more reviews or PMs for it.)


	80. Plenty of Ways to Die 3

**Snippet 80**

 **Plenty of Ways to Die – Bullshit BBQ**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Tragedy/Horror**

 **Pairs: Cardinal Sin (Cardin/Velvet)**

 **Parody: RWBY/1000 Ways to Die (#348 – My Big Fat Greek Death)**

 **AU-Type: Greek Empire AU**

 **Tags: No Aura, Tragic Death, Narrator Voice: Port, Italicized Text is the Narrator, Cardin and Velvet are royalty, No Faunus in this universe (Everyone's Human), Sadist!Cardin, Sadist!Velvet, Based on an Actual Historical Event, Woobie!Tyrian**

 **Note: Each of these are in its own universe unless stated they carry over**

* * *

 **Location: Athens, Mistral**

 **Date: 560 B.C.**

 _Settle in as we travel back to a simpler time, before guns made every dumbass a "fighter". This is a tale of a king, queen, and a peasant._

In a grand garden, there was a bit of a party being held. Men and women in togas sat about having goblets of wine and enjoying the music being played. Outside of that garden, a mere peasant in a hood watched from afar.

 _The year is 560 B.C. and Cardin ruled the Mistral Empire alongside Velvet, his beloved queen. The peasant in the hood was a mere bronzeworker who went by Tyrian._

Tyrian was no longer in his hood and was at home pounding away at some metal. It cut back to Cardin being lovingly feed white grapes by his queen.

 _This king had it made at the time. A rising empire and a beautiful queen to laud as a trophy. And Tyrian wanted some of the good life._

Cut back to Tyrian pacing on a mountaintop spouting prayers for help in Mistrali with maddening furor.

 _He prayed to the goddess of death in hopes of inspiration and Salem answered._

A halo of darkness fell upon him as he started to laugh maniacally, and he ran down the mountain to his home. He got to work making a tiny bronze bull and his idea had fully developed. As for Cardin and Velvet, they were subjecting a captured prisoner to unspeakable torture despite the prisoner's pleas for mercy.

 _Those two were always seeking out newer and crueler methods of torture on their enemies and Tyrian would present them a solution in a form of a bronze bull._

Tyrian was furiously working on his invention working night and day with little to no rest in excitement for being well-rewarded. The piece de resistance was the tiny rods to go into the nose to form the whistle.

 _With this invention, an enemy could be put inside and cooked with their juices coming out as steam out of it's nose like whistle for a teakettle. The day would come where he unveiled it to the king and queen in that same garden._

Tyrian was giddy as he received cheers for his work, and he was confident that the good life was him. He was already having fantasies of what to do with his new wealth. He always wanted to have a harem of blonde slavegirls (who all looked like Salem's human form) to use and abuse.

 _However, it was recorded in history that Cardin was quite unpredictable. He wanted to give it a test run and he didn't look too far for a victim._

"Guards, seize him!" Cardin said as Sky and Russel grabbed Tyrian shoving him inside the bull despite protest.

Russel slapped it shut as Tyrian pleaded for mercy. That was meet with Velvet lighting the fire under it causing steam to build within the bull. Tyrian pounded and hollered in vain, but the heat of his own prison choked him.

 _Now the bull was designed to roast a man alive as it toiled up to 200 degrees, the water that made up his body began to boil. The air was so hot that it melted his lungs, his skin peeled off, and his eyes went pop like a balloon._

As the steam came to a head, the bull's nose began to whistle leading to everyone clapping for the success of this new weapon.

 _Well Tyrian wanted was a piece of a good life but was screwed over simply on a whim. Oh, he survived the bull, but Velvet simply had him tossed off a cliff. This is why you don't pray to the goddess of death…_

* * *

(A/N: Poor Tyrian. No aftermath for this one either as it was also self-contained. Yeah, this one was based on a real event. 1000 Ways to Die had changed the ending to him dying inside the bull, but I went for the real historical ending. Pretty messed up, isn't it? Happy 80th!)


	81. Plenty of Ways to Die 4

**Snippet 81**

 **Plenty of Ways to Die – Fragmentation**

* * *

 **Genre: Drama/Hurt-Comfort**

 **Pairs: Shock Therapy (Ilia/Adam)**

 **Parody: RWBY/1000 Ways to Die (#803 – Bomb-Bino)**

 **AU-Type: Modern AU**

 **Tags: No Aura, Narrator Voice: Qrow, Italicized Text is the Narrator, Mafia, No Faunus in this universe (Everyone's Human), White Fang Mafias, The Schnee family is family of scumbags and woobies, Ilia and Adam are 10x as creepy**

 **Note: Each of these are in its own universe unless stated they carry over**

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere in Atlas**

 **Date: June 27, 20XX.**

Within a graveyard, someone was digging a grave for themselves.

 _Winter didn't deserve what she was going through right now. She had done mostly everything right and had just recently returned home from military service. A covert ops mission of some sort. She come home to find her family was getting it's karma from the mafia. She would quickly discover her father has decided to screw over the White Fang, and now they were all paying for it. Winter was digging her own grave while two enforcers, Adam and Ilia, were having a picnic. Excuse me, I need a drink or five._

"Take your time, Winter." Ilia said tauntingly. "It'll make what we will do to Weiss all the more savoring."

Winter wanted to throttle her father for getting them all into this mess. She just wanted to come home to see her sister, but no…her father had to be a selfish douche bag.

 _*urrp* Yeah, that's good. Back to this story, Adam and Ilia were enjoying their picnic planning that once Winter dug a deep enough hole, they'd shoot her in it. Then, they were go deal with Weiss…who was tied up in the trunk of the car. They were clearly doing to use her as a sex toy, and they taunted Winter with every horrible thing they would do. The fact they were going to do it after they killed Winter…what a waste of a good threeway. I need another drink…_

Winter wanted nothing more than to kill those two douchebags. Adam could only laugh at Winter's snarling and went back to drinking quality wine with Ilia enjoying the night air. As Winter dug further, she found discover something…something ancient.

 _Being an avid lover of military hardware and history, Winter knew exactly what it is. Cliché as it sounds, a miracle in the making. I need another five….zzzZZzzz_

Winter peered up to see Adam and Ilia currently in the middle of argument of who got first crack at Weiss. She shoved it into their picnic and slipped back down into the hole. Twirling the pin, she whistled a tune before hearing the screams and the explosion. Adam's eyeballs hit Winter's face, but she didn't care. She climbed out of that hole and put it to use…burying those two.

"A frag grenade right under my feet…if I hadn't realized it…I could have been dead sooner." Winter thought finishing covering the hole.

* * *

(A/N: Aftermath will come soon. This one was the most changed. Considering Winter's history, she would know what the old frag grenade was and use it to axe those two. It seems Qrow passed out drunk…guess we need another narrator.)


	82. Fragmentation Aftermath

**Snippet 82**

 **Fragmentation Aftermath**

* * *

 **Genre: Drama/Hurt-Comfort/WAFF**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/1000 Ways to Die (#803 – Bomb-Bino)**

 **AU-Type: Modern AU**

 **Tags: No Aura, Narrator Voice: Raven, Italicized Text is the Narrator, Mafia, No Faunus in this universe (Everyone's Human), White Fang Mafias, The Schnee family is family of scumbags and woobies, Karma Houdini, Raven don't give a damn**

* * *

 _Settle down, watchers of the verse. I've taken over for my brother who had one too many bottles of whiskey. Last we left, Winter managed to blow up Adam and Ilia with an old frag grenade…and we continue from there. Might as well drink this bottle of whiskey._

Winter got to the parking lot and hastily got the trunk open to find a tied up Weiss. She had been snatched right out of bed and just in her sleepwear and robe. Winter sliced off the bindings and gag only to get hugged by her sister.

"Winter, what happened?! I heard…" Weiss said only for Winter to say, "Don't worry…they aren't an issue anymore."

Weiss just wanted to go home and, after everything, so did Winter. The two piled in the car and returned home to find the place empty. Winter went in first with Weiss behind. Coming home should have been a relief, but it really wasn't as the place was wrecked.

"Klein…" Weiss said out in a near whisper.

"Mistress Winter….welcome home." The esteemed butler said coming out of a dark corner.

His knuckles were covered in blood and he looked roughed up beyond what Weiss was comfortable with it.

 _For Winter, it was expected. With her father neglectful and her mother unavailable sometimes, Klein had taught Winter plenty of things. Namely combat and tactics…fitting for he was a member of MI6._

"Weiss, do not worry. I am mostly fine, but I can't say the same for Whitley." Klein said bitterly.

"And what about mother and father?" Weiss asked.

"Your mother had a bit of hangover and was sleeping in off in a hotel across town. Your father was dragged off by the White Fang. Don't know what happened to him and right now, it doesn't matter. You two need to get out of here…they'll be back sooner." Klein said firmly.

"But what about you?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Someone needs to report this to the authorities. Last thing you two need is to be dragged into it." He said gently assuring Weiss.

"Thankfully, I didn't unpack." Winter said dryly finding her suitcase still at the door.

 _Winter and Weiss had escaped with their lives. Police were called shortly after leading to a large chunk of the White Fang's gang arrested. Turns out Jaccques was having a bit of an affair with Sienna, the leader of the mafia. The two had ended up faking this whole thing with the intent of starting over. As far as everyone knew, Jaccques had been axed and Sienna vanished leaving the Schnee family in pieces._

Fall had come and Winter was driving Weiss to her first year of university. The two were basically on their own considering their mother was still…an alcoholic. However, having Winter and Klein around gave Weiss someone to rely on.

 _What? You wanted a happier ending. Well I expected a bigger paycheck. Yeah, the Schnees are still together…not like matters. The end…my job is done. Now where's my fucking check?!_

* * *

(A/N: They can't all be happy, but hey at least the sisters are safe. So there's yet. Either way, this will be the last of the Plenty Ways to Die streak. I did say I was going to five, but I decided to hold off of it for a while to focus on some other projects. I will however reveal that the final Plenty Way to Die is going to Emerald and Mercury themed and decided to a good friend of mine. Moving on, to celebrate this fanfiction smashing past 200k, you all will be getting RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows. A pilot will be coming soon.)

(A/N (2): I also want to thank you all for getting me to 200k views. Despite this, my other fanfiction hasn't even cracked 100k yet (two are close, the rest are below 50k), so go give them some love. The goal for getting a TVtropes page for one of my works in still alive!)


	83. RWBY Unlimited POS Sneak Peek

**Snippet 83**

 **RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows Sneak Peak**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult (Humor/Horror/Drama)**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/Something Unlimited/X-Over**

 **AU-Type: Remnant's Four Shadow-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Based off the Something (Injustice) Unlimited fan-game, Trainer games, TW: Consider it's a Trainer Game, Crossover potential, Anti-villain!Team YUKI, Most of Team YUKI's allies will also fall into this as well, Team YUKI can be a scary much, Yuki plays the bad guy a lot too well**

 **Notes: This is merely a sneak peek of a piece of the pilot.**

* * *

Yuki and Serena had arrived at the main section containing the cells for captures. Serena came to Emerald's cell and motioned for Yuki to go ahead. Adjusting himself, he entered alone.

-Emerald's Cell-

"Well well, if it isn't the thieving jewel." Yuki said confidently.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Emerald snapped.

She was wearing her usual canon clothes sans her weapons. Emerald wanted answers to why she was here and who Yuki was.

"I am Yuki, and you're in your new cell. Congratulations on being the first for the experiment." Yuki said with a twisted grin.

"Experiment?!" Emerald said defensively.

She tried to attack, but it failed to do anything. Yuki laughed as she bolted for the open door only for her body to freeze.

"Initiating override command, Emerald returning to post." Serena said from outside the door.

Emerald felt her body lock up as she walked back to where she stood. Yuki had a devious grin on her face as Emerald looked terrified.

"How are you doing this?!" Emerald asked freaking out.

"I suppose I could explain a little bit." Yuki said having his hand lift her chin.

(One Explanation Later)

"So, this chip is driving me to end up here every night and no one is going to notice." Emerald said mortified. "Cinder would!"

"Unless she sold you out." Yuki said coldly. "Like what's she's going to you, anyway. This little gutter rat follows Cinder like a lost puppy yet Cinder doesn't care about you. I'm going to enjoy watching you have a crisis. Good luck finding out the rules, street rat."

With that he left as Emerald could only scream profanities at him, and when the door closed, she tried to pound it with no avail.

"She does care, damn it. She'll come to save me…you'll see. You blue-haired bastard!" Emerald screamed.

"Well, how long until she starts to crack?" Yuki asked Serena.

"Soon considering you didn't customize the cell to have amenities." Serena remarked. "Are you going to check on the three in Section C?"

"Might as well. Do we have files on the three?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to get each cell to get them. They are placed next to the door…" Serena said strangely.

"Strange, but it can't be helped." Yuki said walking along. "Let's go on down then."

* * *

(A/N: Yes, the complete pilot is done and ready to be put out. However, I've decided to not release it just yet until everyone else receives some updates. Yes, this fic is going on hiatus as I announced for a month. However, I decided since I did complete the pilot, I would at least submit the sneak peek. I do implore you all to give my other fics some love…as they are in need for reviews, views, and the like! Later guys!)


	84. Insanity and Glee: Three Tales

**Snippet 84**

 **Insanity and Glee – Three Tales**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Vary within each of the shorts**

 **Parody: RWBY/Cyanide and Happiness**

 **AU-Type: Chibi AU**

 **Tags: Dark Humor**

* * *

 **[#1 Totally Forgot About That]**

The scene opened within the home of the Azure family as Yuki came downstairs to in his pajamas to see a mug of coffee.

"Shit, I totally forgot about the coffee." Yuki said with a groan. "Might as well see if I got any mugs?"

Serena pinged into existence and opened the dishwasher to see that there were no clean mugs. Yuki wondered if he was forgetting something else.

"I believe you're forgetting the wedding." Serena reminded.

"Shit! I'm going to be late if we don't hurry!" Yuki said running to get changed into a suit.

Making a portal, he and Serena left home for the wedding. A few minutes, the bride would have blood splattered all over her face as she screamed in absolute shock. The groom had gotten a hole through his head and fell to the ground. The goers of the wedding all looked horrified, but the bride's parents were stoic but smirking on the inside. From a cliff, the smoking sniper rifle stood as the shooter dusted off his hands.

"Well, Adam's dead, but I can't help but feel I missed something. Oh shit, I was supposed to get rid of Ilia's body." Yuki said looking over at the dead faunus next to her.

She had her throat slashed and her body mangled, but Yuki lazily kicked her off the cliff. Yuki would return home only to get chewed out by his wife that he forgot about getting the milk.

 **[Short #2 – Farmer Taiyang]**

Taiyang woke up ready to face the day on his dairy farm and come out of his farmhouse shirtless wearing just his overalls and boots. He got his himself steeled for a long day as his assistant, Summer, was at his side. Raven lazily came out with a bottle a whiskey in one hand not intending to do any work at all. With buckets in hand, the cows were getting milked except the ones under Raven's care. Too busy having her morning whiskey. Then came the feeding. Raven? Having her afternoon brandy. Late into the evening, Taiyang and Summer was exhausted from all those chores and filling up the tanker truck to sell the m Raven had at least carried them both into bed, but Taiyang's hands were sore.

"Damn it." He said sobbing that he could not use his new location, Rosie Palms. He was sobbing for his poor sore hands, and Raven decided to do something about it. Come the next day, she got him a milking machine instead of buying her brandy.

"Ah Rae…thanks." Taiyang said with a warm smile on his face pecking Raven on the cheek.

Summer could not help but beam, but then Taiyang's face went from happy to devious as he rushed inside. Loud moaning and groaning came from out of his room, and Raven and Summer came up to the window to see Taiyang….was putting that machine to "use" and having the time of his life. Jaws hung wide. The cows were mortified at what they were seeing what Taiyang was doing.

"How the hell is he producing that much?!" Summer thought.

"How did he hide that in his overalls?!" Raven thought drooling.

The cows backed up from this sickening, to them, display. Taiyang had milked out so much that he was able to fill that same tanker truck to sell his sperm come the next day. The money he made that day ensured that he never had to milk his own cows. Taiyang was counting the money enjoying the breeze as he was only wearing his boots.

"Raven, I think I need to thank you personally." Taiyang said suggestively smacking Raven behind. "Summer, I'll need you as well."

Four years later, Qrow would arrive after a stint in voice acting to a bigger farm, two new nieces, Summer playing with them, and Raven no longer drinking booze. She had a new addiction…Taiyang's sperm. He did not to see her wanting her daily fix of it. And that's how Qrow became an alcoholic.

 **[Short #3 – Don't Do It]**

The citizens of Vale went about their day only for a woman to scream out in a terror. There was someone on the edge of the building about to jump.

"Wait, don't do it!" Sun screamed out.

There was a jump as everyone screamed as Weiss flew up revealing in her new jetpack smugly crossing her arms.

"Relax, I'm unharmed!" Weiss said confidently.

"You asshole, you could have caught that my friend!" Sun said pointing the bleeding body that hit the ground with blood soaking his already red hair.

Weiss looked down at him only to shrug.

"Should had have a jeetttppacccckkkk!" Weiss sang flying away with the flames of her jetpacks lighting Scarlet on fire.

Everyone watched her go as Sun cried over Scarlet's burning body.

* * *

(A/N: Don't worry, Raven sticks around in this one to be a parent. Either way, RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows was released on the 19th of August. Go check it out! Next up, we return to Cinder.)


	85. Reunions (CfFG 9)

**Snippet 85**

 **Reunions**

 **Part 9 to the Cinder's Fall from Grace Series**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Humor**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake), former Green Knight (Emerald/Jaune), Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon), one sided Silvery Ice (Weiss/Yuki), Wet Willows (Neptune/Willow Schnee), Silver Barrel Shotgun (Yang/Yuki), implied Birth Control (Yuki/Ivory), implied past Dragon Tsunami (Yuki/Lapis), Tiger Dragon (Shampoo/Yuki), former Dante's Inferno (Yuki/Cinder)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)/Sonic For Hire**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence-Fall from Grace!AU)**

 **Tags: Fluff, Cinder feels at ease, Blake reconstruction, Ruby reconstruction**

* * *

It was heartwarming and surreal that Blake would reunite with her parents. Apparently, they had been searching for her recently to make amends over some choice words said years. There was arguing and scream, but now they were crying as they held each other. All fine and dandy one would think…of course the fact they were all tripping balls. Yuki watched with Cinder before leaving them alone.

"It's been a few weeks since you've been freed, Cinder, and I'm glad you're adjusting well." Yuki said kindly.

"Thanks for letting us try here. I owe you plenty." Cinder remarked.

"It's no issue at all. You've been pulling your weight along with Mercury and Emerald. Can't believe she's going to be a mother soon." Yuki said wistfully.

"Never saw her so es…huh…what…" Cinder said turning to hear that annoying song blaring from…Ruby's car. "Fuck…"

Yuki turned to see Ruby pull up into the village, drift to a stop right in front of him, and hop out.

"Ruby. What brings the visit?" Yuki asked.

"You got a motel or something in this town?" Ruby asked slightly panicked.

In the car was a young male with dark hair, tan skin, and green eyes looking shy and nervous.

"There's the inn, but it's being rebuilt into a proper motel." Yuki explained. "Why?"

"I need a place to stay. My mansion's sort of suffered damage from a few explosions that I caused a week back. It's just after seeing the damage to that place, I began thinking of how I ended up getting there, and I came to be of a realization that I might have become…" Ruby said as Yuki finished. "A smug prick douchebag."

"Literally Cinder." Ruby said haunted as Cinder rolled her eyes. "No offense."

"All taken." Cinder said dryly.

"It's just…I got to the top and it's all so empty. And…I miss my teammates so much." Ruby said with a sniffle. "I miss Yang, and I have no idea where she even is. I'd give up being champion just to see her again."

"That so?" Yang said walking up.

No words, just Ruby tackle-hugging Yang while bawling her eyes out. Yang could only sigh in relief that Ruby seemed to come to her senses.

"Does this mean the band's back together?" Cinder teased.

"I don't even know if Weiss'll talk to me." Ruby said.

"Well go and see her too, she's been hanging around. Blake and she have made amends." Yuki explained.

Weiss had invested to have an SDC branch here and used that as her excuse to conduct business from there. With that boost of cash inflow, the place had really become a real city. Ruby was reintroduced to the gang and a happy reunion had finally come at last.

"Oh my gosh, I have a nephew!" Ruby said holding Ryu up. "I am so going to spoil you!"

"So, Ruby? Who's this guy following you?" Blake asked.

"He's my apprentice. Oscar Pine." Ruby said as Oscar waved hello.

"He's cute." Ivory teased as Lapis pulled her away.

"To think that the gang's all back together." Kelly said pleased with the outcome. "Took a while, but we got there."

Their conversation lasted into the night where Cinder was preparing to go on a date that night. She had tried on peeping on Emerald and Mercury. Plus, she couldn't go to Yuki considering Yang had a grip on him. So, she tried online dating which was, for lack of a better term, a shitshow. However, she got a match to someone. A bit older than her, but doable. She gussied up looking quite fancy as she could afford to get herself a fresh makeover. Coming downstairs, Mercury and Emerald were watching television and saw Cinder get her purse to go out the door.

"About time." Mercury sniped as Cinder slammed the door.

-CfFG-

Cinder debated her options. The date so far was wonderful and the guy himself was quite the catch. Only problem? It was Taiyang Xiao Long. She knew Yang would probably skin her alive if she had found out and Cinder was nervous as hell. The restaurant was offering a special on their wine and Cinder was guzzling it down to ease her nerves.

"Are you nervous?" Taiyang asked.

"Nervous, no? I just needed a bit of liquid courage to admit how much of a beefcake you are." Cinder said a bit tipsy. "I'm having a wonderful time."

Taiyang was beat red and wondered how much that wine was. Cinder's mistake was encouraging him to a few drinks. Then, a few drinks became bottles.

-CfFG-

The morning rays came in as Yang opened her homes, her husband was still asleep and so was Weiss. Yang rolled her eyes that Weiss had become more open to joining them. She looked to her phone noticing a message from her father on it. She took it up, open her scroll up, and was wide-eyed as Yuki and Weiss began to wake up.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"I now have a wicked stepmother." Yang said blankly.

She was not the only one who got that picture as a certain feathery woman screamed bloody murder.

* * *

(A/N: Aha, Tinder. The beginning of the end for Cinder's Fall. Honestly, Taiyang and Cinder was planned for the endgame. Now we just have to skip ahead to the baby shower and a pair of unexpected guests. Happy 85th to all!)


	86. Lapis of Team YUKI Reacts to Shipping

**Snippet 86**

 **Lapis of Team YUKI Reacts to Shipping**

* * *

 **Genre: Varies (Starts off with a bit of angst)**

 **Pairs: Plenty**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Meta**

 **Tags: Lapis reacts to fanships, metahumor, jabs at shipping**

* * *

Ships with me in it? People seriously do this in their down time? [Lapis sighs.] All right, let's time what we got.

 **Jaune Arc: Lunar Tides, Green Circuitry**

Names are clever and all, but he's just too goofy for me.

 **Lie Ren: Blue Blooming Lotus, Loners without Fathers, The Great Flood**

Ok, I will say that Ren appeals to me quite well. Sparing with him is enjoyable and he makes pretty good tea. I could freeze Nora into a block of ice and shove her aside.

 **Fox Alistair: Water Blade, Mariana Trench**

…Maybe.

 **Yatsuhashi Daichi: Water Dragon, Water Hydra**

Rather not.

 **Sun Wukong: Hydro Canon, Boiling Monkey**

Opposite attracts in some case…and this is one of us.

 **Neptune Vasillias: Blue Lagoon, Royal Seas**

I'd rather give Jaune a call.

 **Whitley Schnee: Water Whipped, Drowning in the Ice, Titanic Sinking**

No.

 **Oscar Pine: Watering the Pine, Raining Forest**

Absolutely not.

 **Mercury Black: Kid Killers, Beaten Black and Blue**

If he's quit Cinder, I'll give him a shot.

 **Roman Torchwick: Stolen Lazuli, Grand Theft Vaccuo, A Torch in the Flood**

Older brother figure. Wouldn't work out.

 **Adam Tarsus: Come Hell or a Tidal Wave**

I would sooner kill him than fuck him.

 **Junior Xiong: Wet and Drunk**

Maybe a One Night Stand.

 **Qrow Branwen: D and F, Drowning Crows**

He smells of disappointment.

 **James Ironwood: Cyborg Loving**

Pfft….

 **Yuki Azure: Hydra of the Azure, Water Cycle, A Pair of Ice and Snow**

[She blushes wistfully thinking what a slightly romantic relationship could be like.]

* * *

(A/N: Shortest of them all considering Lapis isn't the easiest one to ship. Ivory will mark the end of this miniseries.)


	87. A Scummy Divorce

**Snippet 87**

 **A Scummy Divorce**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Family**

 **Pairs: Former Jaccques/Willow**

 **Parody: RWBY/Cyanide and Happiness**

 **AU-Type: Modern AU**

 **Tags: Willow gets some revenge, Payback, Manipulation, Scumbag Schnees, Manipulative!Willow**

 **Context: Weiss would be 12, Whitley would be 10, and Winter would be about 17**

* * *

The household of the Schnee was going to break at the seams. Jaccques and Willow were agreeing to a divorce but had not told their three children.

"Okay, when we break the news to them. We need to do it in a way that doesn't make one of us look like the bad guy." Jaccques said sternly. "They need to think that I still love them."

"Yeah sure. How about I go in first and take the hit for this." Willow said downing her first glass of wine for the day. "The kids need their father."

Jaccques agreed not even hearing the venom and sarcasm in her voice. The two walked into the living room where Winter was playing poker with Weiss and Whitley.

"Three of a kind." Whitley boasted throwing in his hand.

"Full House." Weiss said smugly taking all the winnings in the pot.

Only for Winter to take it away and toss down her cards, a royal flush. At the moment, Winter had came home not long after graduating military school with honors to see her siblings. Weiss was begging for Winter to visit, and Winter caved. Jaccques cleared his throats getting their attentions.

"Kids, your mother has something to announce." Jaccques said seriously as Willow took a breath.

"You three know we think highly of you to do better than us, and we love you so much. That's why…" Willow said before suddenly changing mood, "We're going to Menagerie for a vacation to celebrate Winter's graduation! And I'm cutting down my drinking!"

This perked Weiss up with excitement at going to places beyond Atlas, Whitley wanted to get out of the cold, and Winter was just happy that her decision to go to military school was being appreciated. All three came up hugging their mother. Jaccques was silently stupefied.

"Thanks mother, I'd love a vacation!" Winter said jovially.

"I want to see a real tiger faunus!" Whitley said excitedly.

"What? No! We're not going on vacation, you liquid bitch!" Jaccques yelled. "We're getting a divorce!"

Willow fell to her knees sobbing while holding her kids tightly.

"How could suggest breaking up our family?!" Willow said dramatically.

Now Winter smelled something fishy, but Weiss and Willow bought the act tearing up alongside her. Whitley even asked why he wanted to break up the family.

"You monster! There's probably another woman you're seeing! Is she prettier than me? Was it worth breaking up this family?" Willow screamed. "You bastard!"

Jaccques realized that she played him right into the crappiest end of divorce. Ironically, he was not even seeing another woman. His reason for divorce was out of greed, but it did not matter. With two of the younger kids against him, he lost the divorce hard. He did not have to pay child support, at the very least, but he was left with nothing. Much to Winter's surprise, she had kept her word and took the kids on a wonderful vacation. And Jaccques? He found work elsewhere.

"Sleeping in a tent, are you kidding me?!" Jaccques complained.

"Do I pay you to talk or to use your penis?" Raven said with a sigh as she began to undress. "Days like this, I wish I never left Tai. Now I have to pay you for a decent helping of sex because the men in my tribe are a bunch of limp dicks."

Winter never did exactly like the fact that her mother had basically manipulated things into her favor through Weiss and Whitney. She was right on her promising to cut her drinking was bullshit.

* * *

(A/N: I know most will side with Willow, but this was written for you to dislike the two of them. It is typical in some of these divorce for the women to abuse the system to screw over men. Not to say, Jaccques is innocent, but Willow isn't exactly either. Think of it as a lesser of two evils deal.)


	88. All For Nothing

**Snippet 88**

 **All for Nothing**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Tragedy/Horror**

 **Pairs: -Not Important-**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Salem gets the last laugh, The Good Guys Technically Win, Ribbing on Cinder, Mentions with Mercury and Emerald, Neo is ice cold**

* * *

They expected Salem's castle in the Grimmlands to be lively and full of Grimm and people ready to kill them. But instead…they got silence. Even Cinder was concerned for this development. The former false maiden was forced to spill the location of Salem's hideout after Neo had the nerve to betray her to use as a bargaining chip. Now she was being led around on a leash by the faunus of the team.

"I hope you're enjoying leading me around like a fucking animal!" Cinder yelled as Blake gave the leash a rougher tug. "Bitch."

"I'm not sensing anyone." Ren said concerned.

"That's impossible. Emerald and Mercury will come out and save me!" Cinder boasted only for nothing to happen. "Where the hell are those two?!"

"Uhh…guys. I think I found some of Salem's guys, but I don't think they're a problem." Nora said.

Everyone (except Cinder) came with their weapons drawn only to find corpses. Cinder recognized them. Triyan, Arthur, and Hazel were all slumped over and dead. Nora noticed three cups filled with a purple liquid half-drunk.

"So…they're dead." Jaune said confused and upset. "Then someone got here before us."

"But that's impossible…no one else knows about this place!" Cinder beckoned. "Where's Salem?"

They searched the castle before finding Salem…or rather her corpse that sat on the throne. They thought she was alive at first, and Jaune blindly charged to attack her. It was upon coming closer, he found no response. What they found was a dead woman…gone out with a smile on her face.

"No….no…no!" Ozpin screamed out. "That can't be possible!"

Ruby froze, Weiss's jaw hit the floor, Blake fell over, and Yang twitched. Jaune was screaming words so foul in anger, Ren also froze, and Nora was in denial. Qrow noticed she had a glass of wine in her last moments and took up the bottle. Oscar and Maria were in shock. Then Neo noticed a letter in Salem's lap and took it up giving to Ruby to read.

" _Dear Ozpin, I want to apologize for bringing you back to life. I should have moved on because bringing you back was the greatest regret of my life. My selfishness made me blind to realize that I should have let you go because you and I were terrible for each other. I let my innocent love blind me to how awful of a person you were. You should have listened to the Gods and left me alone. You, me, bringing kids into this word was a mistake. I do take a bit pleasure knowing that by the time your allies come here, you'd realize it was all for nothing. No final battle, no getting to whip out those mastery of silver eyes, no settling old grudge. No, you get nothing from the fact that I could have my epiphany if I didn't have my head up my own ass. Seeing that you did not defeat me, you're stuck living as an unfeeling ghost for the rest of your lives. Funny that you and all your allies will live on with the fact that it was all for naught. Goodbye and good riddance, Salem."_

Cinder's right eye twitched as she fell to her knees. All the people she hurt, all the suffering, amassing all that power was all for nothing. Ruby dropped the letter letting it hit the floor and Yang exploded.

"Are you fucking shitting me?! I lost an arm, Ruby and I lost Summer, and my mother became a cowardly cunt for nothing! Salem just escapes punishment!" Yang screamed completely ballistic.

"I mean…at least the world is safe." Weiss said trying to cheer Ruby up on to get slapped for it.

"I was training my ass off to learn to use those Silver Eyes! I come and not only to do I see no Grimm, but no Salem! You realize all what we went through was all for nothing!" Ruby screamed. "Penny…my mom…Pyrrha."

"FUCK!" Jaune screamed kicking over a table. "She died for nothing!"

"My plans! My beautiful plans!" Cinder wailed as Jaune tackled her with his hands on her throat.

"I need ratification, damn it! Someone give a gun so I can blow out her brains on the wall!" Jaune said tightening his grip on Cinder's throat.

Neo simply shot Cinder through the head for him and began to leave. Jaune followed as well as Ozpin asked where he was going.

"Home after I go to a bar and get smashed. Probably more to get in her pants." Jaune said boldly referring to Neo.

"But you can't just leave." Weiss remarked.

"The hell I can't…and you know what." Jaune said pointing to Oscar. "Fuck you."

His finger moved to Weiss. "Fuck You!"

Moved to Blake. "Fuck You!"

Moved to Yang. "Fuck You!"

Moved to Qrow. "Fuck You!"

Moved to Maria and Ruby. "You cool."

All before he stomped on his Cinder's skull crushing it and screaming, "And fuck this, I'm out!"

Qrow shook his head and followed behind in leaving. One by one, they would leave as all who was left was Oscar and Ruby.

"So, what do we do?" Oscar asked.

"No idea." Ruby said before the two left. "Wait a second, where's Mercury and Emerald?"

Those two were long gone, both far away with enough to make a life for themselves fully dedicated to leaving it all behind.

 **-[Cues: Simple Minds- Don't You (Forget About Me)]-**

 _Everyone had gone their separate ways…with Team RWBY each holding one of the relics._

 _Ruby went on to become her generation's Summer Rose going on to inspire a new generation of scythe wielders. That innocent smile and dramatic speeches are a mask to hide her cynicism and the realization she's becoming more like her Uncle Qrow._

 _Weiss went on to take over company by throwing her father and brother off of Atlas to their deaths. She runs the company to a new golden age. Despite her success, Salem's last act haunts her to nearly taking up drinking. But instead, she got a new hobby. Voice acting for a hit new animated show._

 _Blake ended up going on to start a new rights groups for the poor and the underprivileged, the Remnant Association for Minorities. She along with Sun are gaining plenty of success in their endeavor. Sun and his team even help take down any remaining remnants of the White Fang and human supremacy groups._

 _Yang dismantled the Branwen Tribe and forcibly beat Raven into submission. She's living the dream of having of a loving pair of parents. Taiyang had no idea that Yang will break Raven's spine if she doesn't comply with Yang's demand for a family. After seeing Yang bludgeon several of her bandits with a relic, Raven decided retirement wasn't a bad idea. Yang is still salty about the loss of her arm._

 _Jaune swore off being a huntsman and retired to Vale keeping a bit of distance from his family. He got away with his fake transcripts due to his records being lost in the Fall of Beacon and everyone else who knew about it being dead. Jaune still misses Pyrrha and spends his time, when he's not drowning his losses in the pancake house, wondering what could have been._

 _Ren and Nora opened a pancake house in Vale making good money. They have a son._

 _Oscar returned to find out his aunt passed while he left. He inherited the farm and with Ozpin's help made it a success. Eventually, Ozpin had ended up taking over Oscar's body. Ozpin used the wealth to help drown his sorrows bemoaning the fact he's stuck among the living forever._

 _Neo retired from her criminal life becoming a writer, Monica Oasis. Her smash hit, the animated show : SPHR and SPHR Chibi, made her a household life. Team RBY was not amused by this or the fact that Weiss voice acts for the show._

 _Qrow retired to be a voice actor for SPHR and SPHR Chibi. Ruby and Yang was not amused._

 _Emerald and Mercury had gotten a pardon for their crimes and now work as writers for SPHR and SPHR Chibi. Emerald immortalized Cinder with a character on the show just as vapid and stupid as her. Mercury was able to put his past behind and move on. He voices one of the male leads._

* * *

(A/N: The idea of a Pyrrhic Victory has recently gotten into my head, and well this idea was spawned. Let's be honest, everyone would be at a loss to have this happen. I ask of you, the viewer, what do you think will happen to our heroes. Should this get a sequel?)


	89. Penny Wants a Pounding!

**Snippet 89**

 **Penny Wants a Pounding!**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: The Terminators (Yuki/Penny), Greying Silver (Yuki/Ruby), Nuts and Dolts (Ruby/Penny)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: R4S-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Slight NSFW Warning, Ironwood gets served an answer, Penny is being blunt as well, Upgrades, mentions of Team YUKI, Penny is pent up, Serious!Penny is terrifying**

* * *

Upon the docks of an Atlas Airship, Penny had requested a meeting with Ironwood and the Atlas Council of Old Farts to which Winter was shadowing. She had to justify her new expenses.

"So, you called us all in here?" Ironwood asked.

"I think it's time to talk to me about the bird and the bees." Penny said innocently.

In panic, a few of the blowhards rushed to the door given that most of them didn't want to get involved in this mess. The door was locked as Penny raised up the key before shoving it down her shirt to everyone's horror.

"Oh god no." Ironwood said to himself.

"So, what does this have to do with the expenses?" Old Fart#1 said slightly nervous.

"Why it's to pay for getting me proper fully-functioning genitals, new breasts, and upgraded nipples." Penny said still keeping that innocent look. "I have the schematics."

She opened the folder on the table and most of them recoiled. Old Fart #1 had a nosebleed however much to Ironwood's disgust as Penny looked old enough to be his granddaughter.

"I…uh…why would you even need that?" Old Fart #2 asked mortified.

"I can't approve it." Ironwood said as Penny's face twisted to a more serious look.

Winter gulped and Penny slammed her hands on the table.

"I know I come off as innocent and clueless, but I have the urges like all of you. I may be a cyborg, but I have a human soul. A soul that has the primal craving that persists given I was formed at adolescence. I have yearned for the chance to experience it!" Penny said walking up to Ironwood holding by the collar glaring into his fearful eyes. "Penny can't feel truly feel alive 'till PENNY FUCKS!"

Penny let him go and back up as her innocent smile and tone came back.

"Besides, I've been only able to use my mouth on my boyfriend and girlfriend. I need genitals so Yuki can give Ruby's a break, and something for both of them to lick." Penny said with that ever cheerfulness. "So what was that issue with the funding?"

"Issue? What issue?" Old Fart #2 said in panic. "I don't see an issue."

"Nope. I don't see an issue." Ironwood said fearful.

He was hoping Penny would not try to castrate them.

"Shut up and take our money." Old Fart #1 said with a grin and a bloody nose.

Winter gave a nod as Penny's grin widened.

"Thank you all for your approval." Penny said unlocking the door as the others piled out.

Ironwood needed a drink to forget what he heard…just one or twenty.

"How the hell did she get a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" Winter thought mortified.

* * *

(A/N: This was inspired by the Dorkly Comic, "What Disney Won't Admit About Goofy and Max". I couldn't resist doing this.)


	90. RWBY reacts to…Special Hunters Unit

**Snippet 90**

 **RWBY reacts to…Special Hunters Unit**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: R4S-eqsue AU (Reactverse)**

 **Tags: Slight NSFW Warning, Meta, Reaction Fic, Cinder is a thot**

* * *

Within the atypical white void between worlds, a lone young man in a cloak sat keying at his laptop on his desk before looking to the audience.

"Been a long time since I did it." He remarked keying a command at his computer before executing the program. "80 snippets ago actually. To Green, yes for the material."

Mirai had gotten a bit older now standing at 5'11". For the occasion, he wore different clothes. A black t-shirt with Team YUKI's symbol on front, blue pants, his usual boots, and a grey jacket. His headphones were at his desk, but his sword was still at his side.

A black portal formed in the air as several familiar faces fell out of it into the pillows on the floor. Ruby and Yuki were the first to get up.

"Chronoa!" Yuki said only to see a white void.

"What the heck is going on?" Ruby said getting up.

"We're doing this again….It's been a long time, Mirai." Ozpin said dusting himself off.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune said confused.

"Oh, just us reacting to other worlds. Seems we've been brought back with guests." Nora said helping Team YUKI up.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked Mirai.

"In a way, I am your creator. Your origin. But that's not important as I brought all of you here to endure this world I have witnessed." Mirai explained as the room shifted straight to be a theater.

With their snacks and everyone seated, the film rolled.

 _You are entering the courtroom of Judge Jaune Arc. He's a real judge, in his courtroom everyone has a right to a fair trial, but if they're proven wrong, he'll make them pay_

"Jaune's a judge? Pfft…" Weiss said breaking out in laughter.

"Hey, I can be a judge." Jaune said defending himself.

"To be fair, you are full of disappointments." Ivory sniped. "All that aura and you can't use it."

 _In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Vale the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Hunter's Unite. These are their stories…_

Everyone in the room get serious especially Kelly who was glaring holes at Whitley's seat the entire time.

 ** _Court Room 12:00 PM_**

 _"Alright, let's get on with this court case." Judge Jaune Arc said as he banged his gavel. "At the defense was one Mercury Black, with the plaintiff being Cinder Fall. Mercury had chosen to represent himself, while Cinder was being represented by Roman Torchwick."_

"And I can't this seriously." Lapis said shaking her head. "Roman as a lawyer? Good grief."

Neo held up a sign saying that he'd made a great lawyer. Cinder was wondering what Mercury to her, and Emerald was cracking her knuckles. Mercury was wondering what Cinder was accusing him of.

 _Jaune looked to Mercury from atop his chair and asked him. "How do you plead. Mercury?"_

 _"I didn't do shit!" Mercury hollered._

"That's surely going to assure us you're innocent." Blake said sarcastically.

Yuki would have sniped at that, but he was too busy silting Adam's throat under Mirai's nose.

 _Jaune then looked to Roman and Cinder asking them to state your case._

 _Roman quickly retorted. "He's full of shit, and he assaulted by client!"_

"How exactly?" Emerald asked as Cinder shushed her.

 _Mercury sighed "Look I swear on my mother, she said she wasn't a true maiden, and besides it was consensual!"_

"Figured a snake like you would do something like this." Emerald said looking at Mercury.

"Look at all that brown on his nose. How's kissing Cinder's ass?" Mercury sniped back as Cinder shushed.

 _Roman glared at Mercury before pointing an accusing finger. "Objection your honor! He has no mother!"_

Yuki punched Roman in the face and said, "Roman, I love you like a brother, but you crossed a line."

Mercury felt a little better and Lapis even give a support thumbs up.

 _"That's irrelevant, I'm innocent god damnit!" Mercury pointed right back at Roman._

 _"My client was assaulted by this man and should be sentenced to life in prison." Roman slammed his fists onto the table, while Cinder just watched with a cruel smirk._

"Can you not look more like a total cunt?" Pyrrha asked to shock of everyone.

"I don't know, you tell me. You did get an eyeful of me when you last living." Cinder snarked.

Mirai had to restrain Pyrrha before she ruined the theater.

 _Cinder had soon adopted a more 'innocent' look before playing up the seduction in her voice._

 _"It's true your honor. That Mercury is a naughty boy, and should be punished. Mmm mehe." She purred._

The women sans Cinder and Emerald facepalm as Emerald was cheering for Mercury to go to prison.

"Idiot is going to screw herself into prison." Kelly said shaking her hand.

 _Mercury's eye went wide as he motioned both his arms to Cinder. "Ya see! Does a pure woman talk that way?!"_

 _Jaune looked down at his lap. "I do have an erection. I see your point Merc."_

Jaune did not want to admit he had one and neither did a few other men and women.

 _Roman spoke back up again, and glared straight into Mercury's eyes. "Have you no respect Mercury?! That's someone's daughter! How do you think her father would feel?!"_

"Pfft…don't make me laugh." Mercury hissed.

 _Mercury just raised his middle fingers in response. "Why do you care?! Your dad doesn't even love you!"_

Laughter arose at Roman's expense. Being dead didn't help he would be hearing it even in the afterlife.

 _Roman dropped the glare and looked straight back at Jaune._

 _"Your honor it's obvious that he's attacking me personally now." Roman sounded very offended._

 _Cinder rubbed her hand down Roman's shoulder. "It's ok Roman, I know what it's like to be taken advantage of."_

Yuki held Neo to which the mute stayed on his lap to calm down.

 _"What say you Mercury, against these accusations?" Jaune asked Mercury with his brow raised._

 _Mercury just smirked as he had his ace in the sleeve ready. "I call upon my witness. Jaune Arc!"_

"Le what?" Kelly asked.

 _Everyone gasped hearing this, and looked to the judge…_

 _"What?" Roman said looking at Mercury as if he was mad._

 _"Without an e." Mercury narrowed his eyes._

"Juan Arc? But we don't have another brother." Terra said in confusion.

"Pretty sure, that's not the case." Saphron said confused.

 _The Jury, comprising of RWBY, NPR, Yuki, and Neo, who was furious about Cinder touching Roman, watched on as they were shocked to see a mustachioed version of Jaune walking into the court room._

 _"Huh I did not expect Jury Duty to be this entertaining." Blake said between bites of her sushi._

"So, wait, does jury duty allow us to eat on the job? Because that sushi looks good." Blake said drooling at the sushi.

 _"This is better than my soaps!" Yang said as she scarfed down a handful of popcorn._

"You watch soap operas?" Weiss asked the blonde brawler.

"The Lust and the Endless is a good show…shut up." Yang said under her breath.

 _"Yang this is serious! Someone's life lies on the line." Weiss said though still unsure of what qualifications Jaune had to be a judge._

 _She just drank her coffee and waited for the results._

Yang rolled her eyes as Weiss pouted at that.

 _"Yeah have some decorum!" Nora hollered as she scarfed down a hot dog._

"What do you know about decorum?" Cardin snorted.

CRUNCH! Cardin now had a broken leg and wished he never said that.

 _"You're one to talk Nora." Ren said flatly, though he was enjoying one of his health smoothies as they saw the bailiff, Qrow of all people, led in Jaune's doppelgänger._

 _Pyrrha was too distracted seeing Jaune's mustachioed doppelgänger to really comment. She hadn't noticed that Nora was in the middle of taking her chocolate._

"Thirsty bitch!" Ivory said being petty by throwing popcorn at the screen.

 _"I'm still trying to figure out how I got roped into this." Yuki grunted in the middle of a bowl of noodles._

"Note to self, find ways out of jury duty back home." Yuki thought as Serena was going on to find ways.

 _"..." Neo just shoveled more ice cream into her mouth out of annoyance of that whore Cinder still rubbing Roman._

Cinder was chuckling nervously as Neo gotten out of Yuki's lap and in Cinder's with a gun at throat. Emerald was snarling at the fact that Cinder got the "good seat".

 _Ruby looked at them all, and pouted. "What? No one thought about getting me a snack?"_

"Well how's that for irony." Raven snarked.

 _"Alright, Mercury calls upon his witness. Jaun without an e." Jaune looked to his evil older twin brother once removed and had him place his hand on a copy of 'Cowboys of Redemption'. "Now, do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth? So, help you Oum."_

 _Jaun just looked at his twin brother, as his barely hidden contempt for the younger Arc scion was on full display. "Fuck you!"_

"An evil Jaune? So, a puppykicker?" Yuki asked as Jaune scowled.

Ruby and Kelly were glaring at Jaune at the thought of a version of him being a kicker of puppies.

 _Jaune paused but looked back to the rest of the courtroom. "You heard him folks, go ahead, question the witness."_

 _Mercury looked to his witness, and grinned. "Jaun without an e, did you or did you not see me have sexual relations with Cinder Fall?"_

 _"Yes," Jaun looked to his brother, "He was in fact balls deep your honor."_

 _Roman was very giddy hearing this and had to fight the urge to do a twirl. "Ya see your honor! Mercury even admits to assaulting my client!"_

 _Mercury glowered at Roman, and nearly threw his pitcher of water at the ginger. "Now hold on! Fucking dick!"_

Many fought the urge to laugh, but failed to as Roman was groaning on the inside at the idea of doing twirls in glee.

 _Mercury turned his head back to Jaun. "Jaun without an e, could you please tell the court who initiated the situation."_

 _"Well as I was preparing the lotion from behind the safety of the shuttered closet. It was Cinder I saw leap onto Mercury first." Jaun said much to the disgust of most of everyone in the audience, though Blake was taking notes._

 _"Aha! Therefore my ass is innocent! She started this, and she's a thot!" Mercury pointed straight dead at an offended Cinder._

"What's a thot?" Ruby asked innocently.

Yuki got up from his seat, walked down, snagged the remote, and paused the movie.

"It means that Cinder…." Yuki said before taking a singing voice, " **Is that whore over there!** "

"How dare you!" Emerald said angrily.

"Man, shut your gutter trash up, you second-rate ho." Yuki said before walking back to his seat. "If you got an issue, come up and make me eat those words, I dare you."

The movie continued as a few were snickering at the exchange.

 _"Hey, that's not very nice! I am a respected member of the RWBY community." Cinder crossed her arms._

 _Mercury had an unamused look as he looked to Jaune. "Objection your honor, bitch be lyin."_

 _Roman looked to Jaune, and much to everyone's surprise agreed with Mercury. "Yeah I second that one your honor."_

"Of course, I am a respected member." Cinder said crossing her arms.

Team YUKI broke out into laughter falling out of their seats. Ivory, while still laughing, threw dildos of light at Cinder's face. Kelly was clang pots and pans. Lapis was pacing herself not to run out of breath, and Yuki was sniggering.

"Cinder. Cinder, you stupid thot. You think your worth shit? No, you look like a failing Saturday morning cartoon villain that's auditioning for amateur porn when your show was canceled." Yuki said looking down at Yuki.

Cinder was silent, but Mercury shamelessly laughed while everyone else left bad for Cinder a little.

 _Jaune sighed, and rubbed his temples before looking to the court. "Alright let's be honest, how many people within this courtroom have slept with Cinder Fall? Raise your hand."_

 _Jaun raised his hand, then Mercury, Jaune did as well causing Pyrrha and Ruby began to formulate their revenge, Yuki, Yang, and much to everyone's shock, and Neo's anger, Roman. Everyone in the Jury also learned that threats from a mute could be just as scary, if not more than a regular person._

"Jeez, is Cinder even that good a lay?" Qrow asked only to get no answer.

 _"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Cinder has shrugged._

 _"Uh-huh. Yuki, what say the Jury?" Jaune asked the head juror._

 _Yuki looked up from his food when he'd heard that he'd been called on. "Hm, oh your honor the ladies and gentlemen of the Jury find R. Kelly guilty."_

Mirai rolled his eyes and the audience realized that the oracle understood the context of that line.

 _Jaune looked surprised by that call, like super surprised. "What? Wrong trial Yuki."_

 _"Oh, right. Mercury's innocent." Yuki said before picking back up his bowl._

"Damn right!" Mercury said doing a victory dance.

"At least, Merc's off the hook from what would have been a disaster on his record." Ozpin said pleased with the outcome.

"Like he cares about his record." Salem said rolling her eyes.

 _"Yess!" Mercury said as he jumped up in the air._

 _[["Don't You(Forget About Me)" starts playing]]_

 _Mercury: Mercury had all charges against him dropped. He was later confused for some guy named Sasuke by some weird blonde guy, and a girl with pink hair._

"I don't get it." Mercury said confused as Mirai said, "Another universe, another guy has a voice like yours. That tends to happen often."

 _Roman: After Roman lost the case, he retired as a lawyer. He later would be punished by Neo in her personal dungeon for sleeping with that whore Cinder…_

Roman shuddered as Neo cracked a whip. Ivory gave the criminal a flirty wink as she would like to join in the fun.

 _Cinder: Cinder continued her legendary ways of being a thot. She slept with 666 men one hour after the trial…_

"That ho over there!" Yuki sang again as Cinder glared daggers at him. "That face would be a lot better with a dick in it. Probably not mine, you'd choke."

Blake had blood coming down at the implication.

 _Jaune: Jaune was later cornered by an angry Pyrrha, and Ruby for sleeping with Cinder. He still can't walk without a limp to this day; he's expecting red haired and silver eyed kids any day now._

"Can't believe I had to share." Pyrrha thought. "Better than nothing."

Taiyang cracked his knuckles ready to jump Jaune, but Yang got to him first.

 _Jaun: Jaun, without an e, continued to plot Jaune's death, but eventually gave up, found love, and stole Neptune's girlfriend._

"Aye, fuck you man!" Neptune screamed.

 _Yuki: Yuki went back to his team, deciding he should apply to be a judge. His first case is Glynda Goodwitch v. Sienna Kahn, for ownership of Ironwood's Iron schlong._

"So, is his dick made of…" Penny asked as Ironwood was waving his hands to stop her.

"But who'd win the case?" Ivory asked.

"Sienna if she plays the race card." Kelly said scarastically.

 _Ruby: Ruby teamed up with Pyrrha to make Jaune regret not sleeping with them first. She's currently expecting a beautiful baby boy._

 _Weiss: After a night on the town with Jaun without an e, Weiss soon learned not all men with mustaches are evil. They plan to marry, and have her father killed by next winter._

"Oh come on." Neptune whined.

"But I'm not into Jaune!" Weiss whined alongside him.

 _Blake: Blake turned the events of the court into an erotic legal novel. She's earned enough money to keep her fat Bellabooty drowned in Tuna for the rest of her life._

"My ass isn't fat!" Blake said defensively.

"That's debatable." Adam's ghost said.

 _Yang: Yang would later go on to take over Vacuo. She rules with an Iron pun._

Raven was impressed and would have wanted to have a drink with this version of Yang.

 _Pyrrha: After a week of making Jaune's body forget Cinder, Pyrrha felt lighter than air. She's expecting twin daughters any day now._

"I bet they're cute." Pyrrha said swooned.

 _Nora: Nora burned down a village for worshipping waffles. No one could convict her._

"Oum, Nora! What the shit?" Jaune asked as Nora shrugged.

"What can I say? Pancake or bust." Nora said nonchalantly.

 _Ren: Ren kept Nora from burning down a second village. He later went on to dance battle the God of Light, and win._

Ozpin and Salem had their jaws on the floor as Ren chuckled to him.

 _Neo: Neo still hasn't released Roman from her dungeon to this day._

"And she never will." Mirai said as the people ended. "All right, folks. Back home with you all."

Mirai snapped his fingers and they all vanished before he faced the audience.

"Thank you RWBY community, for all your support. Walking this wasn't exactly my strong suit, but I did out of a favor for a good friend. 90 snippets are quite something. Sadly, no challenges were taken and made it pass the pilot, yet. But I am hopeful. Also, hopeful that you guys check out my other content." Mirai mused as he was back at his desk. "But I do have some light bad news. I will be cutting the Neo Drunk Marriage and Vacation Au Naturale miniseries off. One is for lack of motivation and the other is because of RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows existing. Sorry guys."

Mirai sighed but perked up.

"But hey, we're close to one hundred. There's still more to do, and I still want to get a trope page for my work soon enough. Let's make the most of this year!" Mirai said before it all faded to black.

* * *

(A/N: 90th snippet has come. So far, this is giving Dragon Ball Blackthorn a run for most chapters. But I doubt that as I want to get back to that fic before the year's over. Thank you, Green (Hapless-Ace). Reacting to this…was humorous for me.)


	91. The RWBY Hungry Games

**Snippet 91**

 **The RWBY Hungry Games**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Not important**

 **Parody: RWBY/Robot Chicken (Not So Smurfy)**

 **AU-Type: Elseworlds AU**

 **Tags: Ozpin runs a faunus village, He's too Old Fashion to do it properly, Salem takes advantage, Dark Humor, Raven's a lot more cowardly**

* * *

In a humble village hidden deep within a forest was the village of Peyo lay a cluster of faunus living away from the cruelty of humans and lived the simple life led by fox faunus named Ozpin. They practically lived the life-giving supercrop that were aura berries. So, it was just another day as Whitley and some other children were poking a few worms in a big bowl with a stick.

"Excuse me, Whitley…I…" Sapphron said coming up before paling at what was in the bucket. "Oh, oh no! THOSE ARE FUCKING GYPSY MOTHS! You've killed us all."

Not even three days past before the worms had eaten all of the precious aura berries leaving them without a food source. One would think they could eat the worms, but after Terra tried it and got shits so bad that the smell repelled rodents and roaches.

"Gypsy moth caterpillars have covered every tree and bush, stripping them of their fruits and leaves. We've lost all our auraberries within a 50-mile radius. Sapphron, how could this happen?" Ozpin bellowed.

"Maybe it's because some dumbass decided in that moving away from modern society, we'll have no access to modern pesticides while you made the BRILLIANT choice to subsist on a single crop. Yeah, we're all gonna starve." Sapphron said flustered.

"I miss cheeseburgers." Jaune whined as everyone's stomach growled at the mention.

"Oh Jaune, I'm going to miss you most of all." A familiar sarcastic voice that rose out of the shadows.

All in black with platinum blonde hair and bland blue eyes was Salem, the witch of the forest. To the villagers, she was a mean human who used her magic to torment them and Ozpin was the only one who could stand up to her might. To Ozpin though, it was another story.

"But how did you find our village?!" Kali said panicked.

"It took five years, but, on Google Remnant, your village now stands out like a wart on a shaved ball bag. But good news, I have a whole greenhouse full of aura berry plants along with a shed that had a pantry full of various food to eat." Salem remarked with a smirk.

"And why would you grow aura berries?" Jaune densely asked.

Nora had to smack for that as Salem cleared her throat.

"I will give my life-giving food to the winner of my FAUNUS HUNGER GAMES!" Salem said cheerfully.

"No faunus would ever kill another for food!" Adam declared for Salem to pull a granola bar out from her cleavage.

She threw into the ground in front of them as their bellies grumbled as they all stared at the chewy goodness hungrily. Adam wanted to remain strong in his belief that they could endure and survive with the aid of that magical witch. They were better than that! Of course, Ozpin proved that was not the case when he agreed, and they were all talking about who'd volunteer to risk their lives for the games.

"Ok, we're doing this, and we'll need 11 brav…JAUNE!" Ozpin yelled as everyone saw that Jaune had picked up the candy bar.

He was savoring it only to see his fellow faunus glare at him.

"10. We need ten more because Jaune was volunteered!" Ozpin said excitedly.

"I volunteer." Adam said flatly.

He was really in just to kill Jaune. As humiliating was taking part in this farce was, Jaune eating the bar was just insult to injury. Whitley ended up forced into it being he was the one who brought the moths in the first place. His father was already betting on his to die, Winter had little hope that he'd win, his mother got hammered once again, and Weiss was rooting for him. Not before long, they have their unlucky eleven. Jaune, Adam, Yang, Neptune, Whitley, Gretchen, Cardin, Ilia, the old Shopkeeper, and Cinder.

"Ok, we have all our champions. There's also the fact Salem will be recording this." Ozpin said.

"Probably, so she could rub one out!" Raven said.

Salem, who was leaning on the wall of one of their houses smirked and said, "Oh, maliciously."

-The Day of the Competition-

The pile of weapons was in the middle of a massive field as the eleven were all in a circle ready to pounce on it.

"Let the slaughter commence!" Salem said firing a starting gun as the faunus charged for a weapon.

It grew a free for all with various spears and weapons flying through the air. Gretchen rustled out of the sack, a wrapped present.

"This looks…" Gretchen said before it exploded sending her guts flying.

Cinder poked out of the bag laughing at Gretchen's expense only for an arrow to tear through her heart causing her to gag on her own blood.

"That's not funny." Cinder said before slumping over.

Not too far away, a terrified Jaune was wandering through the woods with a crossbow.

"Get your shit together, Jaune! If there ever was a time to prove your worthiness as an Arc, this is it. Don't go out like a bitch!" Jaune said only to accidentally shot himself in the crotch. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I SHOT MYSELF IN THE DICK! AAHHH! THAT IS THE FUCKING DEFINITION OF GOING OUT LIKE A BITCH! AOOOW!"

As Jaune was bleeding out, Whitley swiped a knife of a dead Shopkeeper before running off. Neptune had stand still with a crossbow on his left and a mirror up at his face admiring it. Adam was completely floored that he was not taking this seriously.

"Vain little…gack!" Adam said as Neptune shot an arrow through Adam's neck without looking back.

"Ah yes, I'm so rugged." Neptune said dreamily only to get his throat slashed by Whitley.

Whitley got out a steak out of the weapons and lined it with gunpowder and fire dust.

"I probably could have eaten that, but I'll be eating fat after I win!" Whitley said running off.

The steak was taken, but not by a faunus. Back at the village, a giant blue screen lit up in the sky announce deaths much to the shock of all the villagers.

"How the hell is she paying for all this?" Ozpin said only to see the symbols for Glitch Productions, ConcernedApe, and Wayforward. "Why the fuck would they sponsor this?"

An image of a pile of money flashed up on the screen and Ozpin rolled his eyes. Over at Salem's challenge, she was feverishly watching the slaughter.

"Definitely rubbing to this later." Salem said licking her lips.

Before she could started, the meow of a cat interrupted her. Her cat, Miles, had limped in with an aching stomach.

"G-Give me some privacy! Do you know how long it's been since I've had ANY sexual gratification? I'm nearly 50 years old despite looking like a 30-year-old! My libido's insanely high, and the only man with a penis large about to please me is stuck watching that fucking village. He won't just admit we've been fucking and be open about it already!" Salem ranted before getting up. "Now get out!"

She punted the cat rapturing the insides of Miles causing him to explode killing them both and blowing up her cabin. With Salem dead, Ozpin puts a stop to the game right behind Whitley could put an arrow between Yang's eyes. With Whitley being crowned the winner, the villagers were having a meal within the greenhouse.

"Papa Ozpin, we need to modernize! We should turn some of these aura berries into preserves to avoid a future shortage. Use some of what's left of Salem's place to improve our standard of living!" Whitley remarked urgently to Ozpin.

"Whitley, I'm not in the mood for your prattle. Let a man mourn his loss." Ozpin said weeping for the loss of Salem.

Whitley's eye twitched and he had enough before getting his crossbow.

"Yeah, fuck that. It's time for a new Papa!" Whitley said taking aim.

"Say wha, ack!" Ozpin said as the arrow meant for Yang went between his eyes.

Ozpin fell to the horror of the villagers as Whitley took up Ozpin's red cap and glasses.

"Who's your papa?!" Whitley said before putting out on Ozpin's coat. "WHO'S YOUR PAPA?!"

All the villagers kneeled in fear as Raven bitterly bemoaned her kneeling. Whitley had her throat with a knife at that while snarling. Qrow could hear and smell the grow piddle of piss surrounding Raven.

"I hate…pissing my skirt." Raven said terrified.

* * *

(A/N: This was weird, but really fun to write. I don't really have much more to say as by the time you read this, I've piled the updates on thick.)


	92. No Jeggings Allowed

**Snippet 92**

 **No Jeggings Allowed**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/NSFW**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/Camp Camp/CollegeHumor**

 **AU-Type: High School AU**

 **Tags: Teacher!Roman, Teachers do not get paid enough to deal with this mess, Anvils will be Dropped, a bit of Social Commentary, a bit of a mix of the first and seconds Jegging videos, Slight NSFW**

 **Note: Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Adam, and Ilia have been made younger to fit with the theme. The Camp Campers have also been aged up.**

* * *

Roman Torchwick hated his job. Being a teacher in the modern era of education was simply a nightmare. He hated the low pay, long hours, and the incompetence of the principal and the board. He used to love teaching too, but the years wore on him. At least he was a sub, and only had to be called in when needed. Today, he had to deal with an advanced algebra class. He almost pities those students, but this was Beacon Academy, the private school that will screw you over to line administration's pocket. He looked down at the note from the principal.

"I wish that grey-haired ass would just…" Roman thought before entering the room to see a warzone. "Oh god, why?"

Roman cleared his throat and said "Hello class my name is Mr. Torchwick. I will be your substitute while Mr. Black is getting trialed for child abuse and domestic violence. You can call me Mr. T, and I have a note from the principal," No jeggings.""

Roman did this while writing his name on the board while the groans of protest from one student. Said student was Emerald Sustrai, the queen bee's bitch and asskisser wearing just a lime green tube top with the illegal jeggings. Said jeggings were tight

"What?" Emerald said standing up to show them off. "Come on, they're jeans!"

"No, you vapid brat, they're leggings. They're just disguised to look like jeans," Roman retorted leaving her to huff.

"Yeah, Emmy. We can see all those asscrack and crotch lines," Mercury teased. "Better with them off though."

"Whatever." Emerald huffed as she sat back down.

"What about my tacket?" Ilia asked showing it off.

"Hey, is that a tank top jacket?" Roman asked getting a confirmation from her. "No, that's very slutty and it can't be worn. Besides, it's only making you look like a shrimp."

"I bet you hate these steleakers too, don't you?" Ilia screamed standing in them.

"Yeah, those are definitely banned. Now, are those pants you're wearing? What are those?" Roman asked tiredly.

Really wishing he had taken Neo's path of going into showmaking. She's now writing her hit animated show, SPHR, and making bank with her own studio, Shark Fang Studios. Maybe he'll give her a call at the end of school. Just a few more months, he thought.

"Stockis? Stocking khakis?" Ilia exclaimed with disbelief.

"Gotcha. Not allowed." Roman said with a shrug.

"What about Max? He's wearing a hat!" Sun said pointing to sulky student wearing a turban.

"That's a turban, you shirtless idiot. It's cultural!" Roman scolded.

Max stood up revealing he was not wearing pants saying, "I also got a dick turban."

"Fucking….just what? I vouch for you, man!" Roman said fighting off laughter.

"So, I guess that means I can't wear my nirt?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"You mean that shitty yellow jacket?" Roman asked, beginning to feel a little annoyed.

She unzipped her hoodie to reveal her bare chest saying, "My not-a-shirt?".

Many would have snapped a photo for later use, especially Ilia. Yang's ample breasts had a bit of jiggle much to the joy of many. Roman wished it was her mother instead.

"That's just not wearing a shirt," Roman explained, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Even if she was eighteen, I can't even enjoy this. Ugh, I need a cigar." Roman thought.

'Mixed with a shirt!" Yang exclaimed defensively.

She pointed to the bottom of a plaid shirt hugging her waist.

"You'll still going to be SUSPENDED," he explained exasperatedly.

"Swearrings?" Ruby Rose asked innocently pointing to her earrings that were literally mini sweaters hanging from a metal hook.

"Sweater earrings! Those are absolutely fine!" Roman exclaimed happily. "Hell, you get to leave ten minutes early."

"I knew that they were lucky!" Ruby thought.

"Can I wear my belly shirt?" Ered asked getting a nod from Roman.

Ered really just wanted to show that she finally got some abs on her stomach. She wasn't near Pyrrha's level, but she could join the club now.

"What about my belly shirt?" Nora said literally wearing a tiny skirt around her belly.

"Where the fuck do you even those clothes?" Roman exclaimed. "And you're soaked…"

Nora's face was flushed as she was certainly getting off on the clothes her "daddy" (Ren) was having her wear.

"There's apart of the Nigiri Collection." Cinder said getting up to reveal she was completely naked. "It's where I got this Nunzie."

Roman's eye twitched. Yes, Cinder was attractive, but what she said was grinding on his mind.

"You're just naked…." Roman stammered.

"You just can't appreciate Jessica Nigiri's genius." Cinder said doing a hair clip. "You old fogey."

"Fogey? I'm only 24!" Roman raged. "Besides you're near 20 and still in high school!"

Cinder rolled her eyes and sat down. Roman noticed Dolph was clearly rubbing on out to Cinder, but let that go because it was not worth the effort to get mad.

"What about my bloodstained jacket?" Cardin asked.

"Aside the fact, you're wearing a jacket coated in blood in one layer. Is that blood even yours?" Roman asked dryly.

"Of course not, I strangled a homeless man and used his blood." Cardin said fluffing his jacket.

"Is my superhero cape, okay?" Velvet said nervously putting her hand. "I'm cosplaying as Supergirl for a class."

"Well that's fine." Roman said cheerfully only for that smile to fall to see Coco. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What? I'm cosplaying as a superheroine too." Coco said striking a pose.

She was literally naked save for a mask, gloves, and boots. Now Roman knew who Kekko Kamen was, but even he was not going to say it. But he could confirm that the carpet did match the drapes.

"Just…why?" Roman asked.

"Can I wear this condom?" A nude Jaune said holding a condom in his hand.

"Not instead of pants!" Roman roared. "Is this a prank?"

"No, sir. I need it for a turn on Blake." Jaune said pointing over to Blake and Sun.

"Can I wear Blake?" Sun said clearly having sex with Blake with reckless abandon.

Both were naked with Sun having Blake over the desk holding her hair with one hand. Behind him was Yatsuhashi, Fox, Ilia and Neil in a line waiting for a turn on the school bike. How did Ilia get back there? Roman didn't know, but he finally snapped.

Roman flipped Nikki's desk screaming, "ENOUGH! LISTEN YOU, YA LITTLE SHITS! I AM THE LAW AND I LAY IT OUT!"

"No space helmets outside of science classes," He stated.

Space Teen shrank in his chair and took off his helmet. Fucking Ozpin, he thought.

"No collarbone cardigans. No toeless boots." Roman said as Scarlet hid his shoes underneath his desk.

"No belly skirts. No slutty superhero costumes!" Roman roared. "No, fishnet body suits!"

The emo goth, Adam exclaimed, "The fuck I do to you asshole?!", while throwing down his trading cards.

"NO FUCKING AT YOUR DESK!" Roman said right as Sun climaxed right on Blake's back.

Yatushashi, Fox, Neil, and Ilia shuffled back to their desk disappointed as Sun confidently strode back to his desk.

"And finally, NO JEGGINGS!" Roman yelled close to breaking a blood vessel.

A chorus of "Yeah's", "Sure's", and "Whatever's" came from the class.

"Perfect. Now open up your textbooks to page sixteen," he said as he slid off his jacket, revealing a rather racy t-shirt of Kekko Kamen.

The class's outraged noises were even louder than their complaints.

"No, no, no, I am an adult, I can wear this shirt, I have earned this right!" Roman said defiantly.

Teaching really was a thankless job.

* * *

(A/N: This piece was a mix mash of bits from the first three Jeggings videos with a bit of my original styling. Honestly, just writing this one was hard as I couldn't stop laughing at the insanity. Next up, we return to a miniseries.)


	93. Vacation Au Naturale Assorted Bits

**Snippet 93**

 **Vacation Au Naturale Assorted Bits**

* * *

 **Genre: Adult/Humor**

 **Pairs: Yuki/Many, Various other pairings**

 **Parody: RWBY/X-overs**

 **AU-Type: Remnant's Four Shadows-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: (Team RWBY and YUKI are all 3 years older), Weiss/Blake/Yang centric, Ruby isn't going to be the focus as she'll get an actual vacation, Jokes galore, Ivory-centric as we expand on her home away from home, Naturism in spades**

 **(Note: While I did say this miniseries would be canceled. I figured I would do a three short style piece to show a bit more of what would have been.)**

* * *

-93a : Schnee Sex Appeal-

"Yuki Azure, give me one reason I shouldn't kill you!" Winter said with snarl.

She and Willow had came to see her sister only to walk in with Yuki balls deep in her on the kitchen counter. Yuki did not even bother with Winter and just came going much to Weiss's pleasure.

"Sister, Mother, you're here too! What a surprise!" Weiss said showing a few signs of intoxication. "You should give this dick a ride!"

Winter was flabbergasted before accusing Yuki of dragging her. Serena appeared next to her to explain that was not the case. Weiss had agreed to all of her of her own consent, Serena explained right as Yuki finished in her.

"Oh god…you put Neptune to shame." Weiss said passing out as Yuki pulled out of her.

"He certainly does." Willow said eyeing him up and down. "So, you're the new student-teacher at Beacon? I think we need to have a parent-teacher conference."

"But of course." Yuki said with a smirk. "Let's take this upstairs."

The two went upstairs leaving Winter to balk at the insanity happening around.

-93b : Taking it Easy

As Ivory, Blake, Yang, Kelly, and Lapis laid in the sand all taking in the setting sun, Weiss was feeling more relaxed then ever.

"Coming here was a blessing in disguise. I feel so relaxed." Yang said sipping at her third Strawberry Sunrise. "I could use something to go with drink."

"A cock, perhaps?" A male voice said as a dick was now in Yang's eyesight.

"Oh look, a matter of time before some dick gets in my face." Yang said whipping off her shades. "Though….that's not looking like a typical."

The girls found towards with company, a male wolf and tiger faunus which were all friends of Ivory.

"Bastian, Bastien, and Ava." Ivory said getting up. "I thought I smelled something strong."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bastian with coarse black hair stated.

"Oh my gosh, he's a bestial variant!" Kelly said excitedly.

In her zeal, she rushed over and had said shaft in her hand examining it.

"A what now?" Yang asked having to roll out of the way to not get trampled by Kelly.

"There are strains of faunus that their reproductive organs take on a more bestial appearance. Like this one, here." Kelly rambling as she was unknowingly stroking something about to burst. "This happens to be more common in male wolf, tiger, and horse faunus. It's apparently rumored that their sperm is really pungent and…"

"I hate to interrupt the science lesson, but I think he's about to cum, Kel." Ivory said with a snicker.

Kelly squeaked only to turn to a get a face full of that same pungent sperm she was prattling about. Her hair and face were a mess and Bastian looked relived.

"Oh man, I've been holding that nut all day." Bastian said looking at Kelly's shocked face.

Kelly backed off sheepish but twitching at the scent. Having animal-themed powers had their disadvantages, and this was one of them. Kelly got up and bolting saying she needed to check on her rabbit, but Ivory could see the evidence of that making an excuse.

"What's up with her? And isn't she going wash that off her face?" Bastian asked.

"She's skittish. Don't worry about her." Ivory said covering her. "So, Bastien? I'm just showing my cute students around the place."

"I forgot that you signed on to be a teacher." Bastien remarked. "Teaching them well?"

"I haven't given them a sex ed lesson." Ivory said with a wink.

Back at the beach house, Kelly was panting and sweating completely winded on Yuki's bed.

"Whew…thanks for the help, Yuki. Though, I'm sorry I had to interrupt you and Winter." Kelly said as Yuki was laying back on the bed pleased.

Winter was on the other side of bed having watched Kelly rush Yuki and frantically ask her to fuck him to which he accepted.

"Thanks for being my first." Kelly said shyly. "Sorry, I was rather frantic."

"Better to give you a good experience to replace your bad one." Yuki said kindly.

"Round 2, then?" Kelly asked.

"Let me just finish Winter off." Yuki remarked.

-93c: Ruby and Roman

"Man, Weiss would kill me to know I've gotten these rare cuts of dusts." Ruby said hauling shopping bags of dust.

"And all on her dime." Roman said as they returned to their hotel. "Shall we visit a movie or you want to skip to getting dinner?"

"Dinner, of course. The roast lamb is to die for!" Ruby said as she and him shared a good laugh.

Weiss may have been out cold and in orgasmic bliss, but she was having the feeling that she was going to strangle Ruby.

* * *

(A/N: This is a bit of time crunch, but I got it done. Next up, we form the finale for Cinder's Fall from Grace. Yes, we've let it go on long enough. Soon, I'll also write the ending and alternate endings for Vacation Au Nautrale. At least to give it some closure…)


	94. Somewhere In the Middle (CFfG 10)

**Snippet 94**

 **Somewhere In the Middle**

 **Part 10 to the Cinder's Fall from Grace Series**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Friendship/Humor**

 **Pairs: Jaded (Emerald/Mercury), Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha), Pink Lotus (Ren/Nora), Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem), former Iceberg (Weiss/Neptune), former Black Sun (Sun/Blake), former Green Knight (Emerald/Jaune), Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon), one sided Silvery Ice (Weiss/Yuki), Wet Willows (Neptune/Willow Schnee), Silver Barrel Shotgun (Yang/Yuki), implied Birth Control (Yuki/Ivory), implied past Dragon Tsunami (Yuki/Lapis), Tiger Dragon (Shampoo/Yuki), former Dante's Inferno (Yuki/Cinder), Tinder (Taiyang/Cinder)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Ninja Dependence Vol 2.5 (Naruto Doujin)/Sonic For Hire**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU (Divergence-Fall from Grace!AU)**

 **Tags: The finale for now, Cinder doesn't exactly know how to feel, The world's technically at peace going forward, Now there's a matter of now what?, Drunk Marriages, Raven gets kicked to the curb**

* * *

 _It has been a month since the night since the night in my drunken wisdom, I would up wed to Taiyang. So far, it's been a rather good decision. Attentive, easy on the eyes, and his cabin in the woods has grown on me like he has. Ruby's at least went back to her old self, and actually apologized for the poor treatment. I've still tempted to ground her…too bad she's an adult now. At least I've got a place mostly to myself giving Emerald the space she needs. I feared that she'd secretly hated my guts all during our imprisonment, and I don't think I could even ask if she does. I'll settle for the space between us. Ironic, that the new queen of the Grimm sent one of her people to offer me a position under her. I passed. I didn't want to get involved in another mess for Salem and Ozpin to drag me back into that pit. Besides…I can leave that all behind me now._

-CfFG-

Cinder had put her journal away just glad she could vent after a long day at her new job. Being a teacher's aide really was a test of patience, but it was fulfilling.

"Cinder, dinner's ready!" Taiyang said from downstairs.

Cinder got up and got downstairs to the dinner table finding Ruby, Yang, Yuki, little Ruby, and Qrow gathered at the table. She never thought he would be in such of domestic scene. The old her would have gagged at the sight, but she took her seat at the table.

"Honestly, I never heard I've had to you to my in-law." Yuki said as Taiyang was serving the food.

"So…is Cinder by grandmother now?" Ryu said innocently.

"Better her than Raven." Qrow muttered before taking a sip of her flask. "She's around."

"Speaking of Raven, I actually haven't heard from her. I wonder what she's up to…" Yuki said as there was a knock on the door.

"You expecting another guest?" Qrow asked.

"No. Cinder, could you get it?" Taiyang asked.

Cinder walked up to door opening it and started snickering.

"Well well, you look like you've seen better days." Cinder said laughing. "Raven."

Raven looked worse for wear just like Cinder did when she was thrown out of Ozpin's services. Cinder couldn't help but smirk at Raven looking like crap.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why the fuck is you wearing my hoodie?!" Raven snarled. "Taiyang got me that as a gift!"

"Oh, he gave it to me because you didn't appreciate it. I see you look like you crawled out of the gutter." Cinder said smugly.

"Out of my way, I didn't come here for you." Raven said shoving Cinder aside and walking in.

Raven came up to the dining room and Yuki scowled.

"Raven. I thought I smelled trash. What do you even want?" Yuki asked.

"Raven." Taiyang said dryly. "Can I help you?"

"Look, I needed a bit of help. Maybe you could help me find better work?" Raven asked a bit desperately.

"And why should he help you?" Qrow snarked.

Taiyang sigh and asked one simple question.

"What took you? After Salem fell, you had ample thing to show your face if you wanted my help. And yet, you waited until you were all out of options. But unfortunately, I have someone else in my life." Taiyang said as Cinder coiled around his arm. "Someone who makes me happy."

"Cinder's freaking milking this." Yang/Yuki/Ruby thought.

"Yeah, you settled for Salem's bottom bitch." Raven said with an eye roll.

"To be fair, you're not really better. If we make a body count, I think you might be a lot higher than hers. Plus, Cinder was under an embodiment of evil. What's your excuse?" Yuki asked.

"You stay out of this!" Raven snapped.

"Yeah…apart of this family now. So, no." Yuki said as Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, _Raven_ , just go. No one even wants you here." Yang said getting up.

Her eyes hidden under her eyes and her arms shaking with anger as she slowly walked up to her. Before Raven could register Yang's words, Yang by her by the collar dragging her outside. Once outside, Yang had her Ember Celica coated with Armis aimed Raven's hand.

"Just walk away from this Raven. I don't care where you go. You could die in a ditch for all I care but leave my father out of this. He's happy for once and I won't you ruin this. You lost your chance to be a mother to me and a grandmother to Ryu. As far as I am concerned, Cinder's his grandparent. And you're a distant memory." Yang said throwing Raven to the ground.

Yang walked away back inside before slamming the door.

"Mom?" Ryu asked weakly as Yang sat back down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I am. Don't worry." Yang said as Cinder had her hand on her shoulder.

"I must have been hard for you to do, but it had to be done." Cinder said assuring. "Now let's enjoy dinner, shall we?"

"Yeah…sure, _Mom._ " Yang said wistfully.

Thus, Raven was in the cold that evening watching them have dinner and later watching Taiyang and Cinder preform many lewd acts in his room. That smug little grin Cinder had looking out of the window as Taiyang was taking her for behind was the tipping point that she knew that Raven was watching. She was mocking her. Raven flew off hiding bitter tears, and Cinder could not have been more pleased.

-CFfG-

[A Week Later]

 _I'm not one to like people watching me in my intimate moments. Having Raven watching us was probably a rather big turn-on for me. They do say neotori is a disgusting kink to have, but after putting up with kinks for years, it's all not an issue. Haven't even seen Raven in a week, and I smirk a little whenever MY grandson calls me grandmother. Yang's not intended to even mention Raven to him. Yuki's even warmed up to me. Ruby won't call me mom, which is fair, but she's glad that her father's no longer on his lonesome. Emerald and Mercury are still staying in Crossroad helping with the expansion efforts with the others. Blake's apparently staying there as well even after making things up with her parents. Funny enough, she's still working at that burger place. Weiss apparently ended up dating one of the few male Amazons. Ruby and I? We're voice actors. Apparently, Neo and Ivory teamed up to create their own animation studio, Shark Fang. I won't be the main lead, but I'll be playing the villainess which is big parody of Salem. Getting to make a mockery of her? Oh yes. It's almost as excited as the news I have for Taiyang. I really need to see what they have on maternity leave._

* * *

(A/N: And here we have our ending, not exactly a completely good, but not bad. Somewhere in the middle and it suits this miniseries perfectly. I'm rather glad I've completed something. Now we'll be moving on to other projects.)


	95. Mother-Daughter Reunion

**Snippet 95**

 **"Mother"-Daughter Reunion**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Family**

 **Pairs: past Tiamat (Raven/Taiyang), implied Silver Barrel Shotgun (Yuki/Yang)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: R4S Canon-eqsue AU (Simply, Team YUKI was spliced right near the end of V3.)**

 **Tags: Yang has a different reason for meeting Raven, whether Yang and Yuki are together is a bit unimportant, Truth Bombs, Raven lambastings, Team YUKI would be aware of the canon timeline like Remnant's Four Shadows, Professor Peach is along for the ride**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long had a plan in mind to find her mother after getting herself in order. Keyword being had. After being told a few truths, Yang had a change in plans. She was still going to find her mother, but for different reasons. Now here we were riding down that dirt road alongside Yuki Azure and Professor Peach. He and his whole team were an enigma seemingly popping right out of nowhere during the Fall of Beacon. Hadn't been for him swooping in, Adam would have taken her arm. Of course, it was still damaged but not completely severed. But due to combined efforts of Peach and Yuki, her arm was healed, and both were outfitted with cybernetics. The three parked up at the Just Rite center or in Peach's case her bike disassembled back into her body.

The three walked up to the bar to which the bartender looked the three over.

"Aren't you two a bit young to be drinking?" The bartender said.

"If I'm old enough to snap a Grimm's neck, I'm old enough to fight." Yang touted. "But I just want a water. It's hot out."

"A martini." Peach asked showing her ID.

"I'm old enough and licensed." Yuki said dryly. "But I'll just have a root beer."

He disappears below the counter and laughter comes from the drunk man a few seats down from the trio.

"Are you telling me you're too young to drink? You look like a regular Huntress. And a beauty at that." Shay said eyeing her up. "Not too much, not too little. Though you remind of someone…maybe it's the tits….or the hair."

"Look, I'm not really flattered. My boyfriend happens to be the type to break limbs for saying anything about her." Yang said rolling her eyes at him.

"What? That darkie. Look's like a total…" Shay said before Yang punched him with an Armis coated fist breaking his jaw.

"And she's the type to do the same for those who talk smack about him." Yuki said grabbing Shay by the collar. "Now you and I need to talk."

He dragged Shay outside before pummeling him outside as the bartender placed their drinks. Peach was going to pay for them, but the bartender insisted it was on the house.

"But what brings you here?" The bartender asked. "Nothing much around here."

"Except for Raven Branwen." Yang said. "She owes my dad some child support."

The bartender was laughing before realizing she was serious. Not that it was not still funny, but he had a feeling that Raven was not exactly parent of the year. Yuki returned into the store with his fists having a bit of blood on them. He casually downed the drink before turning to Peach and Yang.

"You two ready?" Yuki asked.

Yang swiped Peach's martini and drank it wanting some liquid courage.

"Now I am." Yang said firmly.

"You didn't have to drink my martini." Peach thought as the three left Just Rite.

Shay was a beaten mess on the ground barely breathing. At least until Yuki emptied a clip in him before slicing open a portal. Yuki and Yang wheeled their bikes through as Peach walked in behind.

-RiI-

Weiss is lying injured on the ground writhing in pain considering she just survived a plane crash. She crawled on the ground only to look up to see two bandits approach her.

"Even with my knowledge, I still ended up here." Weiss pleaded.

Raven approached between the two bandits and stood directly above Weiss.

"I think... we just hit the jackpot." Raven said coldly as Weiss had a look of defianace.

Before anything could happen, a portal tore open much to Raven's surprise as only she could do that. Out came Yang, Yuki, and Peach all sport glares at Raven. Weiss looked over worried about what she was going to say about Yuki's teammate possibly dying in the crash. At least until Kelly shapeshifted back to her normal self revealing that she was a fly the entire time she was thrown out of the ship during the attack.

"Kelly, you're all right." Weiss said weakly.

"Ok, someone wants to-guh!" Raven said before Yang sank her fist into Raven's gut.

"Oh, hey mom, good to see you're still alive and well!" Yang said as her eyes flashed red. "Let's fix that!"

Her two fellow bandits would have stepped in had Yuki not shot one and had Kelly beheaded the other. With them out of the way, Yuki used Lapis's semblance of water to encourage Raven was in no position to fight back.

"Do you know what's it like for me, huh? You left me alone to suffer! I wasted wish after wish on my birthdays for you to just come home! You left dad with depression! Do you have any idea what that's like? Summer had to drag him out of the hole you put him in. Sometimes he could not even look at him because I reminded him of you so much." Yang said through every punch battered Raven's face.

She could have used Armis to bypass Raven's aura to do some actual evidence, but she wanted to slowly break her down.

"I asked myself why every day, but there's no reason. Considering your semblance, you could literally visited home whenever you wanted. Showed up at birthdays or just to give me some support, but you insist on being a selfish waste of garbage." Yang said as Raven tried to speak only for Yang to hit her again. "You claim the strong survive? Well, you're not exactly strong if you're raiding villages and hiding from Salem from like a chickenshit."

"You know about Salem? Then you know you can't beat her." Raven said weakly.

"Yes, she can't be killed, but what's stopping us from finding ways to seal her magic. We have options, Raven. Frankly, even then, what's your excuse for not being a parent? Ozpin? Oh please, even if you didn't support the man, Tai was not even apart of Ozpin's circle." Yuki said as Yang got up from punching her "mother". "You're the kind of person I could never forgive. A coward, and if it wasn't for fact that you are the Spring Maiden, I'd snap your neck. But no, we have a use for you and if you comply you can go back to your tribe wallowing in the dirt. Kelly, if you please."

Kelly walked up and stomped on Raven's hand leaving her out cold. As Yuki tore open the portal, Yang dragged Raven by her hair into it.

* * *

(A/N: Raven had it coming. But now I really want to consider what if Team YUKI landed into the plot at V3. Such is the limits of being a writer.)


	96. Rooster Teeth of Yesteryear : Villains

**Snippet 96**

 **Rooster Teeth of Yesteryear : Villains Edition**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Humor**

 **Pairs: Not really important**

 **Parody: RWBY/Camp Camp/Red vs Blue/Robot Chicken – (Playthings of Yesteryear)**

 **AU-Type: Meta AU**

 **Tags: A future where RT completely falls, Characters out of work, Animated Actors, Dark Humor, Real World humor, a bit of digs**

* * *

 _-Loading Video….5%...55%...79%...100%-_

It was all over the news in California as police gathered to swarm as someone was threatening to jump off the bridge. It was a rather petite woman with little to live for as tears were in her wide eyes.

"Tragedy stuck today in sunny California as an unidentified chameleon faunus held up traffic for an hour before jumping to her death." Lisa Lavender reported as Ilia jumped off the bridge. "She was later identified as Il.."

The footage was paused as it's revealed to be on a screen where the camera pans out to revealed a studio where a rather tall dark colored young man is standing in the center dressed a casual black hoodie, icy blue undershirt, blue jeans, dark high-tops, and a white belt. His icy blue hair done up in a wolf's tail showing his heterochromia with one eye blue and one eye silver. This was the host of the show, Yuki Azure.

"Truly a tragedy, but all too common. You ever wonder what became of Rooster Teeth's golden teams after the fall? If you're just some rich sellout who screwed it up, you're probably too busy counting money off the back of a $10,000 a night whore to care. But I care." Yuki said dryly.

A black and white snapshot of Daniel dead on the streets soaked in blood.

"Daniel. Killed on the streets of California after trying to convert street thugs into his cult." Yuki said apathetic to the cult leader. "He won't be missed."

Another snapshot was shown but this time of Vera being executed by a gun put to the back of her head.

"Vera. Shot and executed for being caught as a Russian spy interfering with local elections"

Another snapshot is shown of Hazel being exposed to a camera while trying to block the camera.

"Hazel Reinhart. Currently on the run for the attempted murder of an Alabama senator."

Another snapshot is shown of Tyrian being exposed to a camera while in a suit in front of a political building.

"Somehow that asshole became the senator of Alabama despite being accusations that he has an underage girl kept as a live-in maid." Yuki said rolling his eyes. "Moore must be proud."

The scene changed to Yuki walking into a modest yet fancy condominium where Neo sat at a computer desk keying away.

"Unlike most of the others, Neo and Roman had managed to take their talents to start a business. So, Neo, Roman, what have you doing?" Yuki remarked.

"Producing our own RWBY manga trying to make up the pieces. So far, it's coming along well." Roman remarked. "We got a strong community and we even hired a few people to come down to assist in writing."

"If you can excuse us, we got to call our lawyer to wrestle the rights away from Miles." Neo said as Yuki was shown the door.

"Well let's just hope it's not like the DC Comics." Yuki said walking out of the door.

The scene cuts to the streets of Kansas where a march was being held with people holding signs decrying the LGBT, Muslims, Jews, and everyone not a Baptist like them all being a familiar redhead.

"Surprising everyone, Adam Tarsus become a pastor for the Westboro Baptist Church." Yuki narrated as Yuki approached a well-dressed Adam before asking, "Adam, what drove you to be a preacher?"

"I was thrown out of the room on my own and about to kill myself until God showed me the light. I realize that it's lesbians, the Blake stans, the SJW, and the fetishizers that ruined me. Thus, I will protest against rights for those loathes pieces of scum. God hates them and it's up to me to rain fire on them." Adam said fervently believing in his dogma. "We all protest for them to be expelled from the country. Now out of my way, disgusted plebian! I refused to share air with those who are not pure."

"And you're so much better than Ilia." Yuki said with eye roll.

"That loathsome sinner is nothing like me! I am superior and God knows it! If I lie, then may God stri…" Adam said before a massive lightning bolt crashes down on Adam.

Nothing left from a smear on the ground as Yuki walked away shaking his head. The scene cut to what appears to be a typical Wendy's and Yuki walks in.

"Speaking of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, the former leader is now just an underpaid cashier at a Wendy's. But hey, she could have been stuck at McDonald's." Yuki narrated before he came up to Sienna asking how she ended up here.

"Lack of education, lack of skills. With the show, everyone had to get real jobs and I was screwed. It was either this or reduce myself to working in porn." Sienna said miserably. "But at this rate, I'll have to crawl to Jaccques for a job."

"Wait, he produces porn?" Yuki asked in mild shock.

Sienna would have answered had not some brat walked up complaining that his shake was terrible and threw it in Sienna's face. Yuki and the watch could see Sienna fighting not to break down sobbing that this was her life now.

"Excuse me, one second." Yuki said walking off-camera.

Sounds of a scuffle were heard off-screen along with a smashing of a car window before Yuki returned inside dusting off his hands.

"Here." Yuki said putting down a five hundred dollar tip. "You'll need this."

"I…I can't accept it. We're not allowed to accept tips." Sienna said bitterly.

"So, when you get off work then?" Yuki asked as a small smile curled up on her lips.

The scene changed to show Yuki watching through a trailer park in the evening finding Mercury outside his holding a shotgun outside while Max is leaning on the trailer watching videos on his phone.

"And here we find Mercury Black who was once Cinder's right foot man, today he's a barely employed mall security guard staring down the big 4-0." Yuki narrated.

The video cuts to Yuki and Mercury inside for the interview seated each having a can of beer.

"After the show ended, we all pretty much had to get real jobs. Except Salem…she and Ozpin basically screwed us all over to retire to the Virgin Islands enjoying the sun and raising those fucking kids." Mercury said with a snarl.

"A true shame. Was security your first job?" Yuki asked.

Mercury twitched having a painful flashback of being an escort for hire. The things that Patty and Selma Bouvier did to him would haunt him forever even if it did pay well.

"Yeah…sure it was." Mercury lied.

"So, Max is being cared for by you?" Yuki asked as the camera turned to Max for a few seconds to show him flip everyone off.

"Yes, he's Emerald's little brother. He's practically a son to me." Mercury said as Max snarked, "Only because you fuck my sister."

"Speaking of Emerald, what does she do?" Yuki asked as Mercury really did not want to answer.

But before anyone could say anything, Emerald came out in heels, makeup, and a trenchcoat saying she was off to work. Mercury held his head in his shame, and Emerald rubbed his shoulder in support.

"Look sweetheart, when I get home, I'll give my special lapdance." Emerald said assuring him. "You'll get a better job soon."

She kissed him as the cheek and left leaving Yuki to wonder what the name of that strip club was she worked on.

"Well…what about Cinder?" Yuki asked.

"What about Cinder?" Mercury said sarcastically. "From what I hear, Watts is in federal prison for scamming senior citizens in a Ponzi scheme. I should have robbed that asshole."

"Hey, it could be worse. She could be a prostitute." Yuki said trying to comfort.

It did not work well, and Yuki left feeling awful. The scene cuts to Yuki's dining room table as he and Sienna are having pizza and having a good time.

 _"It's easy to forget about the beloved character. But, as fans, we must never forget to treat everyone with honor, decency, and respect."_

"Yuki, I have to say thank you for this date. Better than my dumpy apartment. Could I have another glass of wine?" Sienna asked.

"Of course, Sienna." Yuki said before yelling for his maid.

Cinder Fall dressed up in a rather revealing maid arriving with the bottle of wine refilling their glasses.

"You have Cinder as your maid?" Sienna said impressed.

"A fitting place for her." Yuki said taking up his glass. "And Sienna, I want to offer you a bit of job to help host the show with me."

"Well then, let's toast to it." Sienna said clinking glasses before savoring their drinks.

* * *

(A/N: This line à ["Truly a tragedy, but all too common. You ever wonder what became of Rooster Teeth's golden teams after the fall? If you're just some rich sellout who screwed it up, you're probably too busy counting money off the back of a $10,000 a night whore to care. But I care." Yuki said dryly.] was going to be quite different. Here's a few takes on it I considered from didn't put it for various reason.)

#1 ["All too common that stars are driven to suicide. You ever wonder what became of Rooster Teeth's golden teams after the fall? If you're just some Bumblebee fan on the internet, you're probably too busy counting getting off on quality Bumblebee porn to care. But I care." Yuki said dryly.]

#2 ["I don't really feel too bad for Ilia. Rooster Teeth screwed her up bad. But if you're just some pervert on the internet, you're probably too busy getting off on Jessica Nigiri to care. But I care." Yuki said dryly.]

#3 ["Truly a tragedy, but all too common. You ever wonder what became of Rooster Teeth's golden teams after the fall? If your name is Miles Luna, you're probably too busy counting money off the backs of the fans to sue for this joke. But I care." Yuki said dryly.]

#4 ["Truly a tragedy, but all too common. You ever wonder what became of Rooster Teeth's golden teams after the fall? If your name is Miles Luna, you're probably too busy counting money off the backs of the fans to sue for this joke. But I care." Yuki said dryly.]

#5 ["Truly a tragedy, but all too common. You ever wonder what became of Rooster Teeth's golden teams after the fall? If you're a part of the CRWBY, you're probably too busy denying the burning ship around you. But I see it." Yuki said dryly.]

(A/N: Yes, there are going to be a sequel focused on what the heroes are doing. And it's not exactly going to be pleasant.)


	97. Disengaged Salem

**Snippet 97**

 **Disengaged Salem**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Former Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-esque AU**

 **Tags: A timeline where Salem's a Chaotic Neutral, She's disengaged with the plot, Immortality leads to Hedonism, Watts accidentally saved the world, Tyrian and Hazel are not a part of Salem's circle, Origin Story**

* * *

 _Arthur Watts knew what he was doing in joining Salem in ending humanity. However, his actions accidentally saved humanity and he will have to live with the fact he accidentally saved it. It all started with him leaving a video game out. Salem had not really gotten involved in what humanity was doing and had no idea what advances they had made in entertainment. Salem found that game and she was hooked. From there, Watts had not completely realized a downward spiral. She started going out to explore Remnant. Then she got into the food. She had not properly eaten in years, and the taste of new foods was intoxicating. Especially snacks. Watts found her ravenously consuming them and ordering him to get her more. Then, she got access to television and Watts found himself kept as the IT guy. Salem had been on her way to having no interest in being Queen of Grimm. However, it was at the end of the year that Watts saw it._

Watts had a few reports on possible new members for her team. Tyrian Callows was a rising star in the Church of Salem being a church deacon having sacrifices done in her name. The mad church would be perfect for canon fodder to counter Ozpin's huntsmen. Hazel Reinhart was also a strong contender seeing he had a grudge against Ozpin for his sister's death. Arthur strode through the halls find the room that Salem in the castle she began to occupy more often. She had said that this was her personal space, and Watts never bothered to enter thinking it was some torture chamber. Today, he was feeling ballsy, and he entered. He wished he hadn't.

The surroundings had a distinct smell of sweat hiding the smell of lavender and junk food. A few wrappers were on the floor. A large seventy-inch plasma screen television hung on the wall over an entertainment center with all the appliances one would need to relax. Shelves were each side of the television lined with DVDs, CDs, game discs, cartridges, and the like. A fridge and snack bar were set up in one corner. Bean bag chairs were aplenty, but Salem lain on a whole black leather couch. A coffee table was near her littered with the "essentials". Remote control, game controllers, drinks, and a bowl of chips.

Then Watts looked at Salem who looked quite different. Her white hair was down making her look relaxed and she looked a lot fuller than before. When he met her, she was bony and rather thin, but he had a feeling the junk food had a hand in it. She was not even wearing her usual robe instead wearing a soft black shirt with a white Grimm skull was a tad small for her straining to contain her chest and a pair of black gym shorts. Then Watts' eyes bugged out of his skull as he realized that the Grimm Queen…was in the midst of a bit of "flicking the bean" to a Mistralian hentai with lots of tentacles. Before she could notice he was there, he bolted now realizing that smell was more than sweat. Watts probably would have fainted if Salem had decided to break down on the toys. It was the slow realization that Salem's hatred of humanity was waning. He had to wait for her to finish, and she came out to get the reports from Watts.

"Absolutely not." Salem said tossing the papers aside. "I won't have children sacrificed in my name. And as for Hazel, why would someone want to work for me considering it's technically my and Ozpin's fault her sister's dead? What's stopping someone from pointing this out?"

"Do you even care about defeating Ozpin, or destroying humanity, or even getting the relics?" Watts asked.

"Why should I?" Salem said with a shrug. "Humanity is pretty much fighting each other. Can't even get along with faunus whose only difference is an animal part. Nah…I don't really care for that."

Watts had no words. Just a blank stare….for Salem before saying he was going to do lie down a bit. He stumbled into his room with a bottle of rum. Watts would drink that whole bottle mumbling words of shock. He had turned the feared immortal Queen of the Immortal into an immortal otaku slacker who'd rather eat chips.

* * *

(A/N: This AU was something that I came up with in a Salem-centric Discord group. A version of Salem that's not interested in the plot. This is a bit of an origin piece to the set up for Salem's woman cave. There is going to be a second part to explain how Cinder falls into this.)


	98. DS - From Duckling to Swan

**Snippet 98**

 **Disengaged Salem – From Duckling to Swan**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/WAFF**

 **Pairs: Former Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-esque AU**

 **Tags: A timeline where Salem's a Chaotic Neutral, She's disengaged with the plot, Immortality leads to Hedonism, Watts accidentally saved the world, Tyrian and Hazel are not a part of Salem's circle, Cinder Fall has got a different origin story, Pre-Canon, Cinder's got a scumbag mom, I will make you feel bad for Cinder, Salem might be a slacker but she still got maternal instincts**

* * *

In many universes, Cinder Fall was a manipulate force of nature. One disliked across the worlds. This Cinder was not of them…at least had not grown up into that yet. She was an awkward and lonely teen living the fairy tale nightmare. A cruel stepmother and a stepsister who made her life a living hell. Naru Fall prided herself on her good looks and grace, and the pimple-faced and slightly tubby Cinder was a blemish. Being the Fall was a wealthy family, Naru was able to get away with punching Cinder across the room. Her "sister", Akane, was just as cruel using insults to tear Cinder's self-esteem to make herself feel superior and was not above using her fighting skills to leave Cinder in pain. It all drove Cinder to a breaking point.

-DS-

Salem wanted to come to come to Ashe Village for their pastries hearing that it was to die for. She did not expect to save a girl from suicide by Grimm. She had not wanted to, but a pang to comfort of child had taken over. The sobbing child had bemoaned that she was an ugly duckling and Salem tried to comfort.

"I'm sure your mother finds you just fine." Salem said trying to comfort her.

"My mother's dead." Cinder said sniffling. "And all Naru does is make fun of my weight and beating me up. She married my father after my mother passed away, and she's a horrid person along with her daughter who was just as mean. She only married my father for his money and after he passed, they made me their servant. I ran away and I was about to throw myself to the Grimm until you stopped me. But it doesn't matter…nobody wants an ugly duckling."

Cinder looked completely defeated and Salem was at thought. Salem had used magic to regain her human form, and a thought came to mind. Maybe she could help her, and Salem lain a hand on her head.

"You know what they say about ugly ducklings." Salem said as Cinder glowed black before a flash of light. "They can turn into beautiful swans."

Salem produced a hand mirror which Cinder took up. Tears had spilled, but they were of joy. Her skin was no longer riddled with acne and the weight problem was no more. Cinder did not care how, and she only hugged Salem thanking her.

"You know. I can't leave you here or bring you back to that waste of human garbage. You need a new mother, and I think I'll do just that." Salem said as Cinder beamed. "But first, let's pay those bitches a visit."

Cinder and Salem would watch from a distance as Salem had Grimm ravaged and destroy the Fall family mansion. Cinder had long gotten her things of value and was glad to see her old prison crumble. With that last structure, she made a promise to herself to never be the person she was. Salem now had a new daughter to care for. For one, she was happy to have someone to pass on skills. On the other head, Cinder grew to have a habit of being health conscious and insisting on healthy food. Salem had groaned as even as a child she never fully liked vegetables. But Salem put up with it a bit understanding of Cinder's fear of getting back to the tubby child she was. What "horrified" Salem was Cinder's insistence that she exercised with her, but she did it. Why? A growing love for her adopted daughter and willingness to keep her happy. She had promised to play a few games later. And there was another reason…that Salem did not want to admit. Maybe her ass…was a little fat from all the cake.

* * *

(A/N: It felt nice to do something different with Cinder. For those wondering how old Cinder would be, I'd say 12 or 13. Obviously, this Cinder would be different from canon Cinder. She'd still be the wannabe seductress, but it would come from a place to keep a mask of confidence. She'd be a bit more serious to match with Salem's wackiness. Think Cinder of as a bit of a morality pet for Salem. But what about Emerald and Mercury? Well, Salem would get to Emerald and Mercury similarly to how Cinder did in canon. Although, she did not adopt them like Cinder. Mercury grows Salem's weed, and Emerald's a bit of an assistant. Next up, the 99th Snippet!)


	99. Salem? The Sith Solution

**Snippet 99**

 **Salem? The Sith Solution**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: Not important**

 **Parody: RWBY/Star Wars**

 **AU-Type: Canon-esque AU**

 **Tags: Sith Lords, Remnant is a planet in the Star Wars world, Remnant would be considered fairly backwards, Team YUKI, Why RWBY is pretty low on the totem**

 **Notes: A trade with my good friend, Mod Green (Hapless-Ace). Thanks for the support.**

* * *

Space, the unforgiving frontier. Unexplored by Remnant due to its limitations, and unaware of the sleek ship radiating a sense of dread. A Fury Class interceptor, a fierce ship that far past anything Remnant has seen. The ship's pilot was a young dark scarred and inked male under darkened armor and cape. Darth Cetanu normally would not even bother with this sector, but he was on a bit of a mission. He was never one to believe in Gods and Goddesses, but one contacted him with a need for his services. The task was long, but it was finally time to sweep in. He sat in his ship as he was approached by his students. They were from Remnant but had been taken in by the Goddess. She had asked Darth to train them in his ways, and he agreed.

He was pleased with their results. Yuki was the leader of the team Darth took in. His semblance made him a juggernaut and exposure to new tech made up for not being as good in the force as the others. Darth and him, had butted heads, but they were fire forged friends through and though. Lapis and Kelly were on a similar, but Ivory was the exception. Given her control of light and darkness, she grew to adept. He thought she'd a fearsome Sith someday…if she wasn't a bit more focused on other things.

"Today's the day, we go to Remnant and end this insanity." Yuki said quietly. "You ready to face Salem?"

"I have no fear in facing her." Darth said getting up. "But do you have any when you face your enemies?"

"No. Adam's blood will be at my feet. I thank you for your training, Master." Yuki said with a bow.

"A pleasure. You have taught me plenty as well. You and Serena both." Darth said as Kelly asked about their ships. "Thanks, your personal cruisers are ready to go."

"Shall we meet up as Menagerie for drinks after our victory?" Ivory said cracking her knuckles. "Beaches be nice this time of year."

"Fine." Darth said readying himself. "Now, let us commence the takeover."

As Team YUKI each took off on their ships, Darth had a course set for Salem's castle. He could only smirk glad that Yuki was willing to let him deal with Salem herself. Darth was more than willing to let him deal with Cinder.

-Sith-

Another day at Castle Grimore in the Grimmlands, Salem had called a group meeting to discuss plans. Before she could even speak, the Titan crashed through her window throwing everything into disarray and running over Watts. Time had slowed for them all before realizing that was a ship, and someone crashed their ship right into the war room.

"Ok, what the fuck?!" Mercury said stepping back as the hatched open as a haunting song began to play.

 **[Cues: Star Wars OST – The Imperial March Metal Remix]**

Out came Darth Cetaru walking out like he owned the place with his cape fluttering in the wind. He owed Yuki his thanks for the remixed song. His helmet still over his face give off an eerie glow. Mercury took one look at him and bolted. He was not going to stay to see what he was going to. If he had the balls to crash into Salem's place, then Mercury was going to get far away.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Mercury, where you are going?!" Cinder screeched.

"He was smart. He fled…and he will be the only one spared." Darth said cracking his knuckles. "I am Darth Cetaru, and it's the end for you all. Especially your lowly queen."

"Take that back!" Tyrian said trying to swipe at his scorpion tail.

Darth caught it and produced his cross-guard lightsaber from his free hand. He pulled the faunus forward and sliced him in two. They could not see the smirk under his mask thanking Yuki against for showing him Armis which made dealing with pesky aura easy.

"Anyone else care to step up?" Darth said walking forward stepping on Tyrian's head crushing it. "Hazel, I could allow you to join your sister."

Darth stuck his hand out using Shatterpoint to apply pressure to Hazel's weak points. His constant stabbing of dust crystals into his body finally caught up with him when his arms and legs exploded in a mess of blood and chunks leaving him to bleed out. Emerald was pretty much paralyzed in fear and Cinder decided to finally step in with her maiden powers flaring.

Darth merely put two fingers to the side of his head and raised his other arm.

"You do not want to attack me." Darth said with a lull in his voice.

Cinder's amber eyes with wide as her body got droopy.

"I do not want to attack you." Cinder said in a monotone.

"Cinder, snap out of it!" Salem yelled.

"You want to make out with Emerald." Darth said trying not to laugh.

"I want to make out with Emerlad." Cinder said in that same monotone.

"Stay snapped, stay snapped!" Emerald said excitedly.

While Emerald was in the midst of having Cinder's tongue her throat and handing her hands all over Cinder's pale rear, Darth had kicked Salem through a wall. He could have used the mind trick on her, but he wanted to play with his food. A bit of force lightning to send her back before she scrambled about to summon Grimm to no avail.

"They are not giving. The dark side of the force powers over your worthless magic." Darth said coldly. "I am merely toying with you, you loathsome spoiled brat. But I bore of this, it's time I put you to better use."

Before Salem could even protest, he had his fingers up.

"You no longer want to fight." Darth said removing his helmet to reveal his face.

"I no longer want to fight." Salem said blankly.

"You want to serve me." Darth said bringing his fingers down.

Given that the Grimm woman was fueled by darkness and negative emotions, Darth pretty much was easily able to take her over. A bit of reprogramming here and there, and she was his.

"I want to serve you." Salem said obediently.

"Good." Darth said releasing her from his control. "Shed those rags and follow me. I have new clothes befitting your new status."

Darth said as Salem complied leaving her black robe on the ground as he followed. Emerald fall in line with Darth willingly provided Cinder serve her. Of course, he had his deal and had to use the mind trick to make her open to share. With that, he departed the castle with the three leaving Hazel to bleed out.

-Sith-

It was a small gathering of friends over at one of the more secluded beaches of Menagerie. Everything had gone smoothly. Yuki now wore Adam's wore and carried Adam's sword as a trophy, Kelly had made Whitley and her father nothing more than bloody smears on the ground, Lapis was able to find her father making peace with him, and Ivory had confronted Pyrrha. It had surprised Team YUK that Ivory had chosen to bury the hatchet with her instead of maiming her. Of course, she had used the mind trick to have her carry a "Let's have an orgy sign!" into the lunchroom with the lustiest grin.

"To the force!" Yuki said raising a glass.

"To the force!" The others said clinking glasses.

Salem, now wearing a brass brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with string, a brass thong g-string panty, leather boots and red flowing veils attached to the front and back of the panty, had came out with a tray of snacks.

"Anything else, my lord?" Salem said setting it down.

"Fan me." Darth ordered as she took up a fan. "Emerald, Cinder, my back."

Emerald and Cinder, wearing similar outfits, came up rubbing Darth's shoulders. Yuki and Ivory had Sienna and Ilia in the outfit as well serving him with Ilia being Ivory's footstool.

"I figured you would have Raven here as well." Kelly said rising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I used the mid trick to get her to quit being a bandit and mend bridges with her daughter and Tai. I figured it'd do her better." Yuki said as Sienna fanned him. "So, Darth, what's your plan now?"

"We could take over Remnant. Introduce technology to allow space travel and make it a stronghold." Darth said as Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Now that I have control of the Grimm, it would be easy for the kingdoms to fall into line with a ruling class."

"Oh ho, the things we will do." Yuki remarked as they clinked glasses. "I got plenty of people who will be willing to back us up. I got a lot of friends."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Darth said with a grin.

 _A new empire was soon on the rise…_

* * *

(A/N: We're nearing the 100th! I'm so glad to have gotten this far with this. I can only thank you for the love and support. All I hope is someday, Remnant's Four Shadows, gets this treatment and maybe a TVTropes page. Our 100th will definitely have Team RWBY, and I felt my brainchild team getting the 99th was more fitting this time. Thank you, RWBY fandom. You welcomed my creativity with open arms. Stay awesome, guys!)


	100. Cracks in the Mirror

**Snippet 100**

 **Cracks in the Mirror - RWBY**

* * *

 **Genre: Angst/Drama/Dark**

 **Pairs:** **Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-esque AU (Post Fall of Beacon)**

 **Tags: Character exploration, Mostly Canon-Complaint with Small Changes, TW: Alcoholism, TW: Death, Dealing with Loss, Internal Strife, Deconstruction, Mental Issues**

 **Notes: Decided to the crew of RWBY fans that Hapless-Ace invited me into to which has gotten me so far, you guys rock. This is also a bit of a dedication to adel aka's RWBY discord server, you guys also helped. While I did mention a pair, the shipping isn't really the focus of this story. Keep this in mind.**

* * *

 _-Ruby-_

Ruby knew what loss was. She had loss her mother at an early age, but Ruby admitted to herself later on that she did not have to see her die. Not unlike recent events… All she wanted was to go to Beacon and get out a huntress to take on the world like the hero from her books. Well, reality could be cold. She watched everything all apart around her. She watched Pyrrha kill Penny, her sister crippling another student, and ultimately Beacon's fall.

The aftermath like Ruby's worldview shattered. Cinder Fall played everyone like a fiddle, and she could only vomit at the thought. That same girl had spent time with her. Ruby remembers the sleepover she and that illusionist had invited her too. Cinder seemed so nice…and it was all a lie.

Ruby never considered herself the type to take a life. The heroes she looked up never did…it was a code to not kill. However, Ruby had thoughts. A part of her wanted nothing more than to shove Crescent Rose's gun as far down Cinder's throat as it could before she pulled the trigger, and maybe even dismember the man who her sister's arm. She felt horrid for thinking such thoughts, but there was that voice asking her.

" _Why the fuck are you even hesitating? Go hunt those fuckers and put them in dirt!"_

The voice sounded like her, but harsher and meaner. She did not want to stop being the hero and her innocent mind did not want to bear the stress. So, a simple solution was made. Deny it. Deny the trauma the desire to murder. _Deny…Deny...DENY._ Then came when she left home to team up with the remnants of JPNR to go to Mistral. She played her part being the beacon of hope. But when she slept.

 _Ruby was in the midst of her usual dream, Beacon. However, everyone looked squishy, bite-sized, and super-deformed. There was that air of innocence to it. Ruby and her team sat around wondering what fun thing to do next._

 _"You guys want to do shoot some hoops with me and Pyrrha?" Yang asked._

 _"If you're playing shirt or skins, the answer is no." Weiss remarked._

 _"I need some fish." Blake whined._

 _Before Ruby could speak, she got a chill._

 _" **You can't lie forever…** "_

 _Ruby froze with her heart thumping and her eyes wide._

 _"Uh, sis? You all right?" Yang asked._

 _Ruby turned to her sister only to see she was missing the arm. She screamed and ran off to the comforts of their dorm room. Her safe space._

 _"Nothing bad happened…ever." Ruby said to herself as she sat on her bed._

 _She repeated it as her mantra, but she would be interrupted with the door to her bathroom being kicked open. In walked Ruby Rose, but different. She wasn't chibi, her silver eyes had darkened circles around, her clothes were more ragged, she had a light cigarette in her mouth, and a mouth of firewater in her hand._

 _" **How much longer can you live in denial?** " **Rose** said coldly. **"How long will you continue to pretend everything's fucking dandy?!"**_

 _"Go away. Nothing bad ever hap-"_

 _SLAP! **Rose** had hit Ruby with bottle before grabbing her by the throat so they are eye to eye._

 _" **How much longer can you live like this! I'm tired of all the cute and innocent shit! Pyrrha's dead, Penny's dead, your sister's a cripple, and all of Vale burned to the fucking ground. And you're acting like everyone's fucking dandy!"** **Rose** said shaking her._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about. Everyone's fine. Nothing bad happened…ever." Ruby said as **Rose** screamed profanities at her. "Language."_

 _" **FUCK YOU! Where's your empathy? Oh right, that would require to acknowledge that nothing's fine. But no, you insist on this façade that's turning you into an uncaring sociopath. I want out of here! I want to let out the turmoil! I want to kill that fire bitch! Stop denying me the ability to grieve!" Rose** roared with tears spilling her face._

 ** _Rose_** _looked to see Ruby had tuned her out by wearing headphones listening to music on her scroll. **Rose** screamed and smashed the bottle on Ruby's face._

Ruby woke up screaming and a sweaty mess panting as she felt her face for injury. Jaune, Nora, and Ren all stood around her concerned as Ruby got up to her feet shaking.

"Ruby, are you all right?" Nora asked.

Ruby wiped it off her face and gave her trademark grin.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong. Just some dumb dream." Ruby said waving it off.

"But…" Nora said only for Ruby 's face to darken as Ruby repeated her mantra.

They would continue their travels all the while Ruby ignored the sounds of screaming at the back of her mind. Nope, nothing was wrong was at all.

- _Weiss-_

From young, Weiss was taught that drinking was not a healthy habit to have. Not from her mother or her father…but Winter. Winter had been the parent in the early days before she escaped to military school. Weiss could not blame Winter for leaving. Part of her wishes she had too. She could have used the discipline to deal with the stress. Because she wouldn't be sitting in the hot tub nursing a glass of her mother's wine, but she needed to cope.

She always had regrets which only grew. One was thinking the path to be a huntress was easy, and the other was thinking she was leader material. She laughed at that and wished she could smack her past self. Here she was living it up in her fancy home while Vale burns. She wondered what Velvet was doing. She grew to self-loath that she didn't do anything for her when Cardin was picking on her. She claimed to be better than her father…only to repeat similar habits.

"Can I even see myself taking over the business?" Weiss thought pouring herself another glass. "Can I even see…myself as a huntress?"

Her losses haunted her. Her losses humiliated her. Her losses were what got her to push the glass aside and drank from the bottle directly. She always felt like the weak link in the team despite her powers putting them to shame.

 _Winter would not have loss like that…she would beaten them all out with ease and not be a total joke._

She quashed that thought with another swig as the door to the tub opened.

"Father will be displeased that you're using his hot tub, sister." Whitley said crossing his arms.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Don't you see I'm brooding?" Weiss said trying not to slur her words.

"Oh yes, sitting in a tub of hot water contemplating what exactly? Your losses or your lack of growth?" Whitley said only to get hit with Weiss's glass. "I assume the latter."

It was then Whitley spied the bottle and a bit of guilt settled in.

"What right do you have to criticize me? All you've done is brownnose father!" Weiss snapped.

"I'm sorry. You claim you want to run the business yet you're training to be a huntress and not a businesswoman. At least I'm in business school busting my brain. Sorry about making fun about your lack of growth." Whitley said a bit drained.

Whitley took up the glass with a sigh.

"Pot calling the kettle black. I bet you don't even have pubes." Weiss said crassly.

"Regardless of that, please don't reduce yourself to what mother has become. Our mother has chosen to waste away while father is running our business with a lack of morale. I lied when I said that you being a huntress was silly. I did that to kiss up to dad!" Whitley said which got Weiss to pay attention. "I really thought you were so brave."

Weiss's anger softened and Whitley stepped on for a second coming on with another bottle of wine, two glasses, and swim trunks to join. He slipped in and Weiss was a bit sheepish.

"What? I…oh please don't tell me you're naked in the water." Whitley said facepalming.

"I thought it was a good idea." Weiss said awkwardly.

"You do know that mom and dad fuck people in this tub?" Whitley thought to say, but actually said, "Forget it. Look, you think I want to be like my old man. Fuck no. He's a good businessman, but a shitty father and human beings. I've seen and watched him ruin lives while treating everyone around him like trash. He cheats on mom so much to where Mom's cheating as much. You think I want to grow up to be some pompous asshole or depressed limp-wristed drunk?"

"Never thought you'd be so passionate about wanting to make change to the company." Weiss said with a hint of guilt. "I'm sorry for brushing you off as a suck up."

"I have to suck up and tolerate it just to ensure he doesn't disown me like he did with Winter and what he plans to do to you eventually." Whitley said quietly. "And there's another reason."

Whitley took up his scroll and opened it up to show Weiss a picture of him and a familiar raver.

"You're dating a faunus?" Weiss said with mild shock.

"She's helped in making me realize that I did not want to be my father. You know how we met? She threw herself at me when I made a move because she thought I was going to get her dad fired. When I realized this, I made an effort to apologize and things lead to us becoming a thing. It's about to be a year now." Whitley said putting it aside. "And you and Klein are the only ones that know. Not even her huntsman team knows about this. Or my endeavors to donate to minority causes."

"Wow…and here I thought I was the white sheep of my family." Weiss said downing another glass. "But you put me to shame."

"Don't beat yourself up." Whitley said as Weiss downed another glass. "You're willing to change. Even if you've lost plenty of battles. You've got a good team backing you up and you're still breathing meaning you can get better. Just promise me you won't end up like our parents."

"Only if you promise me the same." Weiss said as they clinked glasses.

The moment was ruined when Willow Schnee pushed open the door wearing just a robe and already plastered.

"Perfect…I left bottles and glasses. Perfect to spend the afternoon with my _Vinny_." Willow said tossing off her robe and walking over to the drawers to get something.

The two Schnee kids scrambled out not seeing to have any more of this burned into their brains.

"Ok, I got my scroll and you…are naked." Whitley said covering his eyes.

Weiss covered herself and bolted for her room just praying no one else had to see. She already had her own body issues, and she did not anyone else pointing that out. Whitley was off to his room hoping to avoid a similar issue.

-Blake-

Regrets. Guilt. Shame. Loathing. The token faunus of Team RWBY was a bundle of negative emotions on the ship she was sailing for home. She was terrified of seeing her parents knowing she shamed them. Would they even accept her back, she thought. She wouldn't even accept herself back. She thought back to Beacon and it all played like a bad memory. She fashioned herself as a Faunus Revolutionary, but she could only realize she was nothing more than a former terrorist with bouts of hypocrisy and cowardice. Velvet would have hated her guts if she knew she was a fellow faunus just letting a bigot walk all over her.

Blake looked at herself in the mirror and flinched to seeing a reflection of her with his blood on her hands with Adam behind her. Blake flung him in fear slamming her back against the bathroom wall.

"No…no…no…you're past that. It's behind you." Blake said to herself to calm herself down. "You repressed those."

Like Ruby, she was no was no stranger to repressing. However, Blake knew she had done things in the name of White Fang. Terrible things she did in Adam's name. She recalls how she met Adam and what led her down her path.

"I was so naïve and spoiled…" Blake thought. "I let myself get enamored with him and watched him slowly became a monster."

 _"And you stood by and did nothing!"_

The reflection fogged and she was no longer seeing herself by Yang who did not look very happy.

" _Where were you? I fought for you and you left me to bleed out! I give up my arm and my peace of mind for you!"_

"I didn't ask for it!" Blake screamed before running out of her cabin.

She stumbled into the deck retching her lunch over the rails from the stress and what she just saw. She felt sick to her stomach as tears spilled down her face.

"I just had to fall for his words and be a fucking idiot on top of them. I've done so much wrong and I've been nothing from a hypocritical coward." Blake said tearing off her bow and throwing it into the bow. "I…I.."

She felt a chill, only to feel someone putting their cloak on her. She turned to see Sun who looked quiet and concerned.

"How long?" She asked.

"I was just getting some air and I heard you rush out before tossing her bow. If it helps, you look better without it." Sun said in a near whisper.

"You didn't need to give me your cloak. I had my o…oh I left it in my cabin." Blake said with a sigh.

"Look, I don't know all about your past and your struggles, but you need something to talk to. I'm here for your willing and I'm sorry for following you. I was worried when I saw you freak out after left Yang behind." Sun said having a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about my team, I left them with orders to ensure Yang was all right."

Part of her was a follow peeved that he followed her, but the other half was glad for it. Sun was actively reminding her that for all the mistakes she made, there were a few good things that came out of it. Right then and there, she made a promise to herself. She would beg for forgiveness for parents and her team and leave her cowardice behind. She was not going to scurry away like a kitten, but roar with the heart of a lioness.

-Yang-

Yang Xiao Long saw many things. Nightmares, sleepless nights, and phantom pains. But the two things that drove her to get more in the morning was anger and revenge that festered within her soul. In secret since she was at home, she was training her body driven to compensate for her missing arm. Unlike Ruby, Yang was not keeping the rage repressed. Yang was not one to take lives either, but she had a few ways she wanted to execute Adam and several others. So far, she made good progress keeping all this under wraps and Dad's nose. At least, until the day her father brought the mechanical arm home.

She had no idea why Ironwood would even bother to give her such a valued piece of technology. At first, she passed on it have felt it to be a crutch. The arm sat in her room looking at her as a reminder of what she lost. That night she sat on her bed staring at the metallic appendage like it insulted her sister. A part of her called it a crutch and a weakness. Another part of her just wanted two arms to dress and drive again…to be independent again.

"Damn it. Why did I have to lose my arm?" Yang said to herself before looking at a photo of her and Summer Rose. "I guess I should go see her."

She got up and put the arm down quashing down the thought of it as a crutch. She flexed it and just felt glad to have two arms. She left her room walking downstairs seeing her dad bemoaning a lack of milk.

"I'll get it." Yang said getting her keys. "It's not late enough for them to close."

"Yang, I…oh you're wearing the arm. I'm glad for it." Taiyang said as Yang walked to the door. "Think you'll be able to drive?"

"Yeah, I will." Yang said leaving the house.

It felt good to rev up Bumblebee again and even better to drive it. She had gotten the milk but had made one more stop. She needed to see her. Parking her bike, she slowly came up to that lonesome grave.

"You know I never did really visit you after you passed like Ruby did. I didn't think it was my place. You gave birth to Ruby and I was the reminder of a failed relationship. But you didn't see that…you took me up and loved me like your own. I just wanted to why my bio mom couldn't bother with me." Yang said fighting not to spill tears. "You always had a good word about Raven, but you were just protecting me….from the real asshole she was. I wasted four years of birthday wishes for that _cunt_ to come back, and I swear I'm going to make…"

She was interrupted by the howls of a lone Beowolf approaching. Yang's eyes flashed red as she turned around to only to see it, only she was grinning mad.

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic." Yang said cracking her knuckles. "I can't wait to wear the metal on this knuckle."

It snarled slowly approached trying to scare Yang, but she threw dirt in his eyes before tackling it. Taking a page form Nora's book, she supplexed it before grabbing it by the throat.

"You think you can just come here and ruin my life? Huh? You lowlife piece of a shit!" Yang said repeatedly slugging the Grimm's face.

She unloaded all she had on that Grimm before punching it into dust. Panting, she looked to Summer's grave.

"Mom, thank you for loving me. As far as you were concerned, I was all yours." Yang said walking back to her bike taking off for home.

As she rode home, Yang mostly felt at peace. Of course, the desire to strangle Adam, maul Raven, and put Blake through a wall was there. But a Xiao Long powers through.

* * *

(A/N: Happy 100th everyone! It took a while to write, but I did it. The angsty exploration piece is finished at last. Thank you all for the encouragement. Here's to 100 snippets, and here's to 100 more!)


	101. Jeggings Are Now Allowed? (NSFW)

**Snippet 101**

 **Jeggings Are Now Allowed?**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/NSFW**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY/Camp Camp/CollegeHumor**

 **AU-Type: High School AU**

 **Tags: Teacher!Gwen, Teachers do not get paid enough to deal with this mess, Anvils will be Dropped, a bit of Social Commentary, a bit of a mix of all the Jeggings video, Slight NSFW, A bit of Mom!Gwen**

 **Note: Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Adam, and Ilia have been made younger to fit with the theme. The Camp Campers have also been aged up.**

* * *

Gwen Santos went into teaching with a passion and zest for it despite it being her side job while she pursued her goal of writing erotica. She genuinely grew to tolerate her job, but there was one problem. The trend of jeggings was growing, and Gwen had no idea what she was about to walk into when he entered that classroom. As usual, it was a small warzone as the bell rang.

"Morning class, I am Miss Santos. I will be your substitute while Mr. Torchwick is suing the school for emotional trauma. You can call me Ms. S, and I'm supposed to let you all know that jeggings are still banned." Gwen said kindly.

"What? These aren't jeggings, they're japrings!" Emerald argued as Gwen had a dry sigh. "Jean carpi leggings."

Emerald showed them off and they were even tighter than the ones Roman had seen. Gwen facepalmed shaking her head.

"Don't mind Emerald, Gwen. She's an idiot." Max said sympathetic before muttering, "Good thing, I didn't wear the dick turban."

"Yeah, well your fucking chug." Emerald snapped.

"I'm Indian, not Native American you fucking idiot!" Max snapped.

"What about my reserve wedges?" Sasha said pointing to the offending shoes.

"If you can walk on them without falling, I'll have 30 points to your next grade." Gwen said crossing her arms as Sasha shot up.

"Ha! Feast your eyes, bitch!" Sasha said only to fall over into Max's lap.

"Hey! Get off my dick!" Max squealed.

"So, are my clothes a problem?" Adam asked as Gwen looked to see him in his new edgy clothes.

For context, he wore his canon Pre-Fall of Beacon outfit sans the mask. Gwen rolled his eyes at the edge his outfit gave him and let him sit. At least his body was covered. Then she spotted Nora.

"Uh, Nora? Where are your clothes?" Gwen said covering her eyes.

"I'm wearing clothes. Cinder bought me a Nunzie." Nora said standing up.

"Looking good, Nora." Cinder said encouraged.

Gwen's eye twitched with her face in her hands, but she could not help but get ideas for her book from this.

"Where you even get these clothes?" Gwen asked.

"From the Nigiri Collection." Cinder said proudly. "Not like you could wear any of them, fogey."

"I'm only 23, and I damn fucking can!" Gwen snapped redfaced. "You know what? Fuck this!"

Gwen was about to leave only to bump into the principal's wife, Salem, who was wearing a Nunzie. There were a few wishing they were Ozpin, able to bury their faces in her butt, or imagining her as a scary monsters, and pictures taken for later.

"Salem? What are doing…" Gwen asked befuddling and trying not to look down.

"I'm here because I wanted to tell you that my husband has rescinded his ban on jeggings and will allow them!" Salem said excitedly to the cheers of most of the students. "So…"

"Oh, hell no! Max, c'mon, we're out of here." Gwen said pushing past Salem as Max followed.

 _Max would be homeschooled by Gwen, and the school would later be in hot water for allowing Jeggings. Police were arresting students for public indecency, public lewdness, sexual assault, and so on. It would be revealed that Salem were getting kickbacks from the Nigiri Collection for the students wearing them. She was arrested for the photos she collected and Ozpin had to retire earlier than planned. At least Glynda was the new head and even got Gwen back. It even seemed that the jegging craze was over._

"I am so glad that I'm back with both a raise and to see that the jegging craze is over." Roman said happily as he walked into the classroom.

He looked around and facepalmed.

"Secondly, fuck you guys, because this is a lot worse." Roman said getting out a cigar.

"Are you supposed to smoke in school?" Cinder asked incredulously.

"Are you supposed to look like some homeless slut?" Roman snarked taking a puff. "Sadly, I get paid enough for this shit."

* * *

(A/N: And there you have it, the sequel. No, you're not getting another one to this. I believe this wrapped up well enough. So far, things have been productive, and I intend to keep things productive.)

 _Announcement: The next few snippets will be pilots for new miniseries and potentially one of them could be its own fanfiction. These pilots will be marked with a star next to the title. You get to decide which could get that treatment! A poll will be put up, and don't forget to review as well!_


	102. Remnant X: Love Mania (NSFW)

**Snippet 102**

 **Remnant X: Love Mania***

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Adventure/NSFW/Dark**

 **Pairs: (considering the subject matter, this is subjective)**

 **Parody: RWBY/Project X: Love Potion Disaster/Peach's Untold Tale/Kill La Kill**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU [Remnant's Four Shadows-styling will be in it]**

 **Tags: Everyone's going to be lustful after each other, Ruby's innocence is going to ebb in this, Remaster of the original short, Both Salem and Adam are to blame, Team YUKI will also appear, TW: Most of those infected would be under dubious consent, Let's be real in that this potion would expose a lot of behaviors, JPDE Peach is best Peach, Goddess!Ragyo**

* * *

Sienna Khan normally had her issues with humans and rightfully so. Faunus were still being subjugated in this day and age. However, while she normally was proud of her methods, she grew to have doubts. Adam had the bright idea of trying to make a potion to make all humans on the planet sterile, and even Sienna found the idea completely repugnant among many reasons. But what got her to decided to cancel the project was the discovery of the forging of her signature for operations. Villages slaughtered, drug peddling, and the works. She stormed to find Adam, only to fall to the ground from a massive explosion.

Upon Castle Grimore, Salem had a similar plan to Adam to make a potion. One that cloud the world with negative energy. She cackled confidently feeling she had succeeded, and she sent it airborne. However, it just a few seconds after she realized she botched it. The two clouded had mixed and had an effect on the world. Instead of sterilizing or giving negative emotion, it gave humans and Faunus a desire to…fuck anything that moves.

Sienna quickly find the room only to find Adam gone and everyone trying to fuck each other. She had a horrible realization that the sterilization did not work. Instead, it just made everyone uncontrollably horny.

"Oh gods." Sienna thought to her horror. "It's like the heat stereotype came alive!"

By some twisted miracle, she was not drive mad and she knew she had to get out of the hideout. She bolted making her towards the door. She got tackled into the wall by a fully infected, Ilia. The chameleon faunus's eyes had irises had hearts in them and she had a lustful look in his eyes. It did not help Sienna that Ilia was naked with a pair of panties on her head.

"Sienna…you're not Blake, but you'll do." Ilia said forcing a kiss on Sienna.

"Get off of me!" Sienna said shoving her off and spitting in her face.

"Ah, don't be like that." Ilia said grabbing Sienna's arm and slamming her face first into the ground.

"Did that cloud give them all super strength?" Sienna thought as she wheezed from the ground.

"Oh, what a nice ass you got there. It's not as nice as Blake's though. Oh, the fun times I had in the shower watching her." Ilia said straddling her back. "Now, let's get those pants off. I want me a face full of tiger ass."

Ilia had her whip to restrain her wrists before stuffing the panties she had on her head in Sienna's mouth.

"Oh, don't complain for the smell. It's hot out…" Ilia said trying to force Sienna's pants off.

Before she could, there was a shout of, "Armis de Aura Piercer!"

A small, thin, very fast and silver concentrated laser-like beam of aura tore thought Ilia's throat causing her to gag and choke on blood falling off Sienna. Sienna thought it was going to get worse, but she found herself freed. She turned to see a human of all people had saved her.

"Who are you?" Sienna said as Yuki sighed.

"Yuki Azure, the lone survivor of Crossroad and the Crossroad Killer in the flesh." Yuki said coldly.

Sienna immediately staggered to her feet as she knew full well of the myth of the Crossroad Killer.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm even here. Well, I was supposed to get here in time to stop Adam, but I was too late. Thankfully, I managed to cut down the fucker and save you. By the way, sorry about that." Yuki said looking after the dead Ilia.

"Whatever. We can consider it even…besides I owe you an apology anyway." Sienna said. "But after we get out of here."

"Follow me." Yuki said as the two rushed out.

However, over at Beacon, others were not so lucky. The lust cloud had affected most of the people on campus turning the place into a literal orgy. Yang had managed to keep Coco from getting to Ruby and told her to run before the blonde brawled was completely infected. Jaune had to fend off Nora and Ren by throwing a bed on them. Glynda was wishing she had taken the day off like Peach did as the three were running for their lives.

"We need to get out of here before it's too….aahhh!" Jaune said being pulling up by Pyrrha's semblance.

"Jaune! We're in need of your penis." A lust crazed Pyrrha dragging Jaune away when Nora and a few others awaited him.

"Save yourselves!" Jaune said being pulled into his "death" by sex.

He was not completely torn up about it though. Glynda and Ruby kept moving, but Glynda found herself slowing down. Her body was tiring out and more were closing in. Before Sky could jump for the kill, a shield of light formed around Glynda and Ruby.

"Back off!" Ivory said in darkened tone.

With a shine of light, she blinded the crowd before dragging Glynda and Ruby away.

"Man, am I glad to see you? Is Yuki around?" Glynda asked with concerned.

"He's in Mistral. Trust me, he's gathering up survivors that weren't completely infected." Ivory said as she cleared the way. "We're all meeting up in Crossroad."

"Not to ask questions in a time like this, but who are you?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Ivory Viridian." Ivory said before blasting open the door to their escape.

Cinder never wished she had treated her subordinates better at least until now. Which everything went to shit, Cinder was not fully infected. She made the mistake of telling Emerald to go out and risk getting violated to get her food blissfully unaware of her full infection. What she found was being tied up to the bed with Emerald and Mercury looking over with creepy grins.

"Emerald, untie me!" Cinder screeched before looking to Mercury for help.

He was not infected either, but the idea to use this to his advantage made it decide to help Emerald.

"All this time, you treated like garbage after I kiss the ground you walk on. Well, it's time I fixed that. By the end of this, you're going to forget all about your plans and your goals. Your only purpose will be to endure being my fucktoy." Emerald said running a finger over Cinder's exposed flesh. "Mercury, get the whip."

"Someone help me! Anyone! Get me out of here!" Cinder screamed only to be gagged with Emerald's panties.

"No matter how you scream, no matter how you squirm, there's nothing you can do to stop it." Emerald said cracking the whip on Cinder's leg getting her to scream. "When you agree to obey, then I'll stop."

"So, you probably want an explanation? Of why the world went straight to a lust-filled orgy? Well, allow me to say that I was explain, but before I do, I want to stay that you all are our last hope in saving this world. Let that sink in." Yuki said looking around the group of "our heroes" that sat in his old home.

Neo, Ruby, Peach, Roman, Shampoo, Cologne, Sienna, Glynda, Puce, and the rest of team YUKI were there as Yuki explained exactly what was going out having to expose who Salem was in the process.

"Wait, the Goddess of Time took you four up to explain this insanity? Ok, aside from that fact, what do you mean we're all infected?" Glynda asked.

"Simply put, we are infected, just not to the degree of being lust-crazed loons. We are going to have urges like a bunch of hormone addled teenagers fed an aphrodisiac cocktail. We'll need…to occasionally have some form of sexual stimulation." Peach said as Glynda looked mortified. "And seeing they're only two men here."

Roman started laughing but said he was not touching Red.

"Of course, if you're into women or just prefer to self-pleasure, that's cool too." Ivory said.

"There's the matter of the Grimm. Due to this lust cloud, some have mutated into anthropomorphic beings. While they aren't killing any people, they're looking for mates." Yuki said with a sigh. "We'll have to fuck and kill plenty of things to save the world."

The moment was quiet only for Peach to speak up.

"Dibs on Yuki." Peach said.

"Bullshit!" Shampoo said as Ruby facepalmed.

"Oh…and there's one thing. This lust cloud has released an ancient evil…a goddess that unlike the brothers is a lot worse." Lapis said taking a swig of whiskey. "She makes Salem look harmless."

Salem realized she had screwed up terribly when the Grimm began changing. She was bolting to get away only to get restrained by own Seer Grimm.

"Let me go!" Salem ordered. "I am your mistress."

"Not anymore." A new voice said coming out of the darkness.

A woman came forward just as tall as Salem with resplendent multi-colored hair having a silver color on top. This woman's eyes were just as red as Salem, but her skin had a pale human hue. She wore a long white dress with absolute cleavage, a metallic corset, choker, high heels, and a large feathered boa. A pair of black wings were out of the black of her body along with a pair of horns.

"Who are you?" Salem asked.

"I am Ragyo Eros, the Goddess of Lust, and thanks to you I am free. Free to inflict my dream about this world that those foolish brothers sealed me away for. A world of chaos and lust." Ragyo said sweetly. "And I need to make sure that you can't stop me."

With a wave of her hand, the Seer Grimm constrained her getting Salem to squeal as Ragyo took hold of Salem's robe and tore off her body.

"Not bad…a bit fat around her thighs thought. For someone who's the Queen of Grimm…I expected you'd look less like a soft goth MILF." Ragyo said tugging on one of Salem's nipples. "But I bet you wish Ozma was here. I should pay him a visit."

"You stay the fuck away from him." Salem hissed as Ragyo pulled harder.

"So, you do care for him still? Oh well, I guess I'll settle for playing with you." Ragyo said letting Salem's nipple go and thumb off the straps for her dress. "Don't worry about your subordinates. The Grimm are playing with them."

Ragyo let her dress fall to her dress baring her body had boasted was perfect. Salem had to admit that Ragyo had good reason to boast except for one thing that had Salem wide-eyed.

"What? I am a goddess of lust, so it is fitting that I have both male and female sex orphans. A little curse from the brothers gave me for not offering myself up to them, but it's been nothing but a blessing." Ragyo said with a teasing grin.

"Good grief, it stinks!" Salem said as the musk assailed her nostrils.

"Of course, it has. I haven't had access to a razor or a proper bath in the centuries I was locked away and given the restraints in that nightmare…it's been backed up." Ragyo said as the Seer Grimm forced Salem to her knees. "I'm using all my restraint right now to keep it flaccid. A shame I'm two inches away from a footlong. Oh well, you'll just have less trouble cleaning it."

Remnant was a midst of a tizzy and the world needed heroes to save it. Thus, began a tale of love, desire, and insanity. This…was the beginning of Love Mania.

* * *

(A/N: Before you say anything, it makes sense that Ragyo has both parts as she's a reference to Eros, the Greek god of lust. Secondly, this one would a dark comedy. Plan is to have the crew go through each of the four kingdoms and Menagerie before storming Castle Grimore.)


	103. RWBY Quest: The Viridian's Curse (NSFW)

**Snippet 103**

 **RWBY Quest: The Viridian's Curse***

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Horror/NSFW**

 **Pairs: Not important!**

 **Parody: RWBY/Iris Quest: The Goblin's Curse/Mario Party**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: The most dangerous game, Story takes place in the afterlife, a shot of new life, Cinder died at the end of Volume 5, Dark Comedy afoot**

* * *

Summer Rose never got to return from her mission, Pyrrha was stuffed into the fridge, Tock died due to her own overconfidence, and Cinder died as she lived. Being an utter bitch. One would expect them to be sent to their fate, but instead, something else happened.

In the dark void of nothingness, lights lit up as a stage formed with a lone woman stood on it. She was a tall woman with a build of a warrior. Long black hair with brown ends adorned with a bit of braid befitting her yellow eyes. Her skin was a sunkissed tan. She wore a long-sleeved, white dress that falls just below the knees. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a high-collared white hime-kimono which adorned with intricate gold and black lines on the sleeves and edges. On her back was her symbol, a shield with a black fanged beast-like head with three red slashes behind it.

"Welcome to all of you! Who am I? I am Ivory, a sort of goddess. Today, I introduce four lost souls. Summer Rose, Cinder Fall, Pyrrha Nikos, and Tock." Ivory said gently as with a flash of light the four appeared. "They were chosen…"

 **[Cues: Showdown With Bowser - Mario Party DS]**

Her voice to be loud and boisterous screaming, "To gamble for their fate!"

The void light up to an arena with crowds of those passed away in the stands cheering for her.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Cinder said getting to her feet.

"Honey, you are in the afterlife. You passed because you bit off the bigger bitch." Ivory said happily. "And you all died horribly, but you all can get a second chance."

"Second chance? We can be brought back!" Pyrrha said excitedly.

"I can see my daughters again." Summer said hopefully.

"Only if you agree to play a little game! The Viridian's Curse!" Ivory said as a ground lit up to show a life-sized board game with panels and the like. "The winner will not only to be revived with an enhanced lifespan, but will be given two wishes. Only rule is you can't use the wish for the death of others."

"And the losers?" Tock asked.

"Well, there's only one winner and the losers will be trapped to suffer all me as a slave for eternity to be my toy and the toy for the souls I have here." Ivory said as the crowd cheered. "To be fucked for all time will be a grand pleasure."

Summer froze in fear, Pyrrha paled, Cinder was only thinking of watching the other three suffer, and Tock was excited to win.

"The rules of the game are simple. You will start off at a gate whether it's the North Gate of Atlas, the South Gate of Vale, the West Gate of Vaccuo, and the East Gate of Mistral. Those spaces have a gate next to them that's locked. Your goal is to go around the board to make three laps around for the gates to open. Once they do, you'll take the new route to the Tower of Menagerie at the center. First you to get there, wins! There are items that you can get on the board to help on your journey and there are hinderances." Ivory said making the gestures to go along with her words. "But you wish not to take part, there's the endless…"

"We'll do it!" All four cried out.

 **[Cues: Go For It, Superstar- Mario Party DS]**

Ivory summoned her staff and slammed it on the ground as another light flashed and the four found themselves on a floating platform. They looked down to see the board had taken shape to look like a map of Remnant.

"Let the games begin!" Ivory said as the crowd cheered.

 **[Cues: The Adventure Begins- Mario Party DS]**

Floating cubes appeared above their hands randomly flashing numbers. Ivory had instructed them to jump and hit them as the numbers would determine the turn order. Tock immediately leapt up first and got a…2.

"Damn it!" Tock screeched.

"Ha, serves you right for not looking." Cinder said doing the same landing a 9. "See?"

Pyrrha landed a perfect ten flipping Cinder off while Summer got an eight.

"We got our order. Pyrrha will be first, Cinder second, Summer third, and Tock will go last. So, Pyrrha gets the East Gate, Summer gets the South, Tock gets the North, and Cinder gets the West." Ivory said as the dice vanished as the platform split up to drop the four of into their starting points. "Let's make a party out of this!"

 **[Music Ends]**

As the gamble for souls had begun, all the over the land of living, people were shocked to see what was being projected onto their televisions and screens across the land.

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune said nearly dropping his scroll.

* * *

(A/N: Twisted Mario Party for you all! If this one is picked, I will take suggestions for what mini games we shall put the four through. Look forward to what's coming next, my readers.)


	104. Applications of Logic

**Snippet 104**

 **Applications of Logic***

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Meta**

 **Pairs: Vary**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Rewriting of certain parts of RWBY, Pointing out plot holes, Lampshading issues, Sticking it to the writers, Some rewrites are for comedy, some are to raise serious issues**

 **Note: For the sake of comedy, we're playing on that this is a rewrite based if the rest of the volumes were planned and if RWBY was a bit more swear happy. Do not assume, the rewrites bits are canon to each other unless it clearly stated.**

* * *

-Volume 1-

V1E1 – Ruby Rose - "First Dust In Your Hand? What Could Go Wrong?"

Ruby Rose was more than determined to get Roman Torchwick wanting to prove herself a hero. She had given chase through the streets before he climbed up onto the roof.

"Hey! I can't just let you escape." Ruby said twirling her sytche.

"Persistent little pain just doesn't know when to quit. I'll give props your bravery." Roman said stopping at the edge. "If you weren't so stupid."

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

"End of the line, Red." Roman said stepping in before whipping out a Fire Dust Crystal. "Say my…"

BANG! Ruby had shot the dust crystal hoping to just disarm and protect herself. However, it was a fire dust crystal, so it exploded blowing up Roman, the bullhead, the pilot piloting it, and chunks of the building. Ruby was flung of the building only to caught by Glynda Goodwitch who arrived to see the fireworks.

"Oh my gosh! The Glynda Goodwitch! Can I have your autograph or a photo?!" Ruby says excitedly.

Glynda looked at the damage and the burnt bodies laying on the street with the mangled pieces of the bullhead they tried to escape in. Roman was alive, but he bemoaned the lost of his hair. Cinder was unconscious from her concussion from hitting the ground.

"While I am glad you stopped the criminal from escaping, young lady. I pray for your sake, they will live to see tomorrow." Glynda said sternly as Ruby paled.

"Oh…crap." Ruby thought.

-AoL-

V1E11 – Jaunedice – "Zero Tolerance"

Jaune Arc was a man who had done things to Beacon that were questionably immoral given his character. He had endured abuse after abuse from Cardin Winchester.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said trying to laugh off the rocket locker incident.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said kindly.

"Or you could, you know, tell a teacher?" Weiss said dryly.

Of course, Jaune's fear of his transcripts made him option the simplest solution. Jaune was slowly considering the solution if not for his pride getting in the way.

Nora suggested they simply break his legs only to Jaune to dissuade the idea.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune remarked candidly.

"That's not a good thing." Ren said as there were squeals of pain.

They all look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. Velvet Scarlatina just wanted to get lunch, but she had to deal with these freshman upstarts.

"Ow! That hurts! Cut it out!" Velvet said with a grimace.

Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies doing on about how it's real as they all laugh.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said shaking her head.

"You're not the only one." Blake said clenching her fists.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said a bit insensitively.

"Yeah, well it must easy talking about that, and not helping me you blonde asshole!" Velvet screeched as Cardin tugged harder.

That got Yang's attention, but, before she could do anything, the doors opened to three new figures.

"I wonder if she's got a bunny tail." Russel leered grabbing for Velvet's skirt.

"Paws off."

Team CDRL looked to see three new figures, one of them being hulking male that could use the whole team as dumbbells. Coco Adel, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Fox Allistar had came after Velvet only to walk into this mess. Coco merely ordered them to release her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have paws. I'm not a filthy ani-GURK!" Cardin said as Yatsuhashi grabbed him by his skull.

Coco cleared his throat.

"I see that none of you first years stepped in to help and frankly I'm disgusted with all of you. Beacon is an environment for us to grow to become Huntsmen." Coco said making her little speech. "We don't tolerate people like him. Yatsuhashi, make an example out of him."

SMASH! Yatsu smashed Cardin's face into the lunch table covering the redhead with food. WHAM! Again. WHAM! Again! WHAM! Yatsu kept going it until he crashed Cardin through the table. Before Russel could run, Velvet kicked him into the wall. Rabbit faunus were known to have strong legs. Sky and Dove were both nervously backing up as Fox cracked his knuckles. It would be a valuable lesson to Team RWBY and JPNR. The upperclassmen did not play around. Velvet dusted off before glaring over the table of "heroes", specifically Blake. She grew nervous and then her bow twitched. Velvet stormed right over.

"It's one thing to stand by and do nothing. It's another to hide your faunus pride, hypocrite." Velvet said to Blake before storming off with her team.

"Um, Blake? What did she mean by that?" Ruby asked.

Blake bolted saying she needed to use the bathroom hoping everyone would forget. Too bad, Weiss didn't.

-AoL-

V1E11 – Jaunedice – "Zero Tolerance V2"

Jaune Arc was a man who had done things to Beacon that were questionably immoral given his character. He had endured abuse after abuse from Cardin Winchester.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said trying to laugh off the rocket locker incident.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said kindly.

"Or you could, you know, tell a teacher?" Weiss said dryly.

Of course, Jaune's fear of his transcripts made him option the simplest solution. Jaune was slowly considering the solution if not for his pride getting in the way.

Nora suggested they simply break his legs only to Jaune to dissuade the idea.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune remarked candidly.

"That's not a good thing." Ren said as there were squeals of pain.

They all look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. Velvet Scarlatina just wanted to get lunch, but she had to deal with these freshman upstarts.

"Ow! That hurts! Cut it out!" Velvet said with a grimace.

Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies doing on about how it's real as they all laugh. Now, Jaune felt guilty just watching. He rose up from his walking over trying to be confident.

"Caridn, cut it out. We're all training to huntsmen." Jaune said trying to be the peacekeeper.

"You trying to a hero?" Russel asked.

Jaune did not get to answer at he was hit by Russel's tray as Cardin shoved Velvet to the ground. Before he could do anything, Glynda had opened the room finding for Cardin after a student came to her dripping wet in toilet water only to see Cardin about to assault two other students.

"You wouldn't do that in front of Goodwitch." Ruby said as Cardin had not noticed her.

"Goodwitch? Oh, I'm so scared of that ancient b…" Cardin said as he found Goodwitch staring down at him. "I…it's not what it looks like!"

"Please…humor me." Glynda said glaring daggers.

-AoL-

V1E12 – Jaunedice Part 2 – "Pragmatism Under the Surface"

Jaune didn't mean for it happen, but Cardin gave it no choice. He had overheard his conversation with Pyrrha and he was feeling pretty dumb for thinking the roof was the safest place to tell his secret. He was wrong. After Pyrrha had walked away, Jaune paced a little until he hears the mocking laugh of Cardin. He had heard the whole thing from his dorm room window. Jaune panicked at the idea his dream was going to shot to pieces. Cardin was coming closer with that his sneer, and Jaune panicked accidentally tripping him.

"Jaune, you…AAAHHHHHH!" Cardin said before falling off the roof.

Jaune, horrified, looked down to see Cardin had made a big splat on the ground. His aura had shielded him from making a bloody mess, but the bully was out cold in a crater.

"Oh man! What have I done?!" Jaune said stumbling back into the wall.

He had no idea whether he was dead or not, but Jaune calmed thinking of what to say.

" _Just say he was trying to bully you, and he fell off the roof doing so. Once you tell Goodwitch, he was picking on other students, they'll have no problem throwing him out. You could even claim they were lying about the transcripts._ " Jaune's mind thought.

"But I can't do that. That would be lying." Jaune said to himself.

 _"Buddy, you LIED to get into Beacon! At least this point, you can either come clean or double down! What will it be?"_

"Damn it…" Jaune groaned as he shakily got up.

He had gone to Goodwitch and promptly told her what happened but left out a few details. Cardin's body was found. The aura had saved him from getting killed but had severed his spinal cord and put him in a coma. Cardin was done for, and as for Jaune, it was declared that Jaune was liable. He would not be thrown out, but he had to get a job to help pay for a few medical bills. As for as the blonde knight was concerned, that was a fine sacrifice.

-AoL-

V1E15 – The Stray – "Not Helping Your Case"

"You no-good faunus!"

Sun used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana.

"Hey! A no-good faunus would've been caught! I'm a great one!" Sun boasted before the detectives called for him to get down.

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost laughing at the scowling detectives before they whipped out their badges. Noting he should make himself scare, he leapt off and fled from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake before speeding off from the officers.

"Well, Blake. That's not helping your case." Yang said as Weiss had a smug grin.

Blake had her face in hands making a mental note to deck that faunus when she had the chance and maybe put pink dye in Yang's shampoo.

"If I meet that faunus, it'll be too soon." Blake thought.

When she did end meeting up later, after the argument and taking off her bow.

"You look better without the bow." Sun said coming up.

"Son of a bitch!" She thought angrily.

* * *

(A/N: I had planned to do a rewrite of the argument Blake and Weiss had in "The Stray" but I decided against it. Considering what we do about the White Fang and Blake's history now, Blake really comes off as a complete tool and a hypocrite all considering. Really doesn't help that narrative has done nothing to prove Weiss right. Either way, I hope you enjoyed "Application of Logic: RWBY Edition")


	105. A Leftover Drunken Marriage

**Snippet 105**

 **A Leftover Drunk Marriage***

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairs: Graduation (Yuki/Glynda), Tech Demos (Yuki/Peach), Mao's Leftovers (Peach/Glynda)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: R4S Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: A second attempt at a Drunk Marriage fic, Inspired by the likes of a Drunken Arcwitch Marriage, Takes place in early V1, JPDE Peach is best Peach, Yuki is pretty much taken his dad's leftovers**

 **Note: For context, in this AU, Team YUKI doesn't meet Chronoa. While Team YUKI is blacklisted from Haven, how it was handled was different. Peach is also aware of Crossroad's demise, but not of Yuki's survival**

* * *

It was not really day a four people threw a kingdom into disarray, but Team YUKI found a way. All it took the right motivation and a bit of anger. Blacklisting Team YUKI had led the team to discover his secret of being in cahoots with Salem. Now Yuki had wanted to kill him, but Leo offered information. In the end, they walked out with information on the three that screwed them over, a mostly unwilling snitch, and their huntsmen licenses. Off they were to Vale to celebrate! A few drinks don't hurt, right?

Yuki groaned as he grabbed his head feeling he had just headbutted a wall. However, despite his headache, he felt completely relaxed on the soft bed he was on. His naked body was pressed between two with their arms were tightly wrapped around each other leaving him feeling nothing but warmth. Yuki's eyes snapped open as he got up looking around. He looked down at the bed to see the two women he had apparently slept with.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered.

He swore he could hear his father laughing from the afterlife. Glynda Goodwitch and Rita Violet Peach, the two past members of his father's old team. Now, Yuki could flee the scene, but Peach's arm was a tight grip. Because he could even try to escape, Glynda woke up and looked over to see him and Peach.

"I'd say it's not what it looks like, but I really have a…AAAHHH!" Yuki said as Glynda used his semblance to fling him into a wall. "What the fuck, Glynda?"

Glynda blinked before realizing who she flung into the wall.

"Yuki? What are you…" Glynda said as Peach woke up.

"I can't even get any…What's going on?" Peach said looking to see a naked Yuki restrained. "Huh? Now I look at you, you really do look like Mao in his younger days. I wasn't seeing things while I was drunk."

"That's because I'm his son, Yuki." Yuki said breaking free by using Glynda's semblance.

"But…they said that you were dead!" Peach said shocked.

"Oh no, I'm more than alive." Yuki said with a look of seriousness.

"Well, you've grown up. You're just like your father…in many ways." Peach said as her eyes slipped downwards.

"Put some clothes on, Yuki." Glynda said looking away.

The three got dressed only for Yuki to notice a ring on his finger and he promptly facepalmed.

"Guys, we have a ring on our finger." Yuki said looking at the wedding band that was his father. "I think we have…."

"Oh no…oh gods no!" Glynda said as Yuki and Peach saw that she a wedding certificate.

 _Yuki Azure, Violet Azure, and Glynda Azure_

"My team's going to kill me." Yuki thought fearfully.

* * *

(A/N: Short, but it's simple set up as a pilot. Thanks for reading and be sure to give reviews. This will be the last RWBYverse post for the month of October. Happy Halloween!)


	106. Author's Discussion 6 (New Top 10)

**Snippet 106**

 **Author's Discussion 6**

 **Top 12 Worst Characters of RWBY**

* * *

 **Genre: Metahumor/Commentary**

 **Tags: Questions will be raised for the viewers to answer, Retrospective, A bit of an Author's Words, Consider the Top 5 Best List and my first Worst List irrelevant, Opinions Change**

* * *

Mirai is exhausted as he looked to the pile of work that has to be done. Such is life of a college student.

 **Allow me to quickly explain something before we get to the list. I'm prematurely cutting the poll due to a lack of votes. To be fair, I've talked around and Application of Logic was clearly showing to gel with many people. However, I've come to a realization that giving any of these pilots a fic is too much of a load. So, I've decided to simply to keep them here under as miniseries. Yes, all of them. I'll explain more later, but for here. Here's my list.**

Mirai says this before flipping on the television with the recorded footage. He already stated this beforehand and left the record to show the audience. He was going to get some sleep after…a few minutes of scouring some fanfiction.

 **#12 – Weiss Schnee (and by extension her family)**

 **Yes, I know Weiss is considered best girl, and certain friends of mine will want to deck me. However, she is "best girl" because by RWBY's standards, she's written the least poorly. She is given development, but her arc with her racism is rushed. There's also the matter of her end goal. She wants to become a huntress to…run her company instead of just going to business school. Of if her father's such a scumbag, gather evidence and send it to the authorities. Also doesn't help that combat wise, she's a complete joke. Against Grimm? Just fine. People? Absolute jobber. It's rather sad considering her weapon has the potential to be a game breaker, but Weiss is just…ugh. Put Myrtenaster in Winter's hands and you got an unstoppable force. But speaking of her family, yeah, they've here as well. Mostly due to lack of exploration and the fact that Jaccques is being built up as evil but not doing anything notably evil. (Aside slapping Weiss, but that's subjective.) Whitley's on the same boat. Willow's a ghost, and Winter's too good for this series. Though they are all at the bottom as they have most potential out of this list…unless V7 botches it up.**

 **#11 – Jaune Arc**

 **Yes, he's back on this list. My issues are the same as last time for him, but there's a bit more perspective put in. Many accuse Jaune of being a self-insert and I don't mind many for it. However, if you think about it, Jaune has better set up for a protagonist then Ruby does…at least in a technical sense. A classic underdog story does tug at the strings more. Sadly, Jaune suffers from a disjointed story in part from poor planning from the get-go. His origins, his underutilization, his overuse, I could go on. One could write a short essay on his issues alone. However, to sum it up: him not knowing what aura and semblances are despite being from a family of heroes, his sisters never coming to play except for damage control, and the writers giving him the "Idiot Ball". Ironic, that both Jaune and Weiss are so alike as both got lousy solo win/loss records. He's at the bottom with her as neither one has elicit anger out of me, though Jaune's above her for a reason.**

 **#10 – Emerald Sustrai**

 **One word: Neo. Neo makes Emerald redundant. Now one could argue that Emerald has more to offer. That she has backstory and a connection to Cinder. Yeah, that's laughable. Considering that Emerald is basically Cinder's toady, and her backstory is boring compared to Mercury. I actually considered Emerald for my best list, but the more I thought about it, I had to put her here. The writers had simply done nothing for since V5. If they want to redeem her, it's a bit too late as she a bit past of Moral Event Horizon line by having a hand in Vale's fall. Funny, that they try to have her remorseful again in V6, but it just doesn't work when V4 and V5 have her blatantly not showing any. But what does she have doing for her? A nice design and decent voice acting. Yeah, not enough.**

 **#9 – Adam Tarsus**

 **This character is a victim of bad writing and possibly the biggest loser since things changed in Volume 3. I still have the same issues, but I also have a few more. His characterization is supposed to be Blake's mentor that lost his way. Despite this, he's supposed to care about his men. Yet in V2, he clearly doesn't care that tons of faunus are dead due to Cinder's hands. He also doesn't try to backstab Cinder at any point, and he's strangely loyal to her (and by extension) all the way to V5 where he has a mental breakdown. I have to ask though, did Adam ever meet Salem? They had ample time to do so in V4. Honestly, I just can't get that mad at Adam anymore because other characters and the the writer's (except Monty, possibly?) hate for him just made into a complete joke of a character. Adam did not die in V6, but that was a shell of what died in V5. Speaking of his death, Ruby and especially Weiss never even get to meet the man. His facial scar? Pointless and complete joke. What would it matter to Blake? She mostly saw it already. Yang? What she has to do with the SDC? What a frace…(If they end up calling a Cinder, I can shake my head at the thought.)**

 **#8 – Maria Calavera**

 **This character is a bad case of coming way too late into the fray. It's nice she's here, but she could shown up much earlier. She's also a victim of the show's writing in making Silver Eyes a thing, but barely explaining it. Her semblance should also literally make her unbeatable all considering. You're telling me Tock somehow had enhanced reflexes superior to the woman who has it as a semblance. Invinciblity doesn't give you enhanced reflexes!**

 **REFLEXES Or: What I should already have with my Huntsman training/Aura.**

 **Also, Avatar called. They want their stolen design back for Katara and Gran Gran. Lastly, she comes right the hell out of nowhere with no build up despite being a legendary huntress. And why didn't have pass word around that Silver Eye Warriors were being hunted? Would have been a nice warning!**

 **#7 – Oscar Pine**

 **Farm boy is here and is a total waste. He's just a lesser Jaune, to where I ask if Ozpin was supposed to end up in Jaune's head. Oscar's a blank state, and he's just being used as Ozpin's meat suit. I get it was a way of showing Ozpin's curse, but…Oscar's just not interesting and they keep having his character arcs off-screen.**

 **#6 – Hazel Reinhart/Raven Branwen**

 **They tied because they simply have the same issue of being both stupid for the sake of the plot and wasted characters.**

 **Hazel: Hazel truly suffers stupidity and backstory issues. I still don't get the logic in how Hazel decides to work for Salem when she (and by extension, the gods) are partly the reason Gretchen had to fight Grimm in the first place. If anything, he would make a good anti-villain wanting to fight both sides. A third option, if you will. But as is, he's a waste of a good voice talent and semblance.**

 **Raven: On's a similar boat for different reasons. If she did not want to get involved in the war, why isn't she far out of reach for either one. Why take in the Spring Maiden? Why kill her for her power?! You'd be literally asking for either one to come after you. Her character is of an inconsistent coward hiding behind Darwinism. She insists that Ozpin put on them the curse of being birds, yet it's never shown any downsides. She's meant to be a third party, but she's so easily stringed to Salem's side that it's a joke. Her treatment of Vernal really shows what could have happened had Raven took in Yang. Meat shield. She pretty much only cares for herself as she pretty much using and manipulating everyone. By the way, for a feared bandit leader, only Vernal and herself were worth being feared compared to the rest of those jokers. Which is turn doesn't help when her only notable win is Cinder.**

 ** _Now we get to the top five, the worst of the worst._**

 **#5 – Ilia Amitola**

 **I still think the idea of just making a character for representation and nothing else is a completely stupid idea. So here we have the "psycho lesbian antagonist". Ilia is basically Adam's replacement to be redeemed when they decided to butcher Adam's character to make him an abuser. However, it didn't work for a few reasons. One is we learn very little about her. Let's get to one of the important missing detail, why she's in love with Blake. Ilia doesn't get any flashbacks to her past for her character to build and it's all through exposition. It's worse because like Adam, they are not reliable narrators. Ilia also gets the "Steven Universe" treatment of being rather easily forgiven despite doing horrible things namely nearly killing Blake's parents and put Menagerie and Mistral in peril by taking part in Adam's plan. For a woman who loves her, she pretty much as psychotic as Adam. And at least the comics bothered to explain Adam and Blake coming to be, even if that comic further shot Blake's character.**

 **Ilia's plus is she does points out how crappy a person is Blake (considering Volume 1's actions and her general cowardice, but was not enough to save her.**

 **Ilia as a character doesn't work because of two other characters, Velvet Scarlatina and Neon Katt. Despite my disdain for Velvet, she makes Ilia look thick-skinned by comparison as Velvet had to put up with a lot more on-screen. And then there's Neon. If Atlas is supposed to be "racistland", then why the hell is Neon the way she is with no issues? (I fear V7 will simply retcon this.) Neon's existence calls what Ilia told us into question. Did Neon had wealth to back her up or was Ilia full of shit? It also doesn't up that the Adam short for V6 clearly shows Ilia is clearly older than Blake (in fact she's most likely Adam's age). Wow, they wanted to make a better alternative only to repeat the same mistake. And people wonder why I call Sapphron damage control?**

 **#4 – Yang Xiao Long**

 **Yes, like mother, like daughter. Yang used to be a favorite of mine out of Team RWBY. She had a fun aura to her, but over time, she fell out of favor. Simply put, Yang's a hotheaded brat. Let's start from the Yellow Trailer. She waltzes in underage, sexually assaults a man after he doesn't have the information he wants and trashes his club. I know it's supposed to make Yang look badass, but looking back, it only made her temperentmenal. And she never faces any consequences for it. But what about the Mercury fight and losing her arm? First off, despite that, Yang is never called up about them after V3. Nobody recognizes her for doing that, but everyone is aware of who Cinder and her team are in V6. There's also her horrendous PTSD arc, her sulkier attitude in later volumes ripping off Jaune's, forced Bumbleebee movements, and I could go on.**

 **#3 – Blake Belladonna**

 **Same number, same reasons. Although, I will add the fact of forced Bumbleebee and the comics proving my fact that Blake's a spoiled brat is also what aided to keep her here.**

 **#2 - Salem**

 **Now that we know Salem's goals, does this spare her from the list? Absolutely not. Her ambitions are bland as toast. If anything, it further perpetuate Salem being a spoiled brat. I still ask what's the point of her wasting time with Ozpin. Because If she's immortal, why bother with the relics? Just wage war on the world since you lead the bane of humanity and force them to hand over the relics and Maidens. Also, she did not even warn Cinder about Silver Eyes until after Cinder was cripplied by it. Real genius.**

 **-RWBY-**

 **And here we are, the number 1 pick and it's a tie. But before we do so, here are some dishonorable mentions:**

 ** _Sienna Khan - Literally created to die._**

 ** _Glynda - While she was horribly cliche, she was a bit more forgettable. Most of her scenes could be skipped._**

 ** _Cardin Winchester – Originally in my previous list, I've dropped him on account on there's worse characters._**

 ** _Pyrrha – I wanted to put her on this list, but considering Weiss. I had to acknowledge the fact that all four of the main characters are rather disappointing. Besides she's not much of a character as is a plot device._**

 ** _All of CFVY – Wasted characters, dropped Velvet out of the list because I got bigger fish to fry._**

 ** _Caroline Cordovin – Cliché_**

 ** _The Brother Gods – Bleh_**

 ** _Tock – Plot device_**

 **-RWBY-**

 **#1- Cinder Fall/Ruby**

 **Ok, we all know I hate Cinder and why. Let's skip ahead to the main Rose herself. In short, she's static. She keeps that optimism and cheeriness that should have been jaded post V3. Ruby has no true personality other than being the designated Chosen One to which Jaune has better set up than her. (It hurts to admit that.) She's designed well and got a great weapon, but it's all icing on the bland cake. Never asked about her Silver Eyes until V6 and never gets her fight with Cinder in V5. She's more of a mascot than a character. She's just being used to development everyone else and that's not becoming of a main character. Man, it must suck to be a side dish in your own show.**

* * *

(A/N: It had to be done, and man it feels great. Not looking forward to V7, but I will be marathoning V1-V3, maybe V4, and skip V5-V6. I'll leave V7 alone for now. Penny's back…and RT looks to be ripping off JPDE. Not surprising.)


	107. Ozpin's Sacrifice

**Snippet 107**

 **Ozpin's Sacrifice**

* * *

 **Genre: Tragedy**

 **Pairs: Not important**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Inspired by an AMV, Ozpin goes out and takes everyone out with her, Last Resorts, The Fall of Remnant**

 **Note: Listen to Sword Of Damocles - Music Junkies while you read this.**

* * *

They thought they were ready to take on Salem. They were wrong. One by one heroes fell. Ozpin was done with hiding, he's "going to end it all". He took over Oscar's body for the last time rushing to see the Ruby, the one who believed in him, at death's door before rushing to the battlefield. The world has pretty much gone to shit with Grimm overruling the kingdoms and the sky had blackened. Rain poured as Ozpin and Salem had their final meeting.

"I'm going to stop this insanity once and for all!" Ozpin said steeled.

"Ozpin, I already have the relics within me and the final maiden to fall is bleeding out on the ground." Salem said gesturing to Raven. "So, what can you even do?"

The bandit was crawling weakly over to a lifeless Yang…just wanted to mourn her losses. Raven knew it was too late for regrets, but she hoped that Yang ended up in a better place.

"I can atone for my mistakes and _make you atone for yours._ " Ozpin said as Oscar's body began to glow white while sparkling green.

"Ozpin, don't do it! You could take us all out with you!" Weiss said struggling to get up only to fall.

"This is it…he's really going to do it." Blake said fearfully as Salem could feel the relics began to stir in her body.

"What are you…No…NO! YOU CAN'T?! You'll destroy Remnant if you do!" Salem said standing back terrified.

"But why are you afraid? After all, we are immortal." Ozpin said icily. "Unless you know you can't survive what I will do. The fact that if you move an inch, it's all over for you!"

Salem looked to her minions commanding them to stop him and Ozpin dared them to push their luck. Hazel could only stare paralyzed with the terror that he was not going to walk away from this one. Watts knew there was nothing he could do and was just waiting for the end alongside Mercury and Emerald. Cinder and Tyrian decided to try to fight. BANG! SHERRK! Bullets from the smoking barrel of Crescent Rose put an end to Tyrian while a thrown sword tore through Cinder's other arm thanks to Jaune.

"That was for Pyrrha and all the people you took." Ruby/Jaune said collapsing.

With a deafening scream, Ozpined released all of his stored energy as an enormous, whitish-green explosion that began to envelope everything in sight. Salem and Cinder was the only to scream in fear as it came.

 _"Guess we're going out with a bang, eh Yang?"_

That day….Remnant went out on it's final swan song, and so came the end of Team RWBY. At least, it should have been…

* * *

(A/N: ….You'll find out soon enough. Immediate sequel next chapter.)


	108. Displaced Mid-Dimension (React 1)

**Snippet 108**

 **Displaced Mid-Dimension**

* * *

 **Genre: Meta/Humor**

 **Pairs: Not important**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Meta AU (Displaced AU)**

 **Tags: Sequel to Ozpin's Sacrifice, a reboot of sorts to my own React material, Cast will remain minimal, The Oracle is returning**

 **Note: The react cast for this one will be just team RWBY.**

* * *

Ruby's eyes fluttered open as she looked around. It was then she realized she had a facemask on and she was submerged in water. Before she could even scream, she heard a loud buzzing sound as the water drained out of the tube she was in. The facemask released from her face allowing her to breathe as the hatch opened allowing her to stumble out right as the same time as her teammates who were just as confused. However, there was a more pressing matter in their clothes or lack of them.

"When I find the person who stripped us and shoved us into tubes, I'm going to…" Yang said before being cut off by new voice, "Thank him for regrowing your arm."

Yang looked to what should have been her robotic arm only to see flesh there once again. The source of that new voice walked wheeling a laundry cart with clothes. He was a dark African male about 5'10" and in his early twenties with black hair and brown eyes. He wore green wireless headphones around his neck, a striped white and black scarf, a blue shirt with a shattered moon on it under a black tattered trench coat with green endings, green belt with matching pants, and dark green boots. He carried a katana on his side and had a thunderbolt marking on his right eye.

"Mind explaining to us, why we're naked? And avert your eyes!" Weiss said covering herself up.

"Nothing I haven't seen on the net before." He said rolling his eyes. "Either way, you're naked before I had to shove you in the healing think. As you noticed, it's removed most of your injuries and fixed any lost body parts. Here, I did bring you some clothes. I'll explain everything outside."

He left the room and Team RWBY went for their clothes. However, they found it was their old clothes from their days in Beacon.

"Wait, what happened to our clothes that we were wearing?" Blake asked as they got dressed.

"At least, it's clothes. Even if it's a bit tight around the chest. Jeez, I really grew." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Personally, I'm just glad to have my arm back, but I do miss my robot…HOLY SHIT!" Yang said as her arm proceeded to transform.

He had poked his head in to say, "Oh right, I didn't get rid of your robot arm. I merged it so you have cybernetics at that arm. You're welcome."

"Ok, best of both worlds then." Yang said as the team exited the room fully dressed. "Now explanation please."

"Simple, really. Your universe was blown up because of Ozpin. Normally, it would be the end, but it was on my watch. So, I stepped in. Who am I? An oracle. Mirai Yoshi, the Dragonfruit Oracle. I watch over and manage worlds in the multiverse." Mirai explained as they walk down the hall to the living room. "You're one in a many of secernarios that could happen. You just got the shitty one."

"That's comforting." Blake said as he gestured for them to take a seat.

"Either way, I have to take care of a few things and check on the others I saved along with my own work. A college student's work is never done." Mirai said before tossing Ruby a remote. "You can entertain yourself with the holoviewer. Have fun."

Mirai left the room as Ruby turned it on to see a massive screen form on the wall with it lighting up to prompt a selection.

"So many channels…" Ruby said excitedly. "What should we watch first?"

"I'm surprised you're taking all this well." Blake remarked.

"Oh, trust me. I feel awful that we all had to die to beat Salem, but there was nothing we could really do. It's depressing, but I can't really break down now that it's over. It'd be like crying over spilled milk. Maybe we could ask him to put us all on a new universe better than our old one." Ruby said trying to comfort her teammates. "And if he can't, this place isn't so bad."

Yang, Weiss, and Blake could not help but feel a bit pretrubed at Ruby simply rolling with the punches, but Ruby, herself, just wanted to put up a brave face for the sake of her team. She explored before selecting the "The RWBYverse is Infinite collection" and found the motherlode.

"So, there's shorts and two side series. You guys want to pick, or we hit random?" Ruby asked.

"Random. I can't exactly pick something at the moment." Yang said.

"Might as well, when in Mistral." Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe there's a Ninjas of Love Universe?" Blake thought before nodded.

Ruby hit random and a title flashed up.

 **Cheeseburgers Can't Pay for Crack**

"What kind of title is that?" Weiss asked confused.

"The kind that tells this isn't going to a happy one." Yang remarked.

 **The heat of Watts, California was normally unbearable for most and the ghettos of it was no exception. Adam Tarsus had walked down the swelter streets with a swagger in his step with his two homies Ilia and Sienna. They were all apart of the same street gang, the White Fang, who were beefing with another gang, the Red Sharks, for no real important reason. Adam wiped the sweat off his head as they walked towards the meeting point. Adam fluffed his black ProLaps jacket to ensure he looked good for his lady.**

"Uh, Blake? Mind clearing up who the tiger lady?" Ruby asked.

"Sienna Khan. She was the leader of the White Fang, the main one. No idea what happened to her when Adam took over. Probably killed her." Blake said with a sigh.

"I don't think this is a world with Grimm in it." Weiss said. "But it looks repulsive."

"Adam looks like such a try-hard." Yang said rolling her eyes.

 **As they arrived at an alley behind a fence of someone's home, he spotted the person who dared to call him out here. The blonde former cultist looked to have seen better days. The blonde human was shaking and sweating having his sweat stain the brown crinkled paper bag he was holding**

 **"Daniel." Adam said walking towards him. "My favorite human. What the fuck do you want?"**

 **Sienna and Ilia stayed at the corner standing guard, and Sienna was in a hurry to leave.**

 **"I want to get some rock." Daniel stammered.**

 **"You got the money?" Adam asked.**

 **Daniel faltered and Adam rolled his blue eyes under his mask.**

"Adam's a drug dealer? Did they do that in the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

"We have bolster our funds somehow. I'm not proud of it." Blake sniped.

"Among other things." Weiss thought.

"So, is it racist for Adam to say, "my favorite human" or not?" Yang asked as Blake shrugged.

 **Fuck out of here, then." Adam said darkly about to walk away.**

 **"Wait..wait! I got these cheeseburgers, double cheeseburgers, man. I'll trade them for some rock, man!" Daniel pleaded.**

 **Adam's face soured as he said, "Blondie, I just ate! I don't want your motherfucking cheeseburgers."**

"Plus those burgers look like they are on drugs." Weiss said disgusted.

"I could use some food." Ruby remarked only for a panel to open to reveal a snack bar.

Ruby put it on pause to rush over taking up the bowl of cookies and a bottle of whiskey putting them on the table before getting the glasses. The others made a grab for what they wanted as Ruby poured them all a glass.

"Should we really be drinking after we adominshed Qrow for it?" Yang asked.

"Meh." Ruby said downing her glass and unpausing the video.

 **Adam slowly walked away pointing if Daniel had no money then it was pointless to even reason with Adam. Daniel could backed off when Sienna screamed to hurry. Adam was feared throughout the neighborhood. He, Ilia, and his girlfriend, Blake, had been involved in a robbery of an elderly couple who ran a convenience store. Adam had shot the couple over simply being profiled leaving a shocked Ilia and Blake to be accessories to the fact. However, the pull for crack was strong for Daniel to degrade himself.**

"By the gods, other me, what the shit?" Blake muttered.

 **"No, wait!" Daniel said grabbing Adam's shoulder. "I'll blow you! Please, just give me a rock to smoke!"**

"If that Daniel guy wasn't so greasy and strung out, I would have called this hot." Yang said shaking her head. "But now it's just sad."

 **Adam twitched and turned around.**

 **"The fuck you just did said, Blondie." Adam said darkly.**

 **"I said I'll suck your dick…I'll even let you…" Daniel said before Adam's temper flared.**

 **Mercilessly, Adam grabbed Daniel by the shoulder, pull out a pistol from his jacket, and shot Daniel in the crotch killing him instantaneously.**

 **"Suck on that, you sperm gurgling twink!" Adam said coldly.**

"First, rude. Second…that had to be hurt." Weiss said cringing from the gunshot.

"I don't even think my Adam would even do that." Blake said moritifed.

"What's a twink?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh…don't worry about it." Yang said trying to change the subject.

 **"Man, Adam, what the fuck man?" Ilia said disgusted with him.**

 **"Damn it! Come on, let's go! I don't need to see the cops today!" Sienna said not even caring Daniel was bleeding out.**

"Figures they'd say considering they hang around him." Weiss said rolling her eyes.

 **Adam took up the bag and held it up saying, "Any of you want a hamburger? You guys don't want a hamburger?"**

"They're cheeseburgers, and second, you don't know where that's been." Yang said grossed out.

 **"Adam, what the hell man? I don't want no fucking hamburgers. You don't even know where that's been." Ilia said disgusted.**

 **"What? I got it from that basehead." Adam said nonchalantly.**

"Like then makes them safe to eat!" Ruby remarked.

 **Sienna shook her head and the three walked away. Adam tossed the bag which hit the dead Daniel's face before tumbling on the ground. A man was killed in broad daylight and nobody bothered to care. Who would in a place like this? He was just a lowly speck on the radar. Another murder nobody will bother to solve.**

"Yeesh, what an ending." Blake said as the television prompted to tell them that this short had a sequel. "A sequel?"

"I don't think so." Weiss said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I want to pass on that as well. I really want to laugh…" Yang said siding with Weiss.

"Guess that's a vot…what's this?" Ruby said noting a notification blipped up for Mirai.

Curiously, she opened it up to see that it was an update for "The Villain Wrangler". With a title as much, Team RWBY expected a superhero team. What they got was something completely different. In another room, Mirai was checking on Jaune and Nora. It was a shame he could not recover Ren…fully intact.

"A true shame isn't it, Pyrrha?" Mirai said as the champion sighed. "At least you get most of your friends back."

"I endured having to watch volumes of all what I fought for go to shit. Frankly, I'm just glad I'm don't have to watch anymore." Pyrrha said dryly. "Open them up."

"They're bound for quite a scare." Mirai said hitting the button to release. "I give them 30 seconds before they realize that they're naked."

* * *

(A/N: I'm glad I choose to reboot this as it's now easier to manage. I'll make sure to rotate who reacts this time around. Either way, don't leave suggestions. The picks will be handled by yours truly as this little thing will be a rare occasion. Any reacts I'll do will be under the Displaced AU mark.)


	109. Further Cracks (CitM 2)

**Snippet 109**

 **Further Cracks**

 ** _Sequel to Cracks in the Mirror_**

* * *

 **Gerne: Angst/Drama/Dark**

 **Pairs: Past one-sided Arkos, Cold Colours (Whitley/Neon), Black Sun (Blake/Sun)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-esque AU (Post Fall of Beacon)**

 **Tags: Character exploration, Somewhat Canon-Complaint with Small Changes, TW: Alcoholism, TW: Death, Dealing with Loss, Internal Strife, Deconstruction, Mental Issues, Sliding into be an AU, Guilt Eats You Alive, Camp Camp Cameo**

 **Note: And I can say with this sequel, that this has slid to be a bit of AU. Especially, with what I plan to do.**

* * *

- _Jaune-_

If anything that racked Jaune's mind was guilt and regret. He regrets having his own head up his ass for so long. He wished he had accepted Pyrrha's help sooner, but there was the thought of his action to fake his way to Beacon. He had thought of the other people he had denied their deam. Angry he was at the likes of Cinder for killing Pyrrha, but he just could not well it up. He doubted he could even put a scratch on her after last time. All he could do right now is build himself up and keep the team together. He used his chances traveling from village to village learning combat from the locals. One had given him a bit of advice.

"Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless — like water. You put too much force in your force leading to a hard grip. You need to relax before focusing your aura right before the attack. Do that and your strikes will punch more than if you force it."

It was how he discovered his semblance or at least how to actually use it. The realization hit that he literally was sitting on a semblance that could make a powerful force of nature and the only reason he was not was because of his shoddy aura control. Ruby, Nora, and Ren respectfully tried not to say anything other than support, but Qrow laid it on him thick. So now, here Jaune was…outside of the inn of the village they were staying in.

As he practiced through stances and mediations, his mind was on better times. He could not help it as his memories were now clearly showing that Pyrrha was hinting she wanted him.

"I'm just as dense as Saphron was with her realization." Jaune said with a humorless chuckle. "Maybe, I should call them."

Jaune got out his scroll and made some calls. He knew what was going to get into, but he did not care. He just wanted to hear them again.

- _Emerald and Mercury-_

 _"What is wrong with you?"_

 _"YOU MONSTER"_

 _"I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH THAT FUCKING WALL!"_

"Shut up!" Emerald screamed trying to silence the sounds around her.

Ever since the Fall of Beacon, Emerald was slowly unraveling only the course of months. She should not have looked down at the destruction or saw the news of the death.

" _You shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place!"_ Her mind said loud and clear.

It was all too late for her…she knew she crossed the line. She wished she did not have to be reminded of it. She kept seeing things…ghosts of people who died in Vale. They were taunting her and calling her names. They begged to be free and that she was holding them hostage. Emerald began to look more and more disheveled by the day and was a twitching mess. She simply stopped coming to Salem's meeting and holed up in her room.

"Cinder, are you sure Emerald can continue to be of use to us?" Salem said crossing her arms.

Cinder nodded as she knew Emerald would keep loyal to her. However, because Cinder could not speak, she had Mercury go check on her. Mercury did not even want to be here. If he knew all this was what was going to get into, he would planted a bullet between Cinder's eyes right when they met. Was it Tuskon that drove it to this? No, it was the Fall of Beacon. Mercury fashioned himself as one who had a bit of a standard at least…compared his old man. Now? He could not even look in the mirror. He hated what he was dragged into, he hated the fact Cinder goaded him, and he was what he had become. He walked into Emerald's room to find her twitching and looking terrified staring at the wall.

"Stop it! Stop it please! I know that I killed your whole family in the fall, but I had a good reason." Emerald muttered. "STOP REMINDING ME, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!"

Mercury came up trying to rouse up only for to freak out.

"Oh my god, they're real!" Emerald screamed bolting out of the room screaming like a banshee.

Mercury had to give chase before she did something crazy.

Emerald had to get away as they kept multiplying around her. People screaming for revenge, crying from their loved ones, and blaming her. Emerald tripped on her own feet and fall on her face. She looked up to quite a sight! Flaming visages of Penny and Pyrrha stood surging with a searing heat glared at the miserable mochaito.

"THeRe iS nO HoPE foR YOU, BEGOTTEN SOuL!" They screamed as Emerald scrambled her feet.

"No, no, get away from me!" Emerald said leaping out of a window before Mercury could catch her.

CRUNCH!

Emerald's body hit the lower roof of the castle…unconscious and marring the cracks with blood. Not even unconscuiousness would save her own semblance from eating her alive. Mercury did not need to be a psychologist to realize Emerald is losing her own mind.

"I guess I have to take what I said about illusions being a cool semblance." Mercury said to himself. "I…I need to the hell out of here."

Next chance he had…he was gone. Emerald was always mentally off the deep end and he did not want to be next.

- _Blake-_

For Blake, it was nostalgiac. For Sun, paradise. Mengearie had looked all the more gorgeous and Sun took in the sights. Blake had taken Sun to a little café to treat him to drinks.

"Sun, I don't know if I can do this. What if my parents don't want to see me?" Blake said nerouvsly. "They probably hate me."

"Oh, come now, they probably would be happy to see you." Sun said trying to cheer her up.

Blake denied that as the cat faunus continued to be gloomy Sun noticed something out of the corner of his eye. They were being watched by another. A shrimpy rat faunus scurried off into the crowd and Sun turned his attention back to Blake.

"Blake, do you know any rat faunus that were in the White Fang?" Sun asked.

"No…why?" Blake asked.

"Uh…never mind." Sun said finishing his shot of Mengearie rum. "So, how about we go see your folks?"

"I need a few more shots. I might as well be hammered." Blake said only for Sun to stop her holding her hand.

"Please, you'll need your senses. I'll be here every step of the way." Sun remarked.

"You're too nice for your own good." Blake said as the two departed for the Belladonna home.

Walking down the path to the center of town caught plenty of glances and glares from the townsfolk who immediately. Blake could not help but sweat nervously knowing she was a polarizing figure. She could feel heart pounding as she took every step which it got louder as she made it to the door. Part of her just wanted to run, but Sun already rang the doorbell. She was bracing for the worse as it opened, but a different voice opened.

She looked around only to feel a tug on her coat and she looked down to see a child looking up back at her.

"You didn't tell me you had a little brother." Sun said excitedly.

"I did-AAH!" Blake said before getting a wad of wet paper, gum, and spit smacked her face.

Sun looked ahead to see another child, a badger faunus a bit older than the sibling, holding a slingshot.

"Welcome home, you prodgical asshole." The child said with a snicker. "I've been saving that for you for making Aunt Kali cry. Adrik's got something for you."

"Who's…"

Blake was cut off by her sibling punching her as hard as he can in her crotch causing her to fall to her knees glaring at the child.

"I'm Adrik Belladonna. Welcome home big sis." Adrik said as Max bolted past Sun and Blake for home.

"That wasn't very nice." Sun remarked.

"It wasn't very nice for her to leave my mom to cry over her." Adrik snarked back.

"Fair enough." Sun said helping Blake up.

Blake and Sun walked in with Adrik to find the place was set up for a party with Kali and Ghira standing up and a cake on the table.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. We're glad you're okay." Kali said tacklehugging her. "We were so scared when Beacon fell."

The fact that they had taken her in with open arms was a wave of relief and it left a desire to make it up to them for what she had done.

"Thanks mom….I'm so glad to be back." Blake said before she realized something, "How did you know I was around Beacon?"

"That would be my doing." The rat faunus said coming out of a dark corner.

"Saki here has keeping tabs on you. We hired him and his family to keep an eye on her after you ran away from home. That's how we knew. We're glad that you finally left the White Fang and tried to atone for your mistakes. We're proud of you, and I'm glad you're happy to meet your brother." Ghira said before noticing Sun. "And who's he?"

"Her boyfriend, apparently." Adrik said. "I opened to the door to them….well."

The sounds he made had both looking redface as Sun insisted that was a lie. Blake wished she could shake the little pain.

"I don't know Mr. Sun Wukong, the pictures I got out of you and Blake stay otherwise." Saki teased as Blake looked like she was ready to leap out of the window.

Ghira had his father glare as Sun only for Saki to reveal he was just joking before high fiving Adrik. Saki had left leaving the air awkward for Blake and Sun. Adrik could smirk as he had plans. Pranks to make Blake's time here a bit inconvenient.

* * *

(A/N: So, Blake has a little brother. To clear it up, Adrik would be about six or seven years of age. I figured the idea of giving her a sibling would be a rather unqiune take. Emerald's breakdown was something I wanted to explore the implication. A person's own semblance eating them alive.)


	110. Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 3 Trailer

**Snippet 110**

 **Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 3 Trailer**

* * *

 **Genre: Adventure/Humor/Dark**

 **Pairs: ….**

 **AU-Type: Remnant's Four Shadows (Canon-esque AU)**

 **Tags: Tearing at the tropes, Things get Dark, Ends come at a beginning, Change has done**

 **(A/N: I want to give a few words. Apparently, Penny's back. So, I won't be planning to axe her like in canon and if I do, no fanfare considering how easily she could be rebuilt apparently.)**

* * *

 _-Act A: Within the Mind-_

Yuki looked around weakly to see he was on the ground in a white a void.

"What happened? The fight! Did I fail? Am I dead?!" Yuki said looking around as he staggered.

However, he could hear footsteeps clacking in his head as someone came up.

"Amber?" Yuki remarked as she helped him up. "Am I…"

"You're alive. I used my maiden powers to shield you and Ruby from most of the damage. Consider yourself lucky Cinder was near. Thanks to the explosion, it left her vurnerable for me to try to steal back my power." Amber said as Yuki was on shaky legs.

"Ok, so I'm in my mind. Oh thank Chronoa." Yuki said as Amber rolled her eyes. "But how did the attempt go?"

"Well Cinder and I were half and half, but I was able to push the scale. Rough guess, I'd say 55/45." Amber said with a sigh. "But I still had to get my body repaired. However…there's something I need to ask. Does _Quibuscaligo_ mean anything to you because Lazuli…"

Yuki fell to his knees with breathing hard and his eyes were wide with fear. Serena blipped aside having that same haunted look.

"Yuki, you don't think…" Serena said as Yuki cut her off.

"It's a place…a nightmarish hell that is ancient. **_Something not even Ozpin and Salem know about._** " Yuki said terrified.

"By the way, data for Volume 7 is…out." Serena said as Yuki groaned.

"Save it for after I get some sleep." Yuki said mentally exhausted.

- _Act B: Within the Blast Zone_

The battlefield looked like a mess as Beacon staff, Vale police, and Atlas military were aiding in the recovering of bodies.

"Status report." General James Ironwood said as one of his privates came up.

"Sir, Private Namole reporting. We have recovered majority of the bodies which all will survive and are being transported to get medical care. However, we did a head count. Teams RWBY and YUKI have not been found. The leader of team JPNR and Professor Peach have also not been found. Penny's…MIA as well." Namole said as James flinched. "We have searched the place several times over."

"Ozpin." James said tersely.

"Ok, I did not have anything to do with that." Ozpin said warily.

"We still need to find them." Glynda said staggering.

She was lucky enough to only have minor burns and was able to get up when they found her. Her glasses were only slightly chipped, and her hair was blacked with a bit of soot.

"Let's just hope that Lazuli did not get to them." Glynda said worriedly. "I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if that was the case."

"Don't let the guilt eat you alive, Glynda." Ozpin said in an attempt to ease her.

It only came off as apatheic and a bit callous to Glynda. Even Ironwood felt uncomfortable with the tension wishing for an attention.

"Where's Jaune?!" Nora screamed as Ironwood sighed of relief.

The rest of Team JPNR had pulled themselves out of the rubble, but only Pyrrha was able to walk. Nora had screamed out before passing out. She and Ren had to be taken to get treatment as Pyrrha stumbled up to the adults asking for answer only to get none. Another solider had came up whispering something into Namole's ear.

"General Ironwood, we got an update. Apparently, Specialist Winter Schnee is en route for Vale and she wants words with Beacon staff." Namole said sheepishy.

Ozpin paled.

"But we have good news. Lisa Lavender was in the area after the explosion and saw who took the missing huntsmen. A bunch of really strong-looking women came and scooped them all up." Namole said apogletic. "We don't have much information other than that."

"The Amazons." Ozpin said coldly. "No doubt, they'd rush for Yuki. But why take the others?"

"At least, they're safe." Glynda said relived.

"Amazons? I could use an explanation here, Oz." Ironwood said firmly.

Before Ozpin could speak, he could hear someone screaming his name. He turned and saw his worst nightmare. Something that made suddenly wish Salem was here…the wrath of an angry parent.

-Act C: All for Nothing-

Curaré wished she had never taken the job. She had a feeling in her head that cult would screw them over, and she ended up being right. Now with Stalker dead in the fire, Inque and Deanna in custody, the assassain was rushing up to her room. As she entered, she began packing her things getting the money especially. In her rush, she did not notice that the painting on wall was moving coming to life. Curaré turned to get stabbed as her killer glared at her down. Curaré knew who she was, but blue skinned assassain hoarsely asked why. The killer produced a photo with a familiar pair.

Had she known that Yuki and Lapis had ties to the likes of them, she would not have accepted. Too late for regrets as the killer tore out what she impaled her with. Curaré fall on her back on top of the pile of money.

If the killer could speak, she would give a witty one liner. But she was no action hero.

-YUKI-

 _Even with changes within the timeline, a desiring of a nail._

 _Sometimes it can be spiteful._

 _Sometimes you can't fight fate._

 _And even if you can…._

 ** _YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE VOID_** _._

 **Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 3**

* * *

(A/N: Remnant won't know what hit it, as I got big plans. I want to go aboye and beyond which this, so I hope you readers tune in. Expect plenty to come out of this! Parents are coming into the fray and all new madness awaits Volume 3.)


	111. The Viridian's Curse – First Turn

**Snippet 111**

 **The Viridian's Curse – First Turn**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Horror/NSFW**

 **Pairs: Not important!**

 **Parody: RWBY/Iris Quest: The Goblin's Curse/Mario Party**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: The most dangerous game, Story takes place in the afterlife, a shot of new life, Cinder died at the end of Volume 5, Dark Comedy afoot**

* * *

The world watched with horror, shock, and amusement. The dead were gambling at a new chance at life, and the living were going to watch it.

 **[Cues: World 6: Mountain Land - New Super Mario Bros. Wii]**

On the board, the marquee flashed up " **Pyrrha Start!** " and a floating dice appeared the spartan's head cycling through random numbers. She grunted punching the box which landed on a six. She bolted ahead as the screen counted down. She gulped as she came to a stop on a space with a chest on it.

A chest appeared next to her opening up as Ivory asked her to take out a card. Nervously, she took out a card.

"Read it." Ivory said with a grin.

She gulped and read it out.

"You have decided to inflict a bit of torment. Choose one of your opponents to paralyze for two turns." She read aloud.

"Who will it-" Ivory said only for Pyrrha to point at Cinder. "Cinder it is."

Ivory snapped her fingers and Cinder was encased in carbonite stuck in a rather lewd position. Pyrrha shamelessly laughed at Cinder's predicament as it become Summer's turn.

 **[Cues: World 1: Grass Land - New Super Mario Bros. Wii]**

 **Summer START!** The marquee lit as up as the dice appeared over Summer's head. She only got a two and ended up on a grey space with a knive on it. This triggered a trap of a swinging saw blade right at Summer. RRIIIPPP! Summer could feel fabric tearing off her body Summer was unharmed but gone were the cloak and top she had exposing her bare chest.

"I was waiting for something on that space. Delicious MILF tits on that one." Ivory said lustfully.

Summer would have complained, but she really did not want to see what Ivory would do if she did.

 **[Cues: World 2: Desert Land – New Super Mario Bros. Wii]**

 **Tock Start!** It was Tock's turn and she was terrified of what could happen. The dice appeared and she hit a ten. Rocketing ahead, she sighed with relief stepping over the tentacle trap and the spike trap. Instead, she ended up on a space with a chest and was asked to take a card to read it.

"You have grown to enjoy the naturalist lifestyle." Tock said reading the card confused. "What does that mea-WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ivory had snapped her fingers and Tock's clothes vanishing leaving the crocodile faunus in just her scales. Her cheeks burned cheeks as she snarled as now everyone could see every inch of her.

"Odd for for a cold blood faunus, you got a jungle of pubes down there. Oh well. That concludes our first turn. It's time for a minigame!"

 **[Music Ends]**

"Let me explain. At the end of each turn, you play a game. The winner will get a prize from me and half of their clothing repaired. And for the game you'll play, it'll be **FLINGSHOT!** " Ivory said as the crowd cheered.

-The Land of the Living-

"What's Flingshot?" Jaune asked Ruby who had a similar response.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yang asked before seeing Ivory set up the game. "HOLY SHIT!"

"She's going to fire them into the air to see how far they fly? That's hardcore! I wanna play!" Nora said excitedly.

With the villains, Mercury was laughing at the look on Cinder's face as they were sent sailing the air. Emerald and Salem had a bit of pity. Watts was munching on that sweet popcorn with Hazel. They were going to savor it and Cinder's suffering.

-Back to the Game Show-

Cinder screamed as she flapped her arms to try in the air to stay in the air despartely as she was seeing the ground come closer. She saw one of the mini tornados used to boost speed and height before diving for it, only for Pyrrha to swoop it and use it.

"SON OF Aa—" Cinder said before smashing into the ground.

Even if she was dead, Cinder still felt pain and it hurt just as much as if she lived. Tock wanted to win to at least get her pants back only for Pyrrha to cheat by using her semblance to raise a metal sign right into Tock's face sending her crashing into the dirt leaving just the spartan and Summer.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I need to get back to my friends." Pyrrha said only for Summer to snap back that she had a daughter to get back to.

The two kept fighting with devolved into a slap fight only for Pyrrha to resort to giving Summer a titty twister before they both hit a wall. Pyrrha had kissed the ground first, leaving Summer to land on top of Pyrrha.

"We have a winner!" Ivory said as the crowd. "I'll miss the sight of those tits, but a deal's a deal."

Summer had her cape and top restored before she was going a crude doll of Pyrrha with pins.

"What the heck is it?" Summer asked.

"Paralyzation Doll. You activate it while on the board and the victim will be paralyzed for two turns. Figured you want payback for the titty twister." Ivory said Summer had desire for revenge.

"So ends our first turn! Let's back to it!" Ivory said excitedly.

* * *

(A/N: I won't be going through all the turns. Skimming through it mostly. Expect three more like this, and we get to the endings. As for Remnant X: Love Mania, I won't be doing a series on it. Mostly because I don't feel equipped to do it. I will write the ending for it soon enough. Next up, more Applications of Logic.)


	112. Applications of Logic 2

**Snippet 112**

 **Applications of Logic 2**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Meta**

 **Pairs: Vary**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU**

 **Tags: Rewriting of certain parts of RWBY, Pointing out plot holes, Lampshading issues, Sticking it to the writers, Some rewrites are for comedy, some are to raise serious issues**

 **Note: For the sake of comedy, we're playing on that this is a rewrite based if the rest of the volumes were planned and if RWBY was a bit more swear happy. Do not assume, the rewrites bits are canon to each other unless it clearly stated.**

* * *

-Volume 1-

 _V1E12_ "Jaunecide Part 2" _-"How Does No One Know the Belladonna Name?"_

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin said with a chuckle.

As Oobleck shakes his head, Pyrrha remarked, "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin said with a sneer.

"Actually, I do." Velvet said getting up. "Personally, you're lucky I'm a year ahead and a lot nicer. Otherwise, I would have punting you across campus."

"Now, Miss Scarlatina. Please calm down." Oobleck said trying to defuse the situation.

"You wouldn't say that in front of Blake." Velvet said pointing at her.

"Why should I?" Cardin snarked.

Blake peered and Velvet had a smirk on her face. Velvet asked the professor if the Belladonna name is familiar to him in concerns to faunus history. Oobleck had a look of thought before his eyes went wide and Blake looked like she wanted to vanish.

"How could I not notice we have royalty in this class? Princess Belladonna, my apologies for not addressing you with the proper title!" Oobleck said with a respectful bow.

"Whoa whoa, princess?" Yang said intriguted.

"But of course, her family was famed for their exploits during the Faunus Rights Revolutions. I can't believe this textbook didn't mention that. Oh right, that was because of your family's White Fang ties." Oobleck said as Blake was sinking further into her desk.

She looked up at Velvet who only had one word for her.

" _Suffer._ "

-AoL-

-Volume 3-

V3E6 "Fall" - " _Explain to me, why can't Glynda be the maiden?"_

"And that's why we need you to be the Maiden?" Qrow explained.

Pyrrha looked at the group of adults that were asking her to basically sarcfice her life. Normally, she would say yes because hero complex, but then a realization hit her.

"Why can't Glynda be the maiden?" Pyrrha said crossing her arms. "What's stopping her? Are you not supposed to be protecting us from harm? Maybe if you're too old, you could ask a fourth year! Not a first year who's already dealing with enough on her plate."

"But this for the greater good." Ozpin insisted. "Against a force of evil, bigger than us."

"Read my lips. No." Pyrrha said walking away. "And why would entrust a child to fight your evil?!"

"So…could we give Glynda the maiden power?" Qrow asked as Ozpin facepalmed.

V3E6 "Fall" - " _If the Medics did their Job"_

Neo was in disguise right as the illusion held up thanks to Emerald. The plan was perfect, but one of the other medics checked the leg and found it to be metal. The medic's shock caused Emerald to lose focus and there fell the masquerade. The crowd wanted answers, Yang had to be held back by Atlas Soldiers because she clearly wanted to maim, and Mercury was nervously trying to say this was all a prank.

Neo did what she did best. Form an exit strategy, and she swiftly texted Roman. That text? "Plan fall apart. Bail."

* * *

(A/N: These scenes are more ideas I have grudges with. The Belladonna family not being famous, the Maidens, and Mercury faking the injury. At the very least, this is good venting. Leave suggestions for scenes to rewrite below.)


	113. AoL: YUKI LOOPs

**Snippet 113**

 **AoL: YUKI LOOPS**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Meta**

 **Pairs: Vary**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-eqsue AU [R4S Elements] -Time Loops will cause the AU to vary-**

 **Tags: Time Loop fic, Team YUKI are loopers, Will Border on Dark, Dicks with Time Looping Powers, Breaking the Tropes, Breaking the Rules**

 **Note: Count this as apart of Application of Logic, but with the inclusion of elements from Four Shadows.**

* * *

 _What If Chronoa Made Team YUKI into Time Loopers?_

 _Loop 7 –_

It was the seventh loop and Team YUKI were done observing. Seven volumes they endured, and they were fed up with it. Team YUKI could have saved the world like any good hero should, but…something in them snapped. They wanted to at least have some fun with their gift from the goddess. Normally, they would have waiting for the reset, but Yuki settled for piloting that stolen airship Ruby and crew had used right into the academy blowing it along with his team up. Serena could have just reset the loop, but Yuki wanted to go out with a bang.

 _Loop 8 –_

"We're back in Volume 1." Yuki said excitedly. "And it looks like Roman's getting away on the airship."

The four were on a rooftop watching at first, but they had a plan this time. Yuki sliced open a portal and went in to get his friend.

-o-

"I can't believe you nearly lost to a child." Cinder snapped as Roman panted from the workout Ruby gave him.

Before Roman could snark back, a portal opened as Yuki stepped out.

"Who are you?" Cinder said with a glare.

"I bring something from Salem. She wants to reward your hard work." Yuki said with his hands in his jacket.

Cinder beamed at this wondering she was going to get and asked what it was.

"Armis." Yuki whispered under his breath as blue metallic coloring overshadowed his pistol.

BLAM! He shot Cinder through the head and dragged Roman through the portal. The bullhead with her body through crashed into the streets of Vale. Specifically, it smashed right onto the street that had Bumbleebee. Yang would leave Junior's see the street on fire and her bike pinned under a fallen Bullhead.

"Holy shit!" Yang said horrified.

-o-

With no Cinder, there was no Fall of Beacon. With handing the information needed for Roman to sell out Mercury and Emerald, Salem's soiree had just gotten canceled. Yuki knew this meant they were free to do whatever they wanted now. But the question was what first?

"I'll take suggestions." Yuki asked.

"Take over the world." Ivory suggested.

"I want to start small first." Yuki said crossing his arms.

"Well. We can turn inivisble…why not pretend to be ghosts and haunt Beacon?" Lapis suggested.

"I call dibs on haunting the girl's locker room!" Ivory said excitedly.

"This is childish…but I'm feeling petty. Let's do it." Kelly said.

-o-

[Skip to the girls in Beacon]

Team RWBY found an odd question taped to their dorm door that morning asking if they believed in ghosts. Weiss tore the paper up laughing at the motion. However, that just made her a target. Invisible, Kelly tripped up Weiss causing her to fall on her face and kicked her in the ribs for kicks.

"Was that a ghost?" Ruby said frightened.

"I refuse to believe in ghosts." Weiss said defiantly.

Kelly whipped out a match, used the wall to ligt it, and threw it on Weiss's hair. Yang held her own hair in fear as Weiss ran around screaming only to get tripped again.

Yang felt a glare aimed at her and she gulped.

"I believe in ghosts!" Yang yelled backing away.

"Yup, I do too!" Ruby said joining her.

Blake did it and the bolted leaving Weiss behind. Weiss would catch up with them at breakfast. As usual, Cardin was being an ass. Yuki had an idea seeing that Cardin was picking on a faunus student. All he had to do was wait for Jaune to read the paper on his table.

"So, you're saying a ghost lit Weiss on fire?" Nora said freaked out. "Awesome."

"It was not a ghost!" Weiss said adamantly. "I refuse to believe in such nonsense. Next, you'll tell me magic is real."

Ozpin and Salem had a twitch come over them for reasons they couldn't explain. Jaune found the paper and took it up.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Jaune read.

Yuki killed the lights and Ivory had spread a dark mist making it so no one could see. There were screams, but Cardin's was loudest. Weiss lit her up scroll over to see Cardin land smack into their table before being dragged back into the darkness. Ten minutes later and the lights were on. However, the lunchroom was a mess. Cardin was taped to the wall beaten and bruised with his underwear comically stretched over his head. Written on the wall was, "Ruby, ask Ozpin about your silver eyes, stupid. Still don't believe in ghosts, Weiss? Blake, you better not run away again…we are watching. Yang, you'll find your bio mom soon enough. "

Everyone looked at Team RWBY who were rightfully terrified. Weiss still didn't want to believe, but over the course of days, would. Everyone complained to Ozpin and pleaded for something to be done. This was where Yuki decided to make his play. He called Ozpin telling him that he had become a hunter of the supernatural and offered to rid Beacon of ghosts for a fee. Ozpin refused. The next day found "Ozpin should not stick his dick in crazy,", Cardin hanging off the by flagpole by his underoos, and Team JPNR superglued on the ceiling of the cafeteria. Glynda was not amused.

"Ozpin, call him to get rid of these ghosts!" Glynda screamed shaking the emerald wizard.

Ozpin recultantly called him, Yuki "got rid" of the ghosts, and collected his "modest" fee.

"Pleasure busting your ghosts." Yuki said with a smirk before leaving through his portal.

And that was how Team YUKI funded this loop to be vacation loop to live out on Mengearie. The four sat on the beach all with drinks in had.

"To time loops!" Yuki said raising his glass.

They clinked and downed their shots.

"So, what do you want do after we leave his loop?" Yuki asked.

"Let's not think on that just yet." Ivory said leaning back in her lounge chair. "I'm more wondering how I can make my way into the Belladonna's pants."

"Ivory, I thought you had standards in not making a cuck out of someone." Kelly said raising an eyebrow.

"I do. I don't do married couples…unless they both want in." Ivory said sweetly. "And I want to a faceful of both booties."

"How much you want to bet this will backfire?" Lapis asked Yuki as he rolled his eyes.

"You know she'll keep trying throughout different loops?" Yuki said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to reset this loop incase anything happens." Yuki said looking to that sky ahead. "Maybe I'll take a loop to date a girl."

"I'm assuming not one of us because you have all the time for that. Who do you have in mind?" Lapis asked. "Finally, will take Cologne up on marrying Shampoo? Lead the Amazons?"

* * *

(A/N: I will seriously take any suggestions for what kind of looping mayhem Team YUKI could do with this power. This one was a tough one to do as I wanted Team YUKI to be dicks, but not denigrate into complete sociopaths. Next up, remember Snippet 99? Well that was a trade, and I'm going to post up the other end of it that Hapless Ace made for me.)


	114. No Jeggings Allowed! (Reaction)

**Snippet 114**

 **Guest Writer Theather 6: Jeggings React**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Meta/NSFW**

 **Pairs: Vary**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Meta [Hapless-Ace's react room]**

 **Tags: A react fic to the "No Jeggings Allowed" snippet, pervy humor, and the works**

* * *

"Ok who would you bang if you could get away with?" Mercury asked Ace between bites of pizza.

"Ilia." Ace replied without looking up for his tablet.

"Ilia? But she's a lesbian." Mercury raised a brow to the other man's response.

Ace sighed as he leaned his head back. "What can I say, I want what I can't have. Truly I am a man made to suffer."

Mercury stares at him with a blank look before putting his pizza down. "Suffer my ass, you have a harem you share with your girlfriend."

Ace held up his hands defensively. "And that harem will never be complete because I can't have two women."

"Oh his sad for you, you can't bang two chicks because one is a lesbian, and the other is taken. How is Nora by the way?" Mercury smirked.

"Last I checked she was having the serving droid make her the ultimate stake of pancakes." Ace shrugged, and on cue Nora kicked open the door to the theater room. Behind her was serving droids, wheeling in a literal castle made of pancakes.

"Ready for movie night!" Nora exclaimed as she took her normal seat before pulling a pancake from the pile, where Mercury saw Nora's usual messy eating; Ace saw it as beautiful, majestic even ...sadly Mercury's was the more accurate vision of what was going on.

"Alrighty let's play this piece." Ace said before pressing the activation button.

 **Roman Torchwick hated his job. Being a teacher in the modern era of education was simply a nightmare. He hated the low pay, long hours, and the incompetence of the principal and the board. He used to love teaching too, but the years wore on him. At least he was a sub, and only had to be called in when needed. Today, he had to deal with an advanced algebra class. He almost pities those students, but this was Beacon Academy, the private school that will screw you over to line administration's pocket. He looked down at the note from the principal.**

Mercury scoffed at what he was seeing. "Really Torchwick we a teacher? What's next Cinder we a nun?"

"You have that little faith in his teaching abilities?" Nora asked between bites.

"Considering I've worked with the guy, yes." Mercury rolled his eyes

 **"I wish that grey-haired ass would just…" Roman thought before entering the room to see a warzone. "Oh god, why?"**

 **Roman cleared his throat and said "Hello class my name is Mr. Torchwick. I will be your substitute while Mr. Black is getting trialed for child abuse and domestic violence."**

Mercury started laughing at hearing this and seemed to have said something about dropping soap. He'd continued to laugh well out of his seat and began pounding the ground with his fist.

Nora watched Mercury fall to the ground while she was nibbling on a pancake. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Eh, catharsis by proxy is still catharsis I suppose." The Ace shrugged

 **"You can call me Mr. T, and I have a note from the principal," No jeggings.""**

"Ahhh, jeggings show off my back bumpers so well!" Nora moaned in lose.

Mercury stopped laughing as Nora mentioned her back bumpers, and that had him curious. "The hell are those?"

"Why my delicate tush Mercury!" Nora said as she wiggles her butt for emphasis

 **Roman did this while writing his name on the board while the groans of protest from one student. Said student was Emerald Sustrai, the queen bee's bitch and asskisser wearing just a lime green tube top with the illegal jeggings. Said jeggings were tight**

 **"What?" Emerald said standing up to show them off. "Come on, they're jeans!"**

"Em, I agree with Torchwick," Mercury couldn't help but lick his lips, "that doesn't taste right, anyway. You shouldn't be wearing jeggings, just take them off and go about your day."

Ace just stared at Mercury curiously. "What do she have new pants she can replace them with?"

Mercury looked Ace dead in the eye, and smirked. "Didn't say she had to replace them."

 **"No, you vapid brat, they're leggings. They're just disguised to look like jeans," Roman retorted leaving her to huff.**

 **"Yeah, Emmy. We can see all those asscrack and crotch lines," Mercury teased. "Better with them off though."**

"See this version of me gets it!" Mercury pointed at the other him that was on the screen.

 **"Whatever." Emerald huffed as she sat back down.**

 **"What about my tacket?" Ilia asked showing it off.**

"Do they actually make those?" Nora said as she began working on another pancake castle that was wheeled in.

"I don't know, and I dare not find out." Ace responded as he rolled his eyes.

 **"Hey, is that a tank top jacket?" Roman asked getting a confirmation from her. "No, that's very slutty and it can't be worn. Besides, it's only making you look like a shrimp."**

 **"I bet you hate these steleakers too, don't you?" Ilia screamed standing in them.**

 **"Yeah, those are definitely banned. Now, are those pants you're wearing? What are those?" Roman asked tiredly.**

Mercury shuddered, as what he was about to say went against every principal in his being. "I actually feel sorry for Torchwick, oh god that really didn't taste good to say.

Ace patted him on the shoulder while they all continued to watch the show.

 **Really wishing he had taken Neo's path of going into showmaking. She's now writing her hit animated show, SPHR, and making bank with her own studio, Shark Fang Studios. Maybe he'll give her a call at the end of school. Just a few more months, he thought.**

 **"Stockis? Stocking khakis?" Ilia exclaimed with disbelief.**

Ace didn't appear phased by new about what Neo was going through. "Huh, and people are still referencing SPHR."

"You know I'm make a lipstick lesbian joke, but that's beneath me." Mercury leaned back as he continued to watch. "Instead I'd rather ask why the hell does she have those!"

 **"Gotcha. Not allowed." Roman said with a shrug.**

 **"What about Max? He's wearing a hat!" Sun said pointing to sulky student wearing a turban.**

 **"That's a turban, you shirtless idiot. It's cultural!" Roman scolded.**

Nora eyes sparkled at the Turban, like she'd just laid eyes on the best thing in the world. Well best thing second to Ren…., and pancakes, maybe Jaune too, definitely second to Pyrrha. Ok it was in her top ten of the best things in the world.

"Who the hell wears a Turban to school?" Ace asked while Mercury shrugged.

"I didn't think Max would either." Mercury responded

 **Max stood up revealing he was not wearing pants saying, "I also got a dick turban."**

"Woah!" Mercury and Ace said not expecting that.

 **"Fucking….just what? I vouch for you, man!" Roman said fighting off laughter.**

 **"So, I guess that means I can't wear my nirt?" Yang asked sarcastically.**

"She's setting up for one of her shitty jokes, I just know it." Mercury facepalmed as he got ready for it.

 **"You mean that shitty yellow jacket?" Roman asked, beginning to feel a little annoyed.**

 **She unzipped her hoodie to reveal her bare chest saying, "My not-a-shirt?".**

No one said anything, though they all did take screenshots.

Nora was the first one to finally speak. "Yang did always have nice gazongas, I'm surprised she has them pierced though…."

"Yeah." Both men agreed with her as they crossed their legs for obvious reasons.

 **Many would have snapped a photo for later use, especially Ilia. Yang's ample breasts had a bit of jiggle much to the joy of many. Roman wished it was her mother instead.**

Once everyone stopped marveling at Yang's more than ample chest, they collected themselves, and were surprised that Roman wanted Raven.

"Eh 7.5 out of 10." Mercury said rating the older woman.

"Careful you don't want to anger Raven's asskissers." Ace said before making a note to have Raven's cult of fanboys and girls annihilated later.

Mercury smirked, and took a drink from the serving bot. "They can all individually, or in a group, blow me."

 **"That's just not wearing a shirt," Roman explained, suddenly feeling very tired.**

 **"Even if she was eighteen, I can't even enjoy this. Ugh, I need a cigar." Roman thought.**

 **'Mixed with a shirt!" Yang exclaimed defensively.**

 **She pointed to the bottom of a plaid shirt hugging her waist.**

"Torchwick stop being lame, and just accept that Blondie is breaking no rules." Mercury said as he kept his yes glued on Yang's chest.

Ace sighed before pressing a button that turned the censors on.

"Hey!" Mercury said glaring at Ace.

"Mercury if we kept those uncovered none of us would get anything done." Ace responded

Mercury huffed and continued to glare at Ace.

"Well yeah if you operate under logic and reason." Mercury sniped.

 **"You'll still going to be SUSPENDED." He explained exasperatedly.**

 **"Swearrings?" Ruby Rose asked innocently pointing to her earrings that were literally mini sweaters hanging from a metal hook.**

"Huh no one is gonna lewd the Rube?" Nora asked nobody in particular.

Mercury just had a blank look on his face. "Why was I unexpecting earrings that were just curse words?"

 **"Sweater earrings! Those are absolutely fine!" Roman exclaimed happily. "Hell, you get to leave ten minutes early."**

 **"I knew that they were lucky!" Ruby thought.**

 **"Can I wear my belly shirt?" Ered asked getting a nod from Roman.**

"Is she stoned in class?" Mercury pondered, really being stoned would have made Beacon more bearable.

"Eh, who knows but her baby abs aren't much to brag about." Nora muttered.

 **Ered really just wanted to show that she finally got some abs on her stomach. She wasn't near Pyrrha's level, but she could join the club now.**

 **"What about my belly shirt?" Nora said literally wearing a tiny skirt around her belly.**

"Ooh I should definitely wear that!" Nora grinned maniacally at seeing her counterpart dressed like that.

 **"Where the fuck do you even those clothes?" Roman exclaimed. "And you're soaked…"**

 **Nora's face was flushed as she was certainly getting off on the clothes her "daddy" (Ren) was having her wear.**

Nora's grin was replaced with a blush as she did definitely call Ren daddy. She also had several interesting tattoos that expressed "daddy's" ownership of her body.

"Um you ok?" Mercury asked while snapping his fingers in front of Nora.

 **"There apart of the Nigiri Collection." Cinder said getting up to reveal she was completely naked. "It's where I got this Nunzie."**

 **Roman's eye twitched. Yes, Cinder was attractive, but what she said was grinding on his mind.**

 **"You're just naked…." Roman stammered.**

"Huh, so she doesn't shave down there. Looks like I owe Watts some cash." Mercury said not really phased by Cinder's nudity.

"Why was I expecting her to have piercings in places." Ace added with some disappointment in his voice.

"Agreed." Mercury said.

 **"You just can't appreciate Jessica Nigiri's genius." Cinder said doing a hair clip. "You old fogey."**

 **"Fogey? I'm only 24!" Roman raged. "Besides you're near 20 and still in high school!"**

"What Cinder was held back, who would have guessed?" Nora responded dryly.

 **Cinder rolled her eyes and sat down. Roman noticed Dolph was clearly rubbing on out to Cinder, but let that go because it was not worth the effort to get mad.**

 **"What about my bloodstained jacket?" Cardin asked.**

Nora perked up again, at a blood-stained jacket. "Ooh, now that's very fashionable! I'll steal it!"

Ace and Mercury looked at her like she'd gone crazy.

 **"Aside the fact, you're wearing a jacket coated in blood in one layer. Is that blood even yours?" Roman asked dryly.**

 **"Of course not, I strangled a homeless man and used his blood." Cardin said fluffing his jacket.**

Mercury just frowned seeing what Cardin said he'd done to get his jacket. "And people say I'm a sociopath."

 **"Is my superhero cape, okay?" Velvet said nervously putting her hand. "I'm cosplaying as Supergirl for a class."**

"If only more classes graded you on your cosplaying skills." Ace chuckles at seeing how adorable Velvet was.

 **"Well that's fine." Roman said cheerfully only for that smile to fall to see Coco. "You have got to be kidding me."**

 **"What? I'm cosplaying as a superheroine too." Coco said striking a pose.**

 **She was literally naked save for a mask, gloves, and boots. Now Roman knew who Kekko Kamen was, but even he was not going to say it. But he could confirm that the carpet did match the drapes.**

And just like with Yang everyone stopped to marvel at Coco Adel in all her glory. Pictures were taken and would be enjoyed later on.

 **"Just…why?" Roman asked.**

 **"Can I wear this condom?" A nude Jaune said holding a condom in his hand.**

"Huh, I should have known Jaune Jaune was packing some serious heat in his pants." Nora said as she saw her leader's chode.

 **"Not instead of pants!" Roman roared. "Is this a prank?"**

 **"No, sir. I need it for a turn on Blake." Jaune said pointing over to Blake and Sun.**

 **"Can I wear Blake?" Sun said clearly having sex with Blake with reckless abandon.**

"Damn, definitely can't do that at Beacon." Mercury said as he watched Blake get slammed harder than some lazy basketball analogy.

"Damn shame." Nora responded as she mused over all the times she just wanted Ren to take her during one of Port's lectures.

 **Both were naked with Sun having Blake over the desk holding her hair with one hand. Behind him was Yatsuhashi, Fox, Ilia and Neil in a line waiting for a turn on the school bike. How did Ilia get back there? Roman didn't know, but he finally snapped.**

"Everyone's cumming in Blake!" Nora exclaimed.

"Don't you mean everyone's coming to Black?" Mercury asked

Nora smirked and leaned into his face. "I know what I said!"

 **Roman flipped Nikki's desk screaming, "ENOUGH! LISTEN YOU, YA LITTLE SHITS! I AM THE LAW AND I LAY IT OUT!"**

Ace jutted his jaw out before doing a bad Sylvester Stallone impression. "I am the lauh!"

Mercury followed by doing a maniacal grin and called our. "LAUH!"

 **"No space helmets outside of science classes," He stated.**

 **Space Teen shrank in his chair and took off his helmet. Fucking Ozpin, he thought.**

"Pretty sure that's a fish bowl." Mercury said before getting a second look. "Definitely a fish bowl."

 **"No collarbone cardigans. No toeless boots." Roman said as Scarlet hid his shoes underneath his desk.**

"Ok I'm pretty sure someone on Naruto has worn that exact combination before." Nora chimed in.

Ace looked at her before raising an eyebrow. "...How do you know what that is?"

 **"No belly skirts. No slutty superhero costumes!" Roman roared. "No, fishnet bodysuits!"**

 **The emo goth, Adam exclaimed, "The fuck I do to you asshole?!", while throwing down his trading cards.**

"...Taurus still owes me a new deck." Mercury muttered in mourning for his old trading cards that Adam destroyed because he was a sore loser.

 **"NO FUCKING AT YOUR DESK!" Roman said right as Sun climaxed right on Blake's back.**

Mercury smirked. "She's probably gonna wear it like it's a badge of honor."

 **Yatushashi, Fox, Neil, and Ilia shuffled back to their desk disappointed as Sun confidently strode back to his desk.**

"Should have Just gang banged her instead of taking turns."

Both men looked at Nora very surprised by what she'd just said.

"What? Classes aren't that long, a gang bang works better than taking turns." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 **"And finally, NO JEGGINGS!" Roman yelled close to breaking a blood vessel.**

 **A chorus of "Yeah's", "Sure's", and "Whatever's" came from the class.**

 **"Perfect. Now open up your textbooks to page sixteen," he said as he slid off his jacket, revealing a rather racy t-shirt of Kekko Kamen.**

"Ah Kekko Kamen, good times." Ace said recalling his younger days.

"Huh, now that should be allowed to be someone's uniform." Mercury chuckled this time.

 **The class's outraged noises were even louder than their complaints.**

 **"No, no, no, I am an adult, I can wear this shirt, I have earned this right!" Roman said defiantly.**

"You're a hippocrite!" Nora exclaimed before throwing a pancake at the screen.

 **Teaching really was a thankless job.**

"Would you believe I originally wanted to be a history teacher?" Ace piped up.

Nora tilted her head. "Really? What made you never want to pursue it?"

Ace just stared blankly at her before giving her an answer, "The pay is shit, and the benefits suck."

"Well considering you have a space ship, and a harem I'd say you're doing better for yourself." Mercury said as Salem, dressed in an outfit so see through that calling it clothing would be laughable, had come in. Along with Salem followed a skimpily dressed Emerald and Yang, and Ren in a speedo that left little to the imagination.

"True." Ace said as Salem sat in his lap and ran her hands along him.

"Speaking of your harem, how did May take to her new eye, and apparently being your new personal assassin." Mercury asked, while Emerald and Yang both sat in his lap, while Nora was in Ren's.

In response the screen showed May Zedong, no longer wearing her beanie over her damaged eye that had been replaced with a cybernetic one, sniping a man with blue skin holding a small rally.

"Well, she's taking it well." Ace said as he crossed Darth Thanitos off his list of rivals. Salem just watched in amusement as another would be rival to her master destroyed. It truly does pay to be a dark lord.

* * *

(A/N: Not much words other than it was a laugh to read what Ace had for me. Maybe we'll trade again soon.)


	115. Disengaged Salem – Growing Family

**Snippet 115**

 **Disengaged Salem – Growing Family**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/WAFF**

 **Pairs: Former Bitch and Bastard (Ozpin/Salem)**

 **Parody: RWBY**

 **AU-Type: Canon-esque AU**

 **Tags: A timeline where Salem's a Chaotic Neutral, She's disengaged with the plot, Immortality leads to Hedonism, Watts accidentally saved the world, Emerald and Mercury both get alterations to their backstory**

* * *

"Cinder, I'm home!" Salem said coming up with a bag of groceries. "Where's Watts?"

"He's out planning your financial gains by bankrolling and investments." Cinder said as she was going push ups in the living room. "Who's that you brought with you?"

Cinder gestured to a dark-skinned mint-haired girl about her age who seemed to be rather nervous.

"This is Emerald. I found this one shivering under an old blanket trying to keep warm while it rained. So, I took her in…poor thing. Besides I figured you'd need a friend." Salem said trying to make herself sound like a saint.

"Mother, I know you're bullshitting. I see the look in her your faces." Cinder said ceasing her push ups to get up on her feet.

Salem insisted that was the only reason she took her in. In reality, she hoped that Cinder would be keen to take Emerald out to exercise often so she could finally get lazy on the couch. Salem had Cinder show Emerald the baths to clean up.

"You know, for a queen of the Grimm, she's…not really evil." Emerald said confused as Cinder and her walked down the hall. "Are you sure she's queen?"

"She is, but she just doesn't care. I have a sneaking thought she brought you here so she could get out of some of our exercise sessions. But, no matter, you seriously need a bath." Cinder said noting the smell.

"Being homeless doesn't grant you a warm bath." Emerald said under her breath.

"Well, that's about to change." Cinder remarked. "Welcome to the family, I guess."

Emerald found herself over time realizing she was in a good position. She had a roof over her head and all the food she could eat. She came to realize that despite being the Grimm Queen, Salem was more interested in playing video games or doing any geeky activity. Cinder was the exercise obessed foodie who tried to be a good sister figure, and then there was Watts being a distant uncle in a sense. Emerald wasn't complaining at all more than happy to join the mold.

-o-

"So, remind me, why we're looking for this Marcus Black guy?" Cinder asked as she, Emerald, and Salem were walking down a lonely road.

"Those fuckers ruined the Hunts Man franchise. How they toss Burton for a man who thinks nipples on the suit is a good idea?!" Salem ranted.

"Can't you just send a swarm of Grimm?" Emerald asked.

"Too messy." Salem mused only for them to come up to a burning house. "….and it looks like we walked on a mess."

Marcus was dead on the world as Mercury looked up at three battered and bruised.

"If you're here for my father, don't bother." Mercury said spitting on the corpse.

"A shame, I needed him to get the fucker ruining the Hunts Man flims." Salem said with a sigh. "But I was unaware he had a son. I'm assuming he was a complete piece of shit in raising her."

"All he did when he was not training me was drinking, yelling, coming home from who knows where, and stealing my weed." Mercury said angrily.

"You grow weed, you say?" Salem said with a smirk. "Dear child, I have an offer in mind for you and your talents."

And thus, Mercury was taken in by Salem. He simply found telling that the literal Queen of the Bane of Humanity was kinder and a lot more caring then his father. He found a sparring partner in Cinder who fought more as a hobby and a mother figure in Salem. He was still wary of her, but repeated sights of her stoned off her ass eased the tension a bit. Helps to have see when Salem got so high that she thought he was a dolphin and flailing on the ground making clicking sounds.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this shit." Dr. Watts said going back into his room with his coffee in tow.

* * *

(A/N: Simple, short, and effective. Next up, I'm going to be going some more direct RWBY parodies. Let us begin the mockery!)


	116. Ozpin Gets a Smart Scroll

**Snippet 116**

 **Ozpin Gets a Smart Scroll**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY | "Yami Gets A Smart Phone" by Daitomodaichi**

 **AU-Type: Canon-esque AU (Vol.7)**

 **Tags: Salem and Ozpin finally deal it out, Troll!Salem, Trolling doesn't end well though**

* * *

"Ozpin, today we finally duel and end this madness." Salem said dramatically as her cape fluttered in the air.

Ozpin twirled his staff in his hand ready to fight himself. Altas was burning and everyone was ready to throw down.

"Alright, Salem. Raise your army and fight me!" Ozpin said as Salem looked befuddled. "What?"

"You see this shit. This is why you're under me. You're an old beater and I'm a slick new sports car. This is why I'm on top and you're my bitch." Salem said coyly.

"Wait what?!" Ozpin said confused.

"We're not going to battle our armies. We'll settle it on the RWBY Amity Arena app!" Salem said dramatically raising her phone.

"What?" Ruby said flatly.

Everyone was completely floored at the fact that Salem wanted to battle for the fate of the world with an app battle.

"Are you fucking with me?" Ozpin said as Salem crossed her arms. "We always duel with our armies."

"Oh please, the only people who do that are rich and power manchildren who waste time fucking everything up instead of doing things for the benefit of society." Salem said without an ounce of shame. "Until you get the app, I refuse to duel you!"

A Wyvern took her up into the sky as Yang asked, "Wait, did she just roast herself and you?"

As Atlas was in chaos, it would Clover who noticed a scroll shop that was looted having a few scrolls left. Qrow's semblance caused the one Clover got to take forever to charge. All the while, Grimm were shredding Atlas. Robyn Hill was being eaten alive by Grimm as Ozpin was still waiting for it before it finally turned on. Ozpin installed the app as Salem jumped down crushing Robyn's spine accidently saving her from the Grimm leaving her crippled.

"Ok, let's do…what's it doing?" Ozpin said as Oscar took over saying it was updating.

"And there's literally 300 updates. You never make sure you have space on that." Salem said as everyone groaned.

-Literally A Week Later-

Finally, the updates were done and everyone woke up from their sleep. Atlas was still on fire and Robyn was begging for death.

"Ok, it's up…" Ozpin said as everyone looked up to see Salem's lustful stare at Oz. "Were you watching me sleep?!"

Salem jumped back saying, "I see that you ready. Let's duel!"

"Now, I can…OH what the hell is it doing now?!" Ozpin said as the phone beeped.

"Ads." Weiss said with a groan. "And it's for the SDC."

"Note to self, burn down SDC." Ozpin thought.

"Just wait for the ad. Not like you have better things to do." Salem mocked.

Ozpin groaned as he looked at his phone to see it was one ad…out of 500.

"Screw this!" Ozpin said smashing the scroll on the ground. "Back in our day, we didn't get weapons, fancy phones, or any of that. We used magic, fists, and rocks!"

Ozpin took up a brick to emphasize his point screaming about how they were huge.

"I see why you got our children killed when you wanted the divorce." Salem said as Ozpin's restraint went out the window.

"You know what, Salem? You know what else this brick is good for?" Ozpin said darkly.

Before Salem could answer, her face met brick before meeting dirt.

 **[Cues: E-Dubble – Be King]**

Salem found herself surrounded before they all jumped her forgoing their weapons just to smack the taste out of her mouth. As they all pummeled the Grimm Queen, Robyn was recording it all on her scroll to which Raven and Taiyang were watching from home.

"Heh, what a bitch." Raven said with hearty laugh.

* * *

(A/N: Ridiculous, yes. A bit more crackish than usual.)


	117. Jaccques vs Robyn! Rap Battle!

**Snippet 117**

 **Politics? Rap Battle! (Jaccques vs Robyn)**

* * *

 **Genre: Humor/Songfic**

 **Pairs: None**

 **Parody: RWBY | Real World Politics | Epic Rap Battles of History**

 **AU-Type: Canon-esque AU (Vol.7)**

 **Tags: Sick of the political commentary in RWBY, I'm just going to make it blatant, Bust some Rhymes**

* * *

"I can't believe this is how they're settling this." Blake said dryly looking at the crowd all gathered around. "A rap battle to break the tie!"

"Well it was this or forcing Freya to vote and she refuses to do so." Weiss said with a shrug. "But it's not like my dad can rap."

The beat was dropped as the announcer went, "Welcome abroad and we're about to get political up in here."

 _"Papa Jaccques Schnee"_

 _"VERUS"_

 _"Mama Robyn Hill!"_

 _"BEGIN!"_

Weiss expected her father and Winter was recording to laugh at it later. Then they saw him smirk as he let Robyn take the lead like a gentleman.

 **[Robyn]**

 _I've been in this game too long_

 _I'm a public servant!_

 _I'm a woman of the people, that's for certain_

 _You're a man of the people who are just a bit furry_

 _I was living among the common folk getting their power while you fucked around in your ivory tower_

 _You got skin like Grimm dressing_

 _From too much Grimm investing_

 _You been long corrupt since the 90s_

 _If I was in Mengearie, you couldn't find me_

 _You don't care about the job, Schnee_

 _You just think the desk is nice and shiny_

 _I said that I respect your children_

 _But I was bullshitting, yo_

 _They looking like some extras from Valeian Psycho_

"Bitch!" Weiss thought sourly.

Winter was tempted to vote for her father out of spite if not for common sense.

 **[Robyn]**

 _First name is Robyn, middle name, Christina_

 _Last name is Hill and lyrics, I got 'em_

 _You fire celebrities on your lowly whims_

 _Motherfucker, I fire the White Fang! Crack!_

Robyn paused to fake cough before walking around him like he was prey before continuing.

 _How do I say this? You're racist_

 _Ooh, you must get so pissed that your hands are too small to stop and frisk_

 _So, you use your fingers to touch chicks_

Fiona jumped in backing Robyn up.

 **[Fiona]**

 _She's a bit young._

 **[Robyn]**

 _Just gotta get pushy_

 **[Fiona]**

 _That's your daughter's friend._

 **[Fiona]**

 _Well, grab her by the pussy_

 _Well that's assault, brotha!_

 _Don't tell me the faunus is at fault, sucka!_

 _You don't know shit about the stakes, yucka!_

 _But the ones on the 8th are in the shits, muthafucka!_

 _Better save the date, I'm gonna rock the vote_

 _Bad bitch on the scene like Murder, She Wrote_

 _So, go ahead Schnees, let me see your flow_

 _I brought Ironwood's speech, borrow some quotes, bitch!_

She even threw note cards in his face as the crowd cheered for right as Jaccque cleared his throat and the beat changed.

 **[Jaccques]**

 _Hello there, welcome back to a world called Remnant_

 _Where actual minds do groundbreaking work_

 _Let me just say I respect all females_

 _But it won't stop me to say that your rhymes are trash_

 _Put 'em next back down in my mines_

 _Our country's in crisis_

 _Who wants to vote for the mother of all failure?_

 _You're so ineffective, you may as well be infertile_

 _But call me virile_

 _You wanna break the glass ceiling, Hill, I sense it_

 _But the only crack you'll find is my ass pressed against it_

 _How do I say this? You're a twoer loser_

 _You almost lost the primary to a socialist shrew_

 _What do the Altas people gotta do_

 _To get it through your fat face that they're just not that into you?_

 _They want a strong male leader, who can stand up to the world_

 _Not a crooked little wishy-washy bleeding heart vagina_

 _I'm gonna run these streets like I run my business_

 _More workers for less pay_

 _While you bury us in debt buying Mantle stocks_

 _I'll create jobs tearing it all down_

 _Then I'll use all the best rocks from the site to build a wall_

 _Dip it in dust and make Vale pay for it all_

 _I'll make this country great again_

 _We'll all be living large_

 _I'll tell the Council you're fired and put Whitley in charge_

 _'Cause this whole system's fucked and we all know the why it's sucked._

 _I'm a masterful businessman!_

 _What I've done will outclass all the crap on your laughable list_

 _You have your worth hoping not to be bemisrch_

 _I measured my worth by the sales of my merch!_

Weiss and Winter were floored and the crowd was eating it up as Robyn was about to speak, but she was interrupted.

 **[Penny]**

 _Salutions! Everyone's favorite robo warrior dropping a bomb!_

Penny flew and let Ironwood go as he landed right between the two opponents.

 **[Ironwood]**

 _Are you both done with your childish tantrums?_

 _Because we got a situation where people could die._

 _I've heard more thoughtful discussion up in AB News!_

 _You two got brother blocking brother on their Dustbook feed_

 _I'm so sick and tired of this ridiculous shit_

 _If this is the best you could up with Schnee, then you should just quit._

Jaccques nervously stepped back in fear as Fiona took this as a chance to get a pot shot in. But Ironwood was not having it as he whirled around to face her.

 **[Iroonwood]**

 _I'm sorry, did I say something that you found funny?_

 _Wipe that creepy-ass smile off your face or you'll dissapoint this dummy!_

He turns back to Jaccques.

 **[Iroonwood]**

 _And even if she somehow wins the Council Seat, be a man and hold the door_

 _Don't get your workers stirred up in some sorta employment civil war_

 _Here's an equal opportunity smack down in the sequel_

 _That's of the people!_

Ironwood decks Jaccques in the jaw with his metal jaw sending him off the stage with broken teeth.

 **[Iroonwood]**

 _By the people,_

Not even missing a beat, he glares at getting Robyn to flinch.

 _for the people_

He sparta kicks her off the stage before raising his arms.

 _PENNY!_

Penny swooped in flying him away into the distance leaving the two candidates stunned and the crowd cheering loudly for the show they were given.

"WHO WON! YOU DECIDE!" The announcer said as crowd was raving. "WHO's NEXT?"

"That would be me." A new voice said taking the stage shoving Jaccques off it.

"Cinder!" Ruby said surprised.

* * *

(A/N: Now, this was fun to write mocking both those tools. Ironwood dropped it hard and smacked them both up. Woo! No, Ruby vs Cinder isn't happening. That was a joke.)


End file.
